Un dixième membre pour la Communauté
by la lorelei
Summary: Hoela, fille d'un homme du Gondor et d'une magicienne, va découvrir qu'elle a sa place dans une Quête qui la réconciliera avec son passé...fic terminée
1. Par une froide journée d'hiver

Bonjour à tous, voici ma première fanfiction ,alors un peu d'indulgence, s'il vous plaît!

Fan du film de Peter Jackson, je me suis plongée dans les livres;mon regret? l'absence de personnages féminins importants d'où mon désir d'en introduire un. Je me suis inspirée des films ( version longue!) et des livres. Merci aussi à believe4ever pour Plus jamais qui me donna quelques idées.

_Les paroles en italique sont de l'elfique._ Quant aux personnages, sauf ceux créés spécialement pour mon histoire, ils appartiennent au merveilleux Tolkien...

Bonne lecture et laissez moi quelques reviews...

**Un dixième membre pour la communauté**

**Chap 1 Par une froide journée d'hiver**

Un pâle soleil d'hiver se leva et illumina Minas Tirith, nimbant la cité blanche d'une lumière froide. A cette heure-ci, la ville était déjà en effervescence ; les pas résonnaient, des cris s'élevaient, des rires enfantins et au loin, le fracas des épées, jeunes soldats qui s'entraînaient.

Accoudée à une fenêtre, une jeune femme écoutait les rumeurs de la cité, savourant un instant de calme où elle se laissait aller à quelque rêverie. Les rayons de l'astre la réchauffaient doucement, rendant le froid plus supportable. Elle laissa errer son regard, de la même nuance que le ciel glacé, au-delà des maisons blanches, sur la vallée et s'arrêta sur l'horizon. La brume matinale rendait les terres lointaines fantomatiques mais elles n'en restaient pas moins attirantes. Elle s'imagina les parcourir, montée sur un cheval rapide qui ferait défiler les arbres et ils prendraient un peu de repos au bord d'une rivière…

« Hoela ! Hoela ! Descend ! Tout de suite ! » La voix aigre la fit sursauter et une grimace de contrariété passa sur son visage. Elle obéit, sachant que la moindre seconde écoulée entre l'appel et son arrivée lui vaudrait des remarques déplaisantes. Elle sortit de la pièce minuscule qui lui servait de chambre et dévala l'escalier. Le contact de la pierre sur ses pieds nus la fit frissonner. La dernière marche la fit parvenir dans la pièce principale. Au vu du dénuement de sa chambre, on ne pouvait que s'étonner de l'apparente richesse de la salle. Un plancher verni, une table en bois massif au milieu entourée de chaise, une grande cheminée avec quelques fauteuils confortables et quelques tapisseries au mur. La lumière du jour entrait par deux fenêtres. Ce fut une vieille femme en colère qui accueillit Hoela. Grande et sèche, de petits yeux noirs perçants et méchants dans une figure osseuse, telle était Dilys, la tante de la jeune femme. A ses côtés, son fils, à qui elle avait légué sa silhouette longiligne mais qui se distinguait de sa mère par une certaine beauté, avec des traits plus délicats.

Elle attendait que les foudres de sa tante lui tombent dessus, cherchant ce qui pourrait lui valoir des remontrances. Même lorsqu'elle n'était coupable de rien, on trouvait toujours quelque méfait à lui imputer. La vieille femme lui parla :

« Cela fait déjà plus d'une heure que tu devrais être descendue ! Mais non, tu attends que je t'appelle ! Enfin passons pour cette fois ! Si je t'ai demandé de venir, c'est pour te dire quelque chose d'important ! »Hoela leva un sourcil étonné. Recevoir si peu de mécontentement la stupéfiait.

« Tu sais que dans quelques jours aura lieu la célébration de la fin de l'Hiver… » Bien sûr qu'elle le savait ! Chaque année, de grandes réjouissances se déroulaient de l'aube au crépuscule, chacun fêtant la fin de cette cruelle saison qui cédait la place au doux printemps et au renouvellement de la nature. Jamais depuis son arrivée dans la cité elle n'avait voulu ou pu y participer. Au début, sa sauvagerie ne souffrait aucune foule et les années passant, sa tutrice ne l'avait pas emmenée. En effet, Dilys était la veuve d'un homme issu d'une noble famille et par cela, lors de la fête, elle et sa famille étaient admises dans la salle du trône avec l'Intendant, ses fils et évidemment tous ceux qui s'y rattachaient. La plus grande crainte de sa tante était qu'elle se conduise de telle façon qu'elle aurait pu discréditer toute la lignée. A présent, Hoela aurait donné n'importe quoi pour n'y participer rien qu'une fois et bien qu'étant beaucoup plus à l'aise en tunique et pantalon (des habits d'homme !), elle voulait être vêtue d'une de ces belles robes que portaient les dames de la Cour. « … Et donc, demain la couturière viendra et je compte sur toi. » Quelques paroles lui avaient échappées, et qui devaient être importante à en juger par l'air suffisant qu'elle arborait.

« - Pardon ?

-Tu n'écoutais pas une fois de plus ! Que vais-je faire de toi ? Je te disais qu'il se trouve que de nombreux hommes sont à unir, de bonnes voire de très bonnes familles. Et bien que tes manières… ne soient pas celles qu'on pourrait attendre … tu es encore jeune et très jolie. Ton manque de dot ne sera une difficulté, je l'espère mais avec ta lignée... si on n'évoque pas ta mère…Le seul obstacle, c'est ta ridicule obsession à te croire aussi intelligente qu'un homme et à penser que tu peux agir comme telle… ainsi que ta fierté . Une femme n'a qu'à être belle et donner des enfants si elle ne veut pas être chassée. Tiens le toi pour dit. A ton âge, la plupart des femmes sont déjà mères ! Je ne pourrai pas être présente, malheureusement mais Bearach t'accompagnera. Et si j'apprends que tu as commis un seul faux pas, tu t'en repentiras, crois moi. »

Hoela eut du mal à contenir sa colère. Alors, elle n'était bonne qu'à servir de compagne! La vieille sorcière voulait se débarrasser d'elle à bon compte et même obtenir un quelconque profit ; quant à son cousin, un sourire sarcastique s'épanouissait sur son visage. Elle crispa ses poings et sentit des larmes de rage lui monter aux yeux. Mais un accès de colère lui vaudrait une cruelle punition, elle en était consciente. Elle se contint et demanda :

« - Est-ce tout ?

Oui. Maintenant, tu peux vaquer à tes tâches et n'oublie pas… je t'ai à l'œil ! »

Aucun risque qu'elle n'oublie, sa tante se plaisant à tout vérifier derrière elle… Ce n'est que le soir venu, lorsqu'elle s'écroula, éreintée, sur son matelas à même le sol, qu'elle repensa à la conversation du matin. Elle se releva difficilement et ouvrit la fenêtre. Les étoiles brillaient, petites lueurs sur une toile sombre. Elle chercha la plus brillante et tandis qu'elle la situait, une douce voix, issue du fin fond de ses souvenirs murmura à son oreille, dans une langue qu'elle n'avait pas entendu depuis des années.

« _Elbereth, ma fille, notre étoile reine, qui illumine l'obscurité même quand toutes les autres étoiles ne se sont pas allumées… elle te guidera et te montrera le chemin en cas de doute…_ » Quel conseil lui aurait donné sa mère, sage et réfléchie ? Que devait-elle faire ?

Elle se recoucha et le sommeil vint rapidement. Elle se trouva assise en tailleur, dans une immense clairière. Les arbres masquaient le reste de la forêt, mais elle était sur un doux tapis d'herbe verte et de fleurs parfumées. Elle ouvrit ses grands yeux bleus, se redressa et fut face à face avec une femme superbe, agenouillée vers elle. De longs cheveux sombres cascadaient dans son dos, de grands vert clair et fragiles dans lesquels se lisait une infinie sagesse. Tout son être diffusait une aura de lumière, moins violente que celle du soleil. Elle sourit, un sourire si mince que seule sa fille pouvait deviner.

«_- Maman… que dois-je faire ? _

_Suivre ton cœur, ma fille. Et utiliser les dons dont tu disposes._

_Mais comment… jamais…_

_Hoela, sois fidèle à ton nom. Tu es « celle qui bouleverse », aussi bien les choses que les gens. A toi de prendre ta vie en main. Ne me déçois pas. Je place toute ma confiance en toi. »_

Au lendemain, peu avant le lever du jour, Hoela se remémora ces paroles… soit… elle ferait tout pour se conduire en digne fille de magicienne…


	2. Une nouvelle venue

**Chap 2 Une nouvelle venue**

Elle se balança d'un pied sur l'autre, consciente que son attitude était tout à fait déplacée mais elle ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Mal à l'aise dans une tenue beaucoup trop féminine et ayant horreur de rester en place, elle cherchait de quoi se distraire. Elle s'intéressa au spectacle qui se déroulait devant elle et y trouva largement de quoi dissiper son ennui. Dans l'immense salle du trône, veillée par les statues des rois de jadis, une longue procession de gens, regroupés par familles qui venaient présenter leurs hommages à l'Intendant et à ses fils. Ils défilaient par ordre d'importance, les hommes fiers, orgueilleux pour certains ; et les femmes : rougissantes pour celles qui n'étaient pas encore unies devant les deux jeunes capitaines du Gondor ; baissant les yeux humblement pour les femmes nanties d'un compagnon. Ils portaient tous leurs plus beaux atours mais aucune couleur vive, comme si l'hiver teintait aussi les vêtements. Elle ne put s'empêcher de repenser, avec le sourire, au temps qu'il avait fallu pour réaliser sa robe. La couturière, par comble de malchance, était très liée avec sa tante, aussi avait-elle pris un malin plaisir à tourmenter Hoela, si peu habituée à porter de tels vêtements. Pourtant, l'habit lui allait bien ; il fallait qu'elle montre ce qu'elle avait de mieux pour bien se vendre… elle avait néanmoins eu gain de cause pour la couleur, qui avait scandalisé Dilys mais le travail était trop avancé pour tout recommencer. Maigre victoire mais elle avait appris à se contenter de peu.

Une légère pression sur son bras la ramena au temps présent. Son cousin murmura à son oreille « C'est à nous ». Ils étaient bons derniers car de sang le moins noble de toute l'assemblée mais peu importait. Tandis qu'elle s'efforçait d'avancer élégamment aux côtés de son cousin, elle ne put ignorer les murmures désapprobateurs, étonnés ou amusés sur son passage. Parmi les étoffes claires, la robe de lourd velours rouge se détachait et se faisait remarquer. Mais beaucoup moins que celle qui la portait en vérité…

Ils arrivèrent devant l'Intendant, elle entendit Bearach se présenter en se courbant avec respect ; elle devait faire la même chose. Avec une profonde révérence, d'une voix qu'elle ne reconnut pas « Hoela, fille de Budic ». Elle se tint droite et au lieu de baisser les yeux, elle examina ceux qui se trouvaient elle. Juste en face, à un mètre à peine, Dénéthor, reconnu comme un sage quoique exigeant et sans pitié. A ses côtés, ses fils. A sa gauche, un homme grand et fort, au visage noble et beau, où deux yeux bleus la scrutaient ; il semblait plus âgé que l'autre jeune homme, elle reconnut donc Boromir, qu'on disait fier et courageux, mais également têtu. Son frère paraissait plus doux, un visage aux traits plus légers et contrairement à Boromir, aucun amusement ne se lisait dans ses yeux. « Voila donc Faramir ; les deux frères inséparables… » Elle soutint leurs regards et s'éloigna, son cousin à son bras pendant que les murmures enflaient…

Quelques heures plus tard, la boisson coulait à flots et pendant que les hommes buvaient, les femmes s'occupaient à leur activité favorite : le commérage… aujourd'hui dirigé sur la nouvelle venue.

« - Vous rendez-vous compte ! La fille de Budic ! Je comprends que sa tante, qui dans sa grande miséricorde accepta de la recueillir voila des années, n'ait pas voulu la montrer ! Quelle insolence ! Oser dévisager ainsi les fils du Gondor !

Et cette robe ! dit une troisième.

Et cette allure, lança une autre

Aucunes manières, acheva une quatrième.

Je ne comprends pas pourquoi sa venue suscite un tel émoi, glissa une voix plus douce.

Oh bien sûr, cela ne fait que très peu de temps que vous êtes revenue à la Cité Blanche, ma chère ! Laissez moi vous éclairer, moi qui suis là depuis le début. Il faut remonter à plus de 20 ans en arrière, où toutes nos terres n'étaient pas sûres. Des soldats étaient envoyés pour les protéger mais l'un d'eux se distingua particulièrement, Budic,

fils d'Hervéa. Ce n'est certes par un hasard si son nom signifie « le victorieux » car il remporta de nombreuses victoires sur nos ennemis, tant et si bien que le seigneur Dénéthor le récompensa pour sa bravoure et lui offrit un grand titre, que je tairais car disparu depuis. C'était un fort beau garçon…

Oh oui, je m'en souviens… Les cheveux couleur de maïs, les yeux bleus, grand… quel bel homme vraiment, soupira une femme.

Oui, en effet. Il pouvait prétendre à n'importe quelle fille de la cité mais il choisit de se détourner du bon chemin…

S'unit-il à une étrangère ? demanda la douce voix

Oh non, pire encore ! Il s'unit à une femme d'une autre race, une enchanteresse, dit-elle, lâchant ce mot avec dégoût et faisant frémir son public. Il la rencontra dans une lointaine forêt où il s'était égaré et je crois qu'elle dut lui jeter quelque sort… Toujours est-il qu'il la ramena ici, qu'il fit ses bagages et partit pour ne plus jamais revenir. Heureusement que son père ne vivait plus, il n'aurait supporté la honte ou le chagrin !

Mais cette… enchanteresse, à quoi ressemblait-elle ?

Je ne sais pas s'il me faut répondre à toutes vos questions, » dit la vieille femme apparemment dérangée par tant de curiosité mais en fait contente de l'intérêt qu'on portait à ses histoires. Mais elle mit trop longtemps à répondre et une autre prit le relais, moins vindicative.

« - Elle s'appelait Eithne, « la grâce ». Très belle, les cheveux sombres, grande et fine, racée… Elle ne parla à personne mais je devine que sa voix devait être douce et mélodieuse

Pour lancer un sort, ça oui, grommela la vieille qui s'était vu ravir le plaisir de raconter l'histoire.

Enchanteresse, elle l'était et elle avait du connaître bien des âges sur cette terre…

Mais que lui est-il arrivé ?

Elle s'est laissée mourir de chagrin, à la mort de Budic qui succomba à une blessure, acquise lors d'un combat. De leur union, il reste leur fille… »

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent alors vers Hoela. Se tenant debout dans un coin de la pièce, elle semblait songeuse. Le soleil pénétrant par un des vitraux enflammait la sombre chevelure d'or roux, qui bouclait sur ses épaules. Petite et mince, elle n'en était pourtant pas fragile. Le rouge de la robe rendait encore plus blanche sa peau diaphane et le beau visage aux pommettes hautes était paisible.

« - Elle est peut-être belle, dit la vieille, elle n'en demeure pas moins bizarre. J'ai entendu dire que non contente de savoir lire et écrire, elle étudiait ! Une fille qui étudie !

Ce ne sont peut-être que des ragots, risqua l'une d'elles.

Quoi qu'on en dise, moi, je l'ai vue courir dans la vallée, seule et habillée comme un garçon ! Je plains sa pauvre tante ! Enfin… elle ne semble pas avoir hérité le moindre pouvoir de sa mère, c'est déjà cela !

Sauf celui de séduire, murmura une autre. Regardez… Faramir semble fasciné et son frère s'approche d'elle pour lui parler… »


	3. Une discussion animée

Un troisième chapitre écrit un peu à la va-vite, juste avant la rentrée! J'espère qu'il ne paraît pas trop bâclé! Mon histoire est un peu longue à se mettre en place... dsl, il faudra attendre pour voir démarrer la Quête mais pas trop longtemps, je le promets!

Les autres chapitres arriveront un peu plus tard, c'est mon année de terminale, va falloir bosser, mais pas d'inquiétude! Je trouve toujours du temps pour écrire... Laissez moi quelques reviews pour m'encourager!

**lililil:** merci, mon ptit Sam, heureusement que tu es là! Du moment que ça te plaît, tout va bien! Bisous et souviens-toi de notre Quête!

**annabanana-the-cold:** contente que ma fiction te plaise! Voila un petit cadeau pour ton anniversaire qui te ravira, je l'espère. merci aussi pour les review anonymes, j'aurai pas trouvé toute seule parce que moi et l'informatique... ça fait deux! Alors... Bon anniversaire!

**Chap 3: Une discussion animée**

Elle sentait de nombreux regards posés sur elle, hostiles ou curieux, qui la mettaient mal à l'aise. Elle ne savait que faire ; elle n'osait s'approcher des femmes, qui ne cessaient de lui jeter des coups d'œil à la dérobée ; quant aux hommes, plus courageux que leurs compagnes, ils l'observaient de la tête aux pieds, sans aucune gêne. Son cousin l'avait quittée pour un groupe d'amis ; elle se retrouvait seule, se trouvant stupide à rester dans un coin de la salle. La grande porte ouverte lui semblait tentante, elle n'avait qu'à s'avancer discrètement et sortir. Le temps était resplendissant, elle avait envie d'admirer la vallée sous le vent, baignée de soleil. Elle étouffait ici. Alors qu'elle arrivait vers la sortie, près de la flaque de lumière, une voix l'interrompit dans sa tentative

« Vous vous échappez ? » Elle se retourna, frappée par le ton profond et grave, et se retrouva face à une paire d'yeux bleus, plus foncés que les siens. Le rouge lui monta aux joues lorsqu'elle reconnut l'aîné de l'Intendant vêtu d'une tunique frappée de l'arbre du Gondor, qu'elle avait autrefois appris à dessiner. Il lui sourit, un peu moqueur, amusé par la situation. Ce sourire lui rendit tous ses moyens, elle se redressa et, glaciale :

« - Que je m'échappe ou non, je ne vois pas du tout en quoi cela vous concerne !

-En aucun cas, c'était une simple question, répliqua-t-il. Veuillez m'excuser si je vous ai offensée. »

La colère commença à l'envahir ; elle avait la sensation d'être humiliée. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à répondre vertement, elle croisa les yeux noirs de son cousin, surveillant ses moindres gestes. Elle devina qu'un esclandre devant une foule pareille ne serait pas particulièrement bien vu… aussi, au prix d'un grand effort, ravala-t-elle les paroles acides qui lui venaient à la bouche et se contenta de toiser le jeune capitaine qui n'avait rien perdu de ce combat intérieur. Elle s'attendait à d'autres remarques mais il prit son bras et lui dit :

« Si je vous accompagne, personne ne s'étonnera de votre départ. » Et il l'entraîna doucement dehors, sans remarquer le regard douloureux de son frère.

La fraîcheur la surprit, mais elle respira l'air pur avec délice. Ils marchèrent jusqu'au bord de l'immense terrasse qui dominait toute la ville et sans soucis des convenances, elle s'appuya sur le rempart de pierre. L'herbe verte encore givrée scintillait de milles feux et se courbait sous le souffle du vent. Boromir vint à ses côtés, dans la position d'un roi contemplant son royaume. Elle se tint droite alors, renversa la tête en arrière et se mit à rire, un rire cristallin, presque enfantin.

« Je me sens tellement bien… » Il ne dit rien, charmé par le spectacle de cette femme-enfant qui dévoilait un côté qu'elle ne devait pas laisser voir bien souvent. Elle regrettait cet accès de joie, mais elle en avait tellement peu l'occasion ! Déjà, il commençait :

« - Moi qui croyais que les femmes n'aimaient rien de mieux que faire admirer leurs toilettes, bavarder et jouer les coquettes !

-Peut-être les femmes que vous connaissez sont ainsi mais pas moi.

-C'est ce que je constate. Alors qu'aimez- vous faire ?

-Lire, murmura-t-elle. Courir dans l'herbe par une chaude journée d'été et se rafraîchir dans l'eau d'une rivière. Etudier, apprendre tout ce qu'il y a à savoir.

-Vraiment ? Voilà qui est… atypique, dit-il, ne cherchant pas à masquer son étonnement.

-Atypique ? Pourquoi ?

-Et bien…

-Une femme est faite pour servir seulement de compagne et de mère, appuyer son compagnon dans les moments difficiles, c'est cela ?

-A peu près, oui, répond-il, condescendant.

-Et j'imagine que vous attendez de rencontrer une femme qui admirera vos exploits mais aura le bon goût de rester dans l'ombre, derrière vous, invisible ?

-C'est le rôle d'une femme. Et croyez moi, elle aura de nombreux exploits à raconter ! »

Il avait pris un air satisfait qui mit Hoela hors d'elle. Elle lui tourna le dos et retourna vers la salle du trône. Il l'appela, et la rattrapa :

« -Vous aurais-je vexée ?

-Vous êtes un homme arrogant, prétentieux et j'imagine que vous vous plaisez à séduire les femmes pour mieux les abandonner… je n'ai rien à faire avec vous, ne serait-ce que pour converser ! »

Elle eut le temps de l'entendre rire et dire : « Vous verrez, je n'ai pourtant pas que des défauts ! »Elle entra, sans tenir compte des chuchotements qu'elle suscita et se dirigea tout droit vers Bearach.

« - Je veux partir !

-Et je … quoi ?

-Je veux rentrer !

- Pas question, la coupa-t-il, péremptoire.

-Très bien, je me passerai de ta permission. »

Et elle commença à partir. Estomaqué, il mit quelques temps à reprendre ses moyens et cria :

« - Hoela, tu sais ce qui t'arrivera si tu pars !

-Je m'en fiche ! »

Sur le seuil de la porte, elle croisa Boromir. Impossible de savoir s'il avait entendu. Il se courba devant la jeune femme, ironique. « A bientôt j'espère… » Elle eut l'impression d'une gifle. Elle crispa les poings, ses ongles s'enfoncèrent dans ses paumes et elle mordit ses lèvres tellement fort qu'elles prirent une teinte rubis dans son visage pâle. Arrivée dehors, elle courut, courut, dévala les rues, ses pas claquant sur les pavés, bousculant les gens qui faisaient la fête, passant les sept niveaux de la cité et finit au dehors.

Les gardes la laissèrent passer ,ahuris. Elle tomba dans l'herbe, sa robe étalée comme des pétales de fleurs, et pleura longuement. _« Non, maman, je n'aurai jamais ma vie en main… » _

Elle laissa couler les larmes brûlantes sur ses joues glacées. Puis elle se reprit ; ce n'était pas dans sa nature de céder au découragement ou à l'abattement. Elle se releva et éprouva deux sentiments contradictoires. La peur tout d'abord. Sa tante lui ferait payer ce qui venait de se passer, sans aucun doute et elle se demanda quel serait son degré de fureur. Le second sentiment, elle tenta de le repousser…elle n'avait pu s'empêcher d'être flattée par l'intérêt que lui portait Boromir ; mais elle lui en voulait aussi. Il voulait la revoir ? Lui montrer qu'il n'avait pas que des défauts ? Grand bien lui fasse ! Elle n'avait pas l'intention d'être un jouet qu'on délaisse une fois qu'il ennuie… S'il essayait de l'approcher, elle ferait tout pour être odieuse.

Ces résolutions prises, elle marcha dans la vallée, sans trop s'éloigner car la nuit arriverait vite. Lorsque le soleil toucha l'horizon et prit une teinte rouge, elle se décida à rentrer. Elle hésita longuement ; elle prit une grande inspiration et pénétra dans la maison, la tête haute, prête à affronter les cris et les reproches.


	4. Révélations et préparation du départ

Voilà, voilà, un 4ème chapitre écrit juste après la rentrée des classes et quelques heures de philo qui m'ont donné mal à la tête; j'ai donc écrit pour me détendre. On y est presque, bientôt, bientôt, la Quête, attendez deux ou trois chapitres! Toutes les reviews sont les bienvenues et bonne lecture!

**Karmilla:** et oui, enfin une histoire avec Boromir qui ne sait pas encore à quel point mon héroïne va le faire souffrir, le pauvre! Mais il aura quelques compensations, je ne suis quand même pas sadique! Enfin, je ne t'en dis pas trop, régale toi avec les autres chapitres ( non, dans celui là, pas de romance, attends le prochain!) et merci pour ta review.

**believe4ever:** merci d'être passée faire un tour, ça m'a fait plaisir. Oui, je pense que Boromir est macho, on est d'accord, mais moi qui suis fan de son interprète, Sean Bean, franchement, ça m'a fait du mal d'écrire ce chapitre! Mais il va devoir faire face aux prémices du féminisme par le biais de mon héroïne, ça va le remettre à sa place. Bisous et continue ta fiction parce que je suis accro!

**Chap 4 : Révélations et préparation du départ**

Une douce chaleur régnait dans la demeure, due au feu qui grondait dans la cheminée. Bearach et sa mère étaient en pleine discussion et ils s'interrompirent lorsqu'elle referma la lourde porte. Sa tante lui fit signe de venir. Son cousin ne bougea pas, restant enfoncé dans un fauteuil avec un sourire qui en disait long et ne présageait rien de bon. Mais elle fut surprise de voir que Dylis avait le même rictus plaqué sur le visage, ce qui la rendait encore plus laide, dévoilant ses dents manquantes. Elle se planta devant Hoela et déclama :

« Je vois que j'ai pu compter sur toi ! Pour une fois, tu as su faire honneur à ton rang ! » La jeune femme se demanda si sa tante n'avait pas fini par devenir complètement folle ;elle s'était éclipsée, seule, avec le fils de l'Intendant, chose parfaitement scandaleuse, elle avait quitté la salle du trône alors que la fête battait son plein, et... elle « avait fait honneur à son rang » ? Drôle de conception de l'honneur ! Mais elle demeura sur ses gardes, attendant poliment la suite.

« Oui, mon fils m'a dit que tu as intéressé la plupart des hommes présents et il m'a appris une nouvelle dont tu vas te réjouir, j'en suis sûre ! »

« Elle est atteinte d'une maladie grave, elle a décidé de me chasser, Bearach s'en va… non, ce serait trop beau pour être vrai » songea t-elle.

« -… et l'un d'eux a déjà fait sa demande !

-Quoi ? Quelle demande ? s'écria vivement Hoela.

-Sa demande pour que tu deviennes sa compagne, bien sûr ! »

Hoela était tellement abasourdie qu'aucune parole sensée ne lui vint à l'esprit. Elle regardait sa tante avec des yeux ronds, bouche bée.

« - Tu ne me demandes pas de qui il s'agit ?

-Qui est-ce, interrogea-t-elle d'une voix tremblante.

-Ernmas, le fils de Dermot, se rengorgea Dylis.

-Il conversait avec moi tout à l'heure. Pas très grand, brun, les yeux verts… ajouta son cousin.

-Lui ! s'exclama Hoela avec un petit rire. Mais il est si vieux ! Et il a des enfants de mon âge !

-Cela fait deux hivers que sa femme est morte, emportée par le froid. Et, pour ta gouverne, le plus âgé de ses fils n'a que 19 ans, donc deux années de moins que toi ! répliqua sèchement sa tante. Il cherche une autre compagne et il a proposé à Bearach de te prendre avec lui, malgré que tu ne sois pas aussi jeune que pourrait l'être une fille qui n'a jamais été unie ! Il est même prêt à nous donner… quelques compensations. »

Le rire d'Hoela mourut dans sa gorge et la terreur s'insinua en elle. Ce n'était pas une plaisanterie. Elle secoua la tête de droite à gauche.

« - Mais…je ne veux pas…

-Peu m'importe que tu veuilles ou pas ! C'est décidé, tu seras sa compagne l'été prochain. »

Puis, se tournant vers son fils :

« Je ne serai pas longue, je vais juste récupérer une robe. » Et elle quitta la maison, sans un autre regard pour sa nièce qui semblait avoir été transformée en statue de glace, immobile.

« - Je ne veux pas, je ne veux pas, je ne veux pas…

-Et pourtant, il faudra bien, ricana son cousin. Tu n'as pas le choix.

-Tout ça, c'est de ta faute, l'accusa-t-elle. Tu lui as dit… des mensonges pour qu'il accepte de me prendre chez lui ! Que j'étais une jeune fille sage, silencieuse et obéissante !

-En fait, je n'ai même pas eu à me donner cette peine, et il ne m'aurait pas cru ! C'est seulement après ton départ qu'il m'a fait sa proposition. Il paraissait ravi d'avoir l'occasion de soumettre une femme avec un tel tempérament, lâcha-t-il. »

Elle le fixa. Il se leva et fit les trois pas qui la séparaient d'elle et dit :

"- Je te fais remarquer que je n'ai pas évoqué ton esclandre.

-Quelle grandeur d'âme ! De toute façon, demain, toute la ville le saura ! Tu as donc fait un bon geste, et je suppose que cela a dû te faire souffrir, inutilement !

-Oh, non ! Les gens seront trop occupés à deviser sur ta future union pour tenir compte de ton scandale ! Pourquoi crois-tu que ma mère est partie chercher sa robe à cette heure- ci, alors que cela pouvait bien attendre demain ? Elle voulait propager la nouvelle : la fille de son beau-frère, cette petite sauvageonne, a réussi à attirer un des hommes les plus reconnus de la Cité… grâce à l'éducation qu'elle t'a donné bien sûr !

-Je me moque de ce qu'elle peut raconter ! Je monte dans ma chambre !"

Il prit son bras et le serra au point de lui faire mal mais pas un gémissement ne franchit ses lèvres. Et, tout près de son visage :

« - Pourquoi crois-tu que je n'ai rien dit ?

-Je n'en sais rien, tu me fais mal ! Tu espérais des remerciements ?

-Non, une… récompense suffirait, »souffla-t-il tout bas, une lueur de désir dans ses yeux.

Il se pencha vers elle, tentant de l'embrasser. Elle le repoussa violemment, il trébucha sur une chaise et s'écroula.

Elle prit la fuite, et grimpa les marches. Atteignant la chambre, elle eut le temps d'entendre son cousin hurler

« - Tu me le paieras ! Je te jure que tu t'en repentiras !

-Allez au diable, toi et ta mère réunis ! » répliqua Hoela sur le même ton avant de claquer la porte.

Ils voulaient la donner à un homme qui ne pensait qu'à la soumettre ! Si on ne lui donnait pas d'autre choix alors elle se donnerait les moyens d'avoir une solution de repli. Elle s'enfuirait. Elle parcourrait des miles et des miles, même si pour cela, elle devait voler une monture pour aller plus vite. Et elle se rendrait dans le pays des Elfes... quel était le nom, déjà? Ah oui, Fondcombe. Combien de fois Eithne avait conté les charmes de cet endroit, « où la descendante d'une magicienne aurait sa place » ? Son père, pourtant peu loquace, n'avait pas tari d'éloges sur ce lieu enchanté.

Mais il lui faudrait patienter jusqu'à la fin du printemps, voire le début de l'été. Pour le moment, les rivières et les fleuves étaient en crue et quiconque aurait voulu les franchir sans un minimum d'expérience se serait noyé, emporté par les eaux déchaînées. Elle partirait un peu avant le solstice, où la longueur des journées servirait à son voyage. Elle ne s'y risquerait pas plus tard car de nombreux mois de chevauchée séparait Minas Tirith de Fondcombe et il lui faudrait arriver avant l'hiver.

Soudain, tandis qu'elle tournait en rond dans la pièce, organisant son plan, elle s'arrêta et contempla ses mains. Longues et fines, racées.

« Descendante de magicienne ? Mais de quels pouvoirs ai-je hérité ? » Sa mère avait rejoint le pays des ombres alors qu'elle n'avait que 13 ans. Et si en sa présence les oiseaux chantaient plus fort, les fleurs s'ouvraient pour mieux disperser leur parfum, comme avec sa mère, elle n'avait pas d'autre don. Elle ne se souvenait même pas d'Eithne utilisant sa magie dans les derniers temps de sa vie. Comme si le désir ou même la faculté d'enchanter les êtres et les choses… était parti.

« Ces mains ne me seront utiles que pour diriger un cheval et me battre si besoin est… » Et elle retourna à ses préparatifs. « Etudier, ce n'est pas pour les femmes… tu perds ton temps… mais abandonne ce livre… » Sans ces livres, elle n'aurait pas une connaissance parfaite de cette immense Terre du Milieu. Quelques parchemins roulés étaient empilés dans un coin de la pièce. Elle en déplia un ou deux avant de trouver une carte complète et détaillée. Les Hommes connaissaient les Elfes et les endroits où ils vivaient, bien qu'ils soient effrayés par ces Etres. Elle était tombée juste. Il faudrait que s'écoulent nombre de semaines pour qu'elle atteigne Fondcombe et en privilégiant le chemin le plus court ! Elle devrait emporter de la nourriture en grande quantité si elle espérait survivre.

La lune brillait depuis de longues heures lorsqu'elle décida de se coucher. Elle respira une dernière fois l'air du soir mais se sentit soudain oppressée. Observant la lune, elle frissonna. Au loin, le ciel paraissait noir, d'un noir sans étoiles. Malgré elle, elle s'entendit chuchoter, dans une langue qu'elle croyait avoir oublié _« Une ombre s'avance à l'est… »_


	5. Rencontre avec Faramir

Un cinquième chapitre écrit juste après deux heures de philo, pour se remonter le moral! Quel plaisir de retrouver son héroïne là on où l'a laissée... Bon, je vous embête pas plus, je vous laisse lire! Et passez faire un tour vers les reviews si vous avez le temps!

**believe4ever**: merci pour cette review! Pour cette garce de tante, je me suis inspirée d'une prof qui me terrifiait au collège( elle aura quand même eu son utilité!) Ah, ça, Boromir risque d'être surpris... En tout cas, génial ton chapitre 19 (comme toujours!), jtai laissée une petite review... surtout, n'arrête pas!

**Karmilla:** ne t'en fais pas, je ne suis pas (trop )cruelle, je ne ferai pas trop souffrir Boromir... mais il aura ce qu'il mérite! Merci pour tes reviews, ça m'encourage à continuer... bonne lecture!

**Luciole:** ravie d'avoir une nouvelle lectrice! je suis contente que ça te plaise, voilà deux autres chapitres ( pour te rendre encore plus accro, qui sait?), j'essaie de poster le plus régulièrement possible... allez, je te laisse avec Hoela, au lieu de blablater!

**Chap 5 : Rencontre avec Faramir**

Hoela se pencha vers l'eau et la fontaine lui rendit son reflet. Elle se regarda un court instant, et une voix la sortit de sa contemplation « Mais cesse de t'admirer ou tu finiras par tomber dedans ! » Elle releva la tête et croisa les yeux sombres d'Alana. Elle était plus jeune qu'Hoela mais avait déjà un compagnon ; de l'avis de tous, elle était un peu naïve et peu méfiante de nature ; elle parlait donc à « la fille de l'enchanteresse » sans retenue, convaincue qu'elle devait se montrer bonne et vertueuse avec tous mais ses propos étaient teintés de pitié. Hoela eut un sourire forcé, et plongea sa jarre dans l'eau. Alors qu'elle se relevait, courbée sous son poids, une autre voix l'apostropha :

« - Dis-nous, Hoela, combien de temps encore avant ton union ?

-Un mois », répliqua la jeune femme, s'efforçant de donner un ton neutre à ses paroles.

Elle détestait venir chercher l'eau ; la fontaine était le lieu de tous les commérages où toutes les femmes se retrouvaient pour partager leurs ragots. Elle s'attendait à subir un interrogatoire en règle, mais un autre sujet semblait plus les intéresser. Elle tendit l'oreille.

« - … et les hommes du Sud attaquent les nôtres !

-Sont-ils arrivés en Gondor ?

-Pas encore, et le seigneur Dénéthor fera tout pour que cela n'arrive point ! affirma une voix tremblante, peu assurée.

-Mais j'ai ouïe dire qu'Osgiliath courrait un grand danger !

-Oh, nous n'avons pas d'inquiétude à avoir ! L'Intendant a chargé le capitaine Faramir de défendre cette ville en cas d'attaque ! » acheva d'un ton ferme une jeune femme, qui semblait essayer de se convaincre elle-même de la véracité de ses paroles.

L'angoisse perçait néanmoins sous les propos. Hoela commença à rentrer chez elle. Tous ces signes… ce ciel noir à l'est… les Hommes du Sud… et elle sentait la confiance en Dénéthor s'affaiblir . « Les gens s'en remettront à Boromir », pensa-t-elle. « Sans son fils, qui sait quelle crédibilité il aurait ? » Les gens parlaient du fils avec un grand respect et même de l'affection. L'Intendant, à présent, était surtout craint.

Mais pourquoi s'en préoccupait-elle ? Dans moins d'un mois, elle serait loin ! Elle avait fixé son départ en fonction de la lune… lorsque l'astre n'illuminerait pas le ciel, elle partirait. L'ombre devait être complète pour faciliter sa disparition. Elle était consciente que son plan était risqué ; elle n'aurait que la lueur des étoiles pour la guider mais elle faisait confiance à Elberth

Elle grimaça et posa la jarre au sol pour soulager ses bras un instant. Les rues étaient vides en cette heure matinale ; il était encore tôt mais le soleil dardait déjà ses rayons sur les pierres blanches ; la journée serait chaude. Elle se baissa pour ramasser son fardeau. « Puis-je vous aider ? » Elle sursauta et manqua de renverser une partie de l'eau. La proposition, faite timidement, venait d'un jeune homme. Grand, mince, les yeux bleus, un visage fin. Le cadet de Dénéthor se tenait devant la jolie brune qu'il n'avait pu oublier. Il rougissait ; c'était la première fois, après avoir saisi toutes les occasions qui se présentaient à lui pour ne serait-ce que l'apercevoir qu'il osait lui parler. Hoela hocha la tête et lui tendit la jarre. Si n'importe quel autre lui avait proposé son aide, elle l'aurait refusée sans remords. Mais il lui inspirait confiance sans qu'elle sache pourquoi.

Elle savait en revanche que contrairement à son frère, qui en vrai fils de Dénéthor était un vrai guerrier, il préférait l'étude et les arts. Il paraissait effacé , mais la jeune femme devinait en lui une autre forme de courage ; peut-être celui de ne pas obéir aveuglément aux moindres désirs de son père. Ils parvinrent rapidement à la maison de sa tante, sans échanger un seul mot. Elle reprit le récipient et se tourna vers lui avec son plus beau sourire :

« - Je vous remercie. Si je peux faire quelque chose pour vous…

-Et bien… c'est-à-dire… que… bafouilla-t-il. Je me demandais… si vous pouviez passer un moment avec moi, cet après-midi. En tout bien, tout honneur, bien sûr ! Si vous ne pouvez pas… tant pis !

-Je viendrai. Je trouverai un moyen de filer. Où ?

-Il n'y a aucune audience aujourd'hui, mon père et Boromir sont absents, ils se sont rendus en Rohan, alors… devant l'arbre blanc ?

-Je serai là. »

Il lui adressa un charmant sourire et partit. Hoela eut toutes les peines du monde à échapper à ses corvées mais sous le fallacieux prétexte de rendre une visite à sa future belle-mère, elle réussit à sortir, en remerciant le Ciel que son cousin ne fut pas là ; elle avait beau l'éviter, il était toujours derrière elle, fidèle comme son ombre, prêt à la piéger.

Faramir était déjà présent, debout, regardant l'arbre sans feuilles ni fleurs. Hoela s'approcha de lui.

« - Il refleurira le jour ou le roi reviendra, murmura-t-elle.

-Vous croyez qu'il reviendra ?

- Peut-être.

-Merci d'être venue.

-Je vous en prie »

La culpabilité la rongeait. Elle n'avait pas accepté sans arrière pensée. Les écuries étaient proches et elle comptait bien qu'il l'y emmène. Elle le lui demanda avec douceur et il accepta tout de suite, buvant ses paroles. Il lui présenta la plupart des chevaux présents ; elle écoutait d'une oreille et pour dire quelque chose :

«-Vous n'êtes pas parti avec votre frère ?

-Non, répondit-il en se renfrognant. Mon père a jugé…préférable que je ne sois pas présent. »

La tristesse creusait ses traits, et ses yeux s'étaient voilés.

« - Pardon, chuchota Hoela, honteuse.

-Ce n'est pas grave. Vous savez Boromir est quelqu'un de très doué et compétent pour ce genre de choses. »

Ils sortirent sous la chaleur écrasante. Faramir lui jeta alors un coup d'œil téméraire. Elle haussa les sourcils. Que voulait-il ?

« - Vous ne vous unirez pas à lui n'est-ce pas ?

-De qui parlez vous ?rit-elle.

-De votre futur compagnon.

-Mais qui vous dit que…

-Vous allez partir. »

Elle stoppa ses pas et le fixa de ses grands yeux clairs. Il était plus assuré maintenant, comme s'il venait de découvrir quelque chose.

« - Mais comment…

-Je l'ai vu.

-Vous l'avez vu ! Je ne comprends pas.

-Il n'y a rien à comprendre. Ne croyez-vous pas aux visions ?

-Si. Qu'avez-vous vu ? dit-elle doucement.

-Je vous ai vue quitter la Cité, avec une monture. Vous n'êtes pas venue pour moi. »

Le ton était amer mais sans reproches. Il prit une des mains blanches dans les siennes.

« - Personne d'autre que moi ne le saura, je vous en fait le serment. Si je pouvais faire comme vous… je le ferai, croyez le. » Il posa un baiser sur la main et fit demi-tour. Elle le regarda s'éloigner et rentra chez elle le cœur lourd. Elle percevait ce qu'il ressentait. Mal-aimé et rejeté ? C'était ce qu'elle avait subi ces dernières années mais elle était néanmoins plus chanceuse que lui ; les gens qui refusaient de lui accorder leur confiance et leur amour étaient des inconnus ; lui, c'était son père.

Ce soir-là, elle fit une prière silencieuse à Elbereth, plus brillante que jamais en cette claire nuit d'été et lui demanda de protéger Faramir, la seule personne qui en sept ans l'avait considéré comme son égal…


	6. Dernière confrontation et départ

Un sixième chapitre écrit dans la foulée du cinquième, je profite de ne pas avoir trop de boulot pour l'instant! Pas grand-chose à en dire, je vous laisse le loisir de découvrir... les review sont les bienvenues! 

**Chap 6 : Dernière confrontation et départ**

Debout, une épée à la main, elle s'entraînant. Pieds nus dans l'herbe verte, vêtue d'une simple chemise blanche sur une jupe légère, les cheveux détachés, avec une arme, elle offrait un bien curieux spectacle. Une petite clairière dans un bois de la vallée où coulait une rivière la dérobait aux regards indiscrets. Dissimulés sous un tas de branches, un sac rempli de nourriture, principalement des biscuits, et des gourdes ; une sacoche, contenant une carte, quelques rouleaux de parchemin et des habits de rechange. Elle n'emportait rien d'autre, à part cette épée, qu'elle tenait de son père. Sa tante n'avait jamais osé la lui reprendre même si elle eut bien aimé en faire profiter son fils.

Hoela était prête à partir, le soir même. Elle passerait chez elle pour prendre ses dernières affaires et la nuit tombée, elle irait « emprunter » un cheval. Tout cela sans se faire repérer. La noce était pour le lendemain et chacun avait mis la main à la pâte. Sauf la future compagne… Elle était tellement concentrée qu'elle n'entendit pas les bruits de pas qui firent craquer les branches. Une grande silhouette se détachait sur les arbres et s'arrêta juste derrière elle. Mais son oreille se dressa ; une épée venait d'être dégainée. Elle se retourna et deux lames s'entrechoquèrent à grand fracas. Elle vit en face d'elle une personne qu'elle aurait voulu ne plus jamais apercevoir, car son souvenir réveillait en elle une profonde humiliation et de la colère. Boromir se recula et avec un sourire :

« - Vous êtes adroite !

-Mon père m'a appris à me battre quand j'étais jeune. Mais…que faites-vous ici ? interrogea-t-elle agressivement.

-Le bois est à tout le monde, gente dame ! Aussi bien à vous qu'à moi ! »

Il remit l'épée dans son fourreau et elle posa la sienne. Son cœur battait à tout rompre entre ses côtes, comme s'il voulait s'échapper.

« - Je me languissais de vous, ma chère. Vous m'avez manqué, dit-il, moqueur.

-Ce n'est pas réciproque, rétorqua-t-elle violemment.

-Je suis déçu, vraiment. Moi qui pensais vous conter mes exploits…

-Dont je n'ai absolument rien à faire ! Vos exploits ! Parlons en ! Tuer quelques personnes par ci, par là, discuter des affaires de ce monde avec les Seigneurs du Rohan, regarder les gens faire des courbettes devant vous, bravo ! Vous avez toute mon admiration ! Et laisser votre frère derrière vous fait partie de ces exploits ? »

Si les premières paroles ne l'avaient pas touché, en revanche, cette dernière phrase l'atteignit. Il perdit son sourire.

« Ne mêlez pas mon frère à cette histoire ! » Hoela ne rajouta rien. Le même air de tristesse qu'avait eu Faramir en évoquant son aîné s'était peint sur le beau visage. « Il adore son frère et le rejet qu'il subit le fait autant souffrir que lui » songea-t-elle. Boromir s'approcha de la jeune femme qui recula. Elle changea de sujet.

« - Pourquoi être revenu si tôt ? Si votre père était attendu, vous, vous deviez rester en Rohan jusqu'à l'automne.

-Il me tardait de converser avec la future compagne d'un des hommes les plus reconnus de la Cité, répondit-il avec ironie.

-C'est un homme stupide, qui pense que les femmes sont là pour lui obéir et exécuter ses quatre volontés !

-Oh, vous avez discuté ensemble ?

-Pas du tout, je ne l'ai pas revu depuis la dernière fête. Je le devine.

-J'oubliai que vous êtes différente des autres femmes. Croyez vous sincèrement qu'elles soient égales aux hommes ?

-Et pourquoi pas ? Mais c'est vraiment incroyable que tous les hommes soient convaincus d'être les plus intelligents et les plus capables ! Un jour, vous serez tous surpris de voir ce que les femmes peuvent faire ! Et remarquez ceci : pendant que les hommes meurent bêtement sur les champs de bataille, les femmes ont au moins l'intelligence de rester en arrière et pas forcément par lâcheté ! Elles savent que la plupart des guerres sont inutiles ! Evidemment, cette nuance vous échappe ! »

Boromir voulut mettre fin à ce discours qui le gênait et le dépassait. Que répondre à une femme aussi catégorique qui semblait pouvoir débiter ses arguments durant des heures ?

« Nous sommes revenus pour défendre nos terres. » Il obtint l'effet escompté. Elle interrompit sa verve et le fixa, étonnée.

« - Défendre nos terres ? Pourquoi ?

-De plus en plus d'étrangers parcourent la Terre du Milieu et désirent troubler l'ordre et la paix. Si nos ennemis veulent frapper fort, ils frapperont à Osgiliath.

-Mais… cette cité est encore à nous, non ?

-Oui, pour l'instant. Nous avons réussi à repousser le Mordor jusque là, ainsi que les autres attaquants. Mais nous ne pouvons rien garantir pour le futur, lâcha-t-il d'une voix un peu lasse.

-Mais si Osgiliath tombe un jour… nous sommes perdus.

-Elle ne tombera jamais ! affirma-t-il. Pas tant que nous serons prêts à la défendre. »

Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux. Ses iris limpides plongèrent dans ceux plus sombres de Boromir et le scrutaient.

"Seul le roi du Gondor serait capable de sauver nos Cités si elles étaient attaquées, dit-elle calmement. Et si vos ancêtres dirigent les rênes du royaume depuis des siècles, ils s'en sont que les Intendants. Comme l'est votre père, et comme vous le serez. Jamais vous ne monterez sur le trône" A ces mots, il blêmit et elle voulut se reculer davantage, craignant un coup. Un tronc d'arbre l'empêcha d'aller plus loin. Il se retrouva à seulement quelques centimètres d'elle ; elle crut qu'il allait la frapper. Ses poignets furent prisonniers d'une main large. Bras maintenus derrière le dos, plaquée contre cet homme qui semblait prêt à faire n'importe quoi, le courage lui manqua. Il effleura les lèvres de la jeune femme et l'embrassa. Elle se débattit, la main resserra son étreinte sur les poignets fragiles, et brusquement, elle se rendit compte qu'elle lui rendait ses baisers.

« Non ! » Elle se dégagea avec un cri de rage.

« - Espèce de …

-Non, pas de mots grossiers dans une si charmante bouche ! »

Il se moquait encore d'elle ! Malade de colère, elle le gifla. « Je vous déteste, et je vous haïrai aussi longtemps que je vivrai ! » Il massa sa joue devenue rouge, vaguement furieux. Elle avait eu le dernier mot ! Il la toisa et s'éloigna. Elle observa la silhouette disparaître entre les arbres, ne sachant si elle devait se réjouir ou s'inquiéter du fait qu'il n'ait pas réagi.

Elle cacha l'épée avec les sacs et rentra rapidement. Le soleil déclinait rapidement et la chaleur de la journée allait en diminuant. Elle mit le pied dans la maison au moment où l'astre disparaissait derrière l'horizon, laissant le ciel teinté de rose et d'orange. Elle prit une cape pour se protéger des intempéries ; elle adressa un adieu à la petite pièce qui lui avait servi de refuge. Elle s'apprêtait à descendre la dernière marche mais fut interrompue.

« - Où veux-tu te rendre à cette heure ? » Son cœur fit un raté, sa gorge se dessécha. Son cousin, une coupe à la main,se tenait en face d'elle. « Je… nulle part. » Il n'aurait pas dû être là ! Elle vint vers lui avant qu'il ne le fasse. Et, charmeuse :

«- En fait… comme demain, je dois m'unir à Ernmas, j'ai pensé que… c'est le dernier soir où je suis en mesure de t'accorder ta… récompense.

-Tu es sérieuse ? demanda-t-il, incrédule.

-Bien sûr. Ta mère ne rentrera que dans deux heures, nous avons du temps devant nous. »

Un changement aussi soudain d'attitude aurait dû le rendre méfiant. Mais il était ravi, il allait enfin avoir cette fille qui le narguait depuis des années ! Il s'avança mais elle proposa :

« Il fait suffisamment chaud dans cette pièce. Tu pourrais éteindre le feu. » Il obéit et attrapa le seau de cendres pour étouffer les flammes. Le temps pour Hoela de prendre le tisonnier sur la table et de lui en administrer un grand coup. Il s'écroula, sans un gémissement. Elle y avait mis toute sa force ; elle le retourna et se pencha vers son visage. Il respirait encore.

Elle se releva et sortit de sa poche un bout de parchemin qu'elle accrocha au mur. Elle fut tentée de donner un dernier coup de pied à son cousin en guise d'au revoir mais y renonça. Le papier ferait l'affaire. En rentrant, après avoir soigné son fils chéri, sa tante pourrait lire ces mots « Tu ne pensais quand même pas que je deviendrai la compagne d'un tel homme ? La seule chose que j'espère, c'est que tu en mourras de honte, ta nièce qui part la veille de son union ! Mais les provisions ne seront pas perdues ! Fêtez mon départ ! »

Personne dans les rues. Elle arriva aux écuries et son sang se glaça. Elles étaient gardées ! Elle pouvait franchir la porte de la Cité avec une diversion pour amener les gardes ailleurs mais il lui était impossible de voler un cheval dans ces conditions ! Elle était prête à céder à la panique lorsqu'une main se posa sur son épaule.

Dans l'état de tension dans lequel elle était, elle failli pousser un hurlement strident. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise en reconnaissant Faramir ! Il posa un doigt sur ses lèvres et lui fit signe de le suivre. Ils arrivèrent près d'une maison non éclairée. Un cheval à la robe noire, sellé, piaffait devant. Hoela interrogea du regard Faramir. Il lui tendit les rênes.

« - Nous n'y seriez pas parvenue seule. Il vous fallait de l'aide. Voici Garth. Il sera un fidèle compagnon.

-Je… merci, » dit-elle d'une voix étranglée par les larmes, de soulagement et de reconnaissance.

Elle s'apprêtait à monter mais elle se retint.

« Faramir… » Elle se jeta à son cou dans un geste enfantin. Il la serra contre lui. Elle l'embrassa délicatement sur la joue. Elle se mit en selle mais avant que la pénombre ne l'engloutisse, elle se retourna.

« Un jour, votre père ouvrira les yeux et se rendra compte de votre valeur. Je n'oublierai jamais ce que vous avez fait pour moi. Adieu ». Il ne répondit pas, sa gorge refusant de laisser passer les mots.

Elle n'eut aucun mal à éloigner les gardes de la porte. Descendue de cheval, elle prétendit avoir aperçu un homme se glissant dans une maison par la fenêtre. En temps normal, ce simple mensonge n'aurait pas réussi à duper les soldats, connus pour leur méfiance, mais la chance était avec elle ; ceux là étaient novices et incapables de résister à une paire d'yeux bleus papillonnant d'une frayeur feinte.

Le galop du cheval l'entraîna rapidement dans la clairière. On ne donnerait l'alerte que dans deux ou trois heures, les gardes croiraient à une mauvaise plaisanterie. Elle récupéra ses affaires. La nuit était noire et les étoiles semblaient bien seules, perdues dans l'immensité du ciel, sans la lune pour les accompagner.

Hoela admira une dernière fois la Cité Blanche, qui dominait la vallée.

_« Nous nous reverrons un jour, j'en suis convaincue… »_


	7. Voyage et arrivée en terre lointaine

Et oui, voilà le 7ème chapitre! Là, je vous demande une grande indulgence, car il est difficile de rendre intéressant ou captivant un voyage que je ne voulais pas faire traîner en longueur! mais je n'avais pas envie de trahir de trahir Tolkien avec le monde merveilleux qu'il a créé; je vous ai donc épargné certains noms mais j'ai examiné des cartes pendant une heure pour rendre une idée concrète du voyage en terre du milieu. Et si je m'appuie d'habitude plus sur les films, qui ont été une très bonne adaptation, cette fois, je me suis plus inspirée des livres.Je vous pardonnerais de ne pas être captivés par ce chapitre mais ce n'est pas une raison pour ne pas lire les suivants, qui seront plus intéressants ( enfin, je l'espère, lol!).Pour ceux ou celles qui aiment l'action, patience: j'ai compté, encore trois ou quatre chapitres et la Quête de l'Anneau commencera! Allez, je vous laisse à votre lecture et si j'ai quelques reviews, ça m'encouragera à écrire mes prochains chapitres plus vite ( nan, c'est pas du chantage! Juste un besoin d'être soutenue,lol!)

**believe4ever**: je me suis fait un grand plaisir d'imaginer la tête de Boromir à ce moment précis! la honte mais la femme domine enfin l'homme, lol! Quant au cousin, je voulais venger mon héroïne de cet abruti; c'est réussi, non? J'aime beaucoup Faramir aussi, c'est un personnage complexe, et je voulais absolument qu'il intervienne. Enfin, continue bien ton histoire, t'arrêtes pas en si bon chemin. je passe tous les jours pour voir s'il y a un chapitre! Tu me verras dans tes reviews...

**ton sam:** ah, ah, ah, je me gausse! t'es dégoûtée, pas vrai! Tu croyais quand même pas que j'allais tout te dire, ça serait plus marrant! Je vais donc te laisser sur des charbons ardents et tu vas appprendre à attendre un peu... Tu trouves pas ça terrifiant d'avoir le sosie de Denethor comme prof?

**luciole:** merci pour ta review, ça fait plaisir qu'elle te plaise autant! Et voilà, pour te raconter ce qu'il lui arrive pas un mais deux chapitres d'un coup! C'est pas génial? Merci de suivre mon héroïne... gros bisous et lis bien!

**karmilla:** pour la baffe, je me suis inspirée de celle que j'ai donné à mon ex! j'ai pas eu à chercher bien loin... je te souhaite bien du courage pour la 1ère L, mais on n'en meurt pas, je te rassure, la preuve, je suis encore là! mais n'oublie pas les petis loisirs et détentes de la vie: comme lire la suite d'une fanfiction, lol! Biz.

**annabanana-the cold:** là, ça m'a vraiment touché! Sans rire, que tu suives aussi bien ma fanfiction... je découvre mon héroïne en même temps que les lecteurs, et si l'histoire plaît aux autres, c'est encore mieux. merci pour tes encouragements, ça me donne envie de continuer... bisous

**Chap 7 : Voyage et arrivée en terre lointaine**

Les premiers temps furent difficiles ; la chaleur écrasante, la crainte de se faire repérer, tout cela rendait son voyage beaucoup plus compliqué et éprouvant.

Elle avait du éviter de nombreuses cités, toutes gardées. Le plus dur fut de passer l'Anduin ; elle ne pouvait pas se montrer à Osgiliath, ancien joyau du Gondor ; de plus, à l'est, les terres étaient protégées par le mur que les hommes avaient bâti après la chute de l'Ithilien sous l'ombre de l'ennemi. Elle aurait pu traverser le Gondor et se soustraire ainsi au fleuve mais les Montagnes Blanches, dont elle se plaisait à contempler les cimes neigeuses lors de ses promenades dans la vallée, l'auraient arrêtée. Ou alors prendre directement la direction du Nord en suivant la rive ouest, mais là était le chemin que prenaient tous ceux qui voulaient se rendre au pays des Rohirrim ; le danger d'être vue et ramenée de force était trop grand. Elle s'était résignée à franchir le fleuve et le longer jusqu'à devoir le retraverser pour se trouver les plaines de l'Anorien et poursuivre sa route dans le Rohan. Sa route avait été risquée ; elle était descendue au Sud pour traverser, et repris vers le Nord, le long de la rive est, en contournant Osgiliath et ses soldats, tout en veillant à ne pas trop s'écarter ; Minas Morgul n'était pas loin. Et proche de cette cité maudite, l'ombre s'était insinuée dans son esprit et dans son cœur, encore plus profondément qu'auparavant. Elle avait chevauché jusqu'à l'aube du matin suivant ce jour-là, ne prenant aucun repos, tant elle sentait la nécessité de s'éloigner de ce lieu. Autrefois jumelle de la Cité Blanche, sous le nom de Minas Ithil, une sombre terreur y demeurait à présent. On prétendait qu'elle était habitée et dominée par des hommes de Nùmenor, neuf anciens rois, dévorés par des Anneaux de Pouvoir et devenus des spectres vivants. Cela avait beau être considéré par la plus grande partie du peuple comme une légende bonne à effrayer les enfants au coin d'un feu, Hoela y croyait ; ce n'était pas un hasard si personne ne tentait de passer par ces terres…

Repasser l'Anduin ne lui posa pas plus de problèmes que la première fois ; Faramir ne lui avait pas seulement donné une monture fidèle mais aussi courageuse et sensée. Elle avait parfois l'impression que c'était plus le cheval qui la guidait…elle ne cessait de remercier le jeune homme dans ses prières silencieuses et quotidiennes à Elbereth. Elle ne sut jamais que Faramir lui avait confié un cheval venant du Rohan, toutes de magnifiques créatures, intelligentes et bien dressées, que le Gondor acquérait à grand- peine.

La traversée de l'Anorien fut aisée ; elle allait grand train, de nuit, cette fois, car elle empruntait un passage utilisé par tous les voyageurs. Elle vit défiler le vert tendre des prairies, le bleu scintillant des ruisseaux, et l'or doré des champs de blé.

Près de deux mois s'étaient écoulés lorsqu'elle parvint en Rohan. Là, elle prit grand soin d'éviter les villages et n'avançait plus qu'avec d'infinies précautions, la peur au ventre de rencontrer quelqu'un du pays, qui aurait pu arriver beaucoup plus rapidement qu'elle, en utilisant les chemins les plus courts alors qu'elle ne passait que par tours et détours. Elle ne croisa que des enfants, qui avaient tous les cheveux de même nuance que les champs de blé. Ils ouvraient de grands yeux sur cette femme, juchée sur un étalon, aux yeux aussi bleus et clairs que l'eau de leurs rivières. Elle leur souriait et partait avant qu'ils n'aient pu la scruter plus attentivement. Plus tard, ils raconteraient à leurs parents leur rencontre avec « une belle dame » et ceux-ci croiraient à quelque invention issue de leur imagination.

Arrivée vers les Monts Brumeux, elle ignora l'Isengard, demeure d'un grand magicien, aux pouvoirs puissants, qu'on disait sage. Elle eut la désagréable sensation d'être observée tout le long que dura son voyage en cette contrée. Elle dépassa ce pays et là, elle ne vit plus âme qui vive durant des semaines. Animaux, plantes en abondance mais pas d'êtres humains.

Les terres d'Eregion apparurent alors que les feuilles avaient depuis longtemps pris leurs teintes automnales et avaient fini par joncher le sol de roux, de jaune et de brun. Le matin, le givre recouvrait le sol ; mais le soleil brillait encore haut et chaud, mais elle savait que cela ne durerait pas et qu'il lui fallait atteindre un abri le plus vite possible. Elle pressentait que le froid en cet endroit serait plus mordant, plus cruel, qu'au Gondor. L'Hiver l'empêcherait de cueillir des herbes pour se nourrir car malgré les restrictions qu'elle s'était imposée, ces long mois de voyage avaient eu raison de ses provisions. Il lui restait de quoi tenir pour quelques temps encore mais trop peu pour durer jusqu'à la nouvelle année.

Une nuit, couchée sous un arbre, elle sentit des gouttes lui tomber sur le bout du nez. L'averse se transforma en déluge et elle avança sous une pluie battante et glacée durant plus d'une semaine. L'air se rafraîchit subitement, et un matin, les gouttes étaient devenus flocons.

Garth trouvait de quoi se nourrir sous la neige et elle s'émerveillait de son habileté. Elle avait appris à monter à la Cité, avec son cousin, malgré les remontrances et les soupirs de sa tante. Au plus fort de l'Hiver, c'étaient les réserves de foin qui permettaient aux chevaux de subsister. « Sans doute s'en seraient-ils très bien sortis sans nous », songea-t-elle.

Le manteau blanc brillait de tous ses feux les jours où le soleil daignait se montrer. Mais les journées étaient souvent grises et mornes. La lassitude s'emparait d'elle, et le vent glacial la faisait souffrir. Elle dénichait quelques fois un peu de bois sec dans les sous-bois et le feu qu'elle allumait la réconfortait immédiatement mais cela se faisait de plus en plus rare et elle était terrifiée à l'idée de mourir de froid.

Un matin de novembre, six mois jour pour jour après son départ, elle entra dans une forêt épaisse qui, pensait-elle, la protégerait de la tempête de neige qui arriverait. Elle erra quelques jours avant d'admettre qu'elle était perdue. Elle continua de s'enfoncer à travers les arbres et remarqua une chose étrange qui ne l'avait pas frappée au début. Si, en lisière, les arbres étaient nus et couverts de neige, ils avaient encore leurs feuilles ici. Pas des feuilles vertes de printemps, mais encore des feuilles rousses et dorées. Le temps semblait s'être arrêté en ces lieux. Elle ressentait moins la morsure du gel et peu à peu, elle peut ôter ses vêtements chauds. Elle n'osait croire qu'elle était à Fondcombe, ou du moins tout près. Sa mère ne lui avait-elle pas dit que le temps était suspendu en ces lieux ? Mais d'après ses cartes, cette cité elfique aurait dû être beaucoup plus loin. A moins qu'elle ne se soit trompée…

Les arbres masquaient le ciel, elle ne réussissait à apercevoir que de temps à autre un bout de bleu, de gris ou de noir. Elbereth lui manquait, elle se sentait abandonnée. Ce jour-là, ses pas légers se joignaient à ceux, plus lourds, des sabots. Elle allait à pied. Ils s'arrêtèrent un moment ; elle se tourna vers Garth, le caressa et tendrement : « J'ai bien peur qu'on ne soit perdu ! Heureusement que tu es là, je mourrais de peur si j'étais toute seule ! » Le cheval pencha la tête de côté comme s'il comprenait les paroles de la jeune femme. Elle baissa les yeux et sourit « Regarde Garth ! De l'athelas ! De la feuille de roi ! J'ignorai qu'il y en eut encore ! » Elle s'éloigna, se baissa mais à peine avait-elle posé sa main sur la tige que la pointe d'une flèche s'appuya sur sa gorge et qu'une voix ferme lança : « _Debout, étrangère_ ! »


	8. Fondcombe

Le 8ème chapitre, écrit dans la foulée. Là aussi, il n'y a pas trop d'action mais je suis pardonnée: rappellez vous, Fondcombe, c'est la demeure des sages et des calmes... A savoir si Hoela s'adaptera bien à cet environnement, elle qui a une nature... plutôt explosive! ça sera pour le prochain chapitre! Lisez bien et passez par les reviews ( je répète, ce n'est pas un chantage, lol! Juste pour me faire plaisir, bisous à tous!) 

**Chap 8 ; Fondcombe**

Son cœur s'était arrêté. La main encore tendue, légèrement tremblante, elle se releva, la pointe toujours fixée sur sa gorge. Elle ne pouvait pas voir celui qui la tenait ainsi, mais elle vit parfaitement les autres. Elle était cernée par des arcs, prêts à tirer leurs flèches sur celle qui avait osé mettre les pieds dans cet endroit. Elle leva les mains en signe de paix. Le cercle se fendit pour laisser passer celui qu'elle présuma être le… elle ne trouvait pas le mot. Chef ? Un peu prétentieux et chef de quoi ? Capitaine ? Mais il n'avait pas les vêtements d'un guerrier. Il s'arrêta juste en face d'elle et fit signe aux autres de baisser leurs arcs. Elle soupira, soulagée. Elle ne put détacher ses yeux des visages qui se tenaient devant elle. Jamais elle n'avait vu tant des gens aussi beaux, distingués, à la fois jeunes et vieux, doux et forts. Ce n'était que des iris verts ou bleus qui la regardaient, des traits fins, des chevelures brunes ou blondes, soyeuses.

Ce fut la première rencontre d'Hoela avec le peuple elfique, beau et immuable. Même dans ses rêves les plus fous, emportée par son imagination, elle n'aurait pu forger des êtres aussi… parfaits. L'elfe qui se tenait devant elle était grand et droit, avec des cheveux couleur or, des yeux vifs et perçants et un air sévère et perplexe à la fois. Il parla, d'une voix musicale, dans une langue qu'elle n'avait pas entendu parler par quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle-même depuis des années : « _Qui êtes vous, et que faites-vous ici ?_ » Elle se concentra, cherchant aux tréfonds de sa mémoire la réponse. Puis, après un temps : « _Mon nom est Hoela, et je viens quérir protection et secours à Fondcombe_ » Il la contempla, ahuri. Comment pouvait-elle croire qu'on lui offrirait une protection, à une simple humaine, qui aurait du périr lors de son long voyage ? Son accent était celui du Sud, celui des Hommes. C'était un véritable miracle qu'elle ait réussi à parvenir jusqu'ici. Mais il se garda de porter un jugement trop hâtif, notamment si elle savait parler elfique. De plus, sans qu'il arrive à définir pourquoi, elle ne ressemblait pas à ce peuple mortel. Ses cheveux bruns, sa peau diaphane, et ses immenses yeux limpides et son attitude... il devinait quelqu'un de différent. Qui leur était semblable. Il se reprit :

« - _D'où venez vous ?_

_-Du royaume du Gondor, que j'ai quitté voilà six mois._

_-C'est un bien long voyage pour une cause vaine._

_-Pourquoi vaine? _interrogea-t-elle doucement.

_-Dites moi pourquoi nous accueillerons une mortelle en notre demeure ?_

_-Mon père était un homme vaillant du Gondor mais ma mère n'était pas une mortelle. Elle se nommait Eithne, et c'était une magicienne_. »

Un silence étonné suivit ses paroles et un changement se fit. On ne l'observa plus comme une étrangère mais comme pour reconnaître quelqu'un qu'on n'aurait pas vu depuis de longues années. Mais leurs visages restèrent impassibles, ne reflétant aucune émotion.

« - _Si cela est vrai, seul le seigneur Elrond sera en mesure de savoir si vous êtes la fille de celle que vous prétendez être votre mère. Car il y a maintenant fort longtemps que la belle et sage Eithne est partie de ces contrées pour des terres lointaines…pour ne pas en revenir. Mon nom est Glorfindel. Mais vous ne pourrez avancer en ces lieux que la vue cachée, pour nous préserver._

_-Très bien_. »

Il banda les yeux de la jeune femme mais avant qu'ils n'aient pu faire un seul pas :

« - _Et Garth ? Mon cheval !_

_-N'ayez aucune inquiétude. Nous allons vous faire monter, ainsi, c'est lui qui vous emmènera._ »

Elle se retrouva sur le dos du cheval ; et si elle n'avait su que des elfes étaient à ses côtés, elle aurait pu se croire seule, tant leurs pas étaient légers et ne produisaient aucun bruit. Elle perdit toute notion du temps et de l'espace.

Les sabots résonnèrent alors sur un sol de pierre ; et elle sentit une douce chaleur ; les rayons du soleil effleuraient enfin sa peau. Une main prit la sienne et l'aida à descendre. On retira son bandeau et elle fut aveuglée par la lumière crue. Une fois accoutumée, elle regarda autour d'elle et en eut le souffle coupé. Elle était sur une terrasse qui surplombait une rive escarpée. Le son de l'eau vive et des cascades retentissaient, les fleurs exhalaient leur doux parfum. Cette lumière qui l'avait d'abord blessée était à présent douce, et dorait les feuilles des arbres. Elle se tourna et admira la verte vallée qui lui faisait face.

Glorfindel la guida alors vers un banc tout proche et lui demanda d'attendre qu'il revienne. Il allait s'enquérir auprès du seigneur Elrond pour savoir quelle conduite adopter. Il la mit sous la garde de deux de ses compagnons. Elle protesta :

« - _Je vous donne ma parole que je ne bougerai pas d'ici !_

_-On accepte une parole que si l'on connaît bien la personne qui la donne. Voici la règle élémentaire de la prudence_. »

Elle fit la moue mais ne rajouta rien. Au bout d'un quart d'heure, elle demanda à l'un de ses gardiens :

« - _Est-ce bien Fondcombe ?_

_-Nous le nommons Imladris. Ici vivent les Sages Elfes, seigneurs de l'Eldar._ »

Elle l'écouta, bouche bée. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à lui poser une autre question, Glorfindel revint.

« _Le Seigneur Elrond accepte de vous recevoir. Je vais vous conduire_ »

Elle vit d'autres elfes en chemin, et leurs atours, ces habits elfiques, magnifiques de par leur simplicité, la faisait rougir de son allure. La maison d'Elrond était plus pour elle un palais, dédié à la beauté, au calme et à la connaissance. Glorfindel la mena à une alcôve, où le lierre avait pris possession des colonnes, du toit. Assis dans un siège en fer forgé, un elfe semblait perdu dans ses pensées. Glorfindel l'abandonna là, devant le Maître de Fondcombe qui leva les yeux vers la jeune femme. Ni vieux ni jeune, mais marqué par les souvenirs, une chevelure couleur de nuit sans étoiles aux reflets bleutés, des iris gris clairs, il paraissait aussi vénérable qu'un roi couronné depuis des décennies. D'un geste, il lui fit signe de s'asseoir en face de lui. Elle se posa sur le siège, un peu mal à l'aise. Il ne dit rien, se contenta de la scruter, comme cherchant un secret enfoui au fond d'elle. Elle n'osait plonger son regard dans le sien mais prenant son courage à deux mains, elle planta ses yeux bleus dans les yeux gris. Ils ne cillèrent ni l'un ni l'autre.

Puis un mince sourire se dessina sur le visage de l'elfe. Et, doucement :

« - _Vous ressemblez à votre mère, Hoela._

_-Merci,_ murmura-t-elle.

_-Oui… sauf pour les yeux. Les vôtres ont la nuance et la limpidité du ciel d'hiver, comme ceux de votre père. Il n'est venu qu'une seule fois ici, seul, alors qu'Eithne avait choisi de rester chez vous. Il venait me demander conseil. Mais vous, vous recherchez appui et abri._

_-Oui. Ma mère… et mon père… cela fait des années qu'ils…sont…_

_-Morts ? Oui, votre père était une force de la nature mais un seul coup d'épée peut mettre à terre le plus brave des hommes. Il voulait simplement défendre ses biens, vous sauver. Quant à Eithne… ce n'était pas une elfe, mais une grand enchanteresse… sa perte nous a tous affectés. Ne la blâmez pas. Sa place …_

_-Etait auprès de sa fille ! Elle m'a laissé, et a succombé à son chagrin, en sachant qu'elle m'en apporterait un plus grand encore.Mais... comment savez vous ? Elle est morte loin d'ici…_

_-La mort de votre père était parvenue jusqu'à nous. Oui, les arbres ont chuchoté entre eux et nous ont appris le malheur. Quelque temps après, une nouvelle étoile s'est allumée au firmament. Eithne venait éclairer la nuit, et dissiper un peu plus l'obscurité. Et une petite fille regardait le ciel, sans comprendre que sa mère la veillait de là-haut._ »

Les larmes coulèrent sur les joues de la jeune femme sans même qu'elle ne s'en rendit compte. Elles se perdaient dans les commissures des lèvres délicates, ou descendaient le long de son cou. Mais les pleurs étaient silencieux, apaisants. Elrond se pencha vers elle et effleura le front d'Hoela du bout des doigts.

« _- Un jour, vous verrez, vous la découvrirez encore vivante en vous_. »

Il se leva et :

« _Vous_ _pouvez rester à Imladris aussi longtemps qu'il vous plaira_. »

Elle hocha la tête et il partit. Beaucoup de choses l'attendaient. Elle était prête à se découvrir.


	9. Jours heureux et rencontres

Et voilà, 9ème chapitre, écrit entre les révisions d'histoire et la dissertation de philosophie ( je suis héroïque, non?). Enfin, bon, toujours est-il que la Quête est toute proche cette fois, et oui, on y arrive! je réitère ma demande de reviews pour m'encourager ( et je le répète, non, ce n'est pas du chantage! mais mes chapitres sont tellement plus facile à écrire si on m'encourage...) Bonne lecture et bisous à tous et à toutes!

**sam:** écoute, pour ma part, ce n'est pas moi qui décide des programmes ou de ce qu'on doit étudier en cours, mais pour arriver à te réveiller... je crois que c'est impossible, tu es plongée dans un coma trop profond pour parvenir à en sortir. En effet, c'est moi l'auteur, c'est moi qui décide, alors il arrivera ce qu'il doit arriver! En tout cas, j'espère que jerry me donnera un peu d'inspiration ( non, faut pas rêver, il n'est là que pour nous faire délirer!)

**believe4ever: **au CDI de ton lycée? C'est vrai, ce n'est pas très sérieux mais je te pardonne, notamment parce que moi, je ne fais pas mieux pour lire tes chapitres: je passe tous les jours sur le site, et je sacrifie généralement ce temps à mes devoirs qui m'attendent sur mon bureau... en tout cas, j'ai adoré ton chapitre ( comme toujours, tu vas me dire que je ne suis pas très originale...). La Communauté arrive enfin dans le prochain chapitre... pour mon grand plaisir également...je te fais de gros bisous et continue bien ta fiction.

**luciole:** désolée, là, je suis impardonnable de ne mettre qu'un chapitre mais tu remarqueras que je l'ai fait long, pour compenser l'absence d'un deuxième... tu me pardonne? En tout cas, merci encore pour ta review et le " si je commence dans les compliments, demain je serai encore là" m'a vraiment fait plaisir... je te souhaite une bonne lecture et je te fais plein de grooooooooos bisous.

**karmilla:** si ça peut te réconforter, moi mon prof de lettres, qui était mon prof de français l'année dernière, a un effet soporifique hallucinant ( la première semaine ça va, la deuxième, bonjour les dégâts!) et mon prof d'histoire est le sosie de Dénéthor ( c'est terrifiant!). J'ai adoré ta review et une de tes phrases est devenue culte " Travailler doit Boro, voler l'anneau c'est pas bô!". Une seconde baffe pour la route? Tu es crueeeeelllllllle! C'est pas une mauvaise idée, mais le faire souffrir autant... il va pas tenir! Merci pour ta review, et bonne lecture.Bisous.

**Chap 9 ; Jours heureux et rencontres**

Elle découvrit à Fondcombe une paix et une sérénité qu'elle n'avait jamais ressenties. Les jours étaient à la fois longs et courts ; longs car le temps était figé en ce lieu enchanté ; courts car elle toujours occupée et la nuit arrivait sans qu'elle n'ait vu passer la journée.

Les nombreux ouvrages en elfique, qui contenaient une partie de l'histoire de la Terre du Milieu, qui contaient les légendes depuis longtemps oubliées dans les autres contrées, aucun ne lui échappait. Elle n'interrompait sa lecture que lorsque ses yeux criaient grâce et quémandaient un peu de répit.

Elle faisait de longues promenades dans la vallée, continuellement baignée de soleil. Elle montait parfois, et Garth l'emmenait alors dans les clairières. Tout n'était que calme et douceur.

Elle fit la connaissance des enfants d'Elrond ; ses deux fils tout d'abord, si semblables qu'elle n'aurait su dire qui était qui ; Elladan et Elrohir ressemblaient à leur père de manière troublante. Elle ne les vit qu'une fois avant leur départ pour le Nord, afin de rejoindre les Rôdeurs. En revanche, elle croisa bien plus souvent la route d'Arwen, et elles devinrent vite proches. La beauté de l'elfe impressionna la jeune femme. Les tresses de ses cheveux sombres accentuaient la blancheur de sa peau fine et ses yeux, gris comme un matin d'automne où le soleil aurait refusé de se lever, brillaient comme si des étoiles étaient tombées dans ses iris. La pensée et le savoir se reflétaient dans son regard, comme quelqu'un qui a connu bien des siècles. On appelait Undomiel car elle était l'Etoile du Soir de son peuple. Elle avait quitté la Lorien, pays de sa mère, depuis peu pour revenir auprès de son père.

Arwen aida Hoela à perfectionner son elfique ; et bien qu'elle parla peu, sa présence était précieuse pour la jeune femme. Les semaines s'écoulèrent, puis les mois. Hoela commença alors à se sentir prisonnière de cet endroit. Elle aurait pu y rester encore de nombreuses années, mais, et elle ne se l'avoua que très tard, elle n'était pas faite pour ce genre de vie. Elle n'avait pas hérité du caractère doux et sage de sa mère, mais plutôt du tempérament fougueux de son père. Elle prit sur elle de ne rien dire à personne. Elle ne voulait pas se montrer ingrate, et de toute façon, elle n'avait nulle part où aller.

Ses sentiments étaient confus ; elle avait connu les jours les plus heureux de son existence à Fondcombe mais elle n'arrivait pas à se faire à cette nouvelle vie. Un soir, assise au bord d'une cascade, son pied fin immergé dans l'eau fraîche, elle entendit un bruit de pas derrière elle. Elle se retourna et fut saisie. Elle ne connaissait pas celui qui se tenait devant elle ; ce n'était pas un elfe. Grand, le visage ridé et buriné, des yeux perçants, des cheveux blancs et une longue barbe. Vêtu de gris, un bâton à la main, il lui faisait penser à un vieillard. Il la regarda et sourit. Pas un de ces minces sourires elfiques, non, un vrai sourire. Il s'approcha d'elle et ce fut en langage des Hommes qu'il s'exprima :

« Je comprends pourquoi le seigneur Elrond m'a dit que je vous reconnaîtrai au premier coup d'œil. » Il s'assit sur un rocher plat recouvert de mousse, ni trop proche ni trop éloigné d'Hoela. Elle fronça ses fins sourcils.

« - Qui êtes vous ?

-Je ne sais quel nom vous donner car de par nombreux je fus appelé.

-Donnez moi le plus usité.

-On m'appelle Gandalf en ce pays, mais de là où vous venez, vous me connaissez peut-être sous celui de Mithrandrir. »

Hoela ouvrit tout grand ses yeux clairs, sous l'effet de la surprise.

« - Le Pèlerin Gris !

-Exact.

-La cité n'a pas connu votre visite depuis longtemps !

-En effet, mais un magicien a beaucoup de choses à faire... Je suis ici sur l'appel d'Elrond et pour rendre visite à un ami.

-En quoi cela peut-il me concerner ? »

Le vieillard se rembrunit subitement. Le souci et le chagrin s'étaient abattus sur lui. Il se releva et fit signe à Hoela de le suivre. Elle hésita un instant et se plaça à ses côtés. Il soupira.

« - Votre voyage fut long pour arriver en pays elfique. Vous avez bénéficié d'une chance insolente ; vous auriez du mourir durant votre périple, tant il est dangereux de s'aventurer hors de chez soi par les temps qui courent.

-Quels dangers ?

-Me ferez-vous croire que vous n'avez point senti la menace qui planait sur votre cité et sur les lieux que vous avez traversés ?

-Non, je ne le vous ferai pas croire. L'ombre grandit. Je le ressens.

-Oui, l'ombre grandit, répéta le vieil homme. Le destin de la Terre du Milieu sera bientôt forgé. Toutes les races devront combattre pour leur salut.

-Cela est-il proche ?

-Plus proche que vous ne le pensez. Dites-moi, Hoela, est-ce qu'Eithne vous raconta les vieilles légendes ?

-Je m'en souviens très peu. Mais j'en ai lu énormément ici.

-Oui, je n'en doute pas. Mais je ne pense pas que vous connaissiez celle dont je veux vous entretenir.

-Je vous écoute »

Et, tandis qu'ils marchaient, Hoela écouta passionnément le magicien lui dépeindre la Terre du Milieu telle qu'elle était au Deuxième Age, les périls qu'elle avait dû affronter. La chute d'Isildur, la lignée brisée des rois. Et un anneau. Elle l'interrompit :

« Un anneau ? Quel anneau ? » Il se tut un moment et d'une voix ferme :

«_ Trois Anneaux pour les Rois Elfes sous le ciel,_

_Sept pour les Seigneurs Nains dans leurs demeures de pierre,_

_Neuf pour les Hommes Mortels destinés au trépas,_

_Un pour le Seigneur Ténébreux sur son sombre trône_

_Dans le Pays de Mordor où s'étendent les Ombres._

_Un Anneau pour les gouverner tous. Un Anneau pour les trouver,_

_Un Anneau pour les amener tous et dans les ténèbres les lier_

_Au Pays de Mordor où règnent les Ombres._ »

Un grand silence suivit ses paroles. Hoela eut froid tout d'un coup, et son cœur se serra. La même angoisse qui l'avait saisie lors de son passage vers Minas Morgul pesait sur elle. Elle secoua la tête.

« - Voilà un mauvais présage.

-Il ne s'agit pas d'un mauvais présage. Jurez moi à présent que ce que je vais vous dire restera sous le sceau du secret.

-Je vous le promets.

-Il ne s'agit point d'une légende et si le péril est grand, c'est que l'Unique a été retrouvé.

-Vous plaisantez ?

-Absolument pas.

-Mais qui ? Comment… je veux dire…

-Je vais vous emmener auprès de mon ami. Il est ici depuis bien plus longtemps que vous mais je ne sais si vous l'avez aperçu. »

Il la conduit alors à l'intérieur de la demeure d'Elrond ; et au détour d'un couloir, il poussa une porte. Elle eut le temps d'entendre une voix flûtée :

« Gandalf, mon ami, vous êtes de retour ! » Elle chercha d'où pouvait parvenir la voix et baissa les yeux. Sa surprise fut totale. Jamais elle n'avait vu un tel être. Un petit homme, ridé, des cheveux neigeux, de la taille d'un enfant d'une dizaine d'années. Alors qu'elledemeurait les bras ballants, Gandalf le présenta :

« - Hoela, voilà Bilbon Sacquet, un Hobbit de la Comté.

-Un Hobbit ? s'étonna la jeune femme. Un Semi Homme ? Je croyais qu'ils n'existaient que dans les contes !

-Absolument pas, jeune demoiselle, répliqua Bilbon. Je suis arrivé avant vous ici, mais je passe mes journées au bord des rivières pendant que vous lisez, mes soirées auprès du feu, et vous auprès des arbres, et la nuit… et bien, nous dormons tous deux !

-C'est impossible. Cela fait plus d'un an que je suis à Fondcombe et je ne vous aurai pas aperçu ? Ma foi, cela doit être vrai, et je le regrette. »

Elle fut charmée par le naturel et la naïveté déconcertante de Bilbon. Gandalf et elle prirent congé une heure plus tard environ et elle demanda :

« - Sont-ils tous comme lui ?

-Les Hobbits ? s'amusa le vieil homme. Oui, mais moins téméraires que celui-ci. Ils quittent rarement leur contrée.

-Est-ce lui qui trouva l'Unique ?

-Oui, mais vous en saurez plus dans quelques mois. Elrond va réunir un Conseil. Je pars dans la nuit mais il me reste nombre de choses à vous dire. La première, c'est de découvrir les pouvoirs que vous avez en vous.

-Quoi ? Je ne…

-Vous avez beau nier ne pas avoir hérité des dons de votre mère, je vous assure qu'il vous en reste des traces. Mais je ne puis vous aider, pas pour le moment. Vous devrez commencer votre apprentissage seule.Deuxièmement et il m'en coûte de vous annoncer cela aussi brusquement : tenez vous prête. Vous aurez un rôle à assurer dans cette histoire.

-Mais…

-Je ne peux vous en dévoiler plus pour l'instant. Je vous demande simplement d'être prête.

-Très bien.

-Avez-vous des questions ?

-Puisque vous me le dites, j'aimerai être éclaircie sur ce que vous venez de me di...

-Je vous le répète. Je ne peux rien vous dire de plus, la coupa-t-il.

-Bien, alors je ne pense pas avoir de questions, ronchonna-t-elle. Si, attendez ! Vous connaissez la Cité Blanche, et le Seigneur Dénéthor, et ses fils, n'est ce pas ?

-Oui.

-C'est de Faramir dont je veux vous parler. A-t-il le don de voyance ? demanda-t-elle, un peu nerveusement.

-Pourquoi cette question ?

-Il a su que j'allais partir et il m'a dit… qu'il l'avait vu.

-Dans les veines de Faramir coule presque intact le sang de l'Ouistrenesse comme chez son père. Ils peuvent discerner, s'ils s'y appliquent leur volonté, une bonne part de ce qui se passe dans la tête des gens. »

Hoela ne répondit rien à cette révélation. Chose étrange que le père aime le moins celui qui, pas en apparence, mais en profondeur, lui ressemblait le plus. Elle s'appuya au rebord s'une fenêtre, contemplant les étoiles scintiller.

« - Des heures sombres se préparent. Devrons nous tous périr ?

-Gardez espoir, rien n'est encore joué. Je me rends en Comté, pour instruire le nouveau propriétaire de l'Anneau de la tâche qu'il aura à accomplir. Je serai vite de retour.

-Qu'Elbereth veille sur vous et sur tous ceux qui se préparent à venir ici, » murmura-t-elle.

Le vieillard hocha la tête et sortit. Elle le regarda, par la fenêtre, chevaucher une monture et s'éloigner, jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse complètement dans l'obscurité.


	10. Le Conseil

Voilà, le chapitre 10, sans nul doute le plus difficile que j'aie eu à écrire! D'abord parce que la scène du Conseil est une étape charnière; à partir de là, tout s'enchaîne. Elle est importante et je ne voulais pas la moindre erreur. Ensuite, parce que, cruel dilemme, je ne savais si j'allais utiliser le livre ou le film pour la conter. le plus facile aurait été le film mais on ne doit jamais céder à la facilité... le chapitre du livre est quand meme extrêmement long et complexe, trop pour que je puisse tout reporter. Alors, petit mélange des deux. La première partie est tirée du livre, et la seconde, la mise en place de la Communauté, du film car j'ai trouvé que la scène avait été bien rendue. Que tous les puristes me pardonnent! Et ne soyez pas trop furieux contre moi si vous trouvez des fautes... j'ai corrigé tout ça à 11h du soir!Enfin, j'espère que ce ne sera pas trop ennuyeux et ai-je encore besoin de vous le répéter... reviews s'il vous plaît!

**karmilla**: j'ai ADORE ce que tu m'as envoyé, j'étais écroulée de rire devant mon écran! je ne sais pas qui a trouvé ça, mais ça tient du génie et c'est bien trouvé! Alors merci, merci, merci, d'avoir éclairé ma triste vie de lycéenne par cet intermède... et merci pour ta review. je te souhaite bien du courage avec ta prof ( conseil: serre les dents et pense à quelque chose d'agréable) et dis-toi qu'une voix de crécelle, ça peut être sympa... gros bisous.

**believe4ever:** et oui, les choses sérieuses commencent! même si le chapitre était délicat, j'ai pris plaisir à imaginer tous les membres de la Communauté au Conseil d'Elrond... limite la petite larme à l'oeil! Enfin, j'attends toujours ton chapitre avec impatience ( je suis au taquet!). Bisous et bonne lecture.

**luciole:** merci, tant de compliments! bientôt j'aurai les chevilles tellemnt enflées que je ne pourrai plus mettre mes baskets! Non, je rigole, continue de reviewer ( ça se dit!), ça me fait bôcoup plaisir! Là aussi, un seul chapitre mais trèèèèèèèèès long ( à mes yeux du moins!). les fautes d'orthographe ne me choquent pas du tout et ce qui compte c'est ce que tu dis pas la façon dont tu l'écris. Enormes bisouset merci encore.

**sam:** non, je résisterai à la torture, je ne parlerai pas, jamais, jamais, jamais. Et je te ferai dire qu'on va finir se se faire griller si on fait ça; on doit s'en tenir aux batailles navales, boulette! Même si résister au fou rire en présence de Riri, c'est mission impossible ( surtout quand il s'effleure le cou sensuellement!). Allez, adopte la zen attitude " Oui, heu, votre kaaaaarma..."

**Chap 10 : le Conseil**

Le temps s'écoula, semblant s'étirer indéfiniment. Hoela cessa de compter les jours qui la séparaient de sa rencontre avec le Pèlerin Gris ; elle n'en n'avait plus le courage, ils devenaient trop nombreux. Elle employait toutes ses forces à découvrir « les pouvoirs qu'elle avait en elle ». En vain. Elle avait beau murmurer des prières, des incantations, mobiliser tout son esprit, elle ne parvenait à rien.

Un soir, agacée de voir ses tentatives échouer, elle donna un grand coup de pied dans une coupe d'argent, remplie d'eau, posée au sol. La coupe tomba à grand bruit sur les dalles de la petite terrasse où elle aimait se réfugier. Le liquide se répandit, et chaque goutte capta les rayons du Soleil, donnant à la mare une couleur d'arc en ciel. Elle se serait sans doute laissée aller à hurler de rage et de frustration si la coupe n'avait roulé jusqu'aux pieds d'Elrond. Il observait depuis un moment la jeune femme ; il se baissa, ramassa l'objet en argent et s'approcha d'Hoela. Celle-ci, rougissante, était prête à faire ses excuses mais il l'interrompit :

« _- Nul besoin de pardon. Je peux comprendre. _

_-Je ne sais plus quoi faire, soupira la jeune femme. Mithrandir s'est trompé. _

_-Il n'a pas fait d'erreur. Mais vous négligez une part trop importante de votre être pour parvenir à quoi que ce soit._

_-Je n'ai rien négligé ! J'ai essayé tout ce que je pouvais… et rien ne marche ! Que faut-il de plus _? » s'énerva-t-elle.

L'Elfe ne répondit rien. Il posa la coupe sur une table de pierre grise et ses mains prirent celles d'Hoela.

« - _Cherchez plus loin encore. Nulle connaissance, nulle étude, nul sentiment, nulle ardeur… ne pourront être aussi fort que vos souvenirs._

_-Mes souvenirs ? Ils ne sont pas heureux._

_-Je ne parle pas de vos souvenirs en Gondor. Je vous parle… d'avant._

_-Je n'en n'ai pas,_ le coupa-t-elle. _Je ne me rappelle de rien. _

_-Non. Vous ne voulez vous rappeler de rien. Ce n'est pas la même chose. Personne ne pourra vous aider. Il n'appartient qu'à vous de décider._ »

Il partit, la laissant droite dans un halo de lumière de fin de journée. Elle s'assit à terre, en tailleur et elle ferma les yeux. Se souvenir ? A quoi bon ? Pour pleurer une époque de bonheur révolu ? Mais… elle en était capable. Et s'il n'y avait que cela pour réussir… elle en prendrait le risque. Les derniers rayons de l'astre effleuraient son visage, la nimbant d'une lueur orangée, lorsque les premières images de ses jeunes années apparurent dans son esprit. Les doigts se resserraient, la mâchoire se crispait, tous les muscles étaient tendus à l'extrême mais elle ne renonça pas. Les étoiles parsemaient depuis longtemps la voûte céleste quand elle mit fin à cet exercice.

Les mois passèrent. Ses joues, ses lèvres avaient continuellement un goût salé tant les larmes ne s'arrêtaient point de couler. Une fatigue immense la minait, et elle se sentait décliner. Mais des changements s'étaient produits ; les arbres qui chuchotaient sur son passage une langue qu'elle comprenait ; un simple effleurement de ses doigts fins redonnait vie aux fleurs qui se mouraient ; et les flammes qui grondaient dans la cheminée qu'elle pouvait éteindre d'un seul mouvement de main ! Elle ne comprenait toujours pas quelle utilité cela pourrait avoir, mais elle l'accomplissait tout de même. Elle avait confiance en Gandalf.

Néanmoins, certaines choses commencèrent à la détourner de ses exercices. Des étrangers arrivaient chaque jour, de toutes les contrées de la Terre du Milieu. Elle croisa des Nains, créatures dont les Elfes se méfiaient beaucoup ; des Hommes dont elle se cacha. Elle se doutait qu'il s'agissait du Conseil qu'Elrond devait tenir. Un soir, trois coups discrets furent frappés à sa porte. Elle ouvrit.

« Gandalf ! Vous êtes enfin de retour ! » Elle s'effaça pour que le vieillard puisse entrer. Il se mit juste devant la fenêtre et, après un moment de silence :

« - Je suis navré de ne pas avoir été là plus tôt.

-Où étiez vous ? Même le Seigneur Elrond était inquiet !

-Pour l'instant, je ne puis rien…

-Me dire, oui, je sais ! Décidément… je suis condamnée à attendre que l'on veuille bien m'informer ! rit-elle. Le Conseil… se tiendra-t-il bientôt ?

-Nous n'attendons plus la venue que de quelques personnes… des Hommes, et des Hobbits.

-Des Hobbits ? Je me demande comment ils pourraient avoir la moindre chance de parvenir ici.

-Ils ne sont pas seuls. Aragorn les accompagne.

-Qui est-ce ? interrogea-t-elle, avec une moue dubitative.

-Vous le saurez vite. Je vais me retirer. Si vous désirez vous entretenir avec moi, vous me trouverez dans l'aile nord. Bonne nuit.

-Quoi ? Déjà ? Mais je…très bien, comme vous voudrez. Dormez en paix. »

Le lendemain fut long. Elle tournait en rond dans sa chambre. Ce fut le fracas de sabots martelant le sol qui la firent réagir. Et par la fenêtre, elle aperçut Glorfindel. Il descendit de cheval, avec dans les bras ce qui aurait pu être un petit garçon. Elrond s'approcha d'eux et ils rentrèrent précipitamment. Elle partit en quête de nouvelles ; Gandalf, croisé dans un couloir, lui apporta des réponses, en lui apprenant qu'il s'agissait de Frodon, qui avait gardé l'Anneau et qui était mal en point même si tout danger était écarté pour sa blessure. Elle le rencontra peu après, alors que le mois d'octobre se mourrait. Il discutait avec ses amis ; ils se présentèrent à la jeune femme qui accepta de leur faire visiter la demeure. Ils la remercièrent chaleureusement .Ils ne surent définir à quelle race elle appartenait. Son langage était celui des Hommes ; elle ressemblait aux Elfes mais avec quelque chose de plus brut, de plus dur ; une force était tapie en elle, qu'on pouvait presque palper. Quant à Hoela, elle se surprit à regretter de ne pas avoir connu de Semi Hommes auparavant et se jura de se rendre un jour en leur pays.

La veille du Conseil, elle eut du mal à trouver le sommeil ; trop de questions …Elle quitta son lit au petit matin, alors que le ciel commençait à se teinter de rose tendre et qu'un disque orange montait doucement de l'horizon.

Elle sortit, pieds nus, vêtue d'une simple robe grise elfique, les cheveux dénoués, profusion de boucles brunes au creux des reins. Ses pas ne faisaient aucun bruit et elle se mouvait avec grâce, fine silhouette gracile. Elle se pencha dans une vasque de pierre ; son reflet tremblait légèrement, ridé par les mouvements de l'eau. Elle n'entendit personne s'approcher, maisdans le miroir liquide,un autre visage se distingua. Elle poussa un cri de frayeur et fit volte-face.

La foudre serait tombée à ses pieds qu'elle n'aurait pas été plus pétrifiée. Ses yeux clairs étaient agrandis par la surprise et une brusque rougeur lui était montée aux joues. Elle ouvrit la bouche, la referma, comme si sa voix refusait de sortir. Puis, d'un ton enroué :

« - Ce n'est pas possible ! Mais que faites vous là ?

-Je pourrai vous retourner la question ! répliqua Boromir, animé d'un sourire malicieux, sans aucune surprise. Je ne suis arrivéque ce matin,mais on m'a appris que je trouverai une jeune femme de mon pays en ce lieu. Vous êtes matinale, je ne pensais pas vous voir aussi tôt. »

Hoela ne répondit rien. La dernière fois qu'elle l'avait eu en face d'elle, deux années auparavant, ç'avait été pour le gifler. Elle ne savait quel comportement adopter. Elle se mordit les lèvres.

« - Je… je…

-Vous ?

-Je ne pensais pas vous revoir un jour !

-Déçue ?

-Oui. Pourquoi n'êtes vous pas resté… là-bas ? rétorqua-t-elle.

-Le Conseil d'Elrond concerne tous les peuples de la Terre du Milieu. Je me devais d'y être présent. Votre départ a causé un grand émoi, glissa-t-il en changeant de sujet.

-J'en suis navrée, répondit-elle ironiquement.

-Je ne sais qui, de votre tante déshonorée, de votre cousin humilié, de votre futur compagnon bafoué ou de mon père en colère de s'être fait voler un de ses plus beaux chevaux, était le plus furieux contre vous.

-Cela mériterait réflexion. Vous devriez vous atteler à la tâche. Et pour votre gouverne, sachez que je n'ai pas dérobé ce cheval ; on me l'a donné.

-Qui ?

-Cela ne vous regarde absolument pas. Bien, dit-elle, essayant de reprendre contenance, j'imagine que nous nous verrons au Conseil. Jusque là, soyez gentil : évitez moi.

-Qu'il en soit selon vos désirs.»

Il ne bougea pas. Elle aurait du s'esquiver mais ne put s'empêcher de le scruter. Toujours aussi grand, aussi noble ; les mêmes cheveux bruns ; mais dans les yeux gris-bleu, une nouvelle ombre s'était insinuée. La tunique frappée de l'arbre du Gondor lui rappela le drapeau qui flottait sur la Cité Blanche. Sa gorge se serra. Elle prit la fuite, en le bousculant au passage.

Elle n'avait aucune envie de participer au Conseil maintenant qu'elle savait qui s'y trouvait, mais Elrond avait exigé sa présence. Quelques heures s'égrenèrent ; le son d'une cloche la ramena sur terre. C'était le signal. Elle se dirigea vers le porche où devait se tenir l'assemblée. De nombreuses personnes étaient déjà là ; la jeune femme prit place aux côtés du Maître d'Imladris qui lui avait désigné un siège. Elle vit Glorfindel, des Nains, des Hommes qu'elle n'avait jamais aperçu, des Elfes étrangers à Fondcombe et Boromir, bien sûr, qui lui adressa un sourire discret auquel elle répondit par un sévère froncement de sourcils. Un Homme attira son regard ; les traits marqués par une grande fatigue, les yeux clairs et les cheveux sombres, il dégageait une aura de puissance. Tous les visages étaient graves et toutes les têtes se tournèrent à l'entrée de Gandalf et de deux petits êtres. Hoela reconnut Frodon.Mithrandir et Bilbon sur ses talons, il semblait intimidé. Elrond le prit par l'épaule, le fit asseoir et le présenta à la ronde

« Voici, mes amis, le Hobbit, Frodon fils de Drogon. Peu de gens sont venus jusqu'ici au prix de périls plus grands et pour une mission plus urgente. » Puis il désigna et nomma tous les autres présents de l'assemblée. Hoela en profita pour attraper des noms au passage : un nain Gloïn, et son fils Gimli ; un elfe étrange, vêtu de brun et de vert, Legolas, messager de son père Thranduil, le roi des Elfes de la Forêt Noire du Nord. Puis, le fils de l'Intendant du Gondor. Elle écouta sans beaucoup d'intérêt les récits qui se tinrent ; elle en connaissait la plupart, par les ouvrages, ou par les réunions autour du feu le soir, auxquelles elle assistait depuis peu. En revanche, elle fut plus attentive aux dires d'Elrond à propos de l'Anneau, des Hommes de Numenor, de la chute de la dynastie, et la malédiction qu'Isildur jeta sur ses descendants en ne détruisant pas l'Unique. Il parvint à l'histoire du Royaume du Sud, d' Osgiliath, de Minas Tirith et du pouvoir qui s'affaiblissait. Là-dessus, Boromir se leva, et d'une voix ferme :

« Permettez-moi, maître Elrond, d'en dire davantage sur le Gondor, car, en vérité, c'est du pays de Gondor que je viens. Et il serait bon que tous sachent ce qui s'y passe. Car peu nombreux, je crois, sont ceux qui connaissent nos actions et qui, par conséquent, peuvent deviner le péril où ils seront au cas où nous échouerions en fin de compte ». Et il évoqua toutes les difficultés que le peuple du Sud avait dû affronter. Hoela blêmit lorsqu'il décrivit leur bataille pour le pont d'Osgiliath et la survie de seulement quatre soldats, dont son frère et lui. Et son attention redoubla, quand il parla du songe de Faramir que lui-même avait fait et de cette voix claire et lointaine qui annonçait :

« -Cherche l'épée qui fut brisée :

A Imladris elle se trouve ;

Des conseils seront pris

Plus forts que les charmes de Morgul.

Un signe sera montré

Que le Destin est proche,

Car le Fléau d'Isildur se réveillera.

Et le Semi-Homme se dressera.

-Et ici, dans la maison d'Elrond, davantage de clartés vont seront fournies, dit l'Homme qui avait été désigné sous le nom d'Aragorn, en jetant une épée sur la table devant Elrond, et la lame était en deux morceaux.

-Qui êtes-vous, et quel rapport avez-vous avec Minas Tirith ? demanda sèchement Boromir avec étonnement.

-C'est Aragorn, fils d'Arathorn, répliqua Elrond, et il descend par maints ancêtres d'Isildur, le fils d'Elendil de Minas Ithil. Il est le chef des Dunedains dans le Nord, et peu nombreux sont les descendants de cette lignée .

-Produisez l'Anneau Frodon, ordonna Gandalf solennellement. Le moment est venu. »

La jeune femme regardaleHobbit.Son expression était figée ; il porta une main tremblante à sa poche, ses yeux bleus cillèrent un instant et il montra le fin anneau d'or, provoquant des murmures. Hoela retint son souffle ; de nombreuses voix s'entrecroisèrent, chacun racontant ce qu'il avait à raconter. Aragorn et sa condition, Bilbon et la découverte de l'Anneau, Legolas et la fuite de la créature Gollum, Gandalf et son emprisonnement. Elle ne décrocha pas et chaque parole trouva un recoin de son esprit pour s'y nicher. Et son cœur s'alourdit à la phrase d'Elrond, péremptoire et qui plongea l'assistance dans un grand silence « Il faut envoyer l'Anneau au Feu, au cœur de la Montagne du Destin ». A partir de là, ce fut une immense cacophonie ; Hoelane parvint à capter une seule parole sensée ; tout le monde parlait avec animation, tous étaient debouts. Elle ne cessait d'observer Frodon ; alors que les voix retombaient, elle vit la peur passer sur son visage, l'abattement et la détermination. Et, se mettant sur ses deux jambes, fermement : « J'emporterai l'Anneau. Encore que je n'en connaisse pas le moyen. » . Gandalf se tourna vers lui. « Je vous aiderai à porter ce fardeau, Frodon Sacquet, aussi longtemps que vous aurez à le porter. » Et il se plaça derrière le Hobbit. Aragorn vint devant lui.

«- Si par ma vie ou ma mort, je peux vous protéger, je le ferai. Mon épée est vôtre, affirma-t-il en s'agenouillant.

-Et mon arc est vôtre, ajouta Legolas.

-Et ma hache, » dit Gimli.

Hoela crut voir une ombre de contrariété passer sur le visage de l'Elfe mais qui fut fugitive. Boromir s'avançait déjà. « Vous avez notre destin à tous entre les mains, petit homme. Et si telle est la volonté du Conseil, le Gondor se joindra à vous ». Et il rejoignit les autres, derrière Frodon. Une voix flûtée retentit soudain et un autre Hobbit apparut, sortit de quelque fourré où il se dissimulait « Hé ! » Il courut, et auprès de Frodon, croisa les bras d'un air décidé « Monsieur Frodon n'ira nulle part sans moi ! ». La jeune femme le contempla, cherchant son nom. Pippin, Merry, et … Sam ! Elle admira sa loyauté. Elrond n'hésita pas à le réprimander gentiment « Non, en effet. Il n'est guère possible de vous séparer et cela même lorsqu'il est convoqué à un Conseil secret et vous non ». Pippin et Merry arrivèrent en courant, ayant sans doute pris ces dires pour des encouragements. « Nous venons aussi ! Il faudrait nous renvoyer attachés dans un sac pour nous en empêcher ! » L'un d'eux s'embrouilla dans ses explications… les rendant un peu moins plausibles.

Hoela n'hésita pas un instant ; elle savait que si elle réfléchissait, elle abandonnerait. Elle se leva à son tour et d'un ton qu'elle espérait sans réplique : « Vous aurez besoin de toutes les bonnes volontés et de toute l'aide possible pour réussir votre quête. Je partirai avec vous ». Gandalf eut un hochement de tête approbateur, soulagé de ne pas avoir eu à demander à la jeune femme de les accompagner. Un seul gardait un air réprobateur et abruptement :

« - Il en hors de question !

-Boromir, le jour où vous aurez le droit de me dire ce que je dois faire ou non, vous pourrez me donner des ordres ! En attendant, ce que je fais ne vous concerne aucunement !

-Je…

-Je ne veux pas savoir ce que vous avez comme argument ! La seule personne qui dirige ma vie, c'est moi et personne d'autre ! »

Ils se fusillèrent mutuellement du regard, sans remarquer les sourires amusés que provoquait leur dispute. Elrond leur fit face.

«- Dix Compagnons… qu'il en soit ainsi. Vous formerez la Communauté de l'Anneau.

-Chouette ! Où est ce qu'on va ? » demanda Pippin.

Si la question consterna les autres, elle fit tomber la tension et le rire aussi clair et aussi cristallin que l'eau de roche d'Hoela clôt le Conseil.


	11. Début de la Quête

Onzième chapitre et départ de la Communauté! J'ai senti mon petit coeur se serrer en les voyant tous partir! j'ai eu un peu de mal à rendre l'atmosphère qui régnait et j'ai choisi de pas mal condenser... pardonnez moi! Bon, sinon, j'ai plus besoin de vous demander de rendre visite au petit bouton en bas à gauche... bonne lecture!

**karmilla**: rends toi compte de ta chance! c'est pas tous les jours qu'on peut avoir une nazgûl comme prof ( même si je pense que t'aurais préféré éviter, c'est pas très sympa comme bestiole!) Ta remarque sur les étudiants rougissants ( Boromir et Hoela) me les a fait visualiser de nos jours, l'un devant l'autre, n'osant pas se regarder dans les yeux, le rouge aux joues... très réaliste, lol! C'est vrai, t'avais raison, alors que lui est ravi de la voir, elle... euh... pas. Mais elle cache bien son petit jeu, tu le verras plus tard... Allez, bisous et merci pour ta review.

**believe4ever:** tes sanglots auraient pu m'attendrir... mais nan! Ecoute, quand il va y avoir du drame, ce sera au prix de grandes souffrances, parce que je me connais, je pleure souvent comme une madeleine... heureusement, que je tape direct mes chapitres, sinon, le papier serait mouillé de larmes! J'ai lu ton chapitre: LA SUITE! Limite, je te supplierai à genoux, c'est même plus être accro à ce point là, je vais devoir me faire désintoxiquer! Tu me verras dans tes reviews... Gros bisous.

**seannychéri:** bien pour le surnom! T'as trouvé celui qui pouvait me toucher étant donné que Seanny hante mes nuits ( waouh!). J'étais sûre que le cassage de mec te plairait... d'ailleurs, je devrais te demander des conseils! Je pense qu'on devrait trouver un moyen d'éliminer tous les orcs, non? En tout cas, c'est vrai que t'es dure en matière de torture; j'ai vu aujourd'hui en littérature, avec Riri et Arnold le Boursouflet! bah... continue de me torturer, tu sais que j'aime ça ( mon ptit côté sadomaso, hein,Sean?) Bisous

**luciole:** je me demandais aussi pourquoi j'avais du changer de baskets... j'ai compris maintenant! Mais c'est bon, mes chevilles se dégonflent, pas d'inquiétude, lol( faut que je fasse gaffe, c'est peut-être la grosse tête qui va prendre le relais!)Tu vois, avec le millier d'encouragements, j'ai vite écrit le chapitre; comme quoi, tu as raison de voir les choses en grand voire en très grand! Mais les bisous m'ont encore fait plus plaisir ( un millier aussi, j'espère!) alors moi aussi je t'en fais plein et te souhaite une bonne lecture!

**Chap 11 ; Le départ et le début de la Quête**

L'automne déclina rapidement ; la lumière dorée fit place aux lueurs froides et un vent glacé s'était mis à souffler des Monts Brumeux. Hoela se demandait quand ils partiraient, mais Elrond était déterminé à attendre le retour des éclaireurs.

Les uns et les autres ne se posaient pas de questions sur le voyage qu'ils devaient accomplir ; soucis et inquiétudes ne venaient que la nuit venue, dans l'obscurité. Elle évita le plus souvent possible la compagnie des gens ; elle avait un besoin immense de solitude. Pour se mettre devant l'évidence ; elle ne voulait pas reculer, malgré la peur qui l'étreignait.

Un soir, alors qu'elle errait sous les arbres nus, elle se rendit compte que les étoiles brillaient de moins en moins comme si la plupart se mourraient. Elle ressentit une infinie tristesse, au vu de ces petites lumières moins nombreuses qu'à l'accoutumée. Au détour d'un chemin, elle entrevit une silhouette, appuyée contre un tronc, assise, les jambes repliées. Elle s'approcha et resta cachée. Ses yeux étaient habitués à l'ombre, elle n'eut aucun mal à reconnaître celui qui méditait. Boromir semblait perdu dans ses pensées, le regard lointain, les mains tournant et retournant un grand cor à bordure d'argent. C'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait ainsi, sans son arrogance, sans sa fierté. Elle recula ; elle n'avait aucune envie de se laisser fléchir.

Décembre touchait à sa fin lorsque les éclaireurs revinrent. Tous avaient suivi des routes différentes et parcouru les moindres parcelles de la Terre du Milieu. Elladan et Elrohir furent les derniers de retour et ils ne voulurent parler de leur mission à nul autre qu'à leur père.

Dans aucune région, les messagers n'avaient découvert un signe, ni une nouvelle des Cavaliers ou des Serviteurs de l'Ennemi. Elrond annonça alors à la Communauté que leur départ était proche. Chacun prépara ses affaires. Hoela plia et rangea les robes elfiques qu'elle n'aurait plus l'occasion de porter. Elle remit des vêtements d'homme avec un certain plaisir, se sentant plus libre de ses mouvements. Elle abandonna à regret les cartes, les livres, bref, tout ce qu'elle aurait voulu conserver. Mais elle devait se contenter du strict nécessaire Elle sortit l'épée de son père, effleura la lame de l'index, en prenant garde de ne pas se blesser et la glissa dans son fourreau. Le lendemain, il ne resterait rien d'elle ici, peut-être un parfum léger qui finirait par s'évaporer. Quelqu'un frappa, quelques coups légers. Elle ouvrit et se retrouva face à Arwen. Celle-elle ci entra dans la chambre ; elle avait une robe sur son bras et son poing était refermé sur quelque chose. Hoela eut son premier vrai sourire depuis des jours en voyant son amie.Elle posa la robe sur le lit ; Hoela n'en n'avait jamais vue de plus magnifique. Chaque fil était d'argent, des broderies d'or et des rubis sertis aux manches et au décolleté. Arwen ajouta à côté l'objet qui était dans sa main. Un collier, fait d'une mince chaîne d'argent, avec un pendentif ; une émeraude taillée en forme de feuille. Hoela le prit et caressa les courbes et les pointes. Arwen, de sa douce voix, expliqua :

« Eithne laissa ceci à Imladris lors de son dernier passage. Elle savait qu'elle ne reviendrait pas, mais avait l'espoir que ses descendants parviendraient jusqu'ici. La robe fut brodée ici ; quant au collier, nul ne sait d'où elle le tenait mais je peux vous dire que l'émeraude avait la couleur exacte de ses yeux. Je pense et mon père également, que vous devriez les prendre. »

Hoela accrocha la chaîne autour de son cou et rangea la robe dans son sac. Elle aurait voulu la remercier, mais sa gorge refusait tout service. Un mince sourire se dessina sur le visage de la belle elfe :

« - Je comprends ce que vous ressentez.

-Je… merci.

-Je vous en prie. Votre départ m'attristera, croyez le.»

Elles se regardèrent un long moment et après un instant d'hésitation, Hoela serra Arwen dans ses bras. Elles se séparèrent vite.

La jeune femme dormit d'un sommeil de plomb. Ce fut un pâle soleil rose qui la réveilla. Elle frissonna, se lava le visage à l'eau froide. Elle ramassa son sac, l'épée et sortit. Ils étaient déjà tous dehors. Pippin et Merry paraissaient être tout juste tombés du lit. Legolas plaçait les flèches dans son carquois ; Gimli accrochait sa hache à sa ceinture. Frodon était pâle, les traits tirés, et emportait Dard avec lui. Sam s'occupait d'un poney. Gandalf s'appuyait sur son bâton. Ils emportaient peu d'attirail de guerre, car leur espoir résidait dans le secret non dans le combat. Aragorn avait l'épée d'Elendil reforgée, mais aucune autre arme ; il partait seulement vêtu de vert et de brun rouilleux, comme un Rôdeur. Boromir avait une épée, et il portait aussi un bouclier et son cor.

« Il sonne haut et clair dans les vallées des collines, et qu'alors tous les ennemis du Gondor s'enfuient ! » affirma-t-il. Et le portant à ses lèvres, il le fit retentir.

« - Vous devrez réfléchir avant de sonner de nouveau de ce cor, dit Elrond, jusqu'au moment où vous serez aux frontières de votre terre et à ce qu'une nécessité implacable vous presse.

-Peut-être, répondit Boromir. Mais j'ai toujours laissé crier mon cor en me mettant en route, et bien qu'après cela nous puissions marcher dans les ténèbres, je ne peux pas partir comme un voleur. »

Hoela fit une grimace à ce discours et elle ne put s'empêcher de mettre son grain de sel.

« - Bien sûr, et le fait que le son de votre cor puisse ameuter des gens à dix kilomètres à la ronde ne vous est pas venu à l'esprit, ironisa-t-elle. J'ose espérer que vous serez plus discret à l'avenir.

-Je n'ai nul besoin de vos commentaires ! répliqua-t-il, furieux. Vous faites partie de la Communauté mais cela ne vous donne pas le droit de faire la moindre réflexion à propos de ce que je fais !

-Désolée, je pensais que cela pourrait vous servir !

-De toute façon, peu m'importe ce que vous dites. Alors si vous voulez parler à quelqu'un, oubliez moi et épargnez moi vos babillages!

-Il n'y aura aucun problème ! »

Et se tournèrent ostensiblement le dos, pendant que les autres se jetaient des regards à la dérobée et retenaient à grand-peine leur rire, malgré les heures sombres qu'ils allaient affronter.

Les adieux se firent. Elrond parla de sa voix grave :

« Le Porteur de l'Anneau part en Quête de la Montagne du Destin. Vous qui voyagez à ses côtés, aucun serment, aucun engagement ne vous oblige à aller plus loin que vous ne le souhaitez. Adieu, ne vous détournez pas de votre but. Que la bénédiction des Elfes, des Hommes et de tous les peuples libres de la Terre du Milieu vous accompagne »

A ses mots, Legolas, Aragorn et Hoela s'inclinèrent profondément, la main sur le cœur.

« La Communauté attend le Porteur de l'Anneau » dit Gandalf. Frodon se retourna et prit la tête du groupe. Ils se mirent en route, Aragorn fermant la marche. Il se tourna vers Arwen et inclina la tête. Hoela ne put que remarquer la souffrance qui imprégnait les traits de l'Elfe, comme si elle recevait les adieux d'un aimé. « Se pourrait-il… » s'interrogea la jeune femme.

Ils passèrent le pont et montèrent les longs sentiers escarpés qui menaient à la demeure d'Elrond. Arrivés sur une haute lande, ils contemplèrent une dernière fois Imladris, qui brillait sous les rayons du soleil. Puis, ils partirent à grands pas en direction du Sud. Ils voulaient maintenir le cap à l'ouest des montagnes durant de nombreux jours. Le pays était rude et aride, mais inconnu des yeux hostiles. Les Hobbits faisaient preuve d'une grande résistance, sans aucune plainte.

Un couple de semaines plus tard, aux frontières de l'Houssaye, ils prenaient un peu de repos, au sommet d'une falaise, où des rochers blancs se dressaient. Sam avait préparé de quoi manger. Lui, Frodon, Aragorn et Hoela étaient assis et occupés à regarder Boromir donner des cours d'escrime à Pippin et Merry. Pendant ce temps, Gimli tentait de convaincre le magicien de prendre une autre route que celle qu'il avait choisi de suivre. Hoela tendit l'oreille et les écouta. Mais un coup un peu trop bien placé de Boromir et il se retrouva aux prises avec deux Hobbits. Elle rit, accompagnée d'Aragorn qui se leva pour aider le Capitaine du Gondor, qui avait vaincu maints ennemis et qui était mis à terre par deux petits Hobbits! Mal en prit au Rôdeur ; avant qu'il ait pu comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, il fut pris par les deux jambes et mordit la poussière. Mais Legolas ne participait pas à l'allégresse générale ; il observait au loin une tache noire qui s'approchait.

« - Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Sam

-C'est rien, c'est qu'un petit nuage, répondit le Nain, sûr de lui.

-Qui avance vite… et contre le vent, le contredit Boromir, qui s'était relevé.

-Des Crébains du pays de Dain, annonça Legolas.

-Cachez vous, »ordonna Aragorn.

Hoela attrapa le sac à côté d'elle et se dissimula sous le rocher le plus proche. En quelques secondes, il n'y eut plus aucune trace de la Communauté. Les oiseaux volèrent au-dessus, dans des croassements grinçants. Hoela eut une moue de dégoût en voyant ces volatiles noirs, présage de quelque sorcellerie. Ils quittèrent leur cachette.

« Des espions de Saroumane, dit Gandalf. Le passage par le Sud est surveillé. Il faut passer par le col de Caradhras » La haute montagne désignée s'élevait fièrement devant eux, la pointe enneigée et disparaissait sous les nuages.

Le chemin fut dur ; les pentes étaient raides, et le vent soufflait par bourrasques. Au bout de quelques jours, la neige tomba. Ils échangeaient peu de mots, gardant leurs forces. Un matin où le bleu du ciel s'accordait parfaitement avec la nuance froide des yeux d'Hoela, elle prit conscience du pouvoir que l'Anneau exerçait sur les esprits. Frodon glissa et trébucha dans la neige ; il dévala quelques mètres et fut relevé par Aragorn. Mais l'Anneau lui avait échappé et Boromir le ramassa. La jeune femme était trop loin pour entendre les paroles qui fusaient entre le Rôdeur et le Capitaine du Gondor, mais elle se rendit compte de la fascination de Boromir. Il rendit l'Anneau à Frodon mais à contrecœur. Elle aurait pu jurer que la main d'Aragorn était crispée sur son épée…

Ils finirent par se retrouver contre le flanc escarpé de la montagne. Les flocons leur fouettaient cruellement le visage et ils s'enfonçaient tous jusqu'à la taille dans la masse blanche. Tous… sauf Legolas, à qui sa légèreté d'Elfe lui permettait de marcher sur la neige, sans s'enfoncer, ce qu'Hoela considérait par ailleurs comme une insulte personnelle. Etant petite et mince, elle avait tenté d'imiter l'Elfe, sans succès. Elle n'avait pu faire que deux ou trois mètres avant de se retrouver complètement ensevelie. Il lui avait fallu plus d'une demi-heure pour arriver à se dégager, en pestant et jurant. Cela avait au moins eu le mérite de dérider ses compagnons...Les Hobbits étaient portés par les deux Hommes. Hoela tentait d'ignorer la morsure du gel. Une voix résonna soudain, dans une langue étrange, qu'elle ne connaissait pas.

« C'est Saroumane, » cria Gandalf, répondant à sa question silencieuse. Des blocs se détachèrent et plongèrent dans l'abîme. « Il essaie de déclencher une avalanche ! Il faut faire demi-tour, »invoqua Aragorn. Mais le Pèlerin refusa, et tenta de contrer la voix sinistre par la sienne. Mais un éclair déchira le ciel et vint frapper le sommet. Hoela poussa un cri de frayeur et se jeta contre la pierre. La neige les recouvrit, pour peu de temps. Elle claquait des dents, gelée ; et les autres étaient dans le même état.

« - Il faut quitter la montagne ! hurla Boromir pour couvrir le vent. Prenons par la Trouée du Rohan ! Faisons un détour par ma Cité !

-La Trouée du Rohan nous rapproche trop d'Isengard, répliqua Aragorn.

-On ne peut pas passer par-dessus la montagne alors passons par-dessous. Passons par les Mines de la Moria. » dit Gimli.

Hoela regarda Gandalf. La méfiance et une certaine frayeur s'étaient peintes sur son visage.

« - Laissons le porteur de l'Anneau décider, dit-il.

-On ne peut pas rester ici ou ce serait la mort des Hobbits, affirma Boromir, frictionnant Merry et Pippin dont les faces avaient pris une couleur blême qui n'annonçait rien de bon.

-Nous passerons par les Mines ! décida Frodon.

-Qu'il en soit ainsi, » acheva Gandalf.  
La descente se révéla toute aussi périlleuse mais ils se sentirent soulagés d'abandonner la neige et le froid. Sauf Gandalf. Hoela se plaça à ses côtés un soir et lui demanda :

« - N'est-il pas vrai… que… qu'il se cache une créature dans ces Mines. Je l'ai lu. N'est-ce pas… encore plus dangereux ?

-Assurément mais nous n'avons plus le choix Vous pourrez utiliser ce que vous avez découvert en vous. Je vous fait confiance pour nous aider.»Il ne dit rien de plus, laissant la jeune femme rongée par le doute.

Elle s'était rapprochée des autres membres. Gimli lui racontait les légendes qui couraient sur les Nains; Merry et Pippin l'amusaient, surtout lorsqu'ils évoquaient la faim qui les dévorait... alors qu'il venaient de manger une heure plus tôt, ce qui lui fit décréter qu'ils avaient des estomacs sans fond. Sam était timide, mais elle avait vite réussi à gagner sa confiance, en n'oubliant jamais de le complimenter pour ses tâches, ou pour les poèmes qu'il récitait. Frodon parlait peu; mais il montrait toujours heureux de la voir à ses côtés. Aragorn et Legolas savaient de quoi elle était capable car Elrond leur avait expliquénombre de choses sur la jeune femme. Aussi la considéraient-ils comme leur égale, ce qu'elle appréciait. Quant à Gandalf...souvent, elle le percevait inquiet. Elle avait peur de le décevoir car elle ne comprenait pas à quoi ses pouvoirs pourraient servir... ni même si elle pourrait les utiliser correctement. En fait, le seul qui restait méfiant et passablement désagréable était Boromir. Il l'ignorait purement et simplement, ce qui valait sans doute mieux, car les réflexions qu'il aurait fait à Hoela n'auraient pas été très amicales... Une nuit, assise près du feu, Legolas et elle avaient eu une longue conversation.

" - Et vous n'avez aucun sang elfique dans vos veines... mais vous nous ressemblez de manière frappante! Dans votre allure...

- Mais je n'ai pas le don de ressentir les émotions d'autres personnes, je n'ai pas une vue perçante, je ne suis pas immortelle... et je ne suis pas aussi belle que le sont les Elfes! rit-elle.

- Moi, je vous trouve aussi belle que les dames qui vivent en mon pays... peut-être même plus, "affirma-t-il

Hoela rougit à ces mots et le remercia maladroitement. Mais elle avait la sensation d'être observée. Elle tourna légèrement la tête et surprit le regard bleu de Boromir, assombri,par ce qu'elle crut être de la jalousie...

Quelques journées plus tard, après être descendus dans une sombre vallée, où tout était noir et mort, ils parvinrent aux rives d'un lac.

« Nous y sommes, murmura Gimli. Les Murs de la Moria »


	12. la Moria

Douzième chapitre! Celui là a été dur aussi! je découvre ce qui se passe presque en même temps que vous, parce que j'écris rapidement et je me laisse souvent entraînée par le récit. des fois, c'est bon, des fois ça ne l'est pas... Si seulement j'avais la même motivation pour heu... d'autres trucs!( oui, il faut que je fasse cette intro de philo!). je ne vous dérange pas plus longtemps, bonne lecture, pardonnez les quelques fautes ou incohérences qui pourraient s'y trouver, et rendez visite au petit bouton à gauche en bas de la page, histoire qu'il ne se sente pas délaissé!

**believe4ever**: jamais je ne t'aurai accusée d'être impatiente... quoique, tu es sûre qu'il s'agit de calomnies, lol! Ah, la, la, alors, dois-je faire mourir gandalf et Boromir, telle est la question. Et bien... je ne dirai rien! Na! Pour me venger du fait que ton prochain chapitre ne viendra que pendant les vacances et que c'est mééééééééééchant!( sanglots). Non, mais comment je vais faire jusque là ( ah, je dramatise!). Non, prends le temps qu'il te faudra... et que ça soit toujours aussi bon! Plein de bises et d'encouragments.

**karmilla:** et oui, believe4ever ( j'ai vu que tu suivais sa fiction par le biais des reviews, t'as raison, c'est trop bien!) m'a donné quelques idées... et là, l'occasion était trop belle pour qu'ils puissent se chipoter! Quant à ta requête... je vais y réfléchir! parce que moi aussi, j'ai eu beaucoup de peine quand Haldir meurt, quel gâchis, un mec, pardon un elfe, choupi-trognon à ce point! Moi, j'étrangle pas Peter jackson, je le mettrai au bûcher, lol! Enfin je te dis ça, mais peut-être qu'il faudra que je me mette au bûcher moi-même! Tu verras bien! mais dis-moi, par simple curiosité: t'aurais pas un petit faible pour Boromir? Jten voudrais pas, moi aussi! mais c'est vrai qu'ils sont mignons tous les deux! ( larme à l'oeil). Bisous.

luciole: c'est vrai que c'est un cruel dilemme! L'elfe aux longs cheveux blonds, aux grandes mirettes bleues, à la voix éthérée, très classe, et qui semble tellement sage... ou l'homme super-baraqué, un peu macho mais très courageux, aux yeux gris-bleus... entre les deux, mon coeur balance! dur choix ; sauf pour toi, tu soutiens à fond l'elfe, pas vrai? je te comprends; combien craquent pour ce joli mignois...? ( soupir). Tu devras attendre pour en savoir plus ( c'est cruuuuuel)... gros bisous.

**woodinounet:** **JE VAIS PAS FAIRE QUOI?** non, en fait, je sais à quoi tu penses, lien télépathique... et je te répondrais que... ah, ah, ah, tu devras faire preuve de patience! Moi, j'ai adoré le furet vorace, c'est sympa, pour me débarasser des gens que j'aime pas " Ouvre la cage, ouvre la cage". prête à retrouver les caractères pervers de Riri ou plutôt de " Puisqu'il faut choisir, à mon tour, je peux le dire, sans contrefaçon, je suis un fripon!" ou bien, de notre cher Dénéthor qui nous pousse à la débauche! Allez, je te laisse à ta pauvre vie de Moldu, bezous.

**Chap 12 ; La Moria**

La nuit était noire et froide. Ils longeaient les murs, au bord des eaux sombres d'un lac, à la recherche d'une entrée. Hoela frissonna ; le lac était lisse, beaucoup trop à son goût. Egarée dans sa contemplation, elle trébucha et se rattrapa in extremis à Frodon, manquant de l'entraîner dans sa chute. Alors qu'elle se confondait en excuses, la voix de Gimli retentit :

« - Les Portes des Nains sont invisibles lorsqu'elles sont closes, dit-il en tapant la pierre avec sa hache.

-Oui, Gimli, répliqua Gandalf, en tête du groupe, et leurs propres maîtres ne peuvent les trouver ou les ouvrir quand le secret en est oublié.

-Pourquoi cela ne me surprend-il pas ? » soupira Legolas, ce qui provoqua des grognements incompréhensibles de la part du Nain.

Juste au milieu de deux arbres, il y avait un espace lisse, sur lequel le magicien passa la main.

« De l'ithildin, murmura le vieil homme. Cela ne reflète que la lumière des étoiles et de la lune. Regardez bien. Ne voyez-vous rien ? »

La pleine lune glacée apparut, illuminant l'endroit comme en plein jour. Des lignes se dessinèrent alors, comme de minces veines d'argent. Au sommet, un arc de lettres en elfique ; en dessous, une couronne avec sept étoiles qui surmontait un marteau et une enclume. Enfin, deux arbres, portant chacun un croissant de lune. Et plus distincte que tout le reste, au milieu, brillait une unique étoile à multiples rayons. Hoela en eut le souffle coupé. Elle avait envie de tendre la main et de caresser les contours de ces dessins.

« - Ce sont les emblèmes de Durïn ! s'exclama le Nain.

-Et l'Arbre des Hauts Elfes ! ajouta Legolas.

-Et l'Etoile de la Maison de Fëanor, acheva Gandalf. Il est écrit **Les** **Portes de Durïn, Seigneur de la Moria. Parlez ami et entrez.** »

La jeune femme laissa échapper un petit rire :

« - Voilà qui est clair ! Mais encore ?

-Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire ? demanda Merry.

-C'est très simple. Si vous un ami vous donnez le mot de passe, et les Portes s'ouvriront »dit Gandalf.

Il s'approcha un peu plus et tout en appuyant son bâton, prononça des paroles d'une voix forte, dans une langue inconnue. Il fit plusieurs tentatives, sans succès. « Au moins, il paraissait convaincant » songea Hoela, qui ne fit pourtant pas la remarque tout haut. Pippin n'eut pas le même tact.

« - Rien ne se passe.

-Autrefois, je connaissais les incantations dans toutes les langues des Elfes, des Hommes et des Orques.

-Alors qu'allez-vous faire ? insista le Hobbit.

-Cogner sur les portes avec votre tête, Peregrïn Touque ! Mais si cela ne les fracasse pas et qu'on me libère un peu des questions stupides, j'essaierai de trouver la formule d'ouverture, » s'énerva le Magicien.

Et pendant qu'il faisait d'autres essais, ils trièrent leurs effets, car ils devaient emporter le moins de choses possibles. Sam eut le cœur brisé lorsqu'ils relâchèrent Bill, le courageux poney qui les avait suivi bravement jusqu'ici. Aragorn le réconforta.

Hoela, perdue dans ses pensées, sursauta au bruit d'éclaboussures. Pippin jetait des pierres dans l'eau, troublant la surface noire. Elle se leva du rocher où elle s'était assise pour le réprimander mais le Rôdeur prit les devants. Il attrapa la petite main « Arrêtez avec ces pierres ». La jeune femme vint plus près du rivage.

Gandalf se laissa tomber à terre, cédant au découragement. « Je n'y arrive pas ». Frodon se répéta « Parlez ami et entrez ». Puis, comme pris d'une inspiration subite :

« - C'est une énigme ! Quel est le mot elfique pour ami ?

_-Mellon_, » répondit le vieil homme.

A ce mot, les portes s'ouvrirent, jusqu'à ce que les deux battants fussent repliés sur le mur. Hoela, qui comme les autres membres n'avait pas quitté le lac des yeux,eut un sursaut. Elle ne put s'empêcher de pousser un soupir de soulagement. Ils n'étaient pas en sécurité .

Ils entrèrent tous, les uns à la suite des autres.

« - Bientôt Maître Elfe, vous allez pouvoir apprécier l'hospitalité légendaire des Nains, se vanta Gimli. Un bon feu, une bière brassée, une belle pièce de viande… car ceci est la demeure de mon cousin Balin. Et ils appellent ça une mine ! Une mine !

-Ce n'est pas une mine… c'est un tombeau ! » s'écria Boromir.

Et des squelettes apparurent, à la lumière du bâton de Mithrandir, et qui avaient dû connaître une mort atroce. Legolas arracha une flèche plantée dans l'un des cadavres.

« - Des Gobelins !

-Allons vers la Trouée du Rohan ! dit Boromir. Nous n'aurions jamais dû venir ici ! »

Les deux Hommes et Hoela avaient dégainé leurs épées. La jeune femme cherchait à apercevoir quelque chose, en haut de l'escalier de pierre qui se trouvait juste en face d'eux. Ils reculaient mais un cri retentit soudain. Elle se retourna et eut juste le temps de voir Frodon traîné sur le sol. Hors de l'eau avait rampé un long tentacule sinueux, vert pâle, qui entraînait le Hobbit dans l'eau. Sam le trancha, mais l'eau bouillonna et vingt autres bras surgirent et s'emparèrent de Frodon.

Hoela se précipita à la suite d'Aragorn et de Boromir. L'eau gelée s'infiltra dans ses bottes, mais ellen'y prêta pas garde.Ils lardaientle monstre de coups d'épée, et tout d'un coup, il lâcha prise et Frodonchuta dans les bras de l'Homme du Gondor.

« - Dans les Mines, hurla le magicien. »

Ils s'y ruèrent tous, couverts par les tirs de l'Elfe. Ils n'avaient fait que quelques pas, lorsque retentit un grand bruit et que l'entrée s'effondra, les plongeant dans l'ombre.

« Bon, je choisis les Mines… » ironisa Hoela. Gandalf soupira « Nous n'avons plus le choix désormais. Il nous faut affronter les Ténèbres de la Moria. » Et la pointe de son bâton s'illumina d'une lumière bleue. Il se tourna vers la jeune femme. « Hoela ? Nous aurons besoin d'être précédés ». Tous la regardèrent d'un air étonné. Elle se mordit les lèvres ; et comme si elle avait toujours su quoi faire, elle murmura des paroles incompréhensibles pour ses compagnons tout en agitant ses mains fines. Alors, comme jaillie de ses paumes, une petite boule de feu naquit et alla se percher juste au-dessus de leurs têtes. « Demeure devant nous »chuchota la jeune femme. Le magicien hocha la tête, satisfait. « Elle ne pourra nous guider, mais au moins nous donnera-t-elle un peu plus de lumière. » Et il s'avança vers l'escalier, tout en proférant des mises en garde.

« Soyez sur vos gardes. Il y a des êtres plus anciens et plus répugnants que les Orques dans les profondeurs du Monde. Ne faites pas de bruit. Il nous faudra quatre jours de marche pour atteindre l'autre côté. Espérons que notre présence passera inaperçue. »

Hoela, qui se trouvait proche de Boromir ne résista pas à la tentation. Elle lui flanqua un petit coup de coude dans les côtes, et avec un sourire sarcastique « Ce qui veut dire : pas de cor… » Et elle s'éloigna avant que l'Homme put faire quoi que ce soit, mais eut le temps de le voir prendre un air pincé.

Sans la lueur de la minuscule boule de feu qui les veillait comme un soleil miniature ou sans le bâton de Gandalf, ils auraient été dans le noir complet. Seul le Nain semblait ne pas craindre l'obscurité, qui troublait les autres. Ils marchèrent de nombreuses heures car tous voulaient sortir le plus vite possible. Hoela admirait le fabuleux travail des Nains, qui lui faisait oublier sa fatigue et la douleur lancinante dans tous ses membres.

Trois jours s'étaient écoulés. Ils n'avaient pris que peu de sommeil, et comme reflétant l'état de la jeune femme, la boule de feu perdait de sa vigueur et sa lumière déclinait. Gandalf interrompit la marche, se pencha légèrement vers le fond.

« La richesse de la Moria ne vient pas de l'or ou des joyaux. Elle vient du mithril. » Et iléclaira le gouffre qui paraissait sans fin. Tous se penchèrent, impressionnés. Hoela en avait presque le vertige. Puis, alors qu'ils continuaient :

« - Bilbon avait une côte de maille en mithril que Thorin lui avait offerte, dit le vieillard.

-C'est un cadeau royal ! répondit Gimli.

-Oui. Je ne lui ai jamais dit mais sa valeur était plus importante que celle de la Comté entière, » rit Gandalf.

« Voilà qui aurait pu nous être utile » pensa Hoela. Légère, et aussi dure que la peau d'un dragon. « Je me demande bien ce que Bilbon en a fait. » Et durant un long moment, ils ne parlèrent plus. On n'entendait plus que le bruit de leurs pas ; clopinement sourd des bottes de Gimli, pas lourd de Boromir, doux trottinement des Hobbits, pas clair de Gandalf, pas ferme et lent d'Aragorn qui avançait à grandes enjambées et enfin la marche légère de Legolas et d'Hoela.

Ils montèrent un grand escalier aux marches escarpées ; arrivés en haut, Gandalf parut perplexe. Trois arches s'élevaient ; toutes menaient à l'est, mais l'une d'elles plongeait, l'autre montait et la dernière était étroite et horizontale. Mithrandir tourna sur lui-même. « Je ne me souviens pas de cet endroit ; puis après un moment d'hésitation ; passons la nuit ici. Reposez vous et je chercherai. »

Ils s'assirent tous ; et chacun se perdit dans ses songes. Hoela ferma les yeux ; elle n'en pouvait plus. La petite boule de feu qui demeurait au-dessus de leurs têtes s'affaiblit de plus en plus et finit par disparaître. Ils se tournèrent vers elle, inquiets. Et sans ouvrir ses beaux yeux bleus : « Désolée. Je n'ai plus assez de force. » Et elle resta ainsi ; on aurait pu la croire endormie si ses narines n'avaient pas été aussi frémissantes, ou ses lèvres aussi serrées. Comme dans un demi-sommeil, elle écouta Merry et Pippin :

« - Sommes nous perdus ?

-Non !

-Moi je pense que si.

-Chut ! Gandalf réfléchit !

-Merry ?

-Quoi ?

-J'ai faim… »

Elle aurait sans doute rit si elle n'avait pas été aussi épuisée. Aragorn et Legolas lacontemplaient d'un air soucieux.Elle était blême.Elle sentit alors une main fraîche se poser sur son front.

« - Elle est fiévreuse,annonça Boromir.

-Elle a accompli un effort trop grand ; cette lumière prenait son énergie pour arriver à briller, répliqua Aragorn. Mais n'ayez pas de crainte. Quelques heures de repos et elle ira mieux. »

Elle entrouvrit ses paupières ; Boromir retirait sa main, comme à regret. Finalement, le sommeil prit le dessus.

Elle n'était pas dans la clairière qui avait tant de fois accueilli ses jeux ; mais dans une grande chambre. Un lit prenait la majeure partie de l'espace ; couché, un homme. Une femme se tenait à ses côtés, sa main dans la sienne. Ses longs cheveux bruns masquaient son visage mais Hoela voyait les larmes couler jusque dans son cou et les sanglots soulever ses fragiles épaules. L'homme était blond, la peau hâlée. Aucune respiration ne soulevait sa poitrine. Les draps étaient tachés de sang. « Père… » murmura Hoela. Et le décor changea. La pièce était toujours la même ; mais à la place de l'homme, c'est la belle brune qui était couchée. Hoela s'approcha. La femme tourna ses yeux vert clair, fragiles vers elle.

« - _Ma petite fille… _

_-Maman… ne me laisse pas. _

_-Je ne te laisse pas…je serai toujours là, tu le sais bien. Ma chérie, si tu le peux, rends toi chez les Elfes. Là-bas, tu seras la bienvenue._ »

Une main se posa sur son épaule. Une main d'homme, ferme et puissante.

« - Je dois te conduire en Gondor, selon la volonté de ton père.

-Pas avant que ma mère…

-Elle est déjà morte. »

Elle scruta le beau visage ; les yeux verts s'étaient voilés. Elle se releva, ne voyant toujours pas qui était venu la chercher dans un lieu aussi reculé où ne vivait que quelques personnes qui avaient fui le monde des Hommes, ou les endroits trop habités.

« _Je te déteste. Tu n'as pas le droit de m'abandonner_. » Et elle hurla cette fois « _Je te déteste ! Je te déteste ! Je te déteste_ ! »

Hoela se réveilla brusquement, en nage. Autour d'elle, personne n'avait bougé. Elle grimaça ; une roche lui labourait le dos. Elle avait envie de pleurer. Combien de fois avait-elle fait ce cauchemar ? Au moins des centaines de fois… Les derniers mots qu'elle avait adressés à sa mère, à la dépouille de sa mère, alors que celle-ci venait tout juste de mourir. Ils la hantaient. Eithne avait succombé à son chagrin ; mais par cela même, contribué au malheur de sa fille. La mort de Budic avait entraîné celle de la magicienne et la disparition de ses pouvoirs. Elle se souvenait du long chemin qu'elle avait eu à parcourir pour se rendre en Gondor. Là-bas, à la Cité Blanche, on pleurait le fier guerrier, qui, bien qu'il n'ait pas mis les pieds depuis des années en ce lieu, n'avait pas été oublié. Et son frère, sachant que sa nièce serait bientôt orpheline, était parti récupérer l'enfant. Hoela l'avait peu connu ; il avait succombé à une maladie seulement quelques mois après son arrivée, la laissant à la merci de la vieille Dylis.

Oui, elle se souvenait du chemin ; Eithne était morte au crépuscule. Et ils étaient partis tout de suite ; elle n'avait pu que prendre l'épée de son père, trop lourde pour elle, mais son oncle s'en était chargé. Les autres habitants de cette contrée s'étaient chargés de brûler le corps de l'enchanteresse. Et tandis qu'ils marchaient, les arbres gémissaient, une pluie d'étoiles tombait ; comme si tout pleurait la mort de la jeune femme et reflétait le désespoir de sa fille…

Boromir ne l'avait pas lâché du regard. Il l'avait vu s'endormir, ses traits s'étaient détendus. Puis se réveiller soudainement. A présent, elle semblait au bord des larmes. Il n'arrivait pas à la cerner, si forte et si fragile à la fois. Comment pouvait-elle avoir un sourire aussi doux et des yeux aussi durs ? Mais ce sourire lui était malheureusement rarement adressé, alors qu'elle ne se privait jamais de le fusiller de son regard bleu glacier. Il regrettait à présent son arrogance ; mais elle avait le don de le mettre hors de lui et apparemment, c'était réciproque.Et il avait trop d'orgueil pour s'excuser et elle également…

Elle le fixait à présent, toute trace de chagrin ayant disparu :

« - Pourquoi me regardez-vous ?

-Je vois que vous allez mieux ! » railla-t-il.

Elle haussa les épaules, sans rien ajouter. Elle avait bien mieux à faire que de se disputer une nouvelle fois avec lui. Frodon et Gandalf parlaient à voix basse ; tellement basse qu'elle n'aurait rien entendu si elle n'avait eu l'ouïe aussi fine, et une curiosité aussi… mal placée :

« - Gollum ? interrogea Frodon.

-Cela fait maintenant trois jours qu'il nous suit.

-Il s'est échappé des donjons de Barad- Dûr ?

-Echappé… ou relâché. C'est l'Anneau qui l'a mené jusqu'ici. Il ne se débarrassera jamais de sa dépendance. Il l'aime et il le hait, autant qu'il s'aime et qu'il se hait. La vie de Smeagol est une bien triste histoire… »

Hoela n'entendit pas le reste ; Pippin et Merry se chipotaient, couvrant les voix. Gollum ? N'était-ce pas cette créature dont Gandalf avait parlé au Conseil ? A qui Bilbon avait dérobé l'Anneau ?

Elle s'était retournée vers le couple étrange que formaient le Hobbit et le magicien. Celui-ci lui fit alors signe d'approcher. Elle se leva, sourit à Frodon et s'agenouilla.

« - Allez-vous mieux ? s'enquérit le vieillard.

-Bien mieux, l'assura-t-elle.

-Je n'aurai pas dû vous imposer un tel effort…

-Ce n'est pas grave !

-Vous avez autant de talent que votre mère… et autant de courage et de résistance que votre père… ils seraient fiers de vous. » affirma-t-il en lui jetant un regard perçant.

La jeune femme hocha la tête ; et dans un élan impulsif, elle serra le vieil homme dans ses bras.

« Je peux y avoir droit moi aussi ? » quémanda Pippin.

Mais Gandalf eut soudain un sourire.

« - C'est par ici, désignant l'arche qui plongeait.

-Cela lui revient ! s'exclama Merry.

-Pas du tout. Mais l'air est moins nauséabond en bas. Dans le doute, Merriadoc, il faut toujours suivre son flair. »

Et ils descendirent une volée de marches, jusqu'à parvenir dans ce qui semblait être une salle immense.

« Risquons nous à faire un peu de lumière. Regardez, le grand Royaume de la Cité des Nains de Cavenain. » Et le bâton illumina ce qui semblait être une salle sans fin ni commencement, aux colonnes immenses, à la beauté brute et impressionnante. Aucun mot n'aurait pu définir ce qu'ils ressentaient. Et ils avancèrent, lentement. Mais Gimli se dirigea tout d'un coup sur ladroite dans une petite pièce. Ils l'entendirent pousser des gémissements et ils entrèrent à sa suite.Ils mirent un moment à distinguer quoi que ce soit, car à leurs yeux habituésà l'ombre, elle paraissait d'une luminosité éblouissante.Il était à genoux devant un caveau, éclairé par un rai de lumière. Des runes étaient profondément gravées dans la pierre. Gandalf lut :

« -Ce sont des runes de Daeron, telles qu'on les employait jadis dans la Moria. Il est écrit là, **Balin fils de Fundil, Seigneur de la Moria.** Il est mort. C'est ce que je craignais. »

Hoela soupira, le cœur lourd, partageant la peine du Nain. Mais un soupir d'inquiétude également. N'allaient-ils pas connaître le même sort ? Pour la première fois, elle eut peur. Mais, comme s'il avait entendu les pensées de la jeune femme, Legolas passa un bras autour de ses épaules, en un geste protecteur. Un simple sourire le remercia ; mais derrière, Boromir n'avait rien perdu de la scène, et il bénitle coin d'obscurité dans lequel il se trouvait, qui cachait le dépit que son visage devait exprimer…


	13. la Chute

13ème chapitre, pour votre plus grand plaisir et le mien! Alors là, je m'attends à un maximum de critiques, parce que c'est vraiment très dur de rendre :

a) des émotions ressenties par les personnages.

b) scène de bataille, dur à rendre ça intéressant et à montrer la violence qui peut s'en dégager.

Alors, je vous demande une grande indulgence ( limite, je me mets à genoux... heu, non, gardons un semblant de dignité,lol!). Et je vous demande: les affreuses bêbêtes de Saroumane, c'est Orcs ou Orques? J'ai choisi la première solution, même si en français dans le livre, ils écrivent Orques ( ça sonne trop "Sauvez Willy" à mon avis, mais bon, je suis pas traductice...) Dites moi si ça vous choque, au cas où...

Enfin, bon, c'est pas une raison pour oublier Mr " petitboutonenbasàgauche" qui se sentirait délaissé...

Bonne lecture!

**believe4ever:** mais donne moi l'adresse de tes profs qui te font crouler sous le boulot que j'aille les lyncher! C'est à cause d'eux qu'on a pas ton chapitre! Ils ne se rendent pas compte de tous les malheureux qu'ils font, lol! Merci beaucoup pour ta review, je te promets d'autres petites scènes de jalousie... hi, hi,hi ( rire sadique!), enfin, pas ici, là, c'est plutôt tragique... je te fais de gros bisous et je te "revois" sur ton chapitre!

**karmilla:** enfin quelqu'un comme moi! Moi aussi, c'est pareil ,j'ADOOOOOOOORE Boromir et Haldir. Je te raconte pas dans quel état je suis quand je regarde les films et que je les vois mourir ( bouhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!)! Quel gâchis! Alors, tu le trouve choupinou le " petit couple étudiants rougissants à leur premier rendez-vous"? Mon petit coeur palpite quand j'écris leur histoire... Bisous, bonne lecture, et bienvenue au fan-club de "celles qui adorent Boro et Haldinounet!"

**luciole:** bien vu à propos de Boromir qui se laisse de plus en plus dévorer par les affres de la jalousie; que les hommes sont faibles, lol! Je suis sadique mais pas cruelle; je te ferais pas attendre 20 chapitres pour avoir le fin mot de l'histoire, ça serait trop méchant! Prends ton mal en patience, pas trop longtemps, je te promets, tu verras bien ce qui se passera... si Boromir meurt pas de jalousie avant ou tue pas Legolas ( crime passionnel!). Gros bisous et merci pour ton millier d'encouragements!

Quant à toi, **petite traitresse**, tu te reconnaîtra aisément, comment ça tu laisseras pas de review avant de savoir pour Boromir et Hoela? C'est du pur chantage ma parole! T'as de la chance que je te bénisse grâce à la bande annonce d'Harry, je t'absous de tous tes péchés... ce qui t'empêche pas de laisser un petit mot, sinon, Sean te jettera encore dans le fleuve, lol! Bisous quand même à celle qui éclaire mes heures sombres de lycéenne et m'empêche de mourir d'ennui!

**Chap 13 ; La Chute**

Un grand silence s'installa, seulement interrompu par les lamentations de Gimli. Hoela se dégagea doucement du bras de Legolas, et s'approcha du caveau. Gandalf se pencha alors vers un squelette, qui tenait entre des mains les restes d'un livre. Il avait été lacéré, en partie brûlé, et était souillé de noir et d'autres marques sombres comme du sang séché. Il l'ouvrit et les pages crissèrent, papier jauni par le temps. Boromir se tenait à présent aux côtés de la jeune femme, la main sur l'épaule de Gimli, et tous regardaient le magicien, attendant qu'il lise. Et, d'une voix légèrement rocailleuse, qui résonna : « Ils ont pris le pont et la deuxième salle. Nous avons barricadé les portes mais cela ne les retiendra pas très longtemps. » Personne ne se rendait compte que Pippin reculait tout près d'un puits, et qu'il se tournait vers un squelette assis en équilibre. « Le sol tremble et les tambours viennent des profondeurs. Nous ne pouvons plus sortir. Une ombre s'avance dans le noir. Nous ne pouvons plus sortir. Ils arrivent ».La tension était à son comble tandis qu'ils mesuraient le poids de ces paroles .

A ce moment précis, il y eut un grand fracas. Pippin, après avoir effleuré le cadavre, dévoré par sa curiosité maladive, l'avait fait tomber. Le bruit de l'armure, et du seau qu'il entraînait, retentit longuement. Ils sursautèrent tous et dans un brusque élan, Hoela saisit le bras qui se trouvait le plus proche d'elle et s'y agrippa. Ils retinrent leurs souffles ; mais rien ne répondit à ce vacarme qui aurait pu réveiller les morts. Ils poussèrent, à l'unisson, un soupir de soulagement. Hoela se rendit compte qu'elle serrait toujours le bras de Boromir. Elle retira prestement sa main, rougissante. Son cœur battait la chamade, prêt à briser ses côtes pour s'enfuir, mais elle ne savait pas trop si c'était à cause du fracas qu'avait causé le Hobbit… Gandalf, furieux, referma le livre brusquement et lança : « Crétin de Touque ! Jetez vous dedans la prochaine fois, cela nous débarrassera de votre stupidité ! ». Le Hobbit baissa la tête, penaud et honteux. Mithrandir fit volte-face, prêt à partir.

Mais un bruit sourd l'arrêta. Hoela tendit l'oreille. Un roulement grondant semblait provenir des profondeurs lointaines et faire vibrer la pierre, comme si toute la Moria n'était devenue qu'un tambour. Et à ces roulements répondaient des cris stridents, à glacer le sang. Frodon tira l'épée de son fourreau. La lame était devenue bleutée, annonçant la proximité d'Orcs. Boromir n'hésita pas un seul instant et se précipita vers la porte. Il évita de peu des flèches qui se fichèrent dans le bois pourri. Aragorn arriva et ils fermèrent l'entrée, pendant que Boromir disait « Ils ont un Troll des cavernes ». Ils firent reculer les Hobbits et chacun dégaina son arme. Hoela et Boromir en première ligne avec leurs épées ; Legolas et Aragorn bandant leurs arcs ; Gandalf et les Hobbits avec leurs lames ; et enfin Gimli, debout sur la tombe de son cousin, éructant des menaces « Qu'ils approchent ! Il y a encore un Nain dans la Moria qui respire ! ». La porte tremblait sous les assauts, et des haches fendaient sans difficulté le vieux bois. Plusieurs flèches tuèrent des Orcs avant même qu'ils n'aient pu entrer. Et la porte céda soudainement, laissant apparaître des créatures qu'Hoela n'avait jamais vues, mais d'un aspect si horrible qu'elle n'eut aucun mal à se convaincre qu'elles étaient résolument mauvaises. Et chacun se jeta dans la bataille ; le bruit du fer s'entrechoquant, les cris de douleur ou de rage, et les corps qui s'amoncelaient.

Jamais elle ne s'était battue avec autant de conviction qu'à ce moment. Elle déversait sa violence et la mettait au service de sa lame. Mais soudain, une ombre se dessina sur le sol. Hoela leva la tête et le cri mourut dans sa gorge. « Un troll ! » ; la créature faisait plusieurs mètres de haut, hideuse, le faciès stupide. Traîné au bout d'une chaîne par des Orcs, il serrait un gourdin dans une de ses mains dont le moindre coup suffisait à abattre plusieurs personnes. Les Orcs le lâchèrent et en poussant des râles affreux, il commença à donner des coups, au hasard. Sam lui échappa en ayant le bon sens de passer entre ses jambes ; mais alors le Troll se retourna, prêt à frapper. Hoela voulut lui porter secours, mais un Orc lui coupa le chemin ; il le regretta ! Et du coin de l'œil, elle vit Aragorn et Boromir tirer sur la chaîne ; c'eut l'effet escompté. Mais Boromir s'aperçut qu'il tenait encore la chaîne ; et un brusque mouvement du Troll l'envoya s'écraser sur un mur. Hoela acheva l'Orc et se précipita vers l'Homme du Gondor, en se répétant « _Non, je vous en prie ! Par les_ _Valars ! Je vous en prie !_ » Mais déjà, un autre Orc arrivait ; et Boromir aurait sans doute été tué sur place, si Aragorn n'avait pas eut la main aussi habile ; un couteau se planta dans la gorge de la créature. La jeune femme parvint vers lui, et s'agenouilla ;

« - Vous allez bien ?

-Hum ? Comme…comme… comme un charme, balbutia-t-il, complètement sonné.

-Vous êtes vraiment… et puis flûte ! »Elle résista à l'envie de l'assommer contre la pierre pour se montrer aussi insolent, mais elle avait mieux à faire. Elle se releva pour aider leurs compagnons.

Elle vit Legolas envoyer des flèches au Troll ; Sam donner de vigoureux et efficaces coups de poêle ; Gimli distribuer les coups de hache ; Gandalf user aussi bien du bâton que de la lame ; Aragorn, c'était bien simple, les Orcs le fuyaient ; Pippin et Merry dans un coin. Et… Frodon ? Mais déjà, elle devait parer d'autres attaques.

Il y eut un cri, de Pippin et de Merry qui se jetaient sur le Troll avec un courage et une inconscience sans bornes ; elle comprit pourquoi ; Frodon était dos à un mur, une lance en pleine poitrine et s'écroulait lentement face contre terre. Et chacun s'ingénia à mettre à bas l'ennemi, tant leur colère était grande. Le Troll s'effondra. Et il ne resta plus qu'eux et de nombreux cadavres. Tous se réunirent autour de Frodon. Aragorn retourna le petit corps.

Mais le petit corps en question respirait normalement et se redressa seul, la main posée à l'endroit où la lance était plantée quelques secondes plus tôt.

« - Il est vivant, soupira joyeusement Sam.

-Je vais bien, confirma Frodon. Je n'ai rien.

-Vous devriez être mort ! s'écria Aragorn, exprimant la pensée de tous. Cette lance transpercerait un sanglier !

-Je crois que ce Hobbit est bien plus solide qu'il n'y paraît, » dit Gandalf.

Et Frodon ouvrit sa chemise, révélant une cotte qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre à de l'argent.

« Du mithril, s'émerveilla le Nain. Vous êtes très surprenant Monsieur Sacquet. »

Hoela en aurait presque rit nerveusement tant elle était soulagée de voir que son ami allait bien. « _Qu'Elbereth soit louée !_ » Mais d'autres cris retentirent. Ils ne devaient pas demeurer ici. « Au pont de Kazâk-Dum ! » ordonna le magicien.

Ils quittèrent la pièce et se mirent à courir à grandes enjambées ; mais la salle était immense et les Orcs arrivaient de tous côtés, et même du plafond. Hoela se souvenait avoir entendu dire que la peur donnait des ailes, mais elle fut convaincue qu'elle donnait surtout de bonnes jambes ! Le souffle lui manquait, sa gorge la brûlait ; néanmoins, elle ne se serait arrêtée pour rien au monde ! Mais ils se retrouvèrent vite encerclés, par ces ignobles créatures qui se faisaient un plaisir de les tuer, au vu de leurs mines réjouies. Il y eut alors un mugissement ; et les Orcs sursautèrent ; un second, et ils tremblèrent. Et enfin un troisième qui les fit tous fuir. En quelques instants, ils avaient tous disparus, comme mus par une sombre terreur. La Communauté se tourna vers l'endroit d'où provenait le grondement ; une lueur rouge orangée, comme un coucher de soleil sanglant, leur apparut, se reflétant sur les hautes colonnes. « Quel est ce nouveau maléfice ? » demanda Boromir, en fronçant les sourcils. Hoela et Gandalf eurent la même réaction. Ils fermèrent les yeux, pendant que la rougeoyante lumière avançait. Gandalf fut le premier à les rouvrir et murmura « Un Balrog. Un démon de l'Ancien Monde. Cet adversaire est plus fort que vous. Courez ! » Et suivant son ordre, ils s'enfuirent.

Ils arrivèrent à une haute porte qu'ils franchirent ; un escalier donnait dans le vide. Legolas rattrapa Boromir, entraîné par sa vitesse, avant qu'il ne tombe et tous les autres s'arrêtèrent à temps. Hoela regarda vers le magicien. Il repoussait Aragorn « Faites ce que je vous dit ! Les épées ne vous sont plus d'aucun secours ici ! » Et le Rôdeur mena le groupe. La jeune femme plongea ses iris clairs dans ceux du vieil homme ; ils n'eurent pas besoin de mots pour se comprendre davantage. Elle hocha la tête et ils partirent à la suite de leurs compagnons.

Ils dévalèrent les nombreuses marches des nombreux escaliers, s'efforçant de ne pas regarder en bas, manquant de se rompre le cou. Mais un escalier brisé interrompit leur course. L'Elfe sauta le premier, souplement, tel un félin et atterrit sans dommage de l'autre côté. Gandalf le suivit. Hoela protesta :

« - Eh ! Normalement, ce sont les femmes qui passent les premières !

-Bonne idée ! affirma Boromir. Venez là !

-Je… pardon ! Mais… laissez-moi, se débattit -elle pendant qu'il l'attrapait par la taille.

-Honneur aux dames ! » Et il la lança en face. Legolas eut juste le temps de la rattraper, mais elle trébucha contre une marche et dévala l'escalier, avant d'atterrir douloureusement sur le ventre. Elle ne vit pas les autre passer mais entendit un effondrement et Aragorn crier à Frodon de se pencher.

Finalement, ils parvinrent à sa hauteur et une main la releva fermement par le collet pour la remettre sur ses deux jambes. Il lui paierait ça ! Des flèches pleuvaient sur eux. Ils finirent par atteindre le pont, bon gré mal gré. « Quelques mètres et nous serons sauvés ! Quelques mètres et nous serons sauvés ! » se répéta Hoela, ignorant ses pieds qui gémissaient et les goulées d'air qui lui râpaient la poitrine.

Elle vit sur sa droite un grand rideau de flammes ; Gandalf stoppa lui aussi. La chaleur était insupportable. Comme un ballet de feux follets, les flammes se condensèrent. Elles s'enroulèrent autour d'une immense ombre noire ; une crinière s'embrasa et flamboya derrière elle ; de la main droite, l'ombre tenait une lame qui ressemblait à une langue de feu perçante et de la gauche un fouet à multiples lanières.

Ils reprirent leur course,et alors qu'ils arrivaient juste devant la porte qui menait au dehors, Gandalf resta sur le pont, au milieu. Le Balrog était à sa hauteur. Il leva son fouet et les lanières claquèrent sinistrement, mais le vieillard demeura ferme. « Vous ne passerez pas ! Je suis un serviteur du Feu Secret, détenteur de la flamme d'Anor ! Le feu sombre ne vous servira à rien, flamme d'Udün ! Retournez dans l'ombre ! » Et tandis qu'il faisait face seul et qu'ils étaient spectateurs, impuissants, Hoela voulut l'aider. Elle s'élança, mais Aragorn la retint.

« - Laissez moi ! cria-t-elle. Il a besoin de moi !

-Vous ne pouvez y aller ! »

Le Balrog s'avança et grandit ; mais Gandalf était toujours visible, faible lueur dans les ténèbres, et semblait petit et gris. Hoela réussit à se libérer de l'étreinte du Rôdeur ; à cet instant, le magicien leva son bâton et frappa le pont devant lui. Un aveuglant rideau de flammes blanches jaillit. Le pont se craquela. Il se rompit devant le Balrog et la pierre sur laquelle il se tenait s'écroula dans la gouffre, tandis que le reste demeurait en un équilibre frémissant.

Gandalf se tourna vers ceux qui l'attendaient ; le Balrog tomba, mais dans sa chute même, il fit tournoyer son fouet, et les lanières fouettèrent le magicien et s'enroulèrent autour de ses chevilles, l'entraînant vers le bord. Il chancela et tenta de se raccrocher à la pierre. Hoela ne bougea pas, pétrifiée. Ses ongles raclèrent sur le sol ; et dans un dernier souffle « Fuyez, pauvres fous ! ». Et il bascula dans le vide.

Le même hurlement sortit de la bouche de Frodon et d'Hoela ; Boromir rattrapa le premier et Aragorn la deuxième. Le Hobbit fut emmené dans les bras de l'Homme, à la suite des autres. Aragorn tira la jeune femme vers lui mais ils eurent un dernier regard en arrière, comme pour s'assurer qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une illusion, et que leur guide allait réapparaître.

Ils franchirent d'énormes portes brisées et se retrouvèrent devant Les Grandes Portes, arche de lumière éclatante. Ils étaient au sommet d'une montagne toute en roche. Contre tout espoir, ils avaient retrouvé le ciel, le soleil et le vent.

Le chagrin les accabla ; Gimli voulut faire demi-tour et fut retenu par Boromir ; Merry, Pippin et Sam à terre, sanglotaient. Legolas contemplait les Monts Brumeux qu'il pouvait apercevoir au loin, concentré et perplexe, le visage crispé, cherchant même ce que pouvait signifier cette mort. Frodon debout pleurait et Aragorn se murmurait des mots en elfique. Hoela s'était assise ; les cheveux dénoués emmêlés par le vent, les larmes rafraîchirent ses joues et les couvrirent d'une finepellicule salée. Elle cueillait du bout de la langue celles qui coulaient jusqu'à ses lèvres, et avait l'impression de n'être plus faite que de larmes, que'elle avait toujours pleuré, et qu'elle pleurerait toujours...

Et l'astre fut soudain masqué par un nuage, comme s'il respectait leur chagrin et partageait leur peine…

Alors... émouvant ou pas? Quand j'ai écrit ce chapitre, j'avais la musique qui accompagne la mort de Gandalf dans la tête, cette douce voix éthérée, qui chante si bien les émotions. Pas facile de mettre des mots là-dessus, parce qu'ils semblent toujours creux, vide de sens. Soyez indulgent! Gros bisous


	14. la Lothlorien

Ah, bénies soient ces vacances qui me permettent de passer tous les jours sur le site, et de finir mon chapitre tranquillement! J'espère que vous en profitez tous aussi!

la Lothlorien... demeure de Galadriel... si je pouvais habiter dans un endroit pareil, je ne m'en priverais pas! Dans tous les cas, j'ai pris un réel plaisir à écrire ce chapitre, parce que la Lorien est un de mes passages préférés, aussi bien dans le livre que dans le film. Là encore, je mélange l'oeuvre de Tolkien et celle de Jackson...

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, bonne lecture et je vous promets de vous en poster un autre avant la fin des vacances... et n'oubliez pas le petit bouton review!

**believe4ever:** merciiiiiiiiii! je suis contente de savoir que tu prends autant de plaisir à lire mes chapitres que moi à lire les tiens! D'ailleurs, génial ton dernier chapitre, enfin, tu m'as vu dans tes reviews, même si je suis persuadée que tu es très sadique d'avoir coupé comme ça! Vivement le prochain! Décidément, si je ne dois pas bientôt entamer une cure de désintoxication...ça sera un vrai miracle!Je te fais de gros bisous et à bientôt!

**luciole:** je t'avais dit que je n'étais pas cruelle... et je tiens mes promesses, je ne te ferai pas trop attendre( le prochain chapitre promet d'être très intéressant... point de vue sentiments!) Pauvre Gandalf! Mais bon, c'est l'histoire hein! Donc, ce n'est pas entièrement ma faute s'il se casse la figure ( aïe!) Encourager fort? je ne sais pas si ça se dit mais j'ai compris le sens général, t'inquiètes, lol! Merci pour tes gros bisous, je t'en renvoie tout autant!

**karmilla: **voui, voui,voui, tu fais partie du fan club de ces hommes charismatiques qui se font zigouiller, pour leur plus grand malheur et surtout le nôtre! On fait des cérémonies du souvenir, style on brandit des briquets à leur mémoire, lol ( en fait, on bave sur leurs photos ou on embrasse l'écran!) Hoela et Boromir? Patience... Quant à Haldir, désolé, j'en parle pas trop dans ce chapitre, mais bon, elle a déjà le choix entre un Elfe et un Homme aussi canons l'un que l'autre! je dis pas, le couple Haldir/ Hoela aurait pu être vraiment bien... mais je laisse les affaires de coeur du beau Gardien à believe4ever qui sait si bien nous les conter... bonne lecture, bisous.

**Chap 14 ; La Lothlorien**

Hoela se releva péniblement. Elle frissonnait d'avoir tant pleuré et ses jambes vacillèrent un bref instant. Le soleil continuait de briller, et ses rayons chauds la réconfortèrent. « Tant que le soleil brillera encore, tout ne sera pas perdu » songea-t-elle. Elle n'osait donner le signal de départ, car les larmes coulaient encore sur de nombreux visages. Finalement, ce fut Aragorn qui prit l'initiative.

« Legolas ? demanda-t-il, le faisant sursauter. Relevez les. » L'Elfe le regarda, un peu dépassé. Boromir intervint :

«- Accordez leur un moment, par pitié !

-Dès la tombée de la nuit les collines grouillent d'Orcs ! Il nous faut atteindre les bois de la Lothlorien, répliqua le Rôdeur, implacable. Allons, Boromir, Legolas, Gimli ! »

Et ils se relevèrent les uns les autres ; Frodon était debout, un peu plus loin, et il se tourna vers eux, les yeux humides. Hoela s'approcha de lui et posa la main sur son épaule. Elle s'accroupit à sa hauteur et le serra rapidement dans ses bras, comme on serre un enfant qui a de la peine. Leurs compagnons les observèrent ; le profil délicat de la jeune femme, le nez droit, la mâchoire ferme et le menton pointu ; et celui du Hobbit, aussi fin, dont les larmes couvraient les joues à présent.

La route était rude et défoncée et se réduisit bientôt à un simple sentier où poussaient des herbes folles, qui se courbaient au gré du vent, frêles et gracieuses. Ils arrivèrent dans la vallée, où le vent se transforma en une douce brise, qui acheva de sécher les larmes. Ils parvinrent à une source profonde, d'une clarté de cristal d'où jaillissait une eau fraîche qui finissait scintillante et bondissante dans un lit de roches escarpées. Hoela plongea sa main un court instant dans l'eau et l'ôta prestement ; elle était d'un froid glacial et un frisson la parcourut.

Aragorn et elle marchaient devant, guidant le groupe. Il s'arrêta soudain et de la main, lui désigna des terres plus basses au loin, perdues dans une brume dorée.

«- Les bois de Lothlorien ! s'écria Legolas. La plus belle des résidences de mon peuple !

-Oui, mais elle est encore éloignée, remarqua Hoela.

-Hâtons-nous, dit Aragorn. La nuit viendra tôt et elle sera sans lune. »

Quelques heures plus tard, alors que l'astre n'était plus qu'une boule de feu rougeoyante qui effleurait l'horizon et le ciel d'une teinte rosée, ils atteignirent les bois. La beauté des lieux était indescriptible. Toutes les feuilles étaient dorées ou rousses, les arbres chuchotaient entre eux. Et surtout, un grand silence régnait, rompu seulement par le frémissement des branches. « Une grande magie est à l'œuvre ici », se murmura la jeune femme. Les derniers rayons de l'astre passaient entre les branches et enflammaient ses longs cheveux sombres, qui semblaient à présent de la même couleur que les feuilles, une rivière d'or roux qui ruisselait sur son dos.

Elle caressa les troncs, le bois rugueux écorcha sa peau fine. Legolas était fasciné et donnait l'impression de ne plus savoir où donner de la tête pour admirer les merveilles de cette forêt. Elle se retourna ; Frodon était en arrière. Elle laissa passer les autres pour se retrouver à ses côtés.

« - Vous sentez-vous bien, Frodon ?

-Oui, répondit-il, proférant le plus gros mensonge qu'elle eut jamais entendu.

-Je sais bien que non. Mais si vous avez besoin de parler… je suis là.

-Merci, » dit-il avec un sourire triste mais franc.

Et elle rejoignit Legolas, qui lui conta la légende de la vierge Nimrodel dont une rivière portait le nom. Belle et libre était-elle, mais elle se perdit dans les montagnes isolées, condamnée à errer. Le chant qui racontait sa vie était merveilleux, merveilleusement triste et mélancolique.

Hoela aimait entendre l'Elfe parler de ces légendes ; sa mère lui en contait beaucoup lorsqu'elle était enfant. Et toutes ces histoires étaient aussi belles que tragiques, car il n'y avait aucune fin heureuse, comme si l'amour se devait d'être malheureux.

La voix de Gimli lui parvint soudain, portée par le vent.

« Ne vous éloignez pas, jeunes Hobbits ! On raconte qu'une grande ensorceleuse vit dans ces bois ! Une sorcière elfe, aux terribles pouvoirs ! Tous ceux qui l'ont regardée sont tombés sous son charme… » Elle retint un sourire. Elle doutait fortement que Nain se laisse charmer par une Elfe. Mais elle n'était pas étonnée qu'il mentionne une ensorceleuse ; on respirait la magie ici, on pouvait presque la palper.

« … et on ne les a jamais revus. Voici un Nain qu'elle n'envoûtera pas si aisément. J'ai l'œil du faucon et les oreilles du renard ! »

Sa démonstration aurait pu convaincre, si à cet instant des dizaines d'archers, surgis de nulle part, ne les avaient encerclés. Hoela soupira. Elle commençait à s'habituer à ce genre d'accueil ! Un Elfe, plus majestueux et plus imposant s'avança ; il ne tenait pas d'arc et paraissait diriger les autres. Et sarcastique : « Le Nain respire si fort que nous aurions pu l'atteindre dans le noir… ». Gimli ne dit rien mais jeta un regard noir à l'auteur de ces paroles.

A l'aide d'une corde, ils durent monter dans un arbre pour parvenir à un talan, une grande plate-forme de bois, perchée si haut qu'ils pouvaient apercevoir la cime de certains arbres moins élevés. Et bien qu'ils auraient tous voulu s'asseoir, brisés par la fatigue, ils firent face au gardien de la Lothlorien, Haldir. Grand, les cheveux blonds, le visage lisse, il avait évidemment la beauté immuable de son peuple. Il salua tout d'abord Legolas, puis Aragorn, dans la langue elfique. Hoela sentit son regard peser sur elle ; elle leva ses grands yeux bleu clair et rencontra ceux, plus sombres, du Gardien. Aragorn se chargea des présentations :

« - _Voici Hoela, fille d'Eithne._

_-Eithne ? _s'étonna Haldir_. La sage magicienne ?_

_-Elle-même_, répliqua la jeune femme.

_-La forêt pleura longtemps sa disparition, trop tôt survenue. Vous êtes la bienvenue en ces lieux._ »

Elle hocha la tête. Mais Gimli, après une série de grognements incompréhensibles, trouva bon de faire part de sa pensée.

« - Voici donc la légendaire courtoisie des Elfes ? Ils nous parlent dans une langue qui nous est inconnue !

-Nous n'avons pas eu des rapports avec les Nains depuis les Jours Sombres, répondit sèchement Haldir, d'une voix basse et grondante.

-Et vous savez ce que le Nain répond à cela ? »

Hoela ne comprit pas un traître mot de ce qui suivit, mais elle devinait qu'il ne s'agissait pas de formules de politesse. Haldir pinça les lèvres et ses yeux flamboyèrent. Aragorn dit alors brusquement : « Cela non plus n'est pas très courtois ! »

Haldir s'intéressa ensuite aux Hobbits. Sam paraissait anxieux, mais on ne lisait rien sur le visage de Frodon. « Vous apportez un grand danger avec vous. Vous ne pouvez aller plus avant ! » déclara-t-il.

Le reste de la nuit se passa en discussion ; Aragorn parlait avec Haldir en faisant de grands gestes. Hoela savait qu'elle devait prendre du repos mais elle ne se lassait pas du spectacle du ciel étoilé. Elle balançait ses jambes dans le vide. Elle refusait de penser à la mort de Gandalf. Elle ne voulait pas en souffrir, pas maintenant. Elle finit par s'allonger ; elle chercha Elbereth pour lui adresser sa prière mais elle s'endormit avant d'avoir pu la trouver.

Peu avant l'aurore, elle fut réveillée par le Rôdeur. Ils descendirent de l'arbre ; elle avait l'esprit tellement embrumé qu'elle manqua de tomber de l'échelle. Ils marchèrent quelques heures et alors que le soleil arrivait au zénith, le Gardien les stoppa et annonça que Gimli devrait à présent avancer les yeux bandés, selon l'arrangement qui avait été conclu auparavant, quand la jeune femme était en plein sommeil. Gimli rechigna, ce qui était bien compréhensible et le ton monta. Ce fut Aragorn qui mit fin au différent :

« - Allons ! Si je dois encore conduire cette Compagnie, il faut faire ce que je vous demande. Il est dur pour le Nain d'être ainsi discriminé. Nous aurons tous les yeux bandés, même Legolas. Ce sera mieux, bien que cela ne puisse que ralentir le voyage et le rendre ennuyeux »

L'idée était bonne ; mais ce fut au tour de Legolas de protester, car il ne voulait être privé de la vue de la Lothlorien. Mais il accepta tout de même de subir le même sort que ses compagnons.

Hoela n'aimait pas être ainsi dans le noir; tous ses sens étaient à l'affût. Mais elle était encore fatiguée et plusieurs fois un Elfe dut la rattraper pour ne pas qu'elle tombe. Soudain, elle trébucha sur une racine et dans sa chute entraîna Boromir, qui était juste devant elle. Une dispute violente éclata, mais qui eut au moins l'avantage de distraire les autres :

« - Vous ne pouvez pas faire attention ! s'énerva l'Homme du Gondor.

-Vous croyez que je l'ai fait exprès, peut-être !

-Vous connaissant…

-Bien sûr, je passe mes journées à imaginer ce que je pourrais faire pour vous importuner ! Et pas plus tard qu'il y a deux minutes, je me suis dit : Tiens, et si je tombais juste derrière lui pour qu'il tombe aussi ? Je n'ai pas que cela à faire !

-Je…

-Taisez-vous ou je sens que vous allez vraiment finir par m'énerver ! »

Mais Boromir continua ; et elle ne s'arrêta de lui répondre que lorsque ses cordes vocales lui firent défaut, à force d'avoir trop crié, au grand soulagement des Elfes dont les oreilles étaient blessées par la voix haut perchée que lui donnait sa colère.

Le jour déclinait et on leur enleva enfin leur bandeau ; Haldir présenta avec un indéniable ton de fierté ce qu'ils voyaient devant eux :

« -Caras Galadhon ! Le cœur du monde elfique sur Terre, royaume de Celeborn et de Galadriel, dame de Lorien. » A ce nom, Hoela ouvrit de grands yeux. Galadriel ! La grand-mère d'Arwen !

Mais repenser à son amie la fit douloureusement replonger dans un passé heureux, qui était à présent enfui et révolu. Elle avait peur de ne jamais revoir l'Elfe, l'étoile du soir de son peuple.

La ville était une colline verte, sur laquelle trônait un arbre immense, qui disparaissait dans les nuages et dans le ciel rougeoyant du crépuscule. Après avoir parcouru une roue pavée de pierres blanches, ils arrivèrent aux portes de la Cité, qui s'ouvrirent sans bruit et se refermèrent aussitôt derrière eux. Dans la Cité des Arbres, ils ne virent personne, n'entendirent aucun bruit de pas ; mais il y avait de nombreuses voix autour d'eux et au-dessus, dans l'air. Ils passèrent bien des chemins, qui serpentaient sous et dans les arbres.

Puis ils gravirent un escalier qui leur parut interminable ; Boromir prit grand soin de se placer loin de la jeune femme, au cas où elle aurait voulu réitérer ses exploits.

Il faisait nuit et ce fut comme si les étoiles avaient quitté la voûte sombre pour éclairer les lieux,lumières accrochées aux branches.

Ils s'arrêtèrent sur un talan qui dominait tous les autres avec un petit escalier devant eux. Ils n'eurent pas à patienter longtemps. Deux silhouettes se détachèrent en haut des marches, auréolées d'une intense lumière. Et tandis que ces silhouettes descendaient, main dans la main, la lumière devint moins violente et ils purent voir le couple souverain.

Celeborn aux cheveux d'argent, et Galadriel aux longs cheveux d'or, ceints d'un diadème. « On n'a rien exagéré à propos de sa beauté » pensa Hoela. La dame de Lorien, grande et élancée, avait un visage pâle où brillaient deux éclats bleus dans lesquels se reflétaient sagesse et vieillesse, car de nombreux souvenirs y étaient enfouis.

« L'ennemi sait que vous êtes entré ici, annonça Celeborn gravement. Tout espoir de passer inaperçu a désormais disparu. » Et il les regarda un à un.

« - Neuf sont ici alors qu'ils étaient dix en quittant Fondcombe. Dites-moi, où est Gandalf, car j'aimerai vivement m'entretenir avec lui et je ne puis le voir de loin.

-Gandalf le Gris n'a pas passé les frontières de ce pays. Il a basculé dans l'ombre, » dit Galadriel d'une voix rêveuse, avant que quiconque n'ait eu le temps de répondre.

Le cœur d'Hoela se serra ; prononcer ainsi, tout haut,la disparition de Gandalf, c'était le faire mourir une deuxième fois.

« - En effet, il a été pris par l'ombre et la flamme. Un Balrog de Morgoth, la renseigna Legolas. Car nous nous rendions sans nécessité dans les rets de la Moria.

-Aucun des actes de Gandalf ne fut jamais inutile. Nous ignorons encore quel était son dessein. » répondit Galadriel.

Et elle les scruta tous un à un, ses yeux bleus s'arrêtant parfois. A Gimli, qui était accablé :

« Ne laissez pas le vide de Khazad Dûm emplir votre cœur, Gimli fils de Gloïn, car le danger a totalement envahi le monde. Et sur toute terre, l'amour est désormais mêlé de souffrance.» Hoela eut presque la sensation que ces paroles lui étaient adressées à elle aussi. Boromir ne put soutenir l'inquisition de Galadriel. Il se troubla et baissa les yeux.

Galadriel porta alors son regard sur Hoela qui se trouvait entre l'Elfe et l'Homme du Gondor. Sa peau diaphane rendait ses cheveux encore plus sombres, encore le contraste de la peau d'ivoire délicate et la vigueur de la chevelure foncée, force et fragilité mêlées. Elle releva ses yeux bleus et les plongea dans ceux de Galadriel. Celle-ci regarda Boromir, puis Legolas, et se reporta sur la jeune femme. Elle ne pouvait pénétrer qu'une infirme partie de son esprit, elle qui avait pourtant la faculté de lire toutes les pensées, celles de la fille d'Eithne lui étaient presque interdites. Galadriel eut un léger sourire. Elle reconnaissait bien là la digne descendante de cette branche de magiciennes qui avaient toujours su dissimuler leurs pensées.

« Hoela, murmura Galadriel. Prenez garde car vous serez bientôt confrontée au même choix qu'Eithne. Suivrez-vous sa route? Ou choisirez vous d'obéir aux dernières volontés de Gandalf ? » La jeune femme fronça les sourcils, imperceptiblement.

« - Que va-t-il advenir de cette Communauté ? Car sans Gandalf, tout espoir est perdu, déclama Celeborn.

-Votre Quête ne tient malheureusement qu'à un fil. Ecartez vous en un tant soit peu et ce sera l'échec, dit Galadriel, entraînant la ruine de tous. Mais l'espoir perdure, tant que la Compagnie existe. Ne laissez pas vos cœurs se troubler. A présent, allez prendre un peu de repos car vous êtes accablés par le labeur et le chagrin. Cette nuit, vous dormirez en paix »

Et elle adressa un dernier regard à Frodon.

Quelques heures plus tard, tous logés sous le tronc d'un arbre majestueux, sur un tapis d'herbe verte et épaisse, ils prenaient du repos. Ils s'étaient lavés et changés. Certains étaient déjà couchés, d'autres assis. Legolas, debout, portait la tenue de son peuple, une tunique étincelante. Tous écoutaient la douce complainte des Elfes, que leur compagnon ne traduit pas, tant il était encore peiné.

Il ne manquait qu'Hoela et son arrivée coupa le souffle à ses compagnons. Elle était vêtue d'une robe elfique, brodée d'or et d'argent. Sa longue chevelure avait été ramenée en un chignon qui alourdissait son magnifique port de tête et faisait paraître sa nuque encore plus fragile. Ses yeux étaient immenses dans son visage amaigri, deux éclats de glace ou d'eau vive. Et autour du cou, bien visible, une feuille d'émeraude brillait. Boromir eut un mal fou à déglutir. Il ne se souvenait pas avoirdéjà vu une aussi jolie femme. Legolas, de son côté, était plus convaincu que jamais que même les Elfes de sa contrée n'étaient pas aussi belles qu'Hoela. Aragorn eut un sourire, où l'attendrissement se mêlait à la nostalgie comme s'il se rappelait d'un souvenir particulièrement heureux.

Indifférente aux réactions qu'elle provoquait, elle s'assit dans l'herbe, en tailleur. Et les voix elfiques qui pleuraient la mort de Gandalf dans un chant d'adieu, furent bientôt accompagnées de la sienne, douce et pure comme du cristal. Elle ne les accompagna que fort brièvement ; mais elle préférait ceci plutôt que de verser de nouvelles larmes qui ne pourraient qu'être amères et nullement réconfortantes.

Lorsque son chant s'éteignit, elle entendit Sam, qui s'installait pour la nuit :

« Je parie que ces vers n'évoquent pas ses feux d'artifice ! Il faudrait faire un couplet là-dessus, » dit-il et il se releva.

« Qui a vu plus belles fusées

En étoiles bleues vertes ou bleues éclatées

Tonnerre d'averses d'or et d'argent

C'est une pluie de fleurs qui descend

Mais ça ne leur rend pas justice, loin de là. »

Hoela applaudit quelques secondes,ce qui fit rougir le Hobbit. Gimli dormait déjà ; Legolas, Merry, Pippin et Sam s'allongèrent. Frodon était assis, les yeux dans le vague. Boromir était plus loin, sur une racine. Aragorn s'approcha de lui pour lui parler. La jeune femme hésita. Mais sa curiosité l'emporta et elle se tapit juste derrière l'arbre ; elle ne pouvait voir les deux hommes mais pouvait parfaitement les entendre.

« - Reposez-vous ! lui conseilla le Rôdeur. Ces frontières sont bien gardées.

-Je ne pourrais trouver de quiétude. J'ai entendu sa voix dans ma tête. Elle parlait de mon père et de la chute du Gondor. Elle m'a dit que même aujourd'hui, il y a encore de l'espoir. Mais je n'en vois aucun. Cela fait longtemps que nous n'avons plus d'espoir. »

Ces mots avaient dû lui coûter. Mais on ne pouvait le contredire. Hoela le savait ; en ces temps, l'espoir était un luxe, que les Hommes ne se permettaient pas d'avoir.

« Mon père est un homme noble mais son autorité décroît et notre peuple n'a plus foi en lui. Il compte sur moi pour améliorer les choses. J'aimerai y arriver, j'aimerai voir la gloire du Gondor restaurée ! »

« Et voilà le fardeau que légua Denethor, fils d'Ecthelion, à son aîné » songea Hoela. Un goût amer avait empli sa bouche.

« L'avez-vous déjà vue Aragorn ? La Tour Blanche d'Ecthelion ? Scintillante comme une flèche de nacre et d'argent, ses bannières flottant dans la brise du matin… »

La jeune femme n'entendit pas le reste ; elle revint en Gondor à ces paroles. Le soleil qui se levait et nimbait la Cité Blanche. Les cris, les rires, les pas sur la pierre. Elle s'était fait la promesse de revoir Minas Tirith, mais pourrait-elle la tenir ?

Elle s'éloigna de l'arbre et se coucha sur le lit qu'elle avait préparé. Il avait beau être confortable, le sommeil ne se décidait pas à venir. Elle écouta les souffles réguliers de ses amis, qui dormaient paisiblement. Soudain, un bruissement lui fit relever la tête. Elle s'appuya sur son bras.

Galadriel marchait, ses pieds nus et fins à même la terre, ses longs cheveux d'or flottant, comme un champ de blé sous le vent. Frodon se leva et la suivit. Hoela les vit descendre un escalier et disparaître à un détour. Elle se mordit les lèvres, perplexe. Elle était d'une grande curiosité, sans aucun doute possible et même indiscrète au possible, mais elle craignait que l'Elfe ne sente sa présence.

Elle sortit de son lit, en silence. Elle ne put s'empêcher de jeter un regard à Boromir. Il respirait doucement, le visage détendu. Elle tendit la main et effleura son front. Puis elle la retira rapidement. Elle ne voulait s'autoriser aucun sentiment. Aimer signifiait souffrir. Et toute souffrance s'imprégnait dans l'âme, jusqu'à ce qu'on finisse par en périr.

Quand elle arriva vers Galadriel et Frodon, celui-ci était penché au-dessus d'une vasque de pierre, où reposait une coupelle d'argent,apparemment remplie d'eau. Elle le vit se rejeter brusquement en arrière et tomber. La dame de Lorien ne disait rien ; ils devaient communiquer par la pensée. Le Hobbit lui tendit l'Anneau. Alors un halo de lumière bleue les déroba à la jeune femme. Un halo puissant, presque maléfique.

Puis, la lumière s'apaisa et l'Elfe apparut moins forte, moins sûre d'elle même. Elle posa un baiser sur le front de Frodon, qui partit juste après. Il passa à côté d'Hoela, accroupie dans un coin.

Galadriel ne bougea pas. Elle patientait. Et soudain, alors que la jeune femme allait retourner vers les autres :

« _Vous_ _pouvez venir, Hoela. Le miroir n'attend que vous_ ».


	15. Le Miroir

Nouveau chapitre, je le publie le jour de la rentrée pour que votre journée soit moins triste! Alors, parlons de choses qui fâchent... bien repris? Non, mais au moins on retrouve les amis, c'est déjà bien! Moi, ma prof de philo entame fièrement sa deuxième dépression en deux mois, elle est pas douée? Au moins j'aurais plus de temps pour continuer l'histoire...

J'espère que ce chapitre ne vous décevra pas trop... je ne vous dis rien, mais je préfère vous prévenir que je déteste aller dans le sens du sentimentalisme mièvre et gnangnan... alors peu de mots pour décrire exactement ce qui se passe, mais vous avez assez d'imagination pour vous faire une idée, j'en suis sûre...

En tout cas, j'ai été très heureuse de découvrir pleins de nouvelles personnes dans mes reviews, ça m'a fait chaud à mon petit coeur! Alors, merci d'avance, et n'hésitez pas pas à me laisser d'autres reviews!

**believe4ever:** ben, oui, moi aussi , je veux que Boromir vive! Tu peux pas savoir à quel point je souffre quand je le vois mourir dans les films, que je regarde pourtant au moins deux ou trois fois par mois ( je dois être maso!). Et oui, un choix... Mais malheureusement, " tout choix est un renoncement", c'est pas de moi, mais de Nietzsche, un philosophe allemand qui malheureusement pour moi, a décidé de se taper l'incruste dans mon programme de philo... si c'est pas triste! En tout cas, j'attends toujours la suite de ta fiction... que devient Laura?Dis le mooooooooooooââââââââââ!

**Jylly Brandebouc:** première petite nouvelle dans mes reviews! Merci, merci, merci, ça m'a fait plaisir! Je n'ai pas encore eu le temps mais je te promets de passer faire un tour dans tes fictions, et tu me retrouveras dans tes reviews! Gros bisous.

**Célina:** bienvenue! Et merci d'être passée! Je n'ai pas lu "La Roue du Temps" mais comme j'ai effectivement aimé le Seigneur des Anneaux, je vais pas tarder à me l'acheter! De quoi ça parle? Pas toute l'histoire, hein, juste pour me faire envie... En tout cas, ne t'en fait pas, je n'ai pas l'intention de m'arrêter. Bisous et encore merci!

**little angel Anariel**: et hop! dernière nouvelle! Déjà, je tiens à te le dire, j'adore ton pseudo, je l'ai trouvé très original! Merci de suivre ma fiction depuis le début, et voilà la suite! Ah, le choix, le choix... pas très facile, hein? Entre l'Elfe classe et racé, et l'Homme super baraqué... c'est cornélien! Et même remarque que pour Jylly Brandebouc, je n'ai pas eu le temps de passer voir tes fictions, mais toi aussi, tu me verras sûrement dans tes reviews. A bientôt et bonne lecture.

**karmilla:** écoute, dès que la prochaine cérémonie du souvenir a lieu, je t'appelle. T'oublieras pas ton briquet! baver sur les photos ou embrasser l'écran, c'était faible comme description! Des fois,on se roule par terre de désespoir et de chagrin et souvent, on se prend le jus à force de trop embrasser la télé! maius il faut savoir faire des sacrifices... Heureusement que t'as fait ta provision de mouchoirs, mais je ne suis pas sûre que cela suffira... Moi aussi, je me suis éclatée à imaginer la dispute de Boromir et Hoela! En fait, je suis un peu comme elle ( sauf que j'ai pas un Elfe et un Homme super-beaux à mes pieds et c'est bien dommage! ), c'est bien mon genre de me casser la gueule et d'entraîner quelqu'un dans ma chute! Quant au miroir, à toi de découvrir ce qu'elle va voir dedans...

Petite pensée pour **ma boulette à moi,** privée d'Internet, avec pour seul compagne une mère qui ne lui parle plus du tout... Je te fais plein de bisous que tu verras quand tu réussira à lire ce chapitre, je te promets de te prévenir quand Sean décidera de me punir... et vivement la cérémonie d'adieu avec Riri! **Chap 15 ; Le miroir**

Hoela se sentit rougir, ses joues devinrent brûlantes. Elle obéit et s'avança. Il n'y avait aucune trace de contrariété sur le visage de l'Elfe, qui semblait au contraire amusée.

« _Prenez garde ou votre curiosité vous perdra_ » dit-elle, mettant Hoela encore plus mal à l'aise et lui faisant faire une grimace d'enfant prise sur le fait.

Galadriel plongea ses yeux dans ceux de la jeune femme, et les deux paires d'yeux, d'une nuance semblable dans l'obscurité, se scrutèrent. D'un signe gracieux de la main, elle désigna la vasque. Hoela s'approcha, et se pencha au-dessus, comme elle avait vu Frodon le faire quelques minutes auparavant. Elle ne vit d'abord que son reflet, tremblant. Puis le miroir liquide se troubla, tel un lac qui se ride sous le vent.

Sa mère se tournait vers elle, ses grands yeux verts attendris, ses longs cheveux noirs cascadant sur ses épaules ; son père prenait une enfant dans ses bras et la faisait tournoyer et l'enfant riait à gorge déployée. Tout était extrêmement clair, ces images étaient comme nimbées d'une lumière aussi douce que la lueur de la lune. Puis soudain, elles s'assombrirent. La Cité Blanche sous les nuages noirs d'orage, la Tour d'Ecthelion s'y détachant. Les plaines de Pellenor, l'herbe se courbant sous les rafales. Et un enchaînement rapide de visages. Sa tante, son cousin, les commères de la ville… Faramir, lui tendant des rênes, avec un sourire triste. Ses compagnons de voyage. Legolas qui lui montrait comment se servir d'un arc. Et Boromir apparut, lui souriant et murmurant quelque chose. Et puis une femme qu'elle n'avait jamais vue. Mince et élancée, de longs cheveux blonds, un beau visage pensif. Des yeux froids et graves. Fragile et forte à la fois. « Elle me ressemble » songea Hoela. « En blonde, bien sûr ». Mais l'image disparut et il y eut un fracas. Des épées qui s'entrechoquaient. Des flèches qui jaillissaient de nulle part. Et soudain, ses amis s'écroulaient, terrassés un à un, une écume sanglante aux lèvres.

Elle se releva brusquement avec un cri. _« Je ne veux pas voir ça !_ » Galadriel ne dit rien ; elle se contentait de regarder la jeune femme, qui avait le souffle court, et , dans un geste instinctif, avait saisi la feuille d'émeraude qu'elle avait au cou dans une de ses mains, comme pour se raccrocher à quelque chose. La Dame de Lorien vint vers elle. Elle tendit la main et força Hoela à relever la tête pour la regarder dans les yeux.

« - _C'est ce qui va arriver ? _demanda la jeune femme

_-Nul ne peut le dire. Car bien des gens ou des évènements peuvent faire évoluer le cours des choses ou du destin. Réfléchissez y. C'est à vous de forger votre destinée. »_

A ces mots, elle lui fit signe qu'elle pouvait partir. Hoela recula, mais avant qu'elle disparaisse, la voix de Galadriel s'éleva : « _Ne fermez pas votre cœur. Car c'est en lui que réside votre force. Tout choix vous fera renoncer à quelque chose mais vous devrez vous y plier _». Elle parvint au campement, essoufflée. Elle se laissa tomber sur sa couche et le sommeil s'abattit sur elle.

« - Tu crois que…

-Chut, tu vas la réveiller !

-Il serait temps ! Le soleil est déjà fort haut !

-Oh, mais laissez la ! Si vous la dérangez, elle sera de mauvaise humeur.»

Elle battit des paupières ; Merry, Pippin et Sam étaient à côté et se disputaient. Elle se releva difficilement.

« - Ah, vous êtes debout, dit Sam. Vous avez faim ?

-Non, grommela-t-elle. Depuis combien de temps le soleil est-il levé ?

-Depuis un bon moment. Il est presque au zénith.

-Déjà ? »

Elle se mit sur ses deux jambes et s'étira. Sa robe était froissée, ses cheveux emmêlés. Elle passa devant les trois Hobbits qui mangeaient à qui mieux mieux. Et avant de s'en aller :

« - Où sont les autres ?

-Monsieur Frodon est allé entendre quelques légendes des Elfes. Gimli et Legolas sont partis ensemble. Je ne sais où sont Boromir et Grand Pas.

Merci, Sam. »

Elle marcha quelques minutes sous les arbres, resserrant ses bras autour d'elle. L'air était frais ; rien d'étonnant à cela car février était sans nul doute un des mois les plus cruels. Mais en Lorien, il se faisait moins ressentir. Elle parvint à une source claire. Elle se déshabilla et entra dans l'eau. Elle y resta peu, tant elle était froide, mais cela eut au moins le mérite de la réveiller complètement. Elle sortit en frissonnant et se frictionna vigoureusement avec une étoffe qu'elle avait pris soin de prendre. Elle remit la robe, et noua ses cheveux à la diable.

Elle passa la journée à visiter la demeure de Galadriel. Alors que l'astre déclinait doucement, elle rencontra Aragorn. Il était installé auprès d'un ruisseau, perdu dans ses pensées. Mais il avait l'ouïe fine et il se tourna vers elle, le visage ouvert. Elle s'assit en tailleur près de lui. Et elle remarqua quelque chose qu'elle n'avait encore jamais vu,dans l'encolure de sa chemise,ou jamais pris le temps de voir. Il portait un pendentif magnifique, qui était censé représenter l'étoile du soir. Hoela le reconnut dès qu'elle le vit ; Arwen le portait avant lui.

« - Vous l'aimez ? interrogea-t-elle, à brûle pourpoint.

-Voilà qui est direct, rit-il.

-Si elle vous l'a donné, c'est qu'elle aussi…

-A quoi bon ? Une Elfe avec un mortel ?

-Ma mère était une enchanteresse. Cela ne l'a pas empêchée de s'unir avec un mortel.

-Je n'ai pas l'impression que cela lui ait tellement réussi. »

Hoela blêmit ; le ton avait beau être doux, les paroles n'en n'étaient pas moins blessantes. Elle se releva brusquement.

« - Je n'ai pas voulu vous blesser.

-Vous l'avez fait quand même, rétorqua-t-elle, la gorge serrée. Et le pire, c'est que vous avez raison.

-Hoela… votre mère a fait son choix, celui de se laisser mourir. Il n'en sera pas forcément de même pour tous.

-Je sais. Mais elle avait décidé de renoncer à l'immortalité. Et Aragorn, rien n'aurait pu l'en dissuader. Tout comme Arwen. Le choix lui appartient. Un jour, pas trop lointain, je l'espère, vous serez peut-être réunis. »

Et elle partit. Elle était presque arrivée à leur arbre, lorsqu'une flèche frôla son oreille et alla se ficher dans un tronc juste à côté d'elle. Legolas arriva en courant. Il enleva la flèche :

« - _Je suis vraiment désolé !_

_-De quoi ? Vous avez juste failli me clouer à ce tronc ! Je croyais que vous ne manquiez jamais votre cible !_

_-Je ne l'ai pas manqué _! affirma-t-il, un léger sourire aux lèvres_. Vous étiez trop loin pour m'entendre, je vous ai fait arrêter par… les moyens dont je disposais._

_-Et si… et si, j'avais bougé ? _s'offusqua-t-elle

_-Vous l'avez dit vous-même. Je ne manque jamais ma cible._ »

Elle le fusilla du regard ; mais elle avait du mal à lui en vouloir, et ne lui fit la tête que quelques minutes, pour la forme. Il voulu ranger la flèche dans son carquois mais la jeune la prit et ses doigts coururent sur le bois fin et ouvragé.

« - _Je trouve que ces flèches vous ressemblent._

_-Vraiment _? s'amusa-t-elle

_-Oui. D'aspect délicat, mais solide. Le bois doux, le bout tranchant. Et redoutable en étant bien utilisée._

_-Mais le bois se brise facilement, Legolas. Regardez._ »

Et la flèche dans les deux mains, elle la plia jusqu'à ce que le bois se fende et se rompe en deux morceaux, en un craquement sinistre. Elle lui donna les deux parties de la flèche, désormais séparée.

« - _Hoela, je…_

_-Je sais, _chuchota-t-elle en posant un doigt sur ses lèvres_. Ne dites rien. Vous le regretterez et moi également. _

_-Pourquoi tant de frayeur à l'égard d'une chose qui devrait plutôt vous inspirer bonheur et confiance ?_

_-Peur ?_interrogea-t-elle sèchement.

_-Vous avez peur d'aimer Hoela,_ affirma-t-il en mettant la flèche brisée dans sa poche.

_-Aimer qui ? Vous ? Ne soyez pas stupide ! Quand bien même si j'acceptais de vous aimer, cela compterait si peu dans votre longue vie ! L'immortalité n'est pas une chose dont j'ai hérité de ma mère. Et alors que j'aurai disparu depuis de nombreuses vies d'hommes, vous foulerez encore ces lieux, sans que le temps n'ait laissé de marque sur votre visage._

_-Je ne sais trop ce que je vous inspire réellement, belle dame. En revanche, je ne peux pas ignorer ce que vous semblez ressentir à l'égard de Boromir. Même quelqu'un qui ne serait pas Elfe pourrait le voir avec un peu d'attention._

_-Comme tous ceux de votre peuple, vous parvenez à cerner nos sentiments, ou nos émotions, n'est-ce pas ? _demanda-t-elle avec un rire triste_. Cela aussi serait condamné et perdu d'avance. Boromir aime sa Cité plus que tout au monde et si ce n'est pas elle qui me l'enlèvera, alors la bataille le fera. Non. Je préfère demeurer seule. _

_- Je pense qu'il vous aime._

_-Et après ? Croyez vous que cela le rendra plus heureux ? _

_-Je ne pense pas que cela le rendra malheureux. En rendant votre cœur aussi dur et aussi froid que la glace, vous vous privez de nombreuses forces. »_

Les mots de Galadriel lui revinrent « _Ne fermez pas votre cœur. Car c'est en lui que réside votre force_ ». Legolas se pencha et déposa un baiser léger, aussi léger que l'effleurement d'une plume, sur le front de la jeune femme.

Ce soir là, elle ne parvint pas à s'endormir. Comme la nuit précédente, tous ses compagnons dormaient. Mais les images du miroir l'assaillaient et la tourmentaient. Un bruit lui fit dresser l'oreille. Un bruit de pas. Elle sortit de son lit. A quelques mètres, quelqu'un était assis.

Un homme grand, qu'elle reconnut tout de suite. Elle s'approcha ; Boromir ne l'entendit pas. Il semblait en plein désarroi. Elle parvint à sa hauteur. Il releva la tête. Elle aurait pu retourner se coucher, mais, elle ne savait pourquoi, il lui semblait plus important d'être là, à ses côtés. Elle se mit à genoux devant lui. Il avait perdu sa fierté et son orgueil ; elle ne voyait plus qu'un homme désemparé et inquiet. Elle hésita et tendit la main. Il la prit dans la sienne et la serra. Elle ne put s'empêcher de rire. Sa main toute fine disparaissait complètement dans celle de Boromir. Leurs doigts se nouèrent. Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent, et combien de promesses échangèrent-ils en un seul regard! Il se pencha et déposa un baiser sur les lèvres rosées. Mais il recula bien vite et demanda, d'une voix mi-inquiète, mi- amusée « Vous n'allez pas me gifler cette fois ? ». Elle secoua la tête, en souriant. « _Ne ferme pas ton cœur, Hoela. Ne le ferme pas_. » Si la souffrance était la peine qu'elle aurait à endurer, et bien, elle l'acceptait. Et elle lui rendit son baiser.

Il ne se lassait pas de la regarder. Allongée sur le côté, ses cheveux couvrant le sein gauche, le visage détendu. Un souffle régulier soulevait sa poitrine. Qui savait dans quel songe elle errait ? Il effleura le corps nu , et déposa un baiser sur le creux des hanches, sur la peau fine et douce. Elle ouvrit les yeux à demi, avec un sourire. Et d'une voix toute endormie :

« - Ce n'est pas bien de troubler le sommeil des gens !

-Désolé, murmura-t-il,riant de la moue enfantine qu'elle faisait. Je ne voulais pas te réveiller.

-Je ne dormais pas vraiment, » avoua-t-elle.

-Ah non ?

-Non. Trop de choses tournent dans mon esprit…

-Et moi qui pensais que tu rêvais ! »

Elle n'ajouta rien, se contentant de l'observer. Puis elle lui caressa l'épaule, là où une épée avait laissé sa marque. Il s'allongea à côté d'Hoela qui se blottit tout contre lui. Ils ne se rendormirent pas, se contentant d'écouter leurs propres respirations, jusqu'à ce que le soleil se lève.

Si Hoela avait du décrire la journée qui suivit, elle l'aurait dépeinte comme parfaite. Boromir et elle la passèrent ensemble, leurs mains enlacées, sans même parler, car toute parole était superflue. Leurs compagnons ne les virent pas du jour ; mais seul Aragorn et Legolas avaient compris. Et si l'Elfe ressentait une peine certaine, il n'en respectait pas moins le choix de la jeune femme. Quant à Aragorn, même s'ilse sentait heureux pour eux deux, il en pouvait empêcher une certaine inquiétude de le ronger. Un pressentiment...

Elle avait abandonné sa dureté, car elle venait de comprendre quelque chose ; il était quelque chose de pire encore que de perdre un être aimé. C'était de ne pas aimer du tout.

Aussi, cette nuit là, elle s'endormit avec Boromir, en toute confiance et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, en toute sérénité.

La même clairière. Mais sans la lumière du soleil. Tout n'était que ténèbres. Il n'y avait aucune lune et même Elbereth semblait éteinte. Sa respiration s'accéléra et de la buée sortit de sa bouche. Elle portait ses habits de voyage, mais ils étaient tachés de sang, de sombres taches.

« _Ne bouge pas_ ! » Elle sursauta. Une ombre venait vers elle.

« - _Maman ? C'est toi ?_

_-Chut,_ » murmura sa mère en s'agenouillant devant elle.

Hoela pouvait à peine voir son visage. Seuls les yeux vert clair paraissaient briller d'un éclat particulier.

« - _Mais que…_

_-Moins fort, chérie ! Il peut nous entendre !_

_-Qui ?_

_-Tu le sais bien. Vois, regarde autour de toi. L'obscurité est tombée ici et elle envahira le monde si la Quête échoue. Il ne faut pas que tu abandonnes, ma fille. A aucun prix et pour personne._

_-Pourquoi abandonnerai-je ?_

_- Pour lui, _» murmura sa mère et elle lui montra quelque chose derrière elle.

« _Tu peux te risquer à faire un peu de lumière._ » Hoela chuchota quelques mots et la petite boule de lumière jaillit, éclairant les alentours. La jeune femme vit alors. Et elle se retint pour ne pas hurler. Boromir était allongé dans l'herbe, le visage apaisé, mais le teint extrêmement pâle. Ses deux mains tenaient fermement une épée sur sa poitrine, qu'aucun souffle ne soulevait. Hoela eut un sanglot.

« - _Chérie…_

_-Non, non. Cela n'arrivera pas. _

_-C'est son destin. Toi, tu devras poursuivre ta route._

_-Vas t'en _! cria Hoela, sans plus prendre le souci de parler à voix basse. _Je veux que tu_ _t'en ailles ! C'est un mensonge, un mensonge !_ _Rien de tout cela n'arrivera_!»

Eithne se releva. Et grâce à la lueur de la boule de feu, sa fille put voir l'expression désolée qu'elle avait, et l'immense tristesse qui était apparue dans ses iris. Elle recula et disparut complètement, pendant que la boule de feu s'éteignait, comme une vie qui s'affaiblit et meurt.

Hoela se réveilla en tremblant. Il faisait encore nuit ; les larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Elle se tourna vers Boromir. Il était là, bien vivant. Mais pour combien de temps encore ?


	16. L'adieu à la Lorien

Et un chapitre de plus! je vous préviens, il n'y a pas beaucoup d'action dans celui-là. Mais il me paraissait important, surtout pour en apprendre un peu plus sur la mère d'Hoela.

Au fait, j'ai bien vu que le choix de mon héroïne avait déçu pas mal de vous ( sauf karmilla, mais bon, là, c'était sûr!). Je ne veux rien vous dire de plus, mais souvenez vous de cette qualité qu'ont les Elfes: ils sont persévérants.

Sinon, que vous dire de plus? Ah oui, merci pour vos reviews, qui me font toujours autant plaisir, et qui m'encouragent à continuer. Sympa de ne pas oublier le petit bouton en bas à gauche, qui le pauvre, attend toute la journée qu'on daigne l'utiliser...Bonne lecture!

**believe4ever:** merci pour un chapitre qu'il m'a été difficile à écrire, mais pour lequel j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir! Je ne t'en veux pas de radoter, vu que moi... c'est pareil, je persiste et signe, ta fanfiction est trop bien. A quand la suite? Je suis sur des charbons ardents, moi... mais que lui arrive-t-il? Je souffre, tu sais, lol! Bisous et à bientôt sur ta fiction.

**luciole:** pôvre legolas! Moi, tu peux être sûre que je ne lui dirai pas non... Enfin, heureusement que je ne perds pas une lectrice, ouf! Je te recommande de bien lire ce que j'ai écrit au dessus, à propos d'une certaine qualité que les Elfes possèdent. Pour ma prof de philo, elle s'est rétablie plus vite que prévue, c'était qu'un petit coup de déprime... dommage!

**karmilla:** Roméo et Juliette, Tristan et Yseult... comme si l'amour se devait d'être malheureux! Mais je ne penche pas pour le suicide, donc, pas d'inquiétude( tout du moins pour un double suicide!). Et je me sens moins seule de savoir que je ne suis pas la seule à regarder les scènes les plus tristes au moins une fois par mois... ben oui, je me retrouve les larmes aux yeux, devant mon écran de télé, avec ma mère qui me répète que je suis complètement folle( aucune sensibilité!)... On doit être maso!

**jylly brandebouc:** toi aussi, plutôt pour Legolas? Mais c'est que le blondinet fait des ravages parmi la gent féminine! ( ce que je peux très bien comprendre, parce qu'il n'y a rien à jeter chez lui!) En tout cas, merci de t'intéresser à mon histoire, ça me fait trrrrrrèèès plaisir!

**little angel anariel:** contente que tu ais aimé le chapitre! Je comprends ta décision de rester avec les Elfes, ils ont tous des personnalités différentes et complexes,donc intéressantes. D'après une de mes amies, moi aussi, je serai plutôt elfe, à cause... de mes oreilles pointues! En tout cas, je le répète,super pseudo. Anariel, ça a une signification particulière? Bisous.

**woodinounet et buuuuuuulette, une seule et même personne:**quel miracle, je suis encore vivante! Tu n'as pas eu le courage de mettre fin à mes jours, pas vrai? Et tu me pardonneras, connaissant mon grand pouvoir de visualisation, devine qui j'aurai vu à la place de sam, si elle avait ù( comme tu dis toi-même! appelle les choses par leur nom!);c 'est pas que je ne t'aime pas, mais bon, il y a des limites! Hoela avait le visage qu'elle là, petite perverse! de toute façon, de quoi tu te plains, je t'ai pas laissé le plus moche! le pauvre, tu le débaucherais! En tout cas, vivement que je rêve de nos cours d'entraînement en terre du milieu...

**Chap 16 ; L'Adieu à la Lorien**

Quelques jours plus tard, ils furent convoqués par Celeborn.

« Le moment est venu, dit-il, où ceux qui poursuivent la Quête doivent endurcir leur cœur pour quitter ce pays. Ceux qui ne veulent pas aller plus loin peuvent rester quelque temps ici. Mais qu'il demeure ou qu'il parte, nul ne peut être assuré de la paix. Car nous sommes arrivés maintenant au bord du destin. Ici, ceux qui désirent pourront attendre l'approche de l'heure jusqu'à ce que l'un ou l'autre des chemins du monde soit de nouveau accessible ou que nous les appelions à répondre à l'ultime nécessité de la Lorien. Ils pourront alors retourner dans leur propre pays ou aller au long séjour de ceux qui tombent au combat. »

Hoela releva la tête à ce discours, notamment aux derniers mots. Tomber au combat ? Elle ne craignait ni la mort ni la souffrance. Non. Ce qui l'effrayait, c'était l'usure du temps. Vieillir lui faisait peur. Perdre toute espérance ou toute combativité. Mais mourir ? Elle devrait périr un jour et si c'était pour une cause juste, alors elle l'accepterait. Sans hésiter.

« Ils ont tous décidé d'aller de l'avant, » dit Galadriel après les avoir scrutés. Ils eurent un geste d'approbation ; personne ne voulait abandonner.

« Je vous aiderai comme je le pourrai, les informa Celeborn. Il en est parmi vous qui savent manier une embarcation. Legolas, dont les amis connaissent la rapide Rivière de la Forêt, Boromir de Gondor et Aragorn le Rôdeur. Je vais vous fournir des barques, qui seront petites et légères, car si vous allez loin par l'eau, il y aura des endroits où vous serez obligés de les porter. Vous arriverez aux rapides de Sarn Gebir et peut-être enfin aux grandes chutes de Rauros, où le fleuve tombe dans un bruit de tonnerre de Nen Hithoel ; et là, il y aura d'autres dangers. Des embarcations rendront votre voyage moins laborieux pour un moment. Mais elles ne vous offriront pas de conseils : en fin de compte, il vous faudra les abandonner ainsi que le Fleuve pour vous tourner vers l'Ouest ou l'Est. Tout sera préparé pour vous et vous attendra au havre avant demain à midi. Je vous enverrai mes gens dans la matinée pour vous aider aux préparatifs du voyage »

Il leur souhaita ensuite une bonne nuit et ils se rendirent à leur campement. Mais au lieu de s'endormir, ils débattirent longuement de la conduite à suivre pour l'Anneau, mais ne parvinrent pas à se mettre d'accord. Les voix s'entremêlaient, les idées fusaient mais nul plan ne se dessinait. La jeune femme ne disait rien ; de toute manière, le Rôdeur était à présent leur guide et elle sentait qu'elle pouvait lui faire confiance. Elle suivrait la route qu'il déciderait d'emprunter. En fait, elle s'intéressait bien plus à un autre changement, qui l'inquiétait. Boromir, tout en parlant, ne cessait de jeter des coups d'œil rapides à Frodon. Pas assez rapides cependant pour qu'elle ne puisse pas lire ce qu'il y avait dans son regard. Et ce qu'elle vit ne lui plut pas du tout. De l'avidité, du désespoir… et presque de la folie.

Mais l'Homme plongea ses yeux dans les siens et leur expression changea complètement. En une fraction de seconde, elle n'y vit plus que de la tendresse et une pointe d'ironie. Elle lui fit un sourire forcé.

Finalement, ils allèrent se coucher, sans avoir pris de réelles décisions. Allongée contre Boromir qui succomba rapidement au sommeil, Hoela laissa son esprit se tourmenter. La prédiction de sa mère et ce qu'elle avait lu dans les yeux de son amant, sans compter les images du miroir, tout cela faisait trop. Elle ne croyait pas au hasard et son intuition lui soufflait que de sombres choses se préparaient. Elle en venait même à se demander si elle ne faisait pas une erreur, en étant ici, à ses côtés. Qui savait où cela l'entraînerait ?

Ils se levèrent à l'aube. Ils semblaient tous frais et dispos ; seule Hoela portait les traces d'une nuit agitée. Ses traits étaient tirés, des cernes mauves soulignaient ses yeux ; et elle était plus pâle que jamais. Sa peau paraissait presque translucide, et on s'attendait presque à voir les veines affleurer et palpiter.

Des Elfes leur apportèrent de la nourriture pour leur voyage, et ils préparèrent leurs affaires. Hoela examina avec attention ce qui leur servirait de repas, durant un bon moment. C'étaient de minces galettes, faites d'une farine légèrement dorée d'un côté et couleur de crème à l'intérieur. Legolas qui passait tout près s'amusa de son air perplexe et curieux. Il lui prit la galette des mains, croqua dedans :

« - Du _lembas_, ou comme l'appellent les Nains du cram. Une bouchée suffit à nourrir un adulte pour toute la journée, fut-il l'un des grands Hommes de Minas Tirith.

-Je vous crois sur parole, »dit la jeune femme avec un mince sourire, le premier vrai sourire depuis plusieurs jours.

Alors que tout était prêt, ils n'attendaient plus que Celeborn et Galadriel, on vint les avertir qu'ils pouvaient se mettre en route et qu'ils retrouvaient les Seigneurs de la Lorien plus loin, où il y aurait également leurs embarcations. Chacun prit son fardeau. Tous avaient le cœur lourd. Un Elfe qui leur était connu arriva soudain. Haldir s'avança, toujours aussi majestueux.

« Je suis revenu des défenses du Nord, et je suis envoyé à présent pour vous servir à nouveau de guide. La Vallée des Rigoles Sombres est emplie de vapeurs et de nuages de fumée, et les montagnes sont troublées. Il y a des bruits dans les profondeurs de la terre… Mais allons ! Partons ».

La traversée de Calas Galadhron se fit dans le silence. Sans s'en rendre compte, la jeune femme avait pressé le pas et dépassa bientôt tous ses compagnons. Une main se posa sur son bras :

« _- Doucement, Hoela ! Ou vous finirez par perdre votre guide_ ! dit Haldir.

_-Désolée, _sursauta-t-elle. _Je ne m'en n'étais pas rendu compte ! Je crois que… j'ai l'esprit un peu confus !_

_-Cela arrive parfois, lorsque l'on se pose beaucoup de questions. Eithne aussi avait cette fâcheuse tendance, quand elle était jeune, à se laisser entraîner par ses pensées…_

_-Vous avez bien connu ma mère _? demanda Hoela, désireuse d'en savoir plus.

_-Elle a passé de nombreuses années en ces lieux. Tant d'années… le temps suffisant pour que s'éteignent certaines étoiles et que d'autres renaissent._

_-Comment était-elle ? »_

Il lui jeta un regard perçant et ses yeux bleus foncés, comme un ciel d'été au crépuscule, eurent l'air lointain. Et ce fut d'une voix nostalgique qu'il poursuivit :

«_Appartenant au peuple elfique, je puis vous assurer qu'il m'a été donné de voir les plus belles personnes que cette terre ait portées. Notre bien aimée souveraine dont la beauté est tournée vers le Matin avec ses cheveux couleur d'or ; ou bien Arwen Undomiel, tournée vers le Soir, à la chevelure aussi sombre que la Nuit. Eithne, bien qu'étant enchanteresse, et non une Elfe, était aussi belle qu'elles. Grande et élancée, elle aussi avait des cheveux sombres, oui, de cette couleur que prend le bois de nos arbres en automne, un brun chaud, prêt à s'enflammer sous le moindre rayon de l'astre. Quant à sa peau, elle brunissait dès les premiers jours de beau temps. Mais le plus incroyable, sans nul doute, c'étaient ses yeux… avez-vous déjà vu ces endroits sur un fleuve, où les feuilles se reflètent ? Ici, l'eau hésite entre le vert et le bleu. Ajoutez y le savoir et les souvenirs, et tel était son regard. Et ses pouvoirs ! Jamais elle n'a voulu en user pour d'autres fins qu'aider les autres mais ils étaient puissants. Elle avait autant vécu que nous mais en des contrées plus mystérieuses dont nous voulions tous entendre les légendes. Le jour où elle est tombée amoureuse de votre père, plus d'un Elfe en cette contrée s'en est mordu les doigts ! »_

Cette dernière phrase détendit l'atmosphère qui s'était fait triste, en évoquant la disparue. Hoela eut même un petit rire, mais un rire proche des larmes, tremblé et plein de sanglots. Des images plus claires les unes que les autres lui revenaient, des éclats de passé, ternis par le temps qui retrouvaient toutes leurs teintes. Jamais elle ne s'était sentie aussi apaisée en parlant d'Eithne. Bien sûr, son père lui avait beaucoup manqué, mais elle avait entendu parler de lui en Gondor, car tous se souvenaient du fier guerrier. Et lui-même, alors qu'elle était enfant, lui racontait ce qu'était sa vie, ou ce qu'elle avait été. Elle gardait de lui l'image d'un homme tendre, fou amoureux de sa compagne, et fou tout court de sa fille, qui lui avait appris dès sa plus tendre enfance à manier l'épée et à monter à cheval. Mais sa mère… finalement, elle savait très peu de choses sur elle. Qui aurait pu lui conter son histoire à elle, alors qu'elle ne le faisait même pas elle-même ? Arwen et Elrond lui en avaient dit peu de choses. Parce qu'elle n'était pas encore prête à les entendre. Mais là, elle écoutait passionnément le Gardien, suspendue à ses lèvres.

« -_Oui… autant vous dire qu'après cela, nous étions prêts à ne pas réserver un bon accueil à l'heureux élu !_

_-Quoi ? Il est venu en Lorien !s'étonna _la jeune femme, allant de surprise en surprise.

_-Bien sûr… peu avant votre naissance. Eithne venait quérir les conseils de Galadriel, mais ils ne sont que peu restés._

_-Et comment avez-vous reçu mon père ?_

_-Avec la légendaire courtoisie des Elfes ! _sourit-il_. C'était un homme valeureux, intelligent… aussi bien qu'aurait pu l'être un des nôtres, nous nous sommes donc inclinés. _

_-Mais cela l'a menée à sa perte… _soupira Hoela.

_-Certains chagrins ne peuvent être guéris. Si elle avait survécu, elle aurait errée, privée de ses pouvoirs qui avaient décidé de l'abandonner. Croyez-vous que vous auriez été plus heureuse ? »_

Hoela fronça les sourcils. Nul ne lui avait encore tenu un tel discours. En fait, elle ne s'était jamais demandée comment aurait été sa vie si sa mère avait été en vie. Quand elle en rêvait, elle la voyait heureuse. Mais maintenant, Haldir venait de jeter la lumière sur un fait indiscutable ; si Eithne avait survécu, elle n'aurait plus été que l'ombre d'elle-même. Et le bel Elfe poursuivit, tout en se retournant pour vérifier que personne ne s'était égaré en chemin :

« - _Elle avait beau posséder d'immenses pouvoirs, elle n'avait pas votre force._

_-Ma force ? Pensez-vous que je sois forte ?_

_-J'en suis convaincu. Vous avez su grandir avec des faiblesses, tout en n'oubliant pas qui vous étiez. Vous en voulez à votre mère, mais vous ne la rejetez pas. Et d'après certaines sources sûres, vous faites preuve d'un certain courage et d'une grande adresse pour vous battre. Mais je ne vous parle pas seulement de cette forme de courage. Vous êtes prête à faire face à de nombreuses choses qui nécessitent savoir et réflexion. On peut affirmer que Budic vous a légué beaucoup de ses qualités, bien que votre orgueil puisse vous jouer des tours. _

_-Et de ma mère…_ interrogea la jeune femme, plus émue qu'elle ne voulait le laisser paraître, connaissant au moins l'une des réponses.

_On a dû vous le dire à maintes reprises, mais vous êtes aussi belle qu'elle. Quand vous êtes arrivée, avec vos compagnons, si ça n'avait été que la couleur de vos yeux et votre peau plus claire, vous étiez son double. Un peu moins grande, peut-être. Et si vous n'avez pas hérité de l'ensemble de ses pouvoirs, et que surtout vous répugnez à les utiliser, vous pourrez accomplir de grandes choses. Avez-vous entendu la complainte pour Mithrandir ?_demanda-t-il, semblant changer complètement de sujet.

_-Oui, _souffla_-_t-elle, son cœur de serrant à l'évocation du magicien.

_-Semblable chanson fut chantée à la disparition d'Eithne. Vous plairait-il de l'entendre ?_

_-Bien sûr._

_-Nous arrivons à notre destination, aussi me reste-t-il juste assez de temps._

_Il était jadis une enchanteresse_

_A la voir tous les cœurs étaient en liesse_

_Dans ses yeux verts se lisait la sagesse_

_Partout on célébrait sa beauté_

_Qui allait jusqu'à éclipser_

_Les plus belles créatures créées_

_Ses pouvoirs toujours dispensés à faire le bien_

_Et d'un seul geste de la main_

_Le bonheur se dispersait, enclin_

_Pourtant, la belle était esseulée_

_Comme si compagnon elle n'arrivait pas à trouver_

_Et nombreux auraient d'elle voulu être aimés !_

_Finalement, sur un Homme son choix se porta_

_Budic, fier et courageux qui dans son cœur entra_

_Et une fille il lui donna_

_Mais même le plus valeureux des guerriers_

_D'un coup d'épée peut succomber_

_Et dans le monde des ombres passer._

_Sur elle le chagrin s'abattit_

_Et la rongea petit à petit_

_Jusqu'à ce qu'elle abandonne la vie_

_Car des peines ne peuvent être surmontées_

_Et la perte de l'être aimé_

_La fit trépasser_

_Ainsi mourut-elle un soir d'été_

_Et le monde pleura Eithne_

_Qui s'en était allée_

_Mais aux côtés d'Elbereth une étoile s'alluma_

_Aussi lumineuse elle brilla_

_La magicienne renaissait là._

Hoela ne répondit rien, ce que l'Elfe comprit très bien. Elle lutta contre les larmes, et réussit à les refouler. Elle se souviendrait de cette chanson, elle le savait. Et comme sa gorge lui refusait tout service, elle prit la main d'Haldir et la serra, en guise de remerciement, ce qui parut toucher profondément le Gardien. Un toussotement les fit sursauter.

« - Je ne voudrais pas vous déranger… mais sommes nous arrivés ? demanda Gimli.

-Nous y sommes, Maître Nain. »

Boromir s'était rapproché de la jeune femme. Son visage était sombre et fermé. Hoela ne résista pas, et lui fit une grimace pour le dérider. C'eut l'effet escompté et un sourire vint éclairer son visage. Et il l'embrassa du regard, ne pouvant le faire réellement.

Une immense pelouse verte se déroulait devant eux, accueillante sous le soleil. Celeborn et Galadriel se tenaient là , avec quelques autres Elfes.

« Nous sommes venus vous faire d'ultimes adieux et accompagner de nos bénédictions votre départ de notre pays. » dit la dame de Lorien.

Et elle les fit mettre en une longue rangée ; on leur donna alors des capes, avec un capuchon, faits à la taille de chacun, d'une étoffe légère, soyeuse mais chaude. La couleur en était difficile à définir ; ils semblaient gris mais bougés ou placés dans une autre lumière, ils devenaient du vert des feuilles dans l'ombre, du brun des champs en friche la nuit ou de l'argent sombre de l'eau sous les étoiles. Chaque cape s'agrafait autour du cou par une broche semblable à une feuille verte veinée d'argent.

« - Avant ce jour, aucun étranger n'a revêtu l'habit de notre peuple. Puisse ces capes vous protéger totalement des yeux hostiles, dit Celeborn.

-Nous aimerions vous offrir des présents, en souvenir de la Lothlorien qui plus jamais ne connaîtra le printemps ou l'été. Voici le cadeau des Elfes pour votre guide, »ajouta Galadriel.

Et elle tendit un fourreau à Aragorn, fait spécialement pour son épée. Il était recouvert d'un entrelacs de feuilles et de fleurs d'or, et dessus étaient incrustées de nombreuses gemmes formant en runes elfiques le nom d'Anduril et le lignage de l'épée.

« Le cadeau que je vous offre, Legolas, est un arc des Galadhrim, digne de l'adresse de nos parents des bois » Sur le visage de l'Elfe passa une joie presque enfantine, tandis qu'il l'essayait. Elle se tourna ensuite vers Merry et Pippin et leur donna deux dagues.

« Voilà les dagues de Noldorin. Elles ont déjà servi pendant la guerre. N'ayez crainte, jeune Peregrin Touque, vous trouverez le courage en vous »

Sam reçut une corde, de la vraie corde elfique, faite en hitllain ; Boromir une ceinture d'or finement ouvragée.

« - Quel cadeau un Nain demanderait-il aux Elfes ?

-Aucun, répliqua Gimli. Il me suffit d'avoir vu la dame des Galadhrim et d'avoir entendu ses douces paroles. Je ne désire rien excepté, si vous pardonnez ma hardiesse, un seul fil de vos cheveux, qui surpassent l'or de la terre comme les étoiles surpassent les gemmes de la mine.

-On prétend que l'art des Nains réside plutôt dans leurs mains que dans leur langue, mais ce n'est pas vrai pour vous. Car on ne m'a jamais présenté requête aussi hardie et pourtant aussi courtoise. Mais dites moi, que feriez-vous de pareil don ?

-Je le chérirai, madame, répondit-il, en souvenir des paroles que vous m'avez adressé lors de notre première rencontre. Et si jamais je retrouve les forges de mon pays, il sera monté dans un cristal impérissable pour demeurer un bien de ma maison et un gage de bonne volonté entre la Montagne et la Forêt jusqu'à la fin des temps »

Hoela admira le courage du Nain et un petit sourire lui était monté aux lèvres. Galadriel dénoua alors une de ses longues boucles et coupa trois cheveux, de la même nuance que le blé mûr. Puis la dame de Lorien se tint en face d'elle et lui tendit un coffret en bois clair. La jeune femme le prit et l'ouvrit. Un diadème de saphirs, montés sur de l'argent, de la même teinte que ses yeux, était déposé dans un écrin de velours.

« Les jours où vous porterez ce diadème seront des jours de fête et de bonheur, car vous trouverez la paix et la sérénité. »

Puis, elle acheva par Frodon.

« Et vous, Porteur de l'Anneau, j'en viens à vous le dernier, qui n'êtes pas le dernier dans ma pensée. Pour vous, j'ai préparé ceci. »

Et elle éleva une fiole en cristal qui étincelait.

« Je vous offre la lumière d'Eärendil, notre étoile bien-aimée. Puisse cette lumière vous éclairer dans les endroits sombres, où toutes les autres lumières seront éteintes. »

Ainsi les adieux furent-ils faits.

Leurs embarcations, amarrées du côté du grand Fleuve, étaient grises, petites, légères mais solides. Ils mirent leurs affaires à l'intérieur et firent leurs adieux au gardien. Boromir embarqua avec Merry et Pippin, qu'il avait de toute évidence pris en affection, pendant que Frodon et Sam se retrouvaient avec Aragorn. Gimli monta de mauvaise grâce dans le bateau, craignant l'eau. Legolas pris place à ses côtés, après avoir adressé un _namarië_ à Haldir, qui lui murmura quelques paroles. Hoela était la seule à présent qui n'avait pas embarqué, mais elle voulait faire ses adieux au Gardien, et le remercier.

« Ce fut un plaisir Hoela. Nous nous reverrons plus tôt que vous ne le pensez… » Et sur ces paroles sibyllines, il lui désigna la barque de Legolas, sans voir la moue que fit Boromir. Ils s'éloignèrent du rivage, Galadriel veillant leur départ. Et la dernière image qu'eut la jeune femme fut celle d'une Elfe grande et belle, vêtue de blanc. Elle ne devait jamais la revoir et la Lorien ne serait plus à tout jamais qu'un souvenir.


	17. Ultimatum

Voilà, voilà ,un autre chapitre! de l'indulgence si vous trouvez des fautes, s'il vous plaît, parce que je suis très fatiguée en ce moment, et ça se ressent un peu partout... La preuve: rien qu'aujourd'hui, j'ai mis cinq minutes à ouvrir la porte de chez moi, en insultant " cette saloperie de clé"... sauf que je la tournais dans le mauvais sens, shame on me! C'est comme ça depuis des jours, je crois que je vais entamer une cure de vitamines. En plus, je ne sais pas chez vous, mais ici, on caille!

Enfin, vous n'êtes pas là pour m'entendre me plaindre! je disais donc, un nouveau chapitre, j'y ai mis tout mon coeur... Et merci à celles qui me laissent des reviews régulièrement, je suis toujours ravie ( sourire niais et béat devant l'écran) , et ça me donne du courage et de la motivation pour la suite. Alors merci de passer quelques minutes de votre temps à me donner vos commentaires ( c'est Monsieur petit bouton en bas à gauche qui est content!). Bonne lecture!

**believe4ever**: non, elle a encore bien des chapitres devant elle, ne t'inquiètes pas! Tu te rends compte, si je voulais la tuer, il me faudrait des semaines de préparation psychologique! Les autres personnages ne m'appartiennent pas en propre, mais elle si. Et je trouve ça atroce de tuer ses personnages... parce qu'on les crée, qu'on y distille un peu de nous, et qu'on finit par s'y attacher. Récupérer Legolas? Le pauvre, il ne serait qu'un deuxième choix( première fois dans sa vie que ça lui arriverait, ça lui ferait un trop grand choc!). En tout cas, ta fan fiction... bah, je rabâche, je rabâche, mais que veux-tu que je te dise? C'est GENIAL! La suite, la suite, la suite! JE VEUX LA SUITE! ( style gamine capricieuse) Gros bisous et continue bien.

**little angel anariel:** une Québécoise, une vraie de vrai de vrai! Je trouve ça trop bien! Dis donc, t'as un sacré mélange dans les veines, anglais et français! Chez moi, on vient du Nord de l'Europe, ces pays où il gèle tout le temps ( m'en fiche, j'adore la neige!) J'espère que tu vas retrouver tes chapitres, parce que j'aimerai bien connaître la suite! mais c'est pas moi qui vais t'aider, je suis une nulle en informatique! Bien vu pour Haldir! En effet, notre charmant Gardien n'était pas insensible au charme de la mère d'Hoela... la fille a choisi l'Homme à l'Elfe, la mère aussi... pas de bol! Je me doutais que ton pseudo était de l'elfique, mais je voulais avoir la signification... et je le trouve encore plus génial maintenant, vraiment joli et surtout, original! Bye et bonne lecture. P.S: il fait froid au Québec?

**Jylly Brandebouc:**Merci! En tout cas, j'attends ton prochain chapitre ( au taquet!). Le super bel Elfe blondinet t'as fait craquer, toi aussi? M'étonnes pas! Pauvre Boro, lol! J'ai bien rigolé en lisant ta review A BAS BOROMIR ( moue de celui-ci) VIVE LEGOLAS ( petit air supérieur) ! Moi, je les trouve choupi-trognon tous les deux! A plus, dans mes reviews, ou dans tes reviews .

**Karmilla:** ah, ma petite fan de Boro et d'Haldirounet adorée, comme moi! Ecoute, je comptais me réserver le rôle de la petite amie, mais tu sais, il y en a assez pour deux, alors si t'es pas jalouse... Je le prends le lundi, le mercredi, et le vendredi, toi le mardi, le jeudi et le samedi, et on le laisse se reposer le dimanche! Tu es d'accord? Hoela aurait pu calmer Boro par une bonne baffe, mais il va se montrer de plus en plus odieux... et finalement... ben... je te laisse lire pour le découvrir! Merci pour tes encouragements, gros bisous.

**Luciole:** pour ce qui est du radotage, moi, c'est pareil! Suffit d'aller voir les reviews que je laisse à believe4ever... mais radote, radote, peut importe, ça me fait tellement plaisir que tu me laisses quelque chose! Alors je reçois avec joie tes gros bisous, je t'en renvoie plein, avec la suite en plus! P.S: finalement, sa rémission aura été de courte durée, pour sa déprime, elle a replongée au bout de deux jours! Mais le proviseur avait prévu le coup, et on a une remplaçante...

**Chap 17 ; Ultimatum**

Le soleil les éblouissait car tous les yeux étaient emplis de larmes. Leur voyage était devant eux à présent, sans qu'ils sachent où cela les mènerait. Hoela laissait avec plaisir les rayons réchauffer un peu sa peau glacée. Ses membres étaient engourdis, et ses paupières devenaient lourdes.

« Mon dernier regard a été pour ce qui était le plus beau, dit Gimli d'une voix songeuse et triste. Désormais, je ne qualifierai plus rien de beau si ce n'est son cadeau. »

Hoela eut un sourire mélancolique. Elle sentait que jamais elle ne verrait un endroit plus magnifique que la Lorien, et que même jamais elle ne reverrait ce lieu enchanté, niGaladriel, à la fois belle et dangereuse.

Les eaux étaient rapides et ils voyaient défiler des bois dénudés, sans pouvoir rien apercevoir des terres qui se trouvaient derrière. Nul chant d'oiseau, nul mouvement de feuille ne venait rompre le silence, comme si la Nature retenait son souffle. Ses pensées allaient et venaient, et elle se serait endormie si elle n'avait prit une pagaie pour aider Legolas. Leurs gestes s'accordaient parfaitement, et leur barque progressait sans peine.

Le crépuscule tombait, les vaguelettes s'étaient transformées en une multitude de miroirs d'or liquide, mais ils n'avaient pas l'intention de faire une pause avant la nuit. La jeune femme tourna la tête vers une rive, en fronçant les sourcils.

« - Qui y a t il ? demanda Legolas.

-Non, rien. Je… je croyais avoir entendu… aucune importance.

-Si, ça a de l'importance, insista l'Elfe. Qu'avez-vous entendu ?

-Des branches craquer, alors que ces contrées sont censées être désertes. Et le bois craquait trop sèchement pour que cela soit un animal. »

Elle se retourna. Legolas semblait inquiet.

« - Sommes nous suivis ?

-Sûrement. Continuons à pagayer, car le temps joue contre nous. »

Les premières étoiles s'allumaient lorsqu'ils s'arrêtèrent pour passer la nuit sur un îlot ; ils tirèrent les barques sur la terre ferme. Hoela s'assit, fourbue. Des courbatures lui contractaient cruellement les membres, et elle était tant épuisée qu'elle n'avait même pas faim. Et pendant que ses compagnons se nourrissaient, elle resta au bord du fleuve. Soudain, un oiseau poussa un cri. Ils levèrent tous la tête vers le ciel car c'était le premier animal qui se manifestait depuis leur départ. La jeune femme siffla alors, un sifflement semblable à un chant. Il y eut un bruissement d'ailes et au grand étonnement des autres, l'oiseau vint se poser sur l'épaule d'Hoela. Il n'avait pas une grande envergure, mais ses plumes étaient de la couleur exacte de ses cheveux, un brun profond. Il se pencha vers son oreille, comme s'il lui murmurait quelque secret. Elle écouta, attentive et le caressa. Puis, elle chuchota des paroles, dans une langue qu'ils ne connaissaient pas. L'oiseau parut acquiescer, et il prit son envol, lui griffant légèrement l'épaule.

« - Que lui avez-vous dit ? interrogea Pippin, curieux.

-Je lui ai demandé de me prévenir.

-De quoi ?

-Cela me regarde. »

Elle n'ajouta rien, son visage se fermant, pour clore la conversation. Ils s'installèrent pour la nuit. Et tandis qu'elle soignait son épaule, en passant de l'eau fraîche dessus, Boromir et Aragorn faisaient le guet. Elle plissa les yeux en voyant une bûche qui flottait sur le fleuve. Et elle retint un cri lorsque deux grands yeux pâles brillèrent dans la nuit. Elle ne pouvait distinguer rien d'autre de la créature qui tentait de se cacher, à part de très longs doigts, faits pour étrangler quelqu'un.

Le ton grave d'Aragorn, porté par le vent, lui parvint :

« - Gollum, dit-il, confirmant les craintes d'Hoela. Il nous suit depuis la Moria. J'avais espéré que nous l'aurions semé sur le fleuve, mais il est bien trop malin.

-S'il alerte l'ennemi sur notre position, notre traversée n'en sera que plus dangereuse, »murmura Boromir.

Mais une autre conversation se déroulait :

« -Mangez quelque chose, Monsieur Frodon.

-Non, Sam.

-Vous n'avez rien mangé de la journée ! Et vous ne dormez pas non plus. Ne croyez pas que je n'ai rien remarqué ! Monsieur Frodon… insista-t-il.

-Je vais bien.

-Non, c'est faux. Je suis là pour vous aider. J'ai promis à Gandalf d'y arriver.

-Tu ne peux pas, Sam. Pas cette fois. Vas dormir. »

Hoela s'était approchée et elle eut un peu pitié de Sam, en voyant son air déconfit et malheureux. Elle prit sa place, tout près de Frodon. Il la regarda. Il paraissait aussi épuisé qu'elle, comme rongé de l'intérieur. Et l'évidence lui apparut. Ils ne pourraient l'accompagner. Il devrait continuer sans ses compagnons. Elle ne savait d'où elle tirait cette certitude, mais son cœur lui soufflait qu'elle avait raison. Et plus encore, le Hobbit le savait également. Elle tendit la main et la posa sur son bras.

« - Vous serez seul. Je serai venue, je vous aurai suivi en Mordor et même au-delà.

-Je le sais, Hoela. Et si le courage me manque un jour, alors je penserai à vous. Et je vaincrai peut-être ma frayeur.

-Je serai là. Pas physiquement bien sûr, mais je tiendrai une place dans votre esprit. Ecoutez vos rêves. »acheva-t-elle, suivant un précepte que sa mère lui avait enseigné bien des années plus tôt. La mort avait pu les séparer, mais ses songes lui appartenaient encore, et Eithne ne se privait pas d'y apparaître.

Frodon ne répondit rien, mais il semblait moins accablé. Il s'allongea, pendant que la jeune femme éteignait le feu et les dernières flammes qui se mourraient. Elle retourna au bord de l'eau pour finir de nettoyer la fine blessure.

Mais le deux Hommes continuaient de parler, et ladiscussion devenait âpre.

« - Minas Tirith est la route la plus sûre, vous le savez. De là, nous pourrons nous regrouper pour nous préparer à combattre le Mordor en force, argumentait le Gondorien.

-Il n'y a plus de force en Gondor qui puisse nous être utile, répondit le Rôdeur d'un ton sans réplique.

-Vous avez été prompt à faire confiance aux Elfes ! Avez- vous si peu foi en votre peuple ? se révolta Boromir. Oui, il y a de la faiblesse, il y a de la fragilité mais il y a aussi le courage et le sens de l'honneur chez les Hommes ! Mais vous ne le voyez pas ! »

Aragorn, sentant monter la colère de son interlocuteur, fit mine de se retourner. Mais l'Homme le retint, avec une certaine violence.

« - Vous avez peur ! Toute votre vie, vous vous êtes caché dans l'ombre, effrayé par ce que vous êtes, qui vous êtes !

-Je ne conduirai pas l'Anneau à moins de cent lieues de votre cité ! » gronda Aragorn, se libérant de la ferme prise et mettant un terme à l'esclandre.

Boromir resta les bras ballants, une douloureuse stupéfaction sur le visage. Il se reprit rapidement et rejoignit Hoela, assise. Il s'agenouilla, prit le chiffon mouillé qu'elle tenait dans sa main et s'occupa lui-même de le passer sur les griffures, rouges vif sur la peau pâle. Il avait les lèvres serrées et était plus sombre que jamais. Elle planta ses yeux de glace dans les siens, aciers ; l'accusation s'y lisait clairement. Le duel dura quelques secondes, car aucun ne voulait baisser le regard.

« - Tu penses toi aussi que j'ai tort, n'est ce pas ?

-Je pense que tu fais une erreur. Aragorn est dans le vrai. Moi, j'ai confiance en ton peuple, mais tu dois admettre que le cœur des Hommes est facilement perverti, par le pouvoir, ou par ce qu'ils croient être le pouvoir. Plus nous serons loin du Gondor, mieux cela vaudra.

-Je…

-Dis moi, qui t'a envoyé à Fondcombe ? demanda-t-elle brusquement.

-Mon père. Enfin, Faramir voulait s'y rendre, mais… j'ai pris sa place.

-Tu crois que c'est une bonne chose ?

-Je ne comprends pas, dit-il sèchement, en jetant le chiffon à terre, et en se relevant.

-Qu'espérait l'Intendant du Gondor, sinon que son fils lui ramène l'Unique ? Et, bien, réponds ! » le provoqua-t-elle. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de parler ainsi; et elle savait qu'il suffisait de quelques malheureuses paroles pour qu'elle atteigne un point de non-retour. Mais il était hors de question qu'elle continue à le voir ainsi, guettant les moindres faits et gestes du Hobbit, fasciné par quelque chose dont il ne comprenait pas la portée.

Elle se leva aussi ; il la toisait car il la dépassait d'une bonne tête, mais pour l'instant, elle avait le dessus.

« - Je n'ai pas à te répondre!

-L'Anneau ne sauverait pas la Cité Blanche ! Il te détruirait, toi, ou tous ceux qui tenteraient de l'utiliser, même pour des causes justes. Vois-tu, Faramir aurait peut-être été mieux à sa place ici.

-Insinuerais-tu que… bondit l'Homme.

-Je n'insinue rien du tout. Tu sais, sans lui, je serai encore à Minas Tirith à l'heure qu'il est. C'est lui qui m'a aidé à m'enfuir. » avoua-t-elle.

Boromir parut figé et ses yeux s'étaient agrandis de surprise. Mais la rage vint prendre la place.

« - Et en échange de quoi ? Dis-moi, que lui as-tu donné ?

-Tu es complètement fou, lâcha Hoela, blessée. Lui, il avait le courage de ne pas suivre aveuglément les ordres de son père, alors que toi… »

Elle ne vit pas la gifle venir. Le coup fut porté tellement fort qu'elle fut envoyée à terre et que sa lèvre se fendit. Le sang chaud coula sur son menton et un goût métallique emplit sa bouche. Elle releva ses yeux vers lui ; il regardait sa main, comme abasourdi de ce qu'il venait de faire. Il se précipita pour l'aider à se remettre debout, mais elle recula et se releva sans son aide, s'accrochant à une branche. Le sang coulait abondamment, tachant sa tunique. Elle eu une impression puissante de déjà vu, sa tuniquesouillée et dans un coin, un Homme mort allongé à terre. Boromir voulut la toucher, mais elle le repoussa.

« - Hoela, je suis désolé, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris !

-Moi, je le sais. Tu n'es plus toi. Je ne te reconnais plus. »

Sa voix tremblait, et des larmes coulaient sur ses joues, se mêlant au sang.

« - Je…

-Je t'aime, Boromir. Mais je ne t'aime pas assez pour rester avec toi si tu te trouves dans cet état, sur le point de basculer, et d'oublier ceux auxquels tu tiens. Peut-être que c'était une erreur.

-Une erreur ? s'exclama-t-il, blêmissant.

-Toi et moi, une erreur. Parce qu'il faudra que tu choisisses. Ta Cité ou moi.

-Tu ne peux pas me demander ça !

-Si, je peux. Tu crois que je n'ai rien vu du doute qui emplissait ton cœur ? Des regards à la dérobée que tu jettes à Frodon quand tu imagines que personne ne peut s'en rendre compte ? L'Anneau te rendra fou. Je sais que tu dois succéder à ton père, mais Faramir le fera très bien. Car contrairement à ce que pense Denethor, c'est quelqu'un de capable et il très aimé dans la Cité. Et si tout se passe bien, Aragorn reprendra la couronne et l'arbre blanc refleurira. Alors le règne des Intendants prendra fin. »

Elle essuya le sang avec sa manche.

« Je te le répète, je t'aime. Je ne suis pas parfaite, et moi, je ne resterai pas dans ton ombre. Mais je t'offre ce que j'ai, ce que je suis. »

Boromir ne répondit pas. Il devinait qu'elle lui posait un ultimatum ; ainsi, la réponse déciderait de son avenir. Passer le reste de ses jours à ses côtés ? Il ne désirait rien de mieux. Mais il avait des devoirs, envers son père et envers son peuple. Ne pouvait-elle le comprendre ? Qu'avec l'Anneau, tout rentrerait dans l'ordre ? Il en était convaincu. Il secoua la tête.

« Je m'en doutais, murmura Hoela. Tu as encore quelques jours pour y réfléchir, car le Grand Fleuve est rapide, et tu devras bientôt choisir de t'en retourner chez toi ou … de rester. Alors, soit nous ferons route ensemble, soit nos chemins se sépareront et nous ne nous reverrons jamais. Du moins, pas dans cette vie. »

Si leurs propos avaient été tenus bas, pour ne point éveiller ceux qui dormaient, certains avaient tout entendu. Frodon, qui n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil ; Aragorn, qui veillait un peu plus loin et qui espérait que la jeune femme le ramènerait à la raison ; et Legolas, qui comme tous les siens, avait besoin de peu de sommeil.

Hoela alla se coucher, loin de l'endroit où étaient posées les affaires de Boromir. Elle avait beau être très fière, elle pleurait souvent. Mais son visage n'en demeurait pas moins empreint d'un certain orgueil et même d'une certaine arrogance. Cette nuit là, si on l'avait observée à la lumière, on n'y aurait vu que la souffrance. Les larmes coulèrent longtemps, amères, jusqu'à ce qu'elle finisse par s'endormir, brisée par le chagrin.

Le lendemain, Hoela ne s'éveilla pas, plongé dans un lourd sommeil. Aragorn hésitait. Ils ne pouvaient attendre mais il n'osait pas la réveiller. Finalement, Legolas la souleva légèrement et la mit dans la barque. Elle bougea un peu mais elle dormait profondément.

Ils continuèrent de descendre le fleuve ;le soleil daignait encore se montrer, mais le froid était mordant. Hoela n'ouvrit les yeux que quelques heures plus tard, alors que l'astre se trouvait au zénith. Elle était un peu perdue.

« - Ah, vous êtes réveillée, dit Gimli.

-Hum… oh, mon dos ! Depuis combien de temps sommes-nous partis ?

-Depuis un moment, déjà. Mais vous êtes trop attendrissante quand vous dormez pour qu'on ose vous sortir de vos songes, » rit Legolas.

Hoela lui tira la langue, comme une enfant dont on se moque gentiment. Mais elle arrêta bien vite, car son attention fut détournée. Aragorn montrait quelque chose de la main. Elle regarda dans la direction qu'il désignait. Deux immenses statues, une sur chaque rive, la main tendue en signe d'avertissement ou pour enjoindre aux voyageurs de stopper, se tenaient là, la tête couronnée.

Combien de fois son père lui avait-il décrit ces statues qu'il rêvait de contempler un jour ? Ces rois de jadis, sévères, et fiers ?

« L'Argonath, » soupira la jeune femme. Et la même expression de crainte, de respect, et de joie se peignit les visages des trois personnes qui appartenaient à la race des Hommes.

Le lendemain, le paysage changea. Les rives étaient pierreuses, et des falaises basses apparaissaient. Ils approchaient du pays de montagnes grises de l'Emyn Muil. Il y avait de nombreux oiseaux à présent, et toute la journée, des volées tournoyèrent, noires sur le ciel pâle. A la mi-journée, ils étaient arrivés près des chutes de Rauros. Ceux qui pagayaient durent lutter contre le courant qui voulait les entraîner dans l'écume blanche, et les envoyer se fracasser quelques centaines de mètres plus bas.

Ils accostèrent mais eurent de la peine à hisser leurs embarcations. Hoela plaignait sincèrement le Rôdeur ; il devait à présent décider du chemin à prendre. Legolas contemplait la rive opposée, la jeune femme vint vers lui.

« - Que voyez-vous ?

-Des _Yrchs_, dit-il, usant involontairement de sa propre langue.

-Les Orques ne se déplacent pas en plein jour, Legolas.

-Ceux là l'ont fait. »

Boromir lui fit alors signe de s'approcher. Elle obéit, un peu à contrecœur, craignant ce qu'il allait lui annoncer. Ils s'éloignèrent un peu des autres. Elle avait recouvré un air un peu hautain comme pour mieux affronter ce qu'il allait lui dire. Mais il sortit quelque chose de sa poche ; c'était une mince chaîne en or pur, finement ouvragé. Il prit la main délicate dans la sienne, gantée, et y déposa la chaîne. Elle lui lança un regard interrogateur.

« - Cette chaîne appartenait à Finduilas, ma mère, morte quand j'étais enfant. Je veux qu'elle te revienne.

-Boromir, je ne peux pas…

-Si. J'y tiens. Hoela… je ne viendrai pas avec toi jusqu'en Mordor. Je laisserai Frodon et l'Anneau partir, mais ma Cité a besoin de moi. J'espère que… peut-être… mais si tu ne venais pas avec moi, je t'attendrai.

Si Hoela avait été plus attentive à Boromir, elle aurait vu ses yeux devenir plus troubles lorsqu'il parlait de l'Unique, de cette expression propre au mensonge. Mais elle était trop troublée par son aveu, surtout de la part d'un Homme tel que lui. Pourtant, le " je t'aime" ne franchit pas ses lèvres. Il avait peut-être mis de côté son orgueil, il n'en demeurait pas moins Boromir, égal à lui-même, qui préférait de loin agir que de parler. Il se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa.

Ils retournèrent après de leurs compagnons ; Aragorn leur appris son plan.

« -Nous traverserons le Fleuve à la tombée de la nuit. Nous cacherons les bateaux et continuerons à pied. Nous atteindrons le Mordor par le Nord.

-Ah oui, râla le Nain. Il nous suffira simplement de trouver notre chemin à travers Emyn Muil, un labyrinthe infranchissable fait de rochers coupants comme des rasoirs ! Et après cela, ce sera encore mieux. Une région de marécages puants et gluants à perte de vue.

-Oui, c'est notre route, dit tranquillement le Rôdeur. Je vous suggère de prendre du repos afin de recouvrer vos forces, Maître Nain. »

En suivi une série de grognements, et Hoela remarqua que cette description avait rendu perplexe ses amis. Pippin s'était même arrêté de mâcher ! Quant à Boromir, il rechignait, mais comme il était clair qu'il était le seul à ne pas vouloir suivre le plan d'Aragorn, il s'inclina :

« Il n'est pas dans la manière des Hommes de Minas Tirith d'abandonner leurs amis dans les moments difficiles. J'irai jusqu'à la haute île, mais pas plus loin. Arrivé là, je retournerai vers chez moi, seul si mon aide ne m'a pas acquis la récompense d'un compagnonnage. »

Un moment passa ; d'aucuns finissaient de manger, d'autres se reposaient. Legolas et Aragorn parlaient doucement, en désignant à tour de rôle la rive est, ou les bois qui se trouvaient derrière eux.

Hoela se sentait extrêmement mal à l'aise, oppressée. Elle aurait voulu qu'ils traversent immédiatement.

« Où est Frodon ? » demanda soudain Merry.

Personne ne s'était aperçu que le Hobbit avait disparu. Les yeux d'Aragorn se posèrent sur le bouclier de Boromir, laissé dans un coin, sans que l'Homme du Gondor ne fût à proximité. A cet instant, un cri retentit, et le même oiseau qui s'était posé sur l'épaule de la jeune femme arriva à tire d'ailes. Il ne se posa pas, mais tourna autour d'eux, tout en poussant une complainte perçante, qui fit pâlir Hoela.

« Il faut les retrouver. Tout de suite ! Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, avec moi ! Pippin, Merry et Sam, allez vous cacher. Nous viendrons vous chercher ! »

Nul ne songea à discuter ses ordres, tant le ton était impératif et sans appel. Ils ramassèrent leurs armes, et s'enfoncèrent dans les bois.


	18. Boromir

18ème chapitre! J'ai tellement pleuré que j'ai failli tout courcircuiter, lol! En tout cas, que c'est bon d'être bien au chaud chez soi pendant que dehors le vent hurle ( si, si, par chez moi, il souffle très fort!) et qu'il gèle à pierre fendre.

j'espère que vous n'allez pas trop me haïr après la lecture ( je me déteste moi-même d'avoir fait... ce que j'ai fait!), mais que cela ne vous empêche pas de me laisser vos impressions, parce que j'ai beaucoup travaillé sur ce chapitre... je précise que le poème n'est absolument pas de moi, mais de Tolkien, que je trouve tout simplement splendide et qui me fait pleurer à chaque fois que je lis le livre.

merci d'avance et gros gros bisous

**jylly brandebouc:** je me suis bien marrée devant mon écran en lisant tes scénettes! morte de rire, surtout Boromir et son craquant " Papa!" , oh, le pauvre petit garçon! Je comprends maintenant d'où vient ton nom de famille: ben, ça va, tu te maries pas avec les pires! j'espère que vous formez un joli petit couple ( dont Frodon doit être bien jaloux...) Bye!

**Karmilla:** tu as tes mouchoirs à proximité, j'espère? sinon... et que veux-tu, la galanterie se perdait déjà à cette époque là ( si c'est pas malheureux!). Pour mon adresse msn, c'est facile: tu n'as qu'à aller dans les reviews de believe4ever, va voir celles que j'ai laissées sous mon pseudo: l'adresse e-mail que j'ai déposée, c'est mon adresse msn! Soit tu vas voir, soit tu me laisses la tienne. On pourra en apprendre un peu plus l'une sur l'autre et surtout, tenir des grandes conférences sur nos chéris (" Et Boro dans cette scène, il est ... waouh!" " Et Haldirounet, alors, il est encore plus...!" lol)Je te fais de gros bisous.

**believe4ever:** ça y est, nos deux histoires se sont rejoints, mais nos héroïnes ne suivront pas le même chemin...Alors, voilà la suite que tu attendais avec tellement d'impatience, et ne t'en fais pas: j'ai adressé tes remontrances à Boromir( pas sage! vilain!) Et enfin, comme toujours, je te fais les yeux doux, style Bambi pour... la suite de ta fiction! A bientôt!

**luciole:** j'espère que tu t'es un peu rétablie! moi aussi, je suis crevée! Mais merci quand même de me laisser un petit mot malgré ta fatigue, ça me fait beaucoup beaucoup plaisir! En tout cas, tes compliments me font rougir ( mes joues me cuisent!) et ravie que tu aie des gros bisous à revendre: moi aussi, ce qui me permet de t'en envoyer plein!

**little angel anariel:** oh, le bol, tu as déjà de la neige! Chez moi, elle est prévue pour la fin de semaine ( un blizzard, peut-être, lol!) Toujours fidèle aux Elfes? Je t'en veux pas, c'est compréhensible! Et pour mes compliments, c'était sincère, et j'adore faire rougir les gens( ravissante, la couleur rouge tomate!)Bisous.

**boulette**, au cas où tu aurais le temps de passer par là ( enfin!), sache que je me suis grave étalée en sport: si j'avais eu deux mains gauches, ç'aurait été pareil! A croire que le ballon me fuyait! Dieu et les cierges de ma grand-mère m'ont abandonné! Tu vas voir ce que va prendre St- Mildred ( ou mille dreads, si on par là! par là! là, là,là!) demain... elle m'a donné la foi mais elle me l'a enlevé aussi! Bisous

**Chap 18 : Boromir**

Ils avancèrent quelques minutes ensemble ; puis, les Hobbits bifurquèrent et ils se dérobèrent à leur vue, non sans leur jeter un dernier regard inquiet.

« - Séparons nous, proposa Hoela, d'une voix qu'elle espérait ferme.

-Legolas, Gimli, restez ensemble et prenez vers la direction du Nord. Hoela, à l'Ouest, et moi à l'Est. Criez si besoin est, » dit Aragorn.

La jeune femme hocha la tête et partit. Les pas de ses compagnons s'éloignèrent vite, et il n'y eut bientôt que le bruit de sa propre respiration, légèrement saccadée. Elle crispa la main sur la garde de son épée, prête à la sortir au moindre signe suspect. Elle arriva vers des vieux vestiges de pierres grises. Elle baissa les yeux ; à l'endroit où elle se trouvait, les feuilles mortes avaient été retournées, et la terre était plus meuble, comme si on venait de la fouler. Pourtant, un Homme qui marchait simplement n'aurait pu laisser de telles traces ; on s'était battu. Un sombre pressentiment l'envahit. Elle devait retrouver Boromir ou Frodon le plus vite possible. Elle sentait que leurs disparitions étaient liées.

Des bruits de lames qui se fracassaient lui parvinrent soudain. Elle retint son souffle ; des branches craquèrent derrière elle, sous des pas lourds et lui parvenait une grande malveillance. Elle tira son épée du fourreau et déposa un baiser sur la lame, comme elle avait toujours vu son père et les hommes le faire avant de partir au combat. Un moyen de protection, sensé porter chance. Une espèce de bénédiction. Et elle se retourna.

Ses yeux s'agrandirent, de surprise et d'horreur. Elle s'était attendue à se trouver face à face avec des Orcs ou d'autres créatures répugnantes dans le même genre. Ce qu'elle avait devant elle était encore pire. Des bêtes de deux mètres de hauteur environ, une peau d'une affreuse couleur brune, terreuse, comme si on les avait tirés de la glaise. Armurés, portant des armes grossières à la main, émoussées, taillées pour que la mort soit lente, et des casques, marqués d'une main blanche. Ce blanc pur et virginal était presque une insulte, utilisé par des créatures si résolument mauvaises.

Si elle avait réfléchi, elle se serait enfuie. Mais en elle coulait le sang des Hommes défenseurs de la Cité, qui ne craignaient pas pour leur vie. « Parce que le courage n'a jamais failli chez les miens » songea-t-elle. Et elle se jeta dans le groupe, attaquant avant d'être attaquée. Elle frappait sans trop savoir ce qu'elle atteignait. Elle avait toujours été excellente au maniement des armes ; en quelques minutes, la dizaine de monstres qui avait voulu la dépecer était à terre.

Mais elle n'était pas inconsciente ; ils reviendraient en plus grand nombre. Elle devait retrouver les autres. Elle se guida grâce au bruit des luttes et parvint au lieu même du combat ; Legolas envoyait des flèches meurtrières, Gimli donnait de la hache et Aragorn de l'épée. Elle les rejoignit, et à eux tous ils tentèrent de mettre bas ceux qu'on avait envoyé pour les tuer.

Mais un son retentit, grave et profond. Hoela sentit ses entrailles se geler. « Le cor de Boromir ! ». Mais ce bref moment d'inattention lui coûta cher ; elle poussa un cri de douleur. Une épée tranchante venait de traverser sa main, et avant qu'elle ait pu faire quoi que ce soit, celui qui avait porté le coup voulu la blesser au visage. Elle recula juste à temps, mais sa joue fut cruellement éraflée. Legolas logea une flèche dans la tête de la créature.

Et pendant qu'Aragorn descendait, ou plutôt tentait de descendre vers Boromir, ils continuèrent à se battre. Et elle se mit à prier : « _Elberth, épargnez le. Je vous en supplie, épargnez le_. »

Plus bas, beaucoup plus bas, un Homme luttait, avec l'énergie du désespoir, pour sauver deux petits semi Hommes et comme pour se laver de ce qu'il avait fait. De cette tentation ; de sa folie. Mais il avait en face de lui des ennemis plus forts, en nombre et en haine. Des traits lui passaient à travers le corps ; il ne voulait pas lâcher prise. Mais ses forces s'épuisèrent. Et bien qu'ayant combattu plus bravement que n'importe quel autre, la vie le quittait.

Il s'effondra, lardé de flèches. Les Uruk passèrent devant lui, en l'ignorant, et emportèrent deux Hobbits criants et pleurants. Une seule pensée lui vint, un seul nom, un seul visage : « Hoela, Hoela, Hoela… », Hoela… ses magnifiques yeux clairs, ses cheveux sombres, sa peau pâle. Son rire, comme une cascade d'eau fraîche qui dévalait le long des collines, une eau légère et bondissante. Sa façon de pencher quand elle réfléchissait. Son front sérieux. Le goût de ses lèvres. Son pouls qui palpitait. Cette femme qu'il embrassait, à peine une heure auparavant. Cela lui semblait faire des centaines d'années, à présent. Le temps s'était aboli, car il ne s'écoulerait plus pour lui. Hoela suivrait sa route, elle s'embellirait, vieillirait, sans lui. Jamais il ne reverrait sa Cité. Ni son frère. Plus jamais cette bannière blanche flottant dans le vent, si blanche sur le ciel clair, dont il était si fier. Plus jamais.

Hoela arriva en courant, ses pas soulevant les feuilles ; elle bouscula Gimli et Legolas et parvint à la clairière. Le sang maculait son visage, sa main l'élançait. Aragorn posait un baiser sur le front d'un Homme couché à terre. Elle s'approcha alors que le Rôdeur se relevait. Il se tourna vers elle et posa la main sur son épaule. Mais elle ne s'en rendit même pas compte. Les larmes coulèrent, naissant aux coins de ses yeux, grandissant le long de ses joues et se mourant au coin de ses lèvres. Elle tomba à genoux et hurla, un long hurlement qui retentit jusqu'aux coins les plus reculés de la forêt. Les feuilles tremblèrent, et les arbres frémirent comme s'ils s'inclinaient devant le chagrin et la douleur de la jeune femme. Son cœur explosait, s'éparpillait, souffrait. Sa voix se brisa soudain ; et elle se nicha tout contre l'Homme qui quelques heures plus tôt lui souriait tendrement, promesse d'un avenir moins noir. Ses larmes churent sur le visage désormais figé de l'Homme du Gondor ; et ce fut comme s'il pleurait avec elle cet avenir qui était à tout jamais perdu. Les sanglots secouaient sa poitrine ; à cet instant, elle aurait voulu recevoir un coup mortel pour s'endormir à ses côtés et ne plus se réveiller. L'Elfe, le Rôdeur et le Nain ne dirent rien ; cette souffrance était la leur et ils auraient voulu partager la sienne, pour alléger sa peine. Aragorn se pencha et d'un geste tendre, releva la frêle silhouette, qui n'avait jamais été plus fragile. Les iris glacés plongèrent dans les siens et il y lut un désespoir infini. Il essuya les larmes, le sang, et la serra tout contre lui, en la berçant.

Ils poussèrent la barque sur la rive, prête à emporter le corps d'un de leurs amis. Hoela ôta le collier qui ornait son cou mince. La feuille d'émeraude scintilla un instant ; puis elle prit une des mains de Boromir, et glissa le collier à l'intérieur. Elle la remit en place pour qu'il puisse tenir son épée. Ils avaient pliés et placés sous sa tête la cape elfique, et déposés en travers de son torse son cor brisé en deux. « Il ne sonnera plus » pensa Hoela. Elle sortit la mince chaîne d'or de sa poche et l'accrocha à son cou. Les flots grondants emportèrent l'embarcation, entraînant ainsi le seul homme qu'elle n'ait jamais aimé et qui enlevait une partie d'elle-même. Elle avait oublié toutes ses prières, et rien ne pouvait lui apporter du réconfort. Elle vit disparaître la barque parmi les tumultes et l'imagina s'écraser des mètres plus bas, après la chute.

Le bleu de ses yeux avait changé ; ce n'était plus le froid de l'hiver, mais le bleuet fané d'un ciel d'été. Et un cri retentit ; un oiseau surgit du haut d'un arbre, ses plumes de la couleur exacte des cheveux de la jeune femme. Le soleil les enflamma d'or roux, l'oiseau poussa une longue complainte déchirante, et s'envola à tire d'aile vers la chute, comme l'espoir à tout jamais envolé au loin, pour ne pas revenir.

Elle s'appuya contre le tronc d'un arbre et glissa à terre. Comme elle comprenait sa mère à présent ! Le chagrin l'emporterait-il elle aussi ? Comme elle le souhaitait ! Elle se sentait hébétée. Aragorn s'était approché et il soignait sa main. Mais elle ne s'en rendait même pas compte. Le monde aurait pu s'écrouler autour d'elle, cela n'aurait rien changé. Le Rôdeur acheva de soulager la blessure. Puis, il se releva, et se mit à chanter, en se tenant tout au bord du fleuve :

« Au travers de Rohan, par les marais et les prés où croît l'herbe longue,

Le vent d'Ouest se promène et parcourt les murs.

Quelles nouvelles de l'Ouest m'apportes-tu ce soir, ô vent vagabond ?

As-tu vu Boromir le Grand à la lueur de la lune ou des étoiles ?

Je l'ai vu chevaucher par-dessus sept rivières, par-dessus les eaux vastes et grises,

Je l'ai vu marcher dans les terres désertes, jusqu'à ce qu'il disparût

Dans les ombres du Nord. Je ne le vis plus alors.

Le vent du Nord a pu entendre le cor du fils de Denethor.

O Boromir ! Des hauts murs à l'Ouest je regardai au loin,

Mais tu ne vins pas des terres désertes où nuls hommes ne sont. »

Puis Legolas prit le relais :

« Des bouches de la Mer vole le vent du Sud, des dunes et des pierres ;

Il porte les plaintifs cris des goélands, et à la porte il gémit :

Quelles nouvelles du Sud, ô vent soupirant, m'apportes-tu ce soir ?

Où est maintenant Boromir le Beau ? Il tarde, et je m'afflige.

Ne me demande pas quelle est sa demeure, tant d'os gisent là

Sur les rives blanches et sur les sombres rives sous les cieux d'orage ;

Tant d'êtres ont descendu l'Anduin pour trouver la Mer mouvante

Demande d'eux au vent du Nord les nouvelles qu'il m'envoie !

O Boromir ! Au-delà de la porte la route du large court au Sud,

Mais tu ne vins pas avec les goélands plaintifs de la bouche de la mer grise. »

Et ce fut Aragorn qui reprit :

« De la Porte des Rois vient le vent du Nord, et il passe sur les chutes grondantes ;

Et clair et froid autour de la tour retentit son cor sonore.

Quelles nouvelles du Nord m'apportes-tu ce jour, ô vent puissant ?

Quelles nouvelles de Boromir le Hardi ? Car il est depuis longtemps parti.

Sous Amon Hen j'ai entendu son cri. Là, maints ennemis il combattit,

Son bouclier fendu, son épée brisée, à l'eau ils les apportèrent.

Sa tête si fière, son visage si beau, ses membres, ils les disposèrent pour le repos ;

Et Rauros, les chutes d'or de Rauros le portèrent sur leur sein.

O Boromir ! La Tour de Garde toujours contemplera au Nord

Rauros, les chutes d'or de Rauros, jusqu'à la fin des temps. »

Ainsi conclurent-ils. Et la peine d'Hoela diminua un peu. Ce chant lui amenait un grand réconfort, sans qu'elle sache dire pourquoi. Elle serra la chaîne à son cou ; il aurait voulu qu'elle poursuive. Elle ne voulait pas suivre sa mère. Galadriel le lui avait dit, c'était à elle de forger son destin. Mais elle se jura qu'elle retrouverait le responsable, celui qui avait causé la mort d'un Homme qui ne verrait pas le prochain printemps revenir, qui ne verrait même pas la prochaine nuit tomber. A qui elle ne pourrait prouver combien elle l'aimait.La voix de Gimli s'éleva :

« - Vous m'avez laissé le vent d'Est, mais je n'en dirai rien.

-C'est ainsi qu'il se doit, dit Aragorn. A Minas Tirith, ils endurent le vent d'Est mais ne lui demandent pas de nouvelles. A présent, nous devons choisir notre route ».

Hoela vint vers lui, et d'un ton las :

« - D'où viennent ces créatures ?

-Ce sont des Uruk Haï, répondit Legolas. Guidés par Saroumane.

- Comment le savez-vous ?

- Celeborn.

- Et Frodon ?

- Je l'ai laissé partir. Sam est avec lui, » murmura Aragorn.

Et il attacha les gants de Boromir à ses propres poignets, comme un hommage silencieux.

« - Qu'allons nous faire maintenant ? demanda la jeune femme.

-Nous n'aurons aucun pouvoir sur un Quête qui n'est plus la nôtre à présent. Mais nous n'abandonnerons pas Merry et Pippin à une mort atroce. Je connais votre chagrin, Hoela. Si vous désirez ne pas venir, je comprendrai, même si, pour être franc, j'aimerai que vous veniez, au moins pour votre sécurité.

-Je viendrai. Il est hors de question que… c'est justement en restant seule que sa perte sera encore plus insupportable. Un jour, je me laisserai aller au repos, et là, je ne serai plus que douleur ; et mes joues, mes lèvres, auront sans cesse ce goût salé, car je crains de le pleurer jusqu'à ce que ma propre vie s'éteigne.

-N'ayez crainte, dit Legolas. Même la pire des souffrances vous laissera un peu de répit, et alors vous vous relèverez.

-Puissiez vous dire vrai, acheva-t-elle, mornement.

-Partons ! Nous allons forcer le pas, nuit et jour ! » annonça Aragorn.

Ils firent alors leurs sacs. Hoela ne parlait pas, ses lèvres demeuraient closes et ses yeux secs.

« - Ils ont de l'avance, fit remarquer Gimli.

-Avec ou sans espoir, nous suivrons la trace de nos ennemis. Et malheur à eux si nous nous révélons les plus rapides ! Nous allons effectuer une chasse qui fera l'étonnement des trois Races apparentes : Elfes, Nains et Hommes ! » s'écria Aragorn.

Et à ces mots, ils partirent. Ils atteignirent l'orée du bois alors que les premières étoiles brillaient au firmament. Et pour la première fois depuis des années, Hoela n'adressa aucune prière à Elbereth, comme reniant ses anciennes croyances.


	19. La poursuite

Je suis vraiment désolée pour le retard mais j'ai croulé sous le boulot, et je n'ai pas eu une minute à moi pour écrire le chapitre. Je vous présente mes humbles excuses( j'en fait pas trop là!) mais bon, être en terminale, c'est pas la fête tous les jours...

En plus, pour ne rien arranger, j'ai eu un petit coup de blues... vous savez, c'est l'hiver, il fait froid, on se prend la tête avec tout le monde, on est fattigué et on n'a envie de rien faire. Alors, pour me faire pardonner, je vous ai mis un looooooong chapitre ( enfin, moi, il me paraît long...) et j'attends vos reviews! Ah, en parlant de reviews! Vous avez vu, je pense, qu'il est désormais interdit des faire des RAR: pas d'inquiétude. Pour celles qui sont signées, je vous répondrai directement par le lien prévu à cet effet, et pour les autres, il y aura quand même un petit mot ( jsuis pas cruelle), surtout que ça m'a mise en rogne: elle est où la communication avec ses lecteurs dans tout ça? Enfin bref, j'arrête de vous embêter et voilà le chapitre!

**believe4ever:** mais je sais que ce n'est pas juste! Dans quel état j'étais à ton avis quand j'ai lu ton chapitre? Mais les larmes aux yeux( je suis une sentimentale, on ne se refait pas...) Ah, le passage de "Plus jamais", j'espérais que tu le remarquerai: j'avais prévenu au début de ma fiction que tu m'avais inspirée, alors petit clin d'oeil à une auteure que j'aime beaucoup et dont j'attends avec impatience le prochain chapitre! Bisous.

**jylly brandebouc:** dis, ça ne te gênerais pas de m'en faire de m'en faire à chaque fois de ces petites scènes, si tu as l'inspiration? Parce qu'elles sont géniales et que je rigole à ne plus en pouvoir à chaque fois, j'imagine tellement bien ce que ça peut donner... Seul reproche: tu as fait pleurer mes deux hommes préférés,lol! Au fait, je n'ai pas eu le temps de passer lire ton nouveau chapitre, mais je te laisse une petite review le plus tôt possible!A bientôt.

**karmilla:** nan, je suis pas cruelle! C'est la vie, même si c'est atroce de faire mourir un homme si parfait à tous points de vue! Quelle perte pour l'humanité! Et ce, malgré ton sourire colgate nouvelle formule (ultra-blancheur, non?) Dommage, on arrive pas à rester longtemps en contact sur msn, j'espère que tu seras là pendant les vacances de Noël et que tu n'auras pas trop de boulot, histoire qu'on continue d'admirer nos hommes préférés! Au fait: tu as bien bavé sur les photos? Bisous

**Chap 19 : La poursuite**

La lune suspendue au-dessus d'eux les veillait depuis un bon moment, lueur glacée dans un ciel d'hiver clair. Ils gravissaient des collines rocheuses, les pierres traîtresses roulaient sous leurs pieds, et lorsque enfin, ils parvenaient au sommet, ce n'était que pour redescendre, et gravir encore une autre colline, et une autre et une autre. Les hautes terres de l'Emyn Muil paraissaient sans fin, de vastes étendues hostiles qui ne lâchaient pas si facilement ceux qu'elles retenaient sur leur sol.

A l'heure froide et silencieuse qui précède l'aube, ils firent une brève halte, pour reprendre des forces. Hoela se sentait mal ; la tête lui tournait, sa main blessée l'élançait et la nausée la gagnait. Elle s'éloigna un peu de ses amis, s'appuya à un arbre et vomit à longs traits. Elle but une gorgée d'eau fraîche, et revint vers ses compagnons. Aragorn regardait au loin, mais dans l'obscurité, il n'apercevait rien. Legolas se tourna vers la jeune femme ; blême, des yeux encore rouges d'avoir trop pleuré précédemment, les joues creusées; étrangement, cet état semblait exacerber sa beauté, et son aspect éthéré. Une violente envie de se lever et de serrer le corps fragile contre le sien, la laisser sangloter sur son épaule, la bercer jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'endorme, le saisit soudain. Mais il s'en voulut aussitôt. Elle venait de perdre l'homme qu'elle aimait, Boromir était un des ses compagnons et lui ne songeait qu'à prendre sa place, alors qu'il venait juste de mourir. Il détourna les yeux.

« - De quel côté iraient-ils, à votre avis ? demanda-t-il à Aragorn. Vers le nord pour prendre un chemin plus droit vers l'Isengard ou Fangorn, si c'est leur but comme vous le pensez ? Ou vers le sud pour piquer sur l'Entalluve ?

-Ils ne se dirigeront pas vers la rivière, quel que soit leur but, répondit le Rôdeur. Et à moins que les choses n'aillent très mal en Rohan et que le pouvoir de Saroumane soit grandement accru, ils prendront le plus court chemin par les champs des Rohirrim. Cherchons vers le nord ! »

La vallée dans laquelle ils avançaient était grise, mais la disparition progressive des collines qui avaient voulu les empêcher de passer annonçait le début du pays de Rohan. Hoela avait la sensation de se détacher complètement de son corps ; elle ne souffrait plus, ses pieds couraient machinalement. Le ciel pâlit à l'est et un soleil à la lumière dorée les éclaira, leur redonnant un peu de courage. Ils ne prirent même pas de repos ce jour-là.

Les miles défilaient et ils marchèrent bientôt dans des traces de pas larges, qui avaient écrasés l'herbe. La jeune femme ne put s'empêcher d'admirer le paysage. D'immenses plaines vertes se déroulaient devant eux, un vert tendre ; des brumes s'élevaient à l'horizon, et dans le lointain s'élevaient les Montagnes Blanches, la neige d'un blanc bleuté d'un côté des cimes et de l'autre rosées, nimbées par l'astre. Aragorn s'arrêta, s'allongea à terre, et colla l'oreille sur un rocher pour entendre leurs ennemis. Hoela patientait à ses côtés.

« Ils ont forcé l'allure. Ils ont dû flairer notre présence… Allons ! »

Il se releva prestement et reprit son chemin. La jeune femme se retourna ; Legolas suivait sans peine, il la dépassa. En revanche, Gimli n'était pas visible. « Mais où est… » Il apparut, essoufflé, et vint vers la jeune femme en grognant et paraissait sur le point de cracher ses poumons. Ils poursuivirent leur route ; l'herbe se mêlait parfois à de hautes gerbes de blé dorées, qui ressemblaient à des vagues d'or sous le vent.

Alors qu'ils foulaient exactement le chemin qu'avaient passé les Uruk, le Rôdeur s'accroupit et ramassa une feuille verte veinée d'or, la même qu'ils portaient tous sur leurs capes :

« - Non sans raison tombent les feuilles de la Lorien, dit Aragorn.

-Ils sont peut-être en vie, insinua l'Elfe.

-Et ils ont moins d'un jour d'avance, murmura Hoela qui faisait entendre sa voix pour la première fois depuis leur départ, une voix légèrement enrouée.

-Continuons ! » acheva Aragorn.

Un bruit de ferraille la fit faire faire volte-face ; Gimli roulait par terre et après une bordée de jurons : « Les longues distances m'épuisent ! Nous les Nains nous sommes des sprinters ! Redoutables sur les courtes distances ! » . Un sourire sceptique de la part de l'Homme et de l'Elfe accueillirent ces paroles…

Ils grimpèrent un sommet escarpé pour que les immenses plaines leurs soient visibles en entier. Baignées de soleil, bruissantes sous les rafales, tout semblait calme. Trop calme.

« - Quelque chose d'étrange est à l'œuvre ici. Une force maléfique donne des ailes à ces créatures et se dresse contre nous. Legolas, que voyez vous ? interrogea Aragorn.

-Ils dévient au Nord Est. Ils conduisent les Hobbits en Isengard ! dit l'Elfe à la vue perçante.

-Saroumane, lâcha la jeune femme. Il croit qu'il va récupérer l'Anneau. Mais s'il découvre que Pippin et Merry n'en sont pas les porteurs… »

Elle n'acheva pas sa phrase mais la perspective de leurs amis entres les mains du cruel magicien leur donna un regain d'énergie. Ils coururent tant et si vite, que bientôt même les yeux d'Hommes purent apercevoir les créatures au loin, masse noire informe, qui fuyait, comme craignant le châtiment qui l'attendait si elle n'arrivait pas en temps voulu. Mais les ténèbres les recouvrirent bientôt. La lune ne brillait pas, et on n'y voyait pas à quelques centimètres devant soi. Même la nature paraissait se jouer d'eux.

«Arrêtons-nous, ordonna Aragorn. Il ne sert à rien de continuer, nous ne réussirions qu'à nous perdre. Dormons et demain nous verrons si nos efforts ont été vains. » Hoela ne parvint pas à dormir ; elle se contenta de rester à contempler le ciel noir sans étoiles, ses pensées allant et venant, les larmes lui montant souvent aux yeux, mais aucune ne se décidait à couler.

Le troisième jour, l'aube était sanglante ; un soleil rouge éclairait le ciel. Hoela tremblait, sans savoir si c'était la fièvre qu'elle couvait depuis plusieurs jours, ou la crainte qui faisait courir des frissons le long de son échine. Elle avait de plus en plus de mal à marcher ; ses pas devenaient lourds. Legolas se tourna brusquement. Des bruits de sabot leur parvenaient, qui faisaientvibrer la terre. Ils se précipitèrent vers un énorme rocher pour se dissimuler à ceux qui auraient pu être des ennemis, même s'ils pouvaient être des alliés.

« -Si ce sont des cavaliers du Rohan… que savez-vous d'eux, Aragorn ? s'inquiéta Gimli.

-J'ai été parmi eux, répondit-il. Ils sont fiers et opiniâtres, mais aussi loyaux et généreux de cœur et en action ; hardis mais non cruels ; sages, mais ignorants, n'écrivant pas de livres, mais chantant beaucoup des chansons, à la façon des enfants des Hommes avant les Années Sombres. Je ne sais toutefois pas ce qui s'est passé ici depuis quelque temps, ni quel est à présent leur état d'esprit entre le traître Saroumane et la menace de Sauron. »

Mais les chevaux galopèrent bientôt juste à côté du rocher. Hoela n'eut aucun mal, tout comme leur guide, à reconnaître une marche des Rohirrim.

Les montures étaient superbes, leurs robes se teintaient de milliers de reflet ; les armes, les casques de leurs cavaliers étincelaient. Aragorn sortit de derrière le rocher et hurla pour couvrir le fracas du galop « Cavaliers du Rohan, quelles nouvelles des Hommes de la Marche ? ». Ses compagnons l'avaient suivi, un peu malgré eux. « Mauvaise idée » grommela la jeune femme, en voyant la troupe faire demi-tour et les encercler. La suite parut lui donner raison car des dizaines de lances furentdardées sur eux, prêtes à les embrocher au moindre mouvement de travers. Ils levèrent les mains en signe de paix.

Un homme s'avança ; grand, des cheveux blonds, monté sur un cheval brun, il avait fière allure. Mais ce fut d'une voix tranchante qu'il leur parla :

« Que font un Elfe, un Homme, un Nain, et … une femme dans le Riddermark ? Répondez ! »

Son hésitation n'avait pas échappée à Hoela qui pinça les lèvres de colère et dont les yeux bleus s'assombrirent. Le Maréchal de la marche, car çela devait être lui, les observa un court moment. Ses iris passèrent rapidement sur le Nain, ne purent s'empêcher de s'attarder sur l'Elfe, car en vérité, peu étaient passés en Rohan, et glissèrent sur l'Homme, qui paraissait fort et courageux. Son regard s'arrêta finalement sur la jeune femme. Elle plongea insolemment ses yeux dans les siens. Elle était extrêmement belle, malgré la fine estafilade sur sa joue, pourpre sur son visage pur. Ses longs cheveux sombres, ramenés en arrière, accentuaient le dessin délicat des pommettes hautes. La seule femme qu'il ait jamais vue qui avait autant de fierté, de beauté et de froideur réunies était sa propre sœur. Si celle-ci avait brune et un peu moins mince, elle aurait été la copie conforme de celle qui se tenait devant lui.

« - Donnez moi votre nom, dresseur de chevaux, et je vous donnerai le mien ! le provoqua Gimli.

-Je vous couperai volontiers la tête, Nain, si elle sortait un peu plus du sol ! dit sèchement le cavalier en descendant de cheval.

-Vous seriez mort au moindre geste ! » le coupa Legolas, pointant son arc sur lui.

Toutes les lancesfurent dirigéessur eux. Hoela tendit la main, et abaissa l'arc de son ami.

« - Je suis Aragorn, fils d'Arathorn. Voici Gimli, fils de Gloïn, Legolas du royaume sylvestre, et Hoela fille de Budic, du Gondor. Nous sommes des amis du Rohan et de Théoden votre roi.

-Théoden ne reconnaît plus ses amis de ses ennemis. Pas même les siens, » répliqua l'Homme.

Il ôta son casque, libérant une chevelure d'un blond pâle. Hoela eut un sursaut de surprise, en reconnaissant Eomer, qu'elle avait déjà vu à la Cité Blanche, de nombreuses années auparavant, car autrefois, Rohan et Gondor étaient en excellents termes.

« Saroumane a empoisonné l'esprit du roi et revendiqué la suzeraineté de ses terres. Mes cavaliers sont loyaux au Rohan et pour cela nous avons été bannis. Le magicien blanc est rusé. Il va et vient, enveloppé d'un manteau et d'un capuchon et ses espions se faufilent partout à travers nos filets, » raconta-t-il, en insistant sur le mot espion.

Hoela sentit la violence monter. Son récent chagrin, la fièvre qui la rongeait, elle en avait les nerfs à fleur de peau. Et ce fut d'une voix qui frémissait d'une rage mal contenue qu'elle l'apostropha :

« Vous cherchez à nous effrayer ? Mais si vous considérez que nous sommes des ennemis, alors finissons en ! Mais sachez le ! Tentez de mettre fin à nos vies et vous vous en repentirez ! »

Eomer ne répliqua rien ; le feu qui couvait dans les yeux de glace de cette femme le dissuadait de discuter. La jeune femme écouta Aragorn leur expliquer leur but ; son cœur se serra lorsque le maréchal annonça qu'ils avaient massacré un groupe d'Uruk et qu'il n'y avait aucun survivant. Elle regarda dans la direction qu'il indiquait la fumée noire qui s'élevait, trace du bûcher. Il siffla soudain, et deux chevaux arrivèrent, répondant aux noms d'Hasufel et Arod. Les autres hommes parurent surpris de voir leur chef donner ainsi deux de leurs meilleures montures. Il se remit en selle :

« Cherchez vos amis. Mais n'ayez pas trop d'espoir, c'est peine perdue sur ces terres. »

Et les cavaliers disparurent en un grand bruit, les laissant seuls sur la lande. La jeune femme monta avec le Rôdeur, tandis que Gimli et Legolas étaient ensemble.

Sur le lieu du massacre flottait une atroce odeur de chair brûlée. Ils mirent pied à terre et cherchèrent une trace qui pourrait leur prouver que les deux Hobbits étaient vivants. Mais du charnier Gimli tira une ceinture, une ceinture d'Hobbit. Hoela ferma les yeux. Des éclats d'images lui apparurent. Elle s'agenouilla, caressa le sol, et parut suivre des traces.

« Ils ne sont pas morts, dit-elle, comme en transe. Ils ont rampé, ils étaient attachés, et regardez ! Des cordes ! Leurs traces s'éloignent jusqu'à… la forêt de Fangorn. »

Ses compagnons l'observaient ébahis ; mais ils lui faisaient confiance. Ils n'oubliaient pas qu'en elle coulait le sang d'une magicienne. La noire forêt se dressait devant eux, sombre et menaçante.

« Allons y mais laissons les chevaux, » décida Aragorn.

Le soleil ne passait pas entre les branches et l'atmosphère était oppressante.

« - L'air est lourd ici.

Cette forêt est vieille, le renseigna l'Elfe. Pleine de souvenirs et de colère. »

La jeune femme sursauta en entendant les arbres grincer. Elle essayait de comprendre ce qu'ils se racontaient mais leur langue lui était inconnue. Elle savait que c'étaient les Elfes qui leur avait donné vie et leur avait appris à parler. Ce qui prouvait une fois de plus combien ils pouvaient être bizarres.

« A votre place, Gimli, j'abaisserai ma hache, le conseilla-t-elle. Personnellement, si j'étais un arbre, je prendrais cela pour une menace » Legolas se précipita alors vers un arbre un peu plus haut que les autres ; il se tint aux aguets.

« - Que voyez-vous, lui demanda Aragorn.

-Le magicien blanc approche. »

Un grand silence tomba. Le Rôdeur prit les devants.

"Il faut faire vite. Ne le laissons pas parler, il nous jetterai un sort. "

Ils firent quelques pas ; et sentirent tous une présence derrière eux.

Ils se retournèrent ; mais la hache et la flèche furent déviées, tandis que L'Homme et Hoela se virent contraints de lâcher leur épée, aussi chaude que du métal en fusion. Devant eux se dressait une silhouette lumineuse, à la lumière aussi blessante que celle du soleil, et qui parlait d'une voix étrange. Hoela plissa les yeux ; elle s'attendait à ce qu'on lui jette un sortilège.

« - Vous êtes sur les traces de deux jeunes Hobbits.

-Où sont-ils ? cria Aragorn.

-Ils sont passés par ici, avant-hier. Ils ont fait une rencontre à laquelle ils ne s'attendaient pas. Est-ce que cela vous rassure ?

-Montrez vous, »ordonna la jeune femme.

La lumière diminua d'intensité et la personne qui se cachait derrière apparut. Hoela ouvrit la bouche, dans une tentative de cri de surprise. Mais momentanément, ses cordes vocales refusèrent de lui obéir. Gandalf se tenait là, un sourire paisible sur le visage. Il était tout habillé de blanc, un blanc pur, et s'appuyait sur un bâton de la même teinte.

Legolas fut le premier à réagir, tandis que les autres demeuraient bouche bée. L'Elfe s'agenouilla et bredouilla :

« - Pardonnez moi, je vous avais pris pour Saroumane.

-Je suis Saroumane, répondit le magicien, sibyllin. Ou plutôt Saroumane tel qu'il aurait du être. »

Les jambes d'Hoela vacillaient. Mais elle ne savait pourquoi. Elle avait envie de fondre en larmes, bonheur et peine mêlés, couple disparate et pourtant pas incongru dans sa situation. Gandalf leur expliqua comment il s'en était sorti et ils reprirent la route ensemble, après avoir appris que leur guide qu'ils avaient cru ne jamais revoir portait le nom de Gandalf le Blanc. Hoela suivait à grand peine. Une sueur froide lui coulait dans le dos, des taches de couleur dansaient devant ses yeux, sa main lui faisait tellement mal que les ondes de douleur lui retournaient l'estomac. Mais elle comprit néanmoins, avec soulagement, que Pippin et Merry étaient en sécurité. Lorsqu'ils sortirent des bois, les rayons les aveuglèrent un instant. Gandalf s'approcha d'elle et posa son bras sur celui de la jeune femme. L'inquiétude se lisait dans le regard du vieillard.

« Je sais quelle perte vous avez subie et tout ce que vous avez perdu avec la disparition de Boromir. Mais reprenez courage ! Le Destin ne sera pas cruel avec vous Hoela, même s'il ne vous a pas épargné jusqu'à présent. Gardez espoir. »

Elle hocha la tête, réconfortée par ces paroles simples mais chargées de promesses. Mithrandir se mit alors à siffler ; et traversant un immense champ, un cheval à la robe aussi blanche que la barbe de son maître arriva au galop.

« - C'est un des Mearas, murmura Legolas, émerveillé. A moins que mes yeux ne soient abusés par quelque sorcellerie.

-Gripoil est le Seigneur des chevaux, celui que je pris à Théoden voilà bien des mois, et que je parvins à dresser. Il ne laisserait personne d'autre que moi le chevaucher. Mais allons ! Il faut récupérer vos montures ! »

Hoela voulut les appeler, de la même façon car elle en était capable. Mais le monde se couvrit d'un voile et tout se ternit. Elle essaya de demander de l'aide. « Je ne… Aragorn… ».Ce furent ses derniers mots ; ses jambes se dérobèrent sous elle, et elle sombra.

La fièvre la dévora durant plus de deux jours. Elle délirait, en proie à des cauchemars. Gandalf la veilla, chuchotant parfois quelques incantations. Le Rôdeur, le Nain et l'Elfe étaient pris par la peur de perdre leur compagne. Le deuxième soir, Aragorn vint à ses côtés :

« - Et après, où irons-nous ?

-A Edhoras. Mais nous n'attendrons pas qu'elle soit complètement guérie. Dès qu'elle aura repris connaissance, il faudra nous hâter, car le temps est notre ennemi en ces funestes heures. Là bas, elle recevra plus de soins. »

Legolas les rejoignit. Il contempla le beau visage amaigri, les longs cheveux sombres étalés autour d'elle, sa poitrine se soulevant au rythme d'un souffle saccadé. Il prit une main fine dans la sienne.

« - Elle va s'en sortir, n'est ce pas ? interrogea-t-il, anxieux.

-Cela dépend d'elle, soupira le magicien. Ce ne sont pas tant les blessures qui l'ont marquées que le choc qu'elle a reçu. Je pense qu'elle aimait vraiment Boromir. Oui… pour la première fois depuis des années, elle avait réappris à aimer. Son chagrin ne pouvait en être que plus fort. Pour l'instant, elle est tiraillée. Reviendra-t-elle vers nous ou poursuivra-t-elle son voyage en un pays qui nous est inconnu ? Même moi je ne pourrais le dire. Nous ne pouvons que patienter. »

Gimli aussi s'était approché. Cette nuit là, ils veillèrent tous la jeune femme, comme s'ils pouvaient lui communiquer un peu de leur force.

Pour Hoela, ces jours ne furent que des éclats de vie, passée, présente et future. Les gens tournaient, sa mère, son père, sa tante, les habitants, Legolas, Frodon… Mais quand la fièvre tomba un peu, elle se retrouva dans la même clairière où sa mère l'avait rejointe si souvent dans ses rêves. Mais cette fois-ci, ce n'était pas Eithne qu'elle avait devant elle. Un Homme, les cheveux sombres, grand, la regardait, assis contre un arbre.

« Boromir » dit-elle, des sanglots dans la voix. Il lui sourit et ses yeux bleus pétillèrent. Il tendit la main et effleura la joue blessée de la jeune femme. Elle toucha son visage, dessinant chaque contour de ses traits comme pour les imprimer dans sa mémoire. Il se pencha, l'embrassa et se releva. Elle se leva pour venir avec lui. Mais il se retourna vivement, et d'une voix dure, mais avec une pointe de tendresse : « Mon chemin n'est pas le tien. » Elle se jeta dans ses bras, nichant sa tête au creux de son cou.

« - Tu ne peux pas m'en empêcher. Je ne te quitterai plus.

-Je t'implore de le faire. Pour moi. Vas dans ma Cité. Dis à mon frère que jusqu 'au bout j'aurais pensé à lui. »

Et doucement, il repoussa la belle brune. Il recula. Elle pleurait, les bras en étoile autour de son corps, comme pour se protéger. Ses iris clairs croisèrent ceux de Boromir.

« Je t'aime, Hoela. Ne fais pas les mêmes erreurs que moi.» Et il disparut, la laissant devant un choix cornélien. Fallait- il qu'elle se réveille ?


	20. Edoras

Et oui, 20ème chapitre en ligne! Entrée de nouveaux personnages ( attendus?), nouveau lieu et bientôt, nouvelle bataille...

Je vous souhaite un joyeux Noël, avec plein de cadeaux et n'abusez pas trop de la dinde! Et une petite pensée pour moi; mon plus cadeau? Des reviews, tout plein, tout plein!

**karmilla:** je suis dégoûtée,je n'ai pas réussi à briser le mythe de Sévychou! mais bon, tant pis, ça sera pour une autre fois! En tout cas, merci pour la photo d'hier; on a tous une pensée pour Boro; gloire à toi, Homme du Gondor, à qui je servirai volontiers de femme ( puisque que Karmilla préfère haldirounet, ben, oui, c'est l'effet oreilles pointues et crinière blonde, si c'est pas malheureux!) j'imagine que tu dois être en train de bosser comme une bête pout ton bac blanc (non? pas bien!). Désolée pour ton cadeau de Noël, Boro n'est pas revenu, mais attends, sois patiente... je ne t'en dis pas plus! Je te fais de gros bisous!

0 

**Chapitre 20 ; Edoras**

Elle battit des paupières ; ses grands yeux clairs croisèrent des iris plus foncés.

« Vous êtes revenue ! » s'exclama Legolas, en prenant la main de la jeune femme dans la sienne et en la serrant. Elle prit une grande inspiration, et l'air entra dans ses poumons, sensation aussi délicieuse qu'une goulée d'eau fraîche un jour brûlant d'été. Le ciel était encore étoilé au dessus d'elle, même si l'éclat des étoiles se ternissait. A l'horizon, se détachait une fine bande rosée qui annonçait l'aube. Déjà, l'image de Boromir s'éloignait ; déjà, elle n'avait plus le goût de ses lèvres sur les siennes ; déjà, il se transformait en un simple souvenir, pâle reflet de la réalité. Une larme unique coula sur sa joue, qui laissa un sillon salé. Elle essaya de se relever, mais Gandalf l'interrompit dans sa tentative.

« Inutile de tenter de vous mettre debout ! Vous êtes beaucoup trop faible ! Lorsque nous arriverons à la demeure de Théoden, vous recevrez davantage de soins. »

Elle se tourna vers lui ; sa robe blanche tranchait dans l'obscurité. Gimli et Aragorn se tenaient à côté et ils eurent tous deux un sourire, à la fois soulagé et encourageant. Le visage de Gandalf exprimait lui aussi du soulagement :

« - Je suis heureux de voir que vous avez choisi votre chemin.

J'espère que je ne le regretterai pas, dit-elle.

Le temps nous l'apprendra. »

Il siffla ; les trois chevaux s'avancèrent. Legolas aida Gimli à monter, tandis qu'Aragorn soulevait le corps fragile d'Hoela qui s'installa tant bien que mal et s'accrocha au Rôdeur dès qu'il eut prit place sur la monture.Le magicien s'approcha et caressa le front blanc ; immédiatement, sa fièvre diminua légèrement.

« Allons-y ».

Le galop la secouait, mais elle savourait le contact du vent. Le soleil se leva, illuminant les champs d'une intense couleur d'or. Le ciel était d'un bleu profond, dans lequel se promenait paresseusement quelques nuages blancs. Ils chevauchèrent toute la journée ; elle eut le loisir d'observer le cycle de l'astre, qui après être monté au zénith, déclina lentement mais sûrement. Le doré des champs devint moins éclatant, la faible chaleur décrut. Le crépuscule fut apaisant ; seulement des couleurs pâles, qui ne blessaient pas les yeux, déclinaison de rose, de violet et d'orange. Puis l'ombre envahit tout. Quand enfin ils firent halte et mirent pied à terre, même Aragorn était courbatu et las. Le magicien ne leur accorda que quelques heures de repos, durant lesquelles Hoela sombra complètement dans un lourd sommeil sans rêve. Lorsqu'ils se relevèrent, elle se sentait beaucoup mieux, moins faible et parvint même à se hisser seule sur Hasufel. Un vent cruel et glacial soufflait par grandes bourrasques, gelant les cavaliers. L'aurore se leva, claire et brillante. Soudain, Gripoil s'arrêta et hennit :

« Regardez, » murmura Gandalf.

Il désignait les montagnes du Sud au pied desquelles se nichaient de nombreuses vallées. Sur la colline de l'une d'elle se dressait un château d'or ; Hoela reconnut Medusel, demeure des seigneurs du Rohan.

Ils partirent en direction de la colline ; alors qu'ils étaient tout près d'entrer dans Edoras, le magicien fit stopper son cheval, se pencha et ramassa une fleur.

«- Que ces yeux qui brillent dans l'herbe sont donc beaux ! On les appelle « souvenir éternel », ou symbelmynë en cette terre, car elles fleurissent en toutes saisons et croissent où reposent les hommes morts. Voyez ! Nous sommes arrivés aux grands tombeaux où dorment les aïeux de Théoden !

Sept tertres à gauche et neuf à droite, remarqua Aragorn. Il y a maintes longues vies d'hommes que le château d'or fut construit.

Cinq cent fois les feuilles rouges sont tombées chez moi dans la Forêt Noire depuis lors, nota l'Elfe, et cela ne paraît pour nous qu'un court moment.

Mais pour nous, Legolas, comme pour les Rohirrim, cela est si long que l'édification de ce château n'est qu'un souvenir présent seulement dans les chansons, et les années antérieures se perdent dans la nuit des temps, » l'informa la jeune femme.

Le Rôdeur entama une chanson dans une langue lente, avec une puissante harmonie que ses compagnons, sinon Mithrandir, ne comprirent.

« - Que ce chant est triste ! soupira Hoela.

La voici en langage commun, dit Aragorn, aussi fidèlement que je peux vous la traduire :

**Où sont maintenant le cheval et le cavalier ? Où est le cor qui connaît ?**

**Où sont les heaumes et le haubert, et les brillants cheveux flottants ?**

**Où sont la main sur la corde de la harpe, et le grand feu rougeoyant ?**

**Où sont le printemps et la moisson et le blé haut croissant ?**

**Ils ont passé comme la pluie sur la montagne, comme un vent dans les prairies ;**

**Les jours sont descendus à l'ouest dans l'ombre derrière les collines.**

**Qui recueillera la fumée du bois mort brûlant,**

**Ou verra les années fugitives de la Mer revenant ?**

Ainsi s'exprimait jadis en Rohan un poète oublié, rappelant la haute taille et la beauté d'Eorl le Jeune, qui vint du Nord »

Un silence ému s'installa, la beauté du chant y était propice. Gandalf brisa l'émotion en les mettant en garde :

« L'emprise de Saroumane sur l'esprit du roi est désormais très forte. Prenez garde à ce que vous dites, nous ne sommes pas les bienvenus. »

Sur ces mots, ils traversèrent les tertres et ils finirent par arriver aux larges murs et aux portes balayées par le vent d'Edoras. Le village était sinistre ; les gens les dévisageait avec une crainte mêlée d'une sourde hostilité. Ils laissèrent leurs montures. « Vous arriverez à vous tenir debout ? » demanda Legolas d'un ton inquiet. La jeune femme hocha la tête, vacilla quelques instants. Puis elle se retourna et prit son épée, posée sur le garrot du cheval, qu'elle dissimula sous sa cape. Elle n'avait pas l'intention de s'en servir mais elle était prévoyante. Ils gravirent un bel escalier de pierre, qui les mena à une immense terrasse. Des gardes attendaient là ; l'un d'eux s'approcha :

« Je suis L'Huissier de Théoden ; mon nom est Hama. Je vous prie d'abandonner ici vos armes avant d'entrer. »

Ils se regardèrent puis chacun donna ce qu'il avait. Aragorn rechigna à remettre Anduril aux mains d'un autre que lui mais il y consentit.

« -Votre bâton, insista Hama auprès de Gandalf tandis que ces hommes déposaient les armes à terre.

Vous n'allez pas priver un vieillard de son appui ?

Le bâton entre les mains d'un magicien peut être plus qu'un simple soutien pour la vieillesse, dit Hama, perplexe. Mais dans le doute, je m'en remets à ma sagesse. Vous pouvez le garder. »

Il vint vers d'Hoela, que Legolas tenait toujours par un bras.

« Pensez-vous que faible comme je le suis, je pourrais porter une lame ? Epargnez vous la peine de me fouiller et laissez moi rentrer », le pria la jeune femme, d'une voix douce qu'on ne lui connaissait pas.

L'homme eut un moment d'hésitation ; elle semblait presque sur le point de s'écrouler, et il devinait qu'elle ne tenait sur ses deux pieds que grâce à l'Elfe qui la soutenait. Il s'effaça.

A l'intérieur semblait régner l'obscurité et la chaleur. Hoela eut un étourdissement tant le contraste était grand avec l'air vif et lumineux du dehors. La salle était longue et large, et de puissants piliers soutenaient la haute voûte. Les décorations étaient riches ; sur le sol, des runes s'entrelaçaient, contant une histoire que celui qui ne parlait pas le langage du Rohan ne pouvait lire. A l'extrémité opposée, face aux portes, s'élevait une estrade avec trois marches ; et au milieu se trouvait un grand fauteuil doré. L'homme qui était assis dedans, le front ceint d'une couronne, était tellement courbé par l'âge qu'il en paraissait nain. Il paraissait moribond, sur le point de s'effondrer. A côté de lui, un autre, les cheveux sombres, le teint maladif, mais aux yeux brillants de sagacité et de ruse.

Gandalf prit la parole tandis que ses compagnons demeuraient derrière lui.

« Je vous salue, Théoden, fils de Thengel ! Je suis revenu car voila que la tempête vient et tous nos amis devraient s'assembler, de crainte que chacun ne soit détruit séparément. »

Aucune réponse. Puis la voix du roi retentit, fragile :

« Maître Gandalf, vous avez toujours été annonciateur de malheurs. Les ennuis vous suivent comme des corbeaux et le plus souvent les pires. Pourquoi vous ferai-je bon accueil, Corbeau de Tempête ? »

Hoela haussa un sourcil ; décidément, le roi ne s'était pas remis de la perte de Gripoil… Mais l'homme à ses côtés parla :

« - L'heure est tardive où ce magicien choisit de réapparaître. Lathspell comme je le nomme, mauvaises nouvelles ; et mauvaises nouvelles font mauvais hôtes.

Grima fils de Galmod, tu es devenu un serpent sans intelligence. Garde donc le silence et garde ta langue fourchue derrière tes dents. Je n'ai pas passé par le feu et la mort pour échanger des paroles malhonnêtes avec un domestique jusqu'à ce que tombe l'éclair ».

Là-dessus, Gandalf ôta la cape grise qui le recouvrait, et leva son bâton. Il y eut un roulement de tonnerre, le soleil fut voilé et toute la salle s'assombrit. Seule restait visible la grande silhouette de Gandalf, haute et blanche. Grima siffla :

« Ne vous avais-je pas ordonné de lui interdire son bâton ! »

Il y eut un éclair, comme si la foudre avait fendu la voûte et Grima s'écroula, face contre terre. Le magicien s'approcha du roi :

« Et maintenant, Théoden, voulez-vous m'écouter ? Voulez vous de l'aide ? Trop longtemps vous êtes resté dans les ombres. » Théoden s'était levé, chancelant. Gandalf vint lui apporter son soutien, et le mena sur la terrasse. Les quatre compagnons les suivirent. Le vent soufflait ; des taches de lumière luisaient dans les vertes plaines, éclaboussant l'herbe.

«- Respirez l'air libre et contemplez vos terres ! dit le magicien.

Il ne fait pas aussi noir, ici, remarqua le roi.

Non, affirma Gandalf. Et l'âge ne pèse pas aussi lourdement sur vos épaules que certains voudraient vous le faire croire. »

Théoden se redressa lentement, comme un homme engourdi d'être resté penché. Il finit par se tenir droit. Et la jeune femme nota que ses rides étaient beaucoup moins accusées. Hama s'avança, légèrement tremblant et lui tendit son épée, dont la garde était incrustée de gemmes vertes.

Les minutes suivantes furent consacrées aux explications, faites à voix basse. C'est au moment où le roi leur annonçait qu'Eomer avait été banni que Grima apparut. La colère de Théoden n'eut pas de bornes. Il empoigna son conseiller, et le jeta à terre. Sans nul doute l'aurait-il achevé si Aragorn ne s'était interposé. Le sang avait déjà trop coulé.

Hoela ne fit pas partager ses pensées, mais en voyant Grima s'éloigner à cheval, elle était convaincue qu'il rejoignait Saroumane ; mieux aurait-il fallu l'égorger.

Il s retournèrent dans la salle du trône ; Gandalf désirait que Théoden se batte. Mais la mort de son fils l'avait affecté ; cela faisait seulement quelques jours qu'il avait trépassé et il ne voulait pas risquer d'autres vies. Hoela tenta de mettre son grain de sel :

« Vous n'avez pas le choix. Vous devez attaquer, vous ne pouvez pas abandonner lâchement ! »

Le roi la fusilla du regard. La jeune femme pinça les lèvres, furieuse. Mais elle était encore malade et ne pouvait tenir une dispute. A ce moment là, la nièce de Théoden arriva. Hoela se tourna vers elle, et la stupéfaction se peignit sur son visage ; elle reconnut la femme qu'elle avait vue dans le miroir de Galadriel.

Hoela et Eowyn se contemplèrent, dans un silence étonné, qui gagna toute l'assemblée. La ressemblance entre les deux femmes était frappante. Deux beaux et pâles visages, dévorés par une paire de grands yeux, clairs et graves ; deux chevelures de couleur complètement opposées, mais qui retombaient toutes deux gracieusement ; deux silhouettes minces et élancées, mais en même temps dures et fortes comme l'acier. Tous ceux qui étaient présents les trouvèrent belles, belles et froides, comme un pâle matin de printemps, frissonnant encore du sorti de l'hiver cruel. Et avec une fierté impassible.

« Eowyn s'occupera de vous, Hoela. Elle a des talents de guérisseuse, » annonça Gandalf.

La belle blonde lui fit signe ; elle l'emmena dans une chambre. Hoela se laissa faire ; sa main fut rebandée. Sa fièvre abaissé par une décoction d'herbes amères qui la fit grimacer comme une enfant, ce qui fit naître un mince sourire chez Eowyn.

« Vous passerez la nuit ici. C'était la chambre de mon cousin. Si vous voulez vous laver, des jarres d'eau sont posées là-bas, près d'une bassine. Vous pouvez les faire chauffer sur le feu. » Et elle partit.

Hoela la prit au mot, et il lui semblait que l'eau la lavait de toutes ses peines, de tous ses efforts des derniers jours. En se recouchant, elle caressa la mince chaîne d'or autour de son cou. Elle s'endormit, le chagrin lui broyant le cœur.

Au petit matin, sa porte fut poussée et on la secoua.

« Mmmmmh…. » gémit elle, dérangée.

« Hoela, debout ! »

Elle se hissa dans le lit. Legolas était là, les bras croisés, amusé par la tignasse ébouriffée et la moue boudeuse.

« - Legolas… le soleil n'est même pas levé ! protesta-t-elle.

Je le sais.

Nous partons déjà pour le combat ?

Non. Le roi a décidé de se réfugier au gouffre de Helm avec son peuple. Nous ne quitterons Edoras que dans quelques heures.

Alors pourquoi êtes vous déjà là ? grommela-t-elle.

Je m'ennuyais, répondit l'Elfe, sans aucune malice.

Pardon !

Vous, les Hommes, dormez deux ou trois fois plus de nous. Je ne savais quoi faire.

J'hésite entre vous pardonnez et sortir dehors avec vous pour faire un tour ou…

Ou ?

Ou vous lancer une jarre pleine, pour punir votre culot et votre insolence ! »

Elle se mit sur ses deux jambes et fouillant dans son sac, prit une brosse, et attacha ses longs cheveux en une lourde queue de cheval. Ils s'installèrent tous deux sur l'immense terrasse ; l'air était doux. Ils regardèrent les étoiles s'éteindre une à une , et l'astre s'élever dans un ciel aussi bleu que les yeux de la jeune femme. Ils parlèrent peu ; pourtant, ils se sentirent plus proches que jamais.

Le jour amena les préparatifs ; les habitants préparaient leurs bagages, qui devaient être légers. Les chevaux étaient sellés et harnachés. Hoela alla dans les écuries pour qu'on lui confie une monture ; elle voulait chevaucher seule. Ce fut Eowyn qui lui donna Brelad, à la robe rousse.

Gandalf arriva vers elle, sur Gripoil.

« -Où allez vous ?

N'ayez crainte, je reviendrai vite. Mais nous ne pourrons résister sans aide. Aragorn saura où regarder. Bonne chance. »

Gripoil disparut au galop ; la jeune femme serra les dents. Mais le magicien n'était plus ; ne restaient plus que les blés courbés, et une immense solitude.


	21. Un rêve étrange

Voilà, voilà, le chapitre 21 avec un peu de retard, je suis désolée!

J'espère que vous avez tous passé un bon Noël et que vous avez été gâtés!

Petite précision pour ce chapitre: je ne respecte pas vraiment l'histoire originale ici, je me sers plus du film, car je l'avoue, c'est un peu moins compliqué, mea culpa! Mais pour les puristes, vous retrouverez quelques paroles de Faramir dans la bouche de mon héroïne, petit clin d'oeil au Gondor! Pour ce qui est du temps écoulé, je ne suis pas vraiment non plus le livre; normalement, moins d'une semaine s'écoule entre la mort de Boromir et la bataille du Gouffre de Helm; ici, j'ai pris le parti de quelques semaines, seulement pour avoir une plus grande marge. J'ose espérer que vous ne m'en tiendrez pas rigueur.

Petite précision pour vos reviews; que ceux qui ont un compte sur ce site aillent dans login avant de m'en laisser une, je pourrais ainsi répondre avec le lien prévu à cet effet,et ma réponse sera un peu plus longue.

Enfin, je vous souhaite de passer une bonne année, et pensez au petit bouton en bas à gauche qui s'ennuuuuuuuiiie!

karmilla: ma RAR dans tes reviews, bisous.

Eleni: une petite nouvelle! merci beaucoup, tu me fais rougir! Voilà la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira!

believe4ever: je te pardonne, parce que la suite était tellement bien que cela valait la peine d'attendre ( mais pas trop quand même, lol!) je te fais de gros bisous!

**Chap 21: Un rêve étrange**

Ils se mirent en route quelques heures après le départ de Gandalf. Le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel, et il réchauffait un temps encore hivernal. Hoela chevauchait en tête ; dans l'après-midi, ils parvinrent à de grandes vallées, et elle se permit le plaisir d'un grand galop. Elle talonna le cheval, et tous les marcheurs la virent s'éloigner peu à peu. Le vent fouettait son visage, ses longs cheveux détachés flottaient sur ses épaules, et l'impression de liberté l'enivrait. Un sifflement la fit s'arrêter brusquement. Elle jeta un coup d'œil en arrière ; Legolas arrivait, sans Gimli, sur un cheval qu'elle ne connaissait pas, à la robe rousse. Ilparvint à sa hauteur, un sourire aux lèvres.

« - Auriez vous abandonné notre ami le Nain ?

-Nullement, il a gardé Arod, la dame Eowyn le mène. On m'a chargé de relever les éclaireurs avec vous, si vous le voulez bien, et on m'a prêté ce cheval. »

Elle hocha la tête ; il ne put s'empêcher de l'admirer. Elle avait les joues rouges d'avoir galopé, sa chevelure bouclait au creux de ses reins et ses beaux yeux clairs brillaient. Mieux encore ; pour la première fois depuis la mort de Boromir, un vrai sourire illuminait son visage, la rendant encore plus belle. Elle vibrait de vie. Non, pour lui, elle était la vie. Tourmentée, changeante, mais d'une beauté qu'on ne pouvait dépasser. Ils chevauchèrent longtemps, comme si la fatigue n'avait pas de prises sur eux.

Le jour déclinait et Théoden voulait qu'ils fassent une halte rapidement. Mais un spectacle la divertit avant qu'ils ne trouvent le repos. Retournée à l'arrière, elle écoutaGimli parler de ses coutumes et del'existence des femmes Nains à la nièce de Théoden, qui paraissait vivement intéressée. Soudain, Arod, comme mu par une soudaine inspiration se cabra et partit au galop. Le Nain fut vite désarçonné et tomba lourdement à terre.

Elle éclata de rire en même temps qu'Eowyn en voyant les talents de cavalier de Gimli, qui tentait de se relever en jurant. La jolie blonde se précipita pour l'aider ; elle se retourna, croisa les yeux d'Aragorn et lui décrocha un grand sourire. Hoela soupira un peu tristement. Elle avait déjà remarqué les regards à la dérobée que lançaient Eowyn au Rôdeur. Mais ce sourire ne trompait pas ; c'était celui d'une femme amoureuse. Quelle autre chose aurait pu allumer cette flamme à la fois flamboyante et tremblante ? L'image d'Arwen lui vint à l'esprit ; la belle elfe aux cheveux noirs comme une nuit sans étoiles, tous les âges de la Terre contenus dans ses iris gris, un matin sans aube véritable, brouillard profond. « A-t-elle passé la Mer ? » se demanda-t-elle, mélancolique. Jamais Elrond n'aurait laissé sa fille chérie en Terre du Milieu, tant la vie d'Arwen était liée à un destin incertain. Sans nul doute avait elle pris le bateau et rejoint ceux de son peuple, qui avait du accueillir à bras ouverts leur étoile du soir. Pour la première fois, elle comprit pourquoi Aragorn semblait être le seul à savoir ce qu'elle endurait depuis la mort de Boromir, cela faisait à peine quelques semaines. Lui aussi avait perdu celle qu'il aimait, à moins qu'Arwen ne se soit dressée contre son père. Mais l'apprendraient-ils un jour ? L'ombre s'approchait et les engloutirait bientôt…

Ils s'arrêtèrent au bord d'une rivière pour la nuit ; l'eau ravit les plus jeunes enfants, qui malgré le froid, s'amusèrent à s'asperger ; ils n'avaient pas les préoccupations de leurs aînés. Hoela n'avait qu'une envie, c'était s'immerger dans cette eau pour se laver de la poussière du voyage. Mais elle devrait attendre la nuit. Les feux furent allumés et les femmes s'ingénièrent à préparer à manger. Bientôt, de délicieux fumets s'échappaient des marmites ; sauf d'une… Eowyn était en train de touiller une mixture pas vraiment appétissante. Hoela s'approcha, et contempla le désastre. La blonde releva la tête, avec un regard quémandant un peu d'aide. Mais la belle brune eut un signe de dénégation amusée « Je ne réussirai qu'à empirer les choses. » Elle n'avait jamais été douée pour la cuisine ; au mieux c'était mangeable et encore, du bout des lèvres ; au pire, c'était infect. D'ailleurs, même le Nain refusa de goûter, et pourtant ! Seul Aragorn, par galanterie, en accepta un bol, devant l'insistance de la dame de Rohan. Il prit une cuillère en bois, la trempa dans le bol et la porta à sa bouche. Hoela et Legolas, qui s'était installé à ses côtés, étouffèrent un éclat de rire dans leurs verres. Aragorn avait la tête de quelqu'un qui se sent compte qu'il vient non seulement de commettre une erreur qui pourrait lui être fatale… mais aussi, et surtout, de quelqu'un qui venait d'ingurgiter une chose immangeable. Il déglutit avec difficulté, et fit plaisir à Eowyn en proférant un pieux mensonge destiné à ne pas la décevoir : « C'est bon ».

La nuit vint, apportant son cortège d'étoiles. Mais une terreur s'emparait des cœurs, dans ces grandes plaines ; car une obscurité plus épaisse que la nuit planait. Finalement, ils sombrèrent tous dans un sommeil réparateur. Hoela éteignait les derniers feux. Puis, elle vint vers la rivière et se lava avec délice, même si l'eau la glaçait. Elle se rhabilla et s'enveloppa dans sa cape elfique. Elle s'assit, s'appuyant contre une selle ; l'odeur de cuir lui montait aux narines, mêlée à l'odeur caractéristique de la nuit, de la terre humide et du foin. Elle ôta la chaîne d'or et fit couler l'or dans ses doigts. Il lui semblait maintenant incroyable que de quelque chose d'aussi beau et d'aussi grand que l'amour ne pouvaient rester qu'un amas de souvenirs, et un collier. Mais cependant, elle ne songea pas à Boromir ; en cette nuit de mars, un mois qui verrait bientôt renaître le printemps, toutes ses pensées étaient tournées vers Frodon. Qui savait où il se trouvait ? Elle moins que quiconque. Ses yeux se fermèrent, et elle fut dans un état de somnolence. Les images d'un rêve lui parvenaient, mais si réel…

Frodon était aux côtes de Sam. Ils se frottaient tous deux les poignets, comme des gens à qui on a noué le mains avec des liens solides et rugueux. Elle était tout près d'eux, et en tendant la main, elle aurait pu les toucher, mais ils n'auraient rien senti. Autour marchaient des Hommes, qui paraissaient ne pas les voir. Ils se trouvaient dans une caverne, au roc dur ; dans leur dos coulait un voile d'eau, illuminé par les rayons d'un soleil couchant. On avait l'impression de rideaux flottant sur une fenêtre, tissées de joyaux d'argent et d'or, de rubis, de saphirs et d'améthystes, le tout embrasé d'un feu qui ne se consumerait point. Une voix retentit :

« C'est ici la fenêtre du Soleil Couchant, Henneth Annûn, la plus belle des chutes de l'Ithilien, terre de nombreuses fontaines. » Hoela avait reconnu, aux premiers mots, la voix de celui sans qui elle serait à présent l'épouse soumise et malheureuse d'un homme qu'elle n'aimait pas. Faramir était assis sur un tabouret, ses cheveux bruns embrasés de roux avec le coucher de l'astre, ses yeux gris bleu, posés sur les deux Hobbits. Il ressemblait tant à Boromir à cet instant qu'elle en eut le cœur broyé. Il semblait sévère ; et ce fut plus sèchement qu'il poursuivit :

« -Qui êtes-vous ?

-Nous sommes des Hobbits de la Comté. Frodon Sacquet, c'est ainsi que l'on me nomme et voici Sam Gamegie.

-Et qui est votre ami fouineur ? Cette créature errante, qui a un aspect répugnant ?

-Il n'y a personne d'autre. »

Il mentait assez bien, mais pour des gens habitués à la suspicion et à la trahison, comme Hoela et Faramir, il était clair que ce n'était pas la vérité. Frodon poursuivit :

« - Nous étions partis de Fondcombe avec huit compagnons. Nous en perdîmes un dans la Moria. Deux étaient de ma race, il y avait aussi un Nain, un Elfe et trois Hommes, dont Aragorn fils d'Arathorn et Boromir du Gondor. »

La souffrance imprégna alors le visage de Faramir.

-Vous êtes un ami de Boromir ?

- Oui, en ce qui me concerne.

- Vous serez donc attristé d'apprendre qu'il est mort.

- Mort ? Comment ? Quand ?

- En tant que ses compagnons j'espérai que vous me l'apprendriez.

- En êtes vous sûr ? demanda le Hobbit. Car si cela est vrai, tous les autres… ont du subir le même sort, réalisa-t-il.

- Les nouvelles de mort ont bien des ailes, et souvent la nuit apporte des nouvelles aux proches. Boromir était mon frère. »

L'étonnement et la compassion se peignirent sur les traits des deux Semi Hommes. Ils avaient bien compris que ces Hommes venaient du même endroit que leur infortuné compagnon ; dans leur stature, leur allure, et la façon de parler. Faramir expliqua que partout en Gondor on avait entendu l'écho du grand cor que portaient tous les aînés de la maison des Intendants. Mais Frodon ne put que lui dire où ils étaient avant qu'ils ne quittent leurs amis. Faramir se contenta d'hocher la tête et fit signe à l'un de ses hommes de les emmener. Mais Frodon se retourna soudain :

«- Dans ma hâte de vous donner les noms de ceux qui faisaient le voyage avec nous, j'ai oublié une personne importante et chère à mon cœur qui venait elle aussi du Gondor.

-Elle ? C'était une femme ?

-Oui. Hoela fille de Budic. »

A l'évocation de ce nom, Faramir blêmit quelque peu ; et lointain souvenir, il sentit une étreinte chaleureuse, revit une mince silhouette s'éloigner et disparaître dans le noir et la gratitude dans d'immenses yeux bleus. Des yeux bleus auxquels il avait pensé à chaque hiver, quand le ciel prenait une nuance glacée. Hoela se tenait là, à côté de lui. Mais soit, si c'était vraiment un rêve, il n'était qu'un fantôme surgi de nulle part, soit si elle était réellement avec lui Frodon et Sam, elle était tout simplement transparente. Mais chose incroyable, elle pouvait ressentir et même voirles pensées de Faramir, comme si… elle était un peu en lui.

Elle le regarda tourner dans ses mains la moitié d'un cor ; le bon sens aurait voulu qu'elle aille avec Frodon, car une menace planait sans aucun doute sur la Quête. Mais ce fut le cœur qui remporta la bataille. Elle ne bougea pas. Il murmura « La pensée de la mort de Boromir en vue de sa terre natale est amère… et que faisait Hoela avec eux ? » Elle s'approcha de lui. Il fallait qu'elle lui dise même si cela ne servait à rien qu'il devait laisser partir Frodon et Sam. Car il en viendrait vite à apprendre la présence de l'Unique ; et le fils mal-aimé et bafoué ne voudrait-il pas le ramener pour obtenir la reconnaissance de son père ? Quoique… Faramir, Gandalf l'avait dit, avait encore en lui presque intact le sang de Nùmenor, celui des rois de jadis et de leur force. Pourtant, elle ne s'en approcha pas moins ; une main sur l'épaule, se penchant à son oreille : « Ne le garde pas. Retourne à Minas Tirith, on l'on a besoin de toi. »

Hoela se réveilla en sursaut ; un ronflement du Nain venait de la tirer de… ce rêve ? Mais non, comment aurait-il pu être un simple rêve ? Tout était si vrai ; et cette faculté de saisir par instants les sentiments du capitaine de Gondor ! Soit cela était, soit cela serait. Elle donna un grand coup au Nain, moitié pour l'empêcher de ronfler, moitié pour se venger. Elle s'installa plus confortablement, et se rendormit, sans songes cette fois. Elle ne savait pas que quelques jours plus tard, Faramir serait dans cette même caverne, plongé dans ses pensées, et sentirait, alors qu'un feu brûlait dans l'âtre aménagée, proche de lui, un souffle frais contre sa joue, la pression d'une main sur son épaule, et des paroles chuchotées bas, si bas, mais néanmoins tellement claires, comme si un souffle de vent lui apportant conseil.

Le lendemain, Hoela marcha, tenant Brelad par les rênes ; et elle parlait des coutumes et de l'histoire du Gondor à Eowyn :

« Nous rangeons les Hommes dans notre tradition sous l'appellation de Hommes du Haut ou Hommes de l'Ouest, qui étaient les Nùmenoriens ; Hommes du Milieu ou Hommes du Crépuscule, tel sont les Rohirrim comme vous, et vos semblables qui résident encore loin dans le Nord ; et les Sauvages, les Hommes des Ténèbres. Mais nous ne pouvons plus prétendre au nom d'Hommes du Haut ; nous sommes comme vous à présent mais avec le souvenir d'autre chose. Car nous aimons à présent la guerre et la valeur en tant que choses bonnes en soi, en même temps jeu et fin ; et quoique nous considérions toujours qu'un guerrier doit avoir d'autres talents que de manier la seule adresse à manier les armes et à tuer, nous ne l'en plaçons pas moins dans notre estime au-dessus des Hommes des autres professions » récita Hoela, ayant presque l'impression de revenir dans une clairière, assise dans l'herbe, pendant que son père lui racontait tout cela. Aragorn, qui chevauchait aux côtés des deux jeunes femmes, ajouta :

«Ainsi le veut la nécessité de nos temps ! Tel était Boromir, Homme très vaillant, considéré à ce titre comme le meilleur de Gondor. Et, pour valeureux, il l'était, certes : nul héritier de Minas Tirith ne fut, depuis maintes années, aussi courageux à la peine ; il était toujours le premier au combat, et nul n'a sonné plus puissamment du Grand Cor. » Hoela eut un sourire douloureux ; un serrement au cœur ; et en même temps un absurde sentiment de fierté. Mais n'était ce pas ce qui l'avait conduit à sa mort, ce courage et cette impétuosité ?

Eowyn, ressentant l'émotion surgie, détourna habilement la conversation :

« - Et qu'en est-il de vos traditions ? En avez-vous beaucoup ?

-Oui, mais il n'y en n'a pratiquement plus que je respecte, et que j'aie jamais respecté, avoua Hoela. Si, il en reste une, ancrée en moi, et je l'exécute sans même m'en rendre compte, machinalement, sans doute parce que je la vois depuis que je suis enfant. A chaque repas, nous nous tournons vers l'Ouest et observons un court moment de silence ; nous regardons vers ce que fut Nùmenor et au-delà vers ce qui est et sera toujours le pays des Elfes. »

A cette évocation, ce fut le Rôdeur qui s'embrunit. Et il partit un peu plus loin, rejoignant le roi.

« - Qui lui a donné ce bijou ? interrogea Eowyn.

-Une Elfe qui navigue vers les Terres immortelles avec ce qui reste des siens.

-Oh… »

Et elle changea complètement de sujet, demandant à brûle pourpoint, une lueur d'espoir dans la voix :

« -Y a-t-il des femmes guerrières en Gondor ?

-Non ! dit Hoela en riant.

-Mais vous… enfin, vous êtes là, habillée comme un de nos hommes, avec votre épée, et je sais, on me l'a dit, vous savez vous battre !

-Vous aussi. Mais en Rohan les femmes ont appris à se battre, n'est ce pas ? Pas chez nous ; c'est simplement que j'ai vécu très éloignée du Gondor pendant de nombreuses années et que mon père, n'ayant pas eu de fils, s'est fait un plaisir de m'apprendre à me battre et à monter. Si je suis ici, c'est que j'ai quitté la Cité Blanche. J'ai failli périr dans mon périple, et je me suis retrouvée chez les Elfes.

-Vous aimez cette Cité, n'est ce pas ?

-Oui ; je ne m'entendais pas très bien avec la plupart des femmes de Minas Tirith, mais les Gondoriens demeurent un peuple fier et agréable. J'aimerai voir la gloire de cette ville restaurée, que la peur déserte les rues. Car je n'ai encore rien vu de plus beau que la Tour Blanche d'Ectelion pointant vers le ciel, les bannières claquant dans le vent. »

La nostalgie s'installait ; mais Hoela eut un sourire réconfortant et prit la main d'Eowyn dans la sienne.

« Votre destin ne sera pas de rester derrière. Vous êtes une vierge guerrière des Rohirrim, fille de rois, Eowyn. Vous verrez. »

Un hurlement venu de l'autre côté d'une colline les sortit de cet instant de complicité. Aragorn arriva ; il était parti à l'avant avec Legolas « Des Ouargues, des Ouargues ! » les prévint-il. Un mouvement de panique ; les gens criaient, affolés. Hoela aperçut Legolas qui tirait ses flèches, plus loin. Elle monta rapidement en selle ; Théoden arriva :

« - Emmène ces gens au Gouffre de Helm sans perdre de temps !

-Je sais me battre, lui opposa sa nièce.

-Non ! Fais ce que je te dis ! Pour moi…»

Elle pinça les lèvres, mais obéit. Tous les cavaliers se ruèrent de l'autre côté ; la bannière du Rohan, un cheval blanc sur fond vert, flottait. Arod prit Legolas sur son dos en plein galop( _mais comment a-t-il fait? J'ai regardé les films des dizaines de foiset cela me paraît toujours aussi illogique qu'il monte de ce côté...)._ Des Orques étaient sur le dos de grands loups, jouissant à l'avance de l'effusion de sang qu'ils allaient provoquer.

Comme à chaque fois qu'elle affrontait des ennemis, tous ses sentiments démissionnaient ; ce n'était qu'une froide raison, une logique implacable et rapide, car une seconde pouvait décider de l'issue : la mort ou la vie. Elle frappait, pourfendait, évitant les coups qui pourraient être mortels. Mais elle fut désarçonnée et s'écroula. Furieuse, elle se releva et attrapant un couteau qu'elle gardait toujours à sa taille, elle le lança sur l'Orque qui l'avait fait tomber ; il se planta en plein du dos. Elle se précipita et l'acheva rapidement, ignorant ses injures. Mais à pied, elle était en position de faiblesse. Il était temps que tout cela se termine. Ils en sortirent vainqueurs mais d'extrême justesse. Des cris de souffrance s'élevaient, les corps jonchaient le sol. Elle vit Gimli se relever, Legolas tout près du bord de la falaise qui était à pic, et qui appelait Aragorn. Le Nain , Théoden et elle le rejoignirent ; l'Elfe attrapa l'Orque qui riait sinistrement, à l'aube de son trépas.

"- Parle et j'abrégerai tes souffrances, dit Gimli.

- Il est mort, ricana la créature. Il a dégringolé de la falaise.

- Menteur," l'accusa Legolas.

Mais l'Orque mourut en un dernier éclat de rire. Dans sa main, l'Evenstar, le pendentif qu'Arwen lui avait laissé.

« Non, » dit Hoela.

Elle se pencha ; des dizaines de mètres plus bas coulait l'Anduin. Il ne pouvait pas être mort. Théoden regardait lui aussi; aucun corps à la surface.

«- Mettez les blessés sur les chevaux et laissez les morts, ordonna le roi.

- Quoi ! s'écria la jeune femme. Non, il faut descendre, il faut…

-Helm ne peut attendre ! Ils ont besoin d'aide ! objecta Théoden.

-Mais vous ne…

-Je comprends votre chagrin, mais nous devons partir. »

Elle s'apprêtait à riposter une nouvelle fois ; mais Legolas, même s'il ressentait la même chose, posa un bras apaisant. Elle se laissait trop emporter.

« Il reviendra », affirma-t-elle, remontant à cheval, et disparaissant.


	22. Le Gouffre de Helm

Voilà, la suite, accompagnée de mes meilleurs voeux, bien évidemment, avec plein de bonnes choses pour 2006 (succès, amour, santé, argent, et tout et tout...)

Je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes mais je viens de nager trois heures et je suis disons, un peu shootée, alors me relire est assez difficile. Encore une fois, je m'appuie plus sur le film. Pour la présence d'haldir, j'entends déjà les hauts cris des puristes: mais il est important pour la suite de mon histoire et il permet effectivement de représenter, comme le dit peter jackson lui même, que les Elfes aussi doivent se battre pour leur liberté.

Au fait, pour ceux qui aiment aussi harry potter: je viens de commencer une fiction sur cet univers, si ça vous tente de faire un tour...

**karmilla**: j'espère que tu as reçu ma carte de voeuxet mon message, parce qu'internet débloque un peu en ce moment ( mon ordinateur me hait, ce mysogine!). merci beaucoup pour l'adresse du site, ça n'a pas résolu mon problème ( je poste mes chapitres chez une amies, galère!) mais j'ai appris plein de choses! j'en profite pour te souhaiter une bonne année, avec surtout le succès dans ton cas, pour les épreuves anticipées du bac, je croise les doigts! Est-il besoin de le préciser? A quand la suite de ta fiction! Je l'attends impatiemment ( mais je sais que tu es en période d'examen, alors je ne suis pas trop pressente, c'est mon tour dans deux semaines, bac blanc, beurk) Je te fais de gros bisous, et t'envoie un peu de la neige qui tombe chez nous!

**Chap 22 ; Le Gouffre de Helm**

Elle passa par des chemins étroits pour descendre la colline ; il était absolument hors de question qu'elle abandonne le Rôdeur ; trop d'enjeux, trop de choses dépendaient de lui, de son retour… et il était son ami. Il ne l'avait pas laissé derrière lors de la mort de Boromir, alors qu'elle n'avait été qu'un fardeau, qui n'avait servi qu'à ralentir leur course. Il s'agissait d'une affaire de gratitude et d'amitié. Etait-ce si difficile à comprendre ? Le temps filait, elle s'en rendait compte, mais la descente était périlleuse, et elle progressait lentement et précautionneusement. Si Eowyn ne lui avait pas confié une aussi bonne monture, qui lui rappelait Garth, le fidèle Garth, resté à Fondcombe, elle n'aurait jamais pu ne serait-ce que tenter cette folie.

Le fleuve grondait et roulait ; l'eau était d'un bleu transparent, dans lequel la lumière s'amusait à faire briller de l'or et à créer des minuscules arcs en ciel. Elle ne pouvait imaginer la réaction qu'aurait Eowyn quand elle aurait appris qu'Aragorn était tombé. Si, elle pouvait l'imaginer. L'impression que le cœur éclate, que tout autour de soi n'a plus aucune importance. Que sa vie se réduit à néant. Qu'on n'est plus qu'une simple enveloppe. Plus d'âme. Et bientôt, les larmes montent aux yeux, elles coulent ou pas, cela dépend. Parfois, on sanglote à l'intérieur. Ces larmes là ne sont pas faites d'eau mais d'acide, et elles rongent le cœur, jusqu'à presque le consumer. Un poison qui court dans les veines. Et peu à peu, la souffrance paraît moins forte, parce que tout s'éloigne. Parce que les souvenirs se voilent. La plaie semble se refermer mais elle se rouvre souvent, oh, très peu, mais assez pour que le sang de l'amour mort suinte doucement.

Elle descendit de cheval ; mais elle n'eut pas besoin de le mener, il ne la lâchait pas . Aucun corps, et aucune trace. Soudain, elle s'arrêta. Pas parce qu'elle venait d'apercevoir son ami. Elle prenait conscience d'une chose étrange. Mis à part l'eau qui tourbillonnait en gros bouillons, sa propre respiration et celle du cheval, il n'y avait aucun bruit. Les oiseaux, en cette belle journée ensoleillée, auraient dû chanter. Or… Rien.

Elle allait s'inquiéter lorsqu'un hennissement lointain parvint à ses oreilles. Elle courut dans la direction. Hasufel poussait affectueusement un homme couché à terre. Elle se précipita ; Aragorn avait dû dévaler le fleuve, ballotté par les flots. Ses vêtements étaient trempés et il respirait avec difficulté. Elle le secoua sans ménagement ; il ouvrit ses yeux gris et plongea dans ceux, plus clairs et limpides d'Hoela.

Il cracha de l'eau ; il sortait d'un rêve. Un rêve où Arwen se serait penchée au-dessus de lui et aurait posé ses lèvres sur les siennes. Mais il n'y avait que son amie, qui souriait, une fossette creusée sur son menton.

« - Comment vous sentez vous ?

-Plutôt bien, étant donné les circonstances, dit-il en tentant de se relever.

-Je vais vous aider, Hasufel fera le reste. »

Il s'appuya sur elle ; elle l'aida à monter.

« - Vous êtes blessé ! constata-t-elle.

-Ne vous en faites pas, la rassura-t-il. Où sont les autres ?

-Ils ont dû partir. Théoden voulait arriver le plus vite possible au Gouffre.

-Et il avait raison. D'ailleurs, vous auriez dû le suivre. »

Elle rougit, et eut un air de petite fille prise en faute. Mais le Rôdeur souriait :

« -Mais je suis content que vous soyez venue. Depuis quand avez-vous quitté le groupe ?

-Le soleil était bas, il est à présent au zénith. Au moins trois ou quatre heures, mais la route est rude.

-Allons-y, le temps joue contre nous. »

Elle grimpa sur Brelad et le talonna. Ils partirent lentement ; Aragorn semblait sur le point de s'évanouir. Le sang coulait d'une de ses blessures au front. Hoela tint bon mais au bout de quelques miles, elle l'obligea à descendre pour s'en occuper. Elle coupa court à ses protestations :

« Vous ne serez d'aucune utilité en étant dans cet état ! Alors, ne bougez pas ! »

Ses mains étaient fermes, et le ton sans réplique. Il la laissa faire ; elle lava la plaie avec de l'eau tirée de sa gourde, l'essuya. Pour le moment, elle ne pouvait pas raffiner, il leur fallait attendre d'être au Gouffre Ils reprirent le chemin, un peu plus rapidement pour rattraper leur retard.

Ils firent halte alors qu'il devait être un peu moins de trois heures. Le malaise s'était infiltré ; Hoela avait la désagréable impression d'être devenue sourde. Pas un bruissement dans cette immense plaine. Pas un animal. Même pas un souffle de vent. Le monde retenait son souffle, en attente de quelque évènement. Mas ce calme était beaucoup trop profond. C'était le calme qui présageait une tempête, et plus le calme était grand, plus la tempête serait violente.

Aragorn désigna quelque chose de la main. Elle suivit la direction indiquée ; une grande armée paraissait en marche ; une armée noire et qui se déplaçait extraordinairement vite, avec des boucliers et des armures étincelantes. Ils se jetèrent tous deux le même regard, et n'eurent pas besoin de mots pour se comprendre.

Cette fois ci, ils mirent leurs chevaux au galop. Il n'y avait pas une seconde à perdre. Les sabots retentissaient et bientôt ce ne fut plus sur l'herbe mais sur d'anciens pavés. Le Gouffre apparut alors. Hoela en resta ébahie. C'était comme si on avait taillé directement dans la sombre roche des montagnes, une cité jaillie des pierres. Minas Tirith aussi paraissait avoir naquit de la montagne, mais plus à flanc. Ici, on avait quasiment creusé. « Gimli doit être à son aise » songea-t-elle. En s'approchant, elle constata l'épaisseur de l'enceinte, une face extérieure lisse, où les grandes pierres étaient si bien jointoyées qu'il était impossible d'y trouver la moindre prise pour le pied.

Des cris de joie éclatèrent, en voyant les deux nouveaux arrivants. Aragorn descendit, aidé par la jeune femme. Legolas s'avançait, mais Gimli le dépassa, et étreignit le revenant.

« Vous êtes l'Homme le plus chanceux, le plus malin et l'Homme le plus imprudent que j'aie jamais connu ! » s'écria le Nain.

Legolas se tenait devant lui, et lui tendit l'Evenstar, dont l'éclat était presque brutal. Un sourire le remercia. Il tira Hoela vers lui.

« - D'accord, vous aviez raison. Je vous dois quelque chose, badina-t-il.

-Très bien je ne l'oublierai pas, comptez sur moi. »

Elle cessa de plaisanter ; Eowyn s'était levée un peu plus loin ; dans ses yeux clairs s'était allumé une flamme, l'espoir. Hoela se détourna.

Théoden les accueillit avec chaleur. Néanmoins, Hoela le toisa, avec un air de défi qui malgré les circonstances amusa le roi.

« -Très bien, vous aviez raison. Vos amis ont de la chance de vous avoir.

-Non, c'est moi qui ai la chance de les avoir! »répliqua-t-elle vivement.

Ils l'informèrent de la situation, mais sa réaction les décontenança.

« -Une grande armée vous dites ?

-Oui, l'Isengard s'est vidé, répondit Aragorn.

-Combien sont-ils ?

-Au moins dix mille, l'informa Hoela.

-Dix milles ! s'exclama le roi.

-C'est une armée constituée dans un seul but. Détruire le monde des Hommes, ajouta le Rôdeur. Ils seront là à la tombée de la nuit.

-Et bien qu'ils viennent ! »

Et Théoden sortit dehors, en ordonnant que tous les Hommes ou jeunes garçons sachant tenir une épée soient armés, et il les mena jusque sur le haut des remparts. Il avait une confiance inébranlable dans l'invincibilité de cette place forte.

« Ils ne viennent pas anéantir les récoltes et les villages du Rohan, ils viennent anéantir son peuple ! Jusqu'au dernier enfant !» lança Aragorn. Le roi le saisit et gronda quelques paroles à voix basse qu'Hoela ne perçut pas mais elle avait compris queThéoden voulait maintenir un semblant de courage chez ses hommes prêts à basculer dans la terreur. Il aurait pu quérir de l'aide comme lui soumit Aragorn, mais il était désabusé.

«- Et qui viendra ? Les Elfes ? Les Nains ? Nous n'avons pas la chance d'avoir autant d'amis que vous. Les anciennes alliances sont mortes.

-Le Gondor répondra.

-Le Gondor, s'énerva Théoden. Où était le Gondor lorsque l'Ouestfolde est tombé ? Où était le Gondor lorsque nos ennemis nous ont encerclé ? Il n'y a qu'une représentante de ce peuple ici, et il me semble qu'elle ait quitté sa cité. »

Et il partit.

Toutes les femmes et les enfants se réfugiaient dans les cavernes, pendant que les Hommes se préparaient. Dans la salle d'armement, pourtant, ce n'étaient pas des soldats qui s'armaient. Comme le disait si bien l'Elfe et le Nain, la plupart avaient connu trop d'hivers ou trop peu. Le Rôdeur et Legolas s'attrapèrent. Pour la première fois, Legolas laissait transparaître ce qu'il ressentait vraiment. Et pour la première fois un véritable pessimisme quant à la race des Hommes et à leur vaillance.

« Regardez les. Ils sont terrifiés, ça se lit dans leurs yeux. » Tous ceux qui avaient entendu se tournèrent vers lui ; effectivement, ils étaient effrayés, mais il y avait de quoi, songea Hoela avec colère.

«- _Et il y a de quoi ! Trois cents contre dix milles ?_

_-Ils se défendront mieux ici qu'à Edoras._

_-Aragorn, c'est unebataille qu'ils ne peuvent gagner. Ils mourront tous !_

-Alors, je mourai comme l'un d'entre eux ! »

Ils s'affrontèrent. Le Rôdeur leur tourna le dos et ses pas s'éloignèrent. Bientôt, il ne restait plus que la jeune femme dans la salle,et elle en profita pour se préparer. Mais la dame de Rohan la rejoignit, furieuse.

« -Pourquoi allez-vous vous battre et moi rester à l'arrière ? explosa Eowyn.

-Parce que c'est ma place, et que ma mort ne sera pas une grande perte, contrairement à la vôtre ! s'exclama brusquement Hoela. Si Théoden meurt, votre peuple se tournera vers vous.

-On croirait entendre le seigneur Aragorn, dit Eowyn avec dédain.

-Justement. Il a toujours été de bon conseil. Et vous ne devriez pas laisser vos sentiments vous contrôler.

-Mais… vous aviez dit que…

-Votre temps viendra, Eowyn, mon cœur me le dit. Et votre nom restera gravé dans les mémoires. Mais ce temps n'est pas venu. Je vous en prie. »

Eowyn se tint quoite. Elle se contenta d'observer Hoela se préparer, nouer sa longue chevelure pour ne pas être gênée, revêtir une cotte de mailles. A part ce simple élément, elle était vêtue comme son compagnon de race elfique. Mais la dame de Rohan remarqua qu'elle était un peu plus pâle que d'habitude, et que ses grands yeux bleus vacillaient.

« - Avez-vous peur ? demanda-t-elle.

-Comme toujours avant les batailles ! rit un peu tristement la concernée. Je n'ai pas peur de mourir ; juste peur de tomber dans l'oubli. Cela peut paraître stupide…

-Non. Ce n'est pas stupide. »

La jeune femme admira Hoela. L'ensemble de son accoutrement, l'épée qu'elle tenait fermement dans une de ses mains, tout ne reflétait que guerre et sauvagerie. Et pourtant, elle demeurait belle ; mais d'une beauté que, si on s'autorisait à la regarder, on n'osait la toucher. Et elle partit. La jolie brune la suivit des yeux, la rivière d'or pur disparut au détour d'un couloir.

Un cor sonna alors, la faisant sursauter. Mais ce n'était pas le son d'un ennemi. Elle se rua au-dehors ; la nuit était sombre et sans étoiles, et l'air s'était considérablement rafraîchi. Elle dévala les escaliers à la suite de ses compagnons qui l'avaient précédé. Des Elfes se tenaient là, vêtus en guerriers. Les Hommes restaient bouche bée ; ils n'avaient jamais eu l'occasion de voir des êtres si beaux, si on exceptait Legolas.

Un sourire naquit sur les lèvres de la jeune femme en reconnaissant le Gardien de la Lothlorien. Aragorn le serra dans ses bras ; Théoden paraissait ne pas en croire ses yeux. La foudre lui serait tombée dessus qu'il n'aurait pas réagi autrement.

Mais enfin, Hommes et Elfes se réunissaient pour combattre ; l'union faisait incontestablement la force, la division leur faiblesse. Il y avait là quelque chose d'étrange, et les Elfes devaient avoir l'impression de replonger dans une guerre, d'un passé lointain pour les Hommes mais proche pour eux, où les deux races s'étaient alliées pour mieux vaincre.

Sans prendre la peine de réfléchir, elle attrapa Haldir avec une poigne de fer, surprenante de la part d'une femme, et le serra elle aussi tout contre elle. « Je suis heureuse de vous voir ! » déclara-t-elle. Il affichait un air un peu surpris, mais aussi nostalgique. Une magicienne, il y avait très longtemps, aux grands yeux verts, à la chevelure de la même couleur que cette femme, et à la voix semblable, l'avait étreint de cette manière ; son cœur avait manqué un battement.

Hoela ne parut pas voir l'ombre de tendresse, mêlée d'une indéfectible tristesse, qui s'était peinte sur le visage de l'Elfe. Elle se sentait soulagée ; ils étaient encore en situation de faiblesse, mais un archer elfe valait au moins une vingtaine d'Orques ou elle n'y connaissait rien ! Et elle constata que ses amis s'étaient réconciliés, à voir la façon dont ils étaient proches.

Ils avaient encore quelques heures pour s'organiser. Là, Haldir apprit que Gandalf était parti quelques jours auparavant, que Frodon et Sam avaient pris la route seuls pour le Mordor, que Pippin et Merry étaient dans la forêt de Fangorn, apparemment en sécurité, et que Boromir était mort. A cette annonce, Hoela demeura de glace. Mais elle enfonçait les ongles dans ses paumes, jusqu'à presque ne plus pouvoir se retenir de hurler de douleur. Elle ne vit pas le regard interrogateur que lança le Gardien à Legolas qui hocha la tête, imperceptiblement.

Hommes et Elfes furent bientôt disposés sur le rempart. La jeune femme fut séparée de Gimli et Legolas, sans qu'elle ne sache trop comment et fut aux côtés d'Haldir. Cette fois, l'armée envoyée d'Isengard étaient à leurs portes; des cris sauvages éclataient, promesses de souffrance et de trépas. Les armes s'entrechoquaient. Face à cette débauche de violence, la peur. Hoela pouvait la sentir, une peur qui imprégnait la plupart des combattants, du côté des Hommes. Mais elle savait qu'ils n'abandonneraient pas, et se battraient jusqu'au dernier.

Un grondement de tonnerre ; un éclair déchira le ciel, projetant une lumière blafarde et éclairant un instant les ennemis. Un second éclair et la pluie commença à tomber, fine, glaçante. Le ciel pleurait-il à l'avance ce qui allait se produire ?

La voix d'Aragorn s'éleva :

« N'ayez aucune pitié car ils n'en n'auront aucune. »

Tout le monde assimila ses paroles ; la pitié ? De toute façon, Hoela devait bien l'admettre, devant ses adversaires, elle n'en n'éprouvait aucune. Nul besoin de conseils dans ce domaine. La partie froide et calculatrice de son être prendrait le relais, guidant sa main, la menant à la gloire ou à la mort. L'une comme l'autre étaient aussi tentantes. Parfois, durant ces longues semaines, elle avait réfléchi comment elle aurait pu rejoindre Boromir. Mais chez elle, l'instinct de survie était développé et si la main qui avait tenu le poignard prêt à s'enfoncer sous le sein gauche, promettant une mort immédiate, ne tremblait point, sa raison avait failli. Quelque chose en elle voulait vivre, voulait que ce soit la vie qui gagne. Ou peut-être était ce qu'elle ne voulait pas périr de cette façon ; lâchement.

Le bruit des arcs qui se tendaient la sortit de ses pensées ; les archers étaient prêts. Ceux d'en face ne bougeaient plus. Le même silence qui avait pesé sur la vallée quelques heures plus tôt, seulement quelques heures, cela lui paraissait des jours !

Mais elle sut que sa place n'était pas au milieu des Elfes, si grande soit leur compagnie, c'était auprès de ses amis qu'elle désirait être, quelle que soit sa fin. Elle donna un petit coup au Gardien.

«- Je vais les rejoindre Haldir, chuchota-t-elle, presque honteuse de rompre le silence.

-Faites attention, dit-il.

-Je vous le promets. On se reverra bientôt. »

Il s'apprêtait à lui sourire mais son expression se figea. Ses yeux bleus, d'un crépuscule d'été, étaient portés vers l'encolure de la tunique de la jeune femme où brillait une mince chaîne d'or. Il blêmit :

« - Où est le collier de votre mère ? demanda-t-il, pressant, lui prenant le bras.

-Je l'ai laissé à quelqu'un qui en avait plus besoin que moi. Lâchez moi, Haldir! »

Il lâcha le bras, mais tandis qu'elle s'éloignait, elle l'entendit crier pour couvrir le bruit de la pluie, du vent « Hoela, ce collier, il faut… » Mais la suite se perdit dans la nuit noire, et dans l'attente du coup d'envoi, elle n'y prêta pas plus attention, même si le ton, à la fois légèrement affolé et réprobateur, était surprenant chez un Elfe, et qu'il aurait dû l'interpeller. Malheureusement pour elle, elle paierait cher cette omission.

Elle retrouva Gimli sautillant sur place, pour tenter de voir ce qui se passait de l'autre côté du mur. Legolas fut surpris ; il ne dit rien, se contenta de prendre la petite main dans la sienne et de la presser amicalement. Toujours la même attente. Les deux camps patientaient.

Une flèche fut soudain décochée, de leur côté mais trop tôt. Il y eut un instant de flottement, et les Orques se ruèrent sur les murs, prêts à faire choir le Gouffre. Les échelles furent hissées, et malgré les flèches, malgré ceux qui repoussaient les échelles, les premiers Orques parvinrent tout en haut.

L'un d'eux arriva juste en face d'Hoela. Elle posa un baiser sur la lame de son épée. « Si nous tenons jusqu'à l'aube, nous serons sauvés ! Car la lumière est notre alliée. » Ce furent ses dernières pensées sensées avant qu'elle ne donne son premier coup d'épée.


	23. la bataille

vraiment navrée pour le retard, mais je suisen pleine période d'examen, ce qui explique le délai, et que chapitre soit si court (et je n'en suis pas très fière!). Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, n'oubliez pas les reviews et promis, pour me faire pardonner, le prochain chapitre sera beaucoup, beaucoup, plus long et plus instructif. 

**Chap 23 ; La Bataille**

Hoela frappait, tout en évitant les coups. Le flot d'ennemis croissait, sans qu'ils parviennent à le contenir. Elle entendait le Nain compter ses morts, de même que Legolas. Une façon comme une autre d'exorciser la mort pour elle. Elle ne les comptait pas, cela lui aurait donné le vertige.

La pluie tombait toujours, plus drue à présent, et glacée. Elle recula un peu trop face à un ennemi et son pied glissa ; son dos heurta le rempart, et elle manqua de basculer dans le vide. Une poigne ferme la rattrapa et Gimli la ramena les deux pieds sur la terre ferme. Elle hocha la tête en guise de remerciement, le cœur encore battant.

La voix du Rôdeur qui criait lui parvint ; mais elle ne comprit pas. Elle se pencha par-dessus le mur ; un Uruk courait, une torche à la main, le plus vite possible, mais vers quel but ?

Elle n'eut pas le temps d'en voir plus ; une explosion retentit, les pierres volèrent et le mur éclaté laissait une plaie béante. Les corps étaient retombés à l'intérieur des murailles. Les ennemis lançaient l'assaut dans ce point faible ; les hommes étaient pris en tenaille, sans espoir de rester derrière leurs remparts. Elle resta bouche bée. Quelle était cette nouvelle sorcellerie ? Elle dévala un escalier, manquant de se rompre le coup. Elle serait beaucoup plus utile plus bas.

Elle trébucha sur la dernière marche, et valsa juste à côté d'un homme assis, le dos appuyé contre un morceau de pierre, les mains crispées sur son épée.. Elle eut un soupir et commença « J'ai cru que je venais de tomber sur une de ces créatures » et elle lui posa la main sur l'épaule, faisant bouger le corps. Elle hurla en voyant le visage, un hurlement d'horreur et de dégoût. Un seul œil bleu la regardait, opaque dans la mort, la bouche était tordue en un rictus de souffrance ; l'autre moitié du visage… on aurait dit qu'elle avait été déchiquetée à belles dents. Le tout était éclaboussé de gouttes rouge sombre. Elle se releva, dérapa sur la roche mouillée, rattrapa son épée, luttant contre une peur qui tentait de s'insinuer dans son esprit. Ce qu'elle venait de voir lui donnait encore plus de courage pour se battre ; elle ne voulait pas finir ainsi.

La brèche laissait rentrer un flot continu d'Uruk, grands et féroces. Les armes s'entrechoquaient ; d'un côté on luttait avec toute l'énergie du désespoir, mais même cela ne suffisait pas. Les forces étaient trop inégales. Elle vit Aragorn se relever un peu plus loin, Gimli sauter dans le tas d'Uruk. Les Elfes chargèrent, pourfendant. Mais leur immortalité ne servait plus à rien ; ils avaient beau être d'excellents guerriers, à vingt contre un, ils étaient en position de faiblesse. Et pour la première fois depuis des années, la race elfique, la plus noble et la plus sage de la Terre du Milieu, paya un lourd tribut.

Longtemps, ils résistèrent. Ils n'avaient plus d'espoir ; seule la bravoure et le courage, de connaître une mort digne les tenaient encore debout. Soudain retentit un cri « Repliez vous ! Tous sur le bastion ! »

Elle donna un dernier coup d'épée. Elle regarda plus haut ; elle reconnut Haldir à la longue chevelure blonde et à son armure. Mais elle vit, avec l'horreur de ne pouvoir rien y faire, une hache s'enfoncer dans son dos. Elle amorça un demi tour pour le rejoindre mais Legolas arrivait en courant. Il prit le bras mince et la tira violemment, tandis qu'elle se débattait, horrifiée. Finalement Legolas la saisit par la taille et la souleva.

Le Rôdeur se pencha sur L'Elfe qui avait été un de ses amis ; il avait une écume sanglante aux lèvres et il balbutiait :

« Le collier… Hoela… le collier… dites lui… » Il s'agrippa à Aragorn.

Les yeux d'Haldir se voilaient. Ce n'étaient plus des cris sauvages ou de douleur qu'il entendait, ils ne voyait plus ceux de son peuple à terre , mais plutôt un rire léger, souvenir d'une lointaine journée d'été. La sensation du soleil chaud sur sa peau, Eithne à ses côtés qui tournait la tête vers lui. La lumière faisait briller ses iris verts d'un éclat particulier. Tout était si loin et si proche à la fois… en tendant la main, il pouvait la toucher…

Aragorn regarda, la rage au cœur, les yeux de l'Elfe s'éteindre à jamais, le crépuscule condamné à ne jamais revoir le jour se lever. Les yeux avaient cillés pour garder une image de mort et de désolation puis s'étaient ternis. Il se releva et regarda autour de lui. Gisaient des milliers de corps amoncelés, la pierre était teinte de sang, que la pluie n'arrivait pas à laver, et que des dizaines d'années n'arriveraient pas à effacer, témoignage de la souffrance et de la ténacité des Hommes. Tant de violence, tant de haine.

Il se précipita vers les portes ; Hoela, Gimli et Legolas y étaient déjà. La porte était prête à tomber. Le roi se tenait contre le mur, la main sur son épaule ensanglantée. Aragorn s'entretint un court instant avec lui, et fit signe au Nain et à la jeune femme de s'approcher. « -Nous devons leur laisser le plus de temps possible pour consolider la porte.

-Aragorn, où est Haldir, est ce qu'il ? commença Hoela, pressante.

-Pas maintenant, lui répondit-il, son regard lui coupant la parole.

-Très bien. Il y a une poterne là bas. Nous nous retrouverions directement sur le bord de la chaussée et nous pourrions les prendre à revers. »

Ils s'y dirigèrent, et restèrent en équilibre sur la roche. La chaussée était loin ; Hoela et le Rôdeur pouvaient y parvenir sans problème avec un peu d'élan mais les jambes de Gimli ne lui laissaient pas ce choix. Il parut se faire violence et grommela :

« -Lancez moi !

-Pardon ?

-Je ne peux pas sauter aussi loin alors lancez moi ! »

Aragorn aquiesca, et saisit le collet de Gimli, pendant que la jeune femme avait haussé un sourcil étonné, et un peu moqueur. Mais Gimli s'exclama :

« -Et, heu… ne le dites pas à L'Elfe.

-Pas un mot. »

Et tandis qu'Hoela étouffait un rire nerveux, il le lança avec un grand cri. Ils le suivirent de peu. Ce n'était pas pour rien que le Rôdeur les avait choisi ; le Nain fonçait avec sa hache, dur comme le roc ; Hoela pour sa part était plus agile et plus souple, en d'autres termes, plus elfique. Aussi redoutables l'un que l'autre, chacun à leur manière.

Les madriers furent replacés ; mais la porte était perdue. Les grappes au mur, toujours plus d'ennemis sur les échelles.

« Aragorn, Gimli, Hoela ! Sortez de là ! » hurla le roi.

« Sortir ! Je voudrais bien ! s'écria la jeune femme. Mais comment ? »

Elle n'eut pas besoin de chercher plus ; une corde lui tomba dans les mains. Ses deux amis se précipitèrent et se tenant les uns aux autres, ils furent hissés par Legolas. Arrivés en haut du rempart, elle ne put s'empêcher de remarquer :

« Et bien… vous avez des forces insoupçonnées ! »

Mais le « Repliez vous ! Battez en retraite ! » sonnait le glas de tout espoir, et résonna dans la forteresse. Les maigres troupes qui restaient se regroupèrent dans une salle qui avait été celle où siégeait Erkendrand, le maître du Gouffre, qui gisait blessé. Hoela sentit son cœur se serrer quand elle vit qu'il n'y avait pas un seul Elfe. Elle n'eut pas besoin des mots d'Aragorn pour comprendre.

Elle s'assit, et pleura..Des larmes de rage et de dépit. Tout ceci avait-il été en vain ? Et où était Gandalf ? Et pire encore, ses pouvoirs ne lui avaient servi à rien. Absolument à rien.

Elle ferma les yeux ; le visage d'Haldir apparut ; pas celui de la bataille, mais celui serein de la Lorien, lorsqu'il lui avait parlé de sa mère. Le seul fil qu'elle avait réussi à nouer à son passé venait de se briser ; elle eut l'impression de perdre une partie d'elle-même et que sa mère mourait une dernière fois.

«- La forteresse est perdue. Tout est fini, dit Théoden, en regardant les quelques homme encore vivants placer des madriers contre la seule porte qui les protégeait encore des assauts.

-Vous avez dit que la forteresse ne tomberait pas tant qu'il y aurait des hommes pour la défendre ! Il y en a encore, et de nombreux sont morts pour la défendre ! »s'insurgea Aragorn.

Hoela imaginait les scènes qui devaient se dérouler un peu plus bas et plus profond dans les montagnes. Les femmes serrant leurs enfants tout contre elles, les cheveux blonds se mélangeant, les larmes qui coulaient. Même si ils s'en sortaient, toutes auraient perdu un compagnon, un père, un frère ou un ami. Elle pensa à Eowyn qui devait brûler de ne pas pouvoir se battre. Chez certains peuples de la Terre du Milieu, les mères égorgeaient leurs propres enfants pour ne pas qu'ils tombent entre les mains de l'ennemi…

« -N'y a-t-il pas une autre issue pour les femmes et les enfants pour sortir des cavernes ? Y a-t-il une autre issue, s'agaça-t-il devant Gamelin, qui hésitait en regardant le roi. Un roi perdu on ne savait trop où.

-Il y a un passage dans les cavernes qui mène aux montagnes, mais ils n'iront pas loin, les Uruk Hai sont trop nombreux.

-Envoyez un homme là bas qui leur dira de passer dans les montagnes, et barricadez l'entrée ! »

Un Homme fut désigné ; mais pour s'y rendre, il avait besoin d'une torche. Or, plus de moyen d'allumer quelque feu. Hoela prit un bâton et murmura une incantation. Le bois s'embrasa soudain ; elle le tendit à l'Homme et fit une grimace à Aragorn.

« J'aurais au moins servi à quelque chose. »

Théoden ouvrit la bouche d'une voix lasse :

« - Autant de morts… Mais que peuvent les Hommes face à tant de haine ?

-Venez avec moi, proposa le Rôdeur. Venez à leur rencontre.

-Pour la mort et la gloire ?

-Pour le Rohan. Pour votre peuple. »

A cet instant, Hoela vit véritablement le descendant de Nùmenor. Grand, toute fatigue avait disparu de son visage, il se tenait très droit, les yeux gris brillant d'un éclat particulier. Toute l'ancien courage, l'ancienne prestance des rois se retrouvaient dans son maintien. L'effet était si saisissant qu'elle en demeura coite.

« Le soleil se lève. » dit Gimli.

Par la meurtrière jaillissait une pâle lueur grise, qui précédait le lever du soleil. Hoela attrapa une chaise et s'y hissa. Elle aperçut seulement un bout de ciel bleu clair. La journée serait belle. Elle se sentait étrangement sereine. Elle avait passé la nuit et le jour était leur allié. Elle préférait mourir en pleine lumière plutôt que dans une ombre épaisse.

«- Oui, chuchota le roi, qui devint plus assuré. Le cor de Helm mes amis va retentir une dernière fois !

-Oui ! s'exclama le Nain en brandissant sa hache.

-Voici l'heure de tirer l'épée ensemble, ajouta le roi en posant sa main sur l'épaule d'Aragorn. Peut être nous frayerons nous un chemin, ou ferons nous une fin digne d'être chantée, s'il reste quiconque pour chanter nos exploits par la suite. »

Pour Hoela, ce fut comme si le roi du Gondor, qui se tenait dans l'ombre depuis longtemps, se redressait enfin et sortait de l'obscurité. Gimli alla dans l'escalier ; il était chargé de souffler dans le cor, comme un message clamé aux armées d'Isengard : « Nous ne sommes pas tous morts. Et nous défendrons notre vie chèrement. » puis de revenir plus bas pour se hisser sur Arod, tiré des écuries, avec l'Elfe.

Ils montèrent tous en selle ; en tout, ils ne représentaient qu'une cinquantaine de cavaliers tout au plus. Brelad piaffait, semblable à sa maîtresse.

« Cruauté réveille toi. Qu'importe le courroux, qu'importe la ruine et que l'aube soit rouge ! »

Le cor retentit alors dans toutes la forteresse, puissant et faisant vibrer les pierres. Gimli redescendit et monta sur Arod. La jeune femme se pencha vers une table et ramassa un étendard du Rohan qu'elle brandit victorieusement.

Au moment même où la porte cédait, Théoden lançait le cri de guerre du Rohan :

« Courez Eorlingas ! »

Et ils se jetèrent sur leurs ennemis ; au dehors, l'air était frais et clair. Etre à cheval leur conférait un avantage certain et ils furent bientôt à l'extérieur même du Gouffre.

Au loin, sur une colline, deux hommes contemplaient le dernier assaut des Hommes ; et leurs regards accrochèrent l'étendard, le cheval blanc sur fond vert, tenu par une jeune femme qu'ils reconnaissaient grâce à sa longue chevelure brune, nimbée de lumière, nimbée de vie.


	24. Isengard

Un chapitre arrivé un peu tard, mais un peu plus long que d'habitude, pour me faire pardonner, et mon retard, et la mort d'haldir (j'ai honte!)

Cette fois, les inconditionnels de Tolkien vont être contents car je m'en suis tenue à peu près au livre, j'ai respecté le sort que Saroumane se voyait réservé et qui diffère dans le film.

Encore une fois, je prends un peu de liberté avec les dates, à une ou deux semaines près.

Merci aussi pour vos reviews, je ne le dirai jamais assez mais qui me font toujours autant de plaisir, ne perdez vos bonnes habitudes envers Mr le petit bouton!

Merci à Morgana, pour sa review, je ne peux pas te répondre par le lien mais je tenais à te remercier de prendre le temps de lire mes chapitres!

Dernière question pour un petit sondage: la fin, vous la voulez heureuse ... ou malheureuse? J'ai déjà ma petite idée sur la question mais j'aimerai bien avoir votre avis...

**Chap 24 ; Isengard**

Elle frappait, l'étendard toujours dans sa main, claquant dans le vent. « Regardez ! » s'exclama soudain un cavalier, au visage éclaboussé d'un sang sombre, mais fendu d'un grand sourire. Elle se tourna dans la direction qu'il indiquait. Une silhouette blanche se détachait en haut de la colline, sur un fond doré, comme une apparition. Une autre le rejoignit et bientôt des centaines, toutes à cheval, tenant des lances qui étincelaient dans le jour neuf. « Eomer » murmura le roi, à côté de la jeune femme. Un cri retentit, lointain, vibrant. Et les renforts s'élancèrent, découvrant le soleil levant, d'une étincelante couleur d'or qui aveugla les Uruk.

Quelques heures plus tard, ils avaient mis leurs ennemis en débandade. Contre toute attente, les Hommes avaient gagné cette bataille, qui était pourtant vouée à l'échec. Les valides s'avancèrent vers une forêt mouvante, dans laquelle se réfugiaient les Uruk en fuite. Eomer ordonna aux cavaliers de ne pas y entrer. Une minute plus tard, les arbres bougèrent, semblant écraser des insectes, dans un impressionnant fracas. Hoela en demeura bouche bée ; jamais elle n'avait vu des Ents, car cela ne pouvait qu'eux, s'avancer aussi près des Hommes et surtout s'occuper des affaires de ce monde et non plus seulement de leurs racines.

Ils devaient enterrer leurs morts et brûler les cadavres de leurs ennemis. Des fosses furent creusées ; des tertres furent élevés en mémoire au courage et à la vaillance de ceux qui avaient péri, dans une nuit noire. Le roi pleura la mort de son fidèle Hama, le capitaine de la garde royale, qui avait rendu son dernier souffle devant la Porte;il fut enterré dans une tombe à part.

Hoela sentit son cœur se soulever devant certains cadavres, qui avaient été à moitié dévorés. Elle cherchait le corps d'Haldir. Suivant les indications d'Aragorn, elle arriva en haut des remparts, où de nombreux Elfes étaient tombés. Il y avait quelque chose à la fois illogique et révoltant de voir des êtres immortels étendus là, le corps transpercé ou tailladé, mais qui gardaient tout de même une immuable beauté. Le Gardien de la Lorien était à terre, étendu de tout son long. Elle s'agenouilla ; ses beaux yeux bleus foncé, crépuscule profond ou aube naissante, étaient grands ouverts et fixaient le vide. Sa chevelure blonde était devenue rousse avec le sang, des cheveux aussi légers que du coton. Elle prit sa main, si froide, si rigide. Elle se releva, et appela deux hommes pour venir l'aider.

Les Elfes furent ensevelis sous un tertre commun, mais elle tint à ce qu'Haldir ait une sépulture bien à lui. Une fois finie, elle posa une simple fleur blanche dessus, qu'elle avait ramassé un peu plus loin sur la colline, une des rares qui n'avait pas été piétinée, une des premières du printemps. A genoux, elle caressa les pétales fragiles. Les larmes coulèrent sur ses joues, de grosses larmes rondes, qui churent sur la terre retournée, comme la rosée du matin.

Bientôt, il n'y eut plus de corps dans le Gouffre ou aux alentours ; mais les cris et les sanglots retentirent et résonnèrent entre les murs. Femmes et enfants apprenaient la mort d'un père, d'un mari, de quelqu'un qui était cher. Eowyn se jeta dans les bras de son frère, et prit Aragorn tout contre elle, dans un geste un peu enfantin. Le bonheur et le soulagement se lisaient sur son beau visage.

Hoela trouva Gimli et Legolas en grande discussion. Ils comptaient leurs prises, et faisaient serment d'accompagner l'un dans les grottes du Gouffre, l'autre dans la forêt de Fangorn, liés par cette profonde amitié qui était née entre eux.

Il fut décidé que l'on enverrait une délégation en Isengard, tout proche. Y prendraient part les membres de la Communauté, Eomer, le roi, et quelques uns de leurs hommes. En tout, pas plus d'une douzaine de personnes. Ils prirent tous du repos, et partirent au crépuscule.

Alors qu'ils quittaient le Gouffre, elle se retourna. Le vent soufflait par violentes bourrasques ; et la fleur qu'elle avait déposée pour Haldir s'envola soudain, minuscule tache blanche qui se perdit très vite dans l'immensité du ciel.

Hoela chevauchait toujours sur Brelad ; Gandalf était à côté d'elle.

« - Que trouverons nous en Isengard ? demanda-t-elle.

-Des réponses à nos questions et des lueurs d'espoir, répliqua le magicien, toujours aussi sibyllin.

-Saroumane n'a-t-il pas eu le temps de s'enfuir ? s'étonna-t-elle.

-Pas si quelque chose ou quelqu'un le retient. Et j'ai bon espoir de trouver des amis à nous, là bas. »

Il y eut un moment de silence. Les étoiles s'étaient toutes allumées au firmament, rivalisant les unes avec les autres pour dévoiler leur éclat. Pour la première fois depuis la mort de Boromir, Hoela dirigea son regard vers Elbereth, toujours plus brillante que les autres.

« _C'est la seule chose que je te demande. Tu n'as pas su protéger mon amour, ni certains de mes amis. Veille sur ceux qui restent, que leur route soit facilitée. A Arwen, si elle n'est pas encore passée vers l'Ouest ; et à Sam et Frodon bien sûr à qui la plus lourde tâche a été dévolue_. _Fais le et je te pardonnerai peut être_. »

Legolas arriva tout près d'elle, Gimli ronflant derrière lui.

« - A quoi pensez vous ?

-A Frodon et Sam. Je me demande où ils sont et ce qu'ils font. J'aimerai tellement leur venir en aide.

-Leur destin n'est plus entre nos mains Hoela.

-Je le sais. » répondit-elle, agacée. La question n'était pas de savoir si elle pouvait ou pas influer sur leurs destins; elle aurait seulement voulu pouvoir le faire.

Deux personnes s'éveillèrent en sursaut cette nuit là. Une Elfe qui s'apprêtait à partir pour les Havres Gris, aux yeux gris et aux longs cheveux noirs ; un Hobbit au sommeil agité, à côté duquel dormaient un de ses semblables et une créature d'aspect misérable . Ils levèrent tous deux les yeux vers cette étoile brillante ; pour le second, c'était la seule étoile qui parvenait encore à transpercer le voile noir d'encre du ciel. La première sut ce que cela signifiait et en eut les larmes aux yeux. Mais dans les deux cœurs vibra un même message d'amitié et d'espérance.

Le soleil se leva sur de vertes vallées ; ils passèrent par une forêt aux arbres tordus, et déchirés. Arrivant en vu de l'Isengard, la jeune femme fut coite. L'endroit, qu'elle avait vu peint à Imladris sur de grandes toiles, jadis verdoyant et vivant, n'était plus qu'un infini lac d'eau d'où jaillissaient de sombres fumées âcres. C'était un pays désolé, où ne poussaient plus aucun arbre, mais des buissons d'épines. Au milieu de cette étendue d'eau, Orthanc se dressait, flèche élancée vers un ciel bleu pur, comme échouée là, d'un noir mat.

La surprise fut grande à un détour. Sur un monticule de terre se tenaient deux étranges petits personnages. Pippin levait une pinte de bière vers eux avec un grand rire. Ils étaient un peu plus minces que la dernière fois qu'elle les avait vus, mais sinon, toujours les mêmes. Ils mastiquaient et avaient de longues pipes de bois dans une de leurs mains. Merry était debout et il désigna la tour derrière lui avec un geste ample.

«- Mes Seigneurs, et ma Lady, dit-il en s'inclinant vers Hoela, bienvenue en Isengard.

-Oh, jeunes coquins, s'exclama le Nain outré. Une belle chasse dans la laquelle vous nous avez entraîné ! Et on vous retrouve à festoyer et à fumer !

-Nous sommes assis sur le champ de la victoire et savourons quelque réconfort bien gagné. Le porc salé est particulièrement savoureux, ajouta Pippin, goguenard.

- Le porc salé ? répéta Gimli, l'eau à la bouche à en juger par son ton de voix.

- Ah, les Hobbits, » soupira Gandalf, tandis qu'Hoela, Legolas et Aragorn souriaient.

Les autres Hommes contemplaient les Hobbits avec stupeur et effarement, n'en n'ayant jamais vu auparavant.

«- Nous sommes sous les ordres de Sylvebarbe qui vient tout juste de reprendre les rênes de l'Isengard, affirma Merry.

Qui est ce Sylvebarbe ? interrogea le roi.

_-Avant que le fer ne fut trouvé ou l'arbre abattu_

_Quand la montagne était jeune sous la lune,_

_Avant que l'Anneau ne fût forgé, ou le malheur ourdi,_

_Il parcourait les forêts au temps jadis. »_

Ils se tournèrent tous vers Hoela qui finissait sa chanson, doucement et mélodieusement

Gandalf approuva et rajouta :

« On le connaît sous le nom de Fangorn. Il fait partie de la race des Ents. Voyez vous ces arbres qui bougent un peu plus loin ? En voici, et c'est vers eux que nous allons. »

Le trajet était court mais leur prit une bonne heure tant ils devaient veiller à éviter les crevasses. Le temps fut suffisant pour les compagnons de se narrer leurs aventures et également pour que le roi se prenne d'affection pour les deux Semi Hommes et vice versa. Merry était derrière Eomer, tandis que Pippin se tenait à Aragorn. Hoela s'entretint avec le Rôdeur.

« -Est –il encore un danger pour nous ?

-Il fut jadis aussi grand que sa renommée le faisait. Son savoir était étendu, sa pensée subtile, et ses mains merveilleusement habiles ; et il avait un pouvoir sur l'esprit des autres, qu'il a sans nul doute conservé. Pour l'instant, les Ents le retiennent prisonniers et avec Grima, d'après ce que nos deux amis nous ont dit. Acculé dans sa tour, n'ayant plus rien à perdre, Saroumane en est d'autant plus dangereux. »

Ils parvinrent au pied de la Tour où les accueillit Fangorn, à la voix roulante et grondante, comme les flots d'un torrent sur les pierres. Il ressemblait à un arbre en tous points, de par sa grande taille, son écorce brune. Il avait une barbe d'un vert foncé et les feuilles formaient une longue chevelure couleur d'espérance. Au dessus de la barbe clignait une paire de grands yeux intelligents et profonds.

Il montra un balcon, presque au sommet de la tour, et la voix de Saroumane s'éleva, mélodieuse et pour tout dire ensorcelante. Nul n'y était insensible ; elle avait le pouvoir de charmer les esprits, et quand d'autres voix parlaient, par contraste, elles paraissaient rauques et grossières. Personne ne rejetait ses appels et ses ordres sans un grand effort de volonté, tant que son maître la dirigeait. Le vieillard s'appuyait sur un bâton, avec une barbe et des cheveux blancs, portant une longue cape blanche, et derrière lui, craintif, tremblait Grima, que la peur rendait encore plus vil et plus pitoyable.

« Pourquoi venez vous troubler mon repos ? demanda-t-il, chagriné, comme s'il n'avait jamais rien fait de mal. Je connais au moins deux d'entre vous. Gandalf, je sais trop bien qui vous êtes pour espérer beaucoup que vous soyez venu quérir aide et conseil. Mais vous Théoden, roi du Rohan, fils de Thengel, vous êtes reconnaissable à vos emblèmes et aux beaux traits de la maison d'Eorl. Que n'êtes vous venu plus tôt et en ami ? »

Il y eut un moment de silence, rompu par les grommellements du Nain, favorable à éliminer tout de suite le magicien et que « tout s'arrangeait mieux avec un bon coup de hache qu'en paroles inutiles. » Le roi avait baissé la tête, un peu perplexe. Mais il la releva lorsque Saroumane continua :

« - Dois je être qualifié de meurtrier parce que des vaillants hommes sont tombés au combat ? Si je suis pour cela un meurtrier, toute la maison d'Eorl est entachée de meurtres ; car ses membres ont mené bien des guerres et attaqué qui les défiait. Cela ne les a pas empêché de faire par la suite avec certains une paix. Voulez vous que nous fassions la paix, mon ami ?

-Nous ferons la paix, répondit le roi empâtée et avec effort, s'attirant des regards stupéfaits. Nous ferons la paix quand vous répondrez de l'embrasement de l'Ouestfolde, des corps des enfants qui gisent sans vie, des corps de mes hommes dépecés après leurs morts. Quand vous pendrez à un gibet à votre fenêtre pour le plaisir de vos propres corbeaux, alors nous serons en paix. »

Hoela ne masqua pas un air d'admiration et de satisfaction ; en revanche, le visage de Saroumane était déformé par la rage. Il était ivre de colère.

« Des gibets et des corbeaux, siffla-t-il. Vieux radoteur ! Qu'est ce que la maison d'Eorl sinon une grange couverte de chaume où des bandits boivent dans les relents, pendant que leur marmaille se roule par terre parmi les chiens ? Voilà trop longtemps qu'ils échappent eux-mêmes au gibet ! »

Il darda son regard noir sur Hoela. Elle plongea ses iris clairs dans les siens. Il avait beau être très loin, son regard était transperçant. Grima recula et disparut. Le magicien ricana, un ricanement sinistre.

« -Vous, Hoela, fille de Budic, qu'avez-vous ressenti en voyant l'homme si cher à votre cœur tomber sous les flèches ? Avez-vous souffert ? Je crois que oui. Cela se lit encore dans vos yeux ! Dire que vous auriez pu faire de si grandes choses, en…

-En m'alliant à vous, par exemple ? demanda-t-elle, froidement.

-Et pourquoi pas ?

-Vous êtes méprisable, cracha-t-elle.

-Méprisable sans nul doute mais encore clairvoyant. Je vous ai vue, Hoela. J'ai vu la vie s'éteindre en vous, votre peau blêmir, vos membres se raidir. Vous connaîtrez une fin douloureuse, très douloureuse, que vous auriez pu éviter si seulement vous aviez attaché un peu plus d'importance au legs de votre mère. Oui, vous connaîtrez le même destin tragique, celui de périr jeune. »

La jeune femme fit reculer un peu Brelad. Une image venait de s'imposer dans son esprit. Elle-même, couchée sur un champ de bataille, un couteau planté dans le ventre, se vidant de tout son sang, la lumière du soleil disséminant des reflets d'or dans ses longs cheveux et faisant miroiter le liquide rouge. Sa poitrine cessait de se soulever et sa tête retombait.

« Le temps ne marquera pas vos traits. Vous resterez jeune et belle pour l'éternité. Vous ferez une très belle morte. On vous enterrera avec de grands fastes, et beaucoup de pleurs. Mais cela ne durera qu'un temps. On fleurira votre tombe, et puis un jour, on laissera les fleurs se faner. La pierre s'érodera, les ronces et les broussailles envahiront la stèle, votre nom s'effacera. Alors, on vous aura oubliée. »

Il avait lu en elle sa crainte de ne pas rester dans les mémoires, et il s'en servait à bon escient. La malice qui s'échappait de Saroumane était grande et malveillante.

« -Mais vous pourriez éviter ce sort cruel. Alliez vous à moi, Hoela. Et votre puissance sera telle que tous vous craindront.

-Gardez vos propositions Saroumane ! »rit-elle, un rire volontairement moqueur. C'était risqué de traiter une proposition faite par un magicien avec une telle désinvolture, mais elle savait que c'était ce qui le blesserait le plus dans son orgueil. Cela ne manqua pas ; il ne semblait plus être qu'un monument de colère et de haine.

Il se tourna alors vers le dernier qu'il connaissait bien, et à qui il ne s'était pas adressé directement. Il n'était pas stupide ; tout espoir était mort pour lui. Ce fut avec une voix subitement grinçante et qui rompit clairement le charme qu'elle avait tenté d'infliger aux autres, qu'il parla, tout en s'appuyant un peu plus sur son bâton, de tout son poids.

« - Vous voulez que je descende, n'est ce pas ? Un homme désarmé descend il parler dehors avec des voleurs ? Je ne suis pas idiot et je n'ai aucune confiance en vous Gandalf, pas plus que dans cette… apprentie magicienne, ajouta-t-il d'un ton méprisant en désignant Hoela d'un mouvement de menton.

-Les traîtres se méfient toujours, répondit Gandalf. Je ne désire pas vous tuer ou vous faire du mal. J'ai le pouvoir de vous protéger ; je vous offre une dernière chance de quitter Orthanc, libre.

-Voilà qui sonne bien, ricana Saroumane. Tout à fait dans la manière de Gandalf le Gris. Si condescendant et si bon. Qu'entendez vous par libre ?

-Libre de tout lien, chaîne ou ordre ; pour allez où vous voudrez, fût-ce en Mordor. Mais vous me remettrez d'abord la clef d'Orthanc et votre bâton. Ils seront le gage de votre conduite. »

L'intéressé éclata d'un rire sauvage, un rire de fou, aussi macabre qu'un cri. Hoela fronça les sourcils, inquiète. Qu'allait il faire ?

« - Et vous voulez les clefs de Barad-dûr je suppose ; et les couronnes de sept rois, et les baguettes des cinq magiciens ! Vous pensez vaincre, n'est ce pas ? En envoyant un Semi Homme plonger l'Unique au cœur de la Montagne du Destin, l'envoyant ainsi à une mort certaine ! En ramenant sur le trône un descendant des rois déchus ? En vous servant de la fille d'une magicienne morte à cause de sa propre faiblesse d'esprit ? Quel plan brillant !

-Votre bâton est brisé Saroumane, » soupira Gandalf en contractant sa propre main.

Il y eut un craquement, comme du bois trop sec que l'on fend ; le bâton était en deux morceaux. Le magicien, aussi brisé que son instrument, poussa un cri et recula pour rentrer dans son repaire. Au même moment, un objet lourd et brillant fut lancé de la fenêtre au dessus du balcon. Il ricocha sur la rambarde de fer à l'instant même où Saroumane le quittait et frôla Gandalf qui fit reculer prestement Gripoil, avant de choir dans l'eau.

« -Le scélérat d'assassin ! s'écria Eomer, furieux, ses yeux clairs flamboyants.

-Non, ce n'était pas dû à l'investigation de Saroumane. A mon avis, c'est un cadeau d'adieu de Langue de Serpent, dit Mithrandir.

-A mon avis, le lanceur a mal visé parce qu'il n'arrivait à déterminait lequel il haïssait le plus, murmura Aragorn.

-Oui, ces deux là vont trouver du réconfort dans leur compagnonnage. Ils vont se tenailler mutuellement en paroles. C'est un juste châtiment. »

Pippin était descendu de cheval ; l'eau lui arrivait jusqu'à la taille. Il se pencha vers la boule, devenue incandescente. Il la ramassa, un air de convoitise passa sur son ingénu visage.

« Donnez moi cela, ordonna Gandalf. Nous avons là un objet précieux mais extrêmement dangereux. ». Il l'attrapa et le recouvrit d'un tissu blanc. La jeune femme remarqua que Pippin avait la tête d'un enfant à qui l'on vient d'enlever un nouveau jeu. Un cri strident jaillit alors d'une des fenêtres. Saroumane venait de découvrir ce qu'avait lancé Grima.

Gandalf confia la garde du magicien et de l'ancien conseiller du roi aux Ents. Ils partirent alors que le soleil touchait la ligne d'horizon. En chevauchant toute la nuit, ils arriveraient en Rohan aux premières lueurs de l'aube.

Comme à l'allée, il y eut peu de paroles. Chacun remâchait la scène, Hoela autant que n'importe qui. Son souffle était un peu saccadé, et ses mains tellement serrées que les jointures en étaient devenues blanches. Elle réentendait en une mélopée tragique ces mots « pour l'envoyer à une mort certaine… j'ai vu la vie s'éteindre en vous… »

Elle secoua la tête pour chasser ces pensées. Encore plus douloureux que sa propre fin était d'évoquer celle de Frodon ; elle se souvenait de leur dernière conversation à tous les deux, alors qu'ils parvenaient près d'Amon Hen. Il faisait nuit, et l'un comme l'autre avait su qu'ils ne poursuivraient pas la route ensemble. Boromir n'était alors qu'à une journée de sa mort.

En songeant à lui, elle éprouva une sensation devenue familière, son cœur quise brisait.Elle calcula sur ses longs doigts fins ; cela faisait à peine un mois qu'il avait succombé, le corps transpercé de flèches grossières. Une fois de plus, comme si elle en était une source, des larmes lui montèrent aux yeux, et sa gorge se serra. Elle eut envie de vomir ; une nausée la submergea, en même temps qu'une vague de chagrin.

Le petit matin était glacé lorsqu'ils sortirent d'un grand bois qui ouvrait sur les plaines des seigneurs des chevaux. Mais la jeune femme resta en queue du groupe, son regard attiré par quelque chose. Ils se retournèrent pour voir ce qu'elle faisait. Elle revint avec un sourire lumineux et leur dévoila ce qu'elle avait trouvé. Une fleur fragile, à peine éclose, aux pétales d'un rose tendre qui frémissait sous les assauts tendres du vent. Elle avait volé à terre mais d'autres poussaient sur un arbre, qui paraissait pourtant mort.

« Même le printemps redonne la vie à ce semblait perdu » dit-elle.

Ils galopèrent et parvint en vue du château de Meduseld ; aussi loin que pouvait le voir Hoela, autrement dit beaucoup moins que Legolas, elle vit une femme se tenir sur la terrasse, ses longs cheveux d'or et sa robe bougeant aux gré des souffles.


	25. Le Palantir

Amis de toujours, bonjour ! C'est nul comme amorce, mais j'avais envie ! Tout d'abord, je dis courage à ceux qui comme moi, ne sont pas encore en vacances ! Quant à ceux qui se la coulent douce… profitez en !

Je me suis entièrement basée sur le film pour ce chapitre, parce que l'intrigue est plus entretenue (même si tout le monde connaît la fin ,lol !), cela donne un peu de légèreté avant d'autres chapitres qui seront plutôt sombres… Désolée pour les fautes éventuelles !

Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews !

**Chap 25 ; le Palantir**

La grande salle du château d'or était resplendissante. Tout le monde avait revêtu ses plus beaux atours. De grands feux brûlaient dans les âtres, des longues tables en bois avaient disposées en peu partout, avec des bancs. De délicieux fumets s'échappaient des plats. Toute l'immense salle semblait briller d'un éclat particulier, ce qui était sans doute dû aux quelques boules de feu qu'Hoela avait allumées et qui se tenaient haut dans la toiture. Eowyn tendit une coupe à son oncle tout en s'inclinant et revint à sa droite, tandis qu'Eomer se trouvait à la gauche ; ils faisaient face à toute l'assemblée. La voix de Théoden portait loin :

« -Ce soir, souvenons nous de ceux qui ont donné leur sang pour ce pays. Saluons les morts victorieux ! » dit-il en levant sa coupe

« Gloire ! » répliquèrent les autres.

Elle vit les hommes et les femmes imiter le geste du roi. Elle eut une pensée pour Haldir, enterré loin de sa Lorien natale. Pour les Elfes. Et pour tous ceux qui dormaient sous une terre qui n'était pas la leur. Si elle mourrait, cela serait peut-être son cas.

Tandis que la fête commençait, Hoela se laissa aller contre le dossier de sa chaise. Elle ne paraissait pas voir ce qui se passait autour d'elle, les yeux dans le vague, les mains croisées sur ses cuisses, blanches sur la robe d'un gris argent qu'elle portait. La plupart lui jetaient un regard à la fois craintif et fasciné. Ses longs cheveux étaient torsadés sur son épaule, sombres contre sa peau claire, scintillants de reflets dorés. Ses yeux semblaient encore plus bleus, ce qui était sans doute du au magnifique diadème qu'elle avait posé sur sa tête, des saphirs étincelants. A son cou, une fine chaîne d'or. Il se dégageait d'elle tant de beauté et de tristesse qu'on ne pouvait que rester saisi et ému face au spectacle qu'elle offrait.

« Si seulement tu avais été là, Boromir, » songea-t-elle. Tout aurait été tellement différent. Elle se serait moquée de son air un peu trop arrogant, il l'aurait taquinée. Elle aurait pris sa main, il aurait effleuré sa chevelure, puis se serait penché vers elle et aurait déposé un baiser sur ses lèvres. Plus rien n'aurait compté alors. Le temps se serait interrompu, passant sur la pointe des pieds pour ne pas troubler un moment pareil.

Eowyn s'approcha, dans sa longue robe bleue, qui la faisait paraître plus fragile, un peu plus femme enfant. Elle donna un léger coup sur l'épaule d'Hoela. Et avec un grand sourire, qui illuminait son visage d'une lueur particulière :

« Cette nuit est la nôtre Hoela. Ne la gâchons pas. »

La jeune femme sourit en retour ; après tout, pourquoi pas ? Ne devait-elle fêter le fait d'être encore en vie ? Que son sang coule encore dans ses veines ? Que son cœur batte encore dans sa poitrine ? Ne pouvait-elle apprécier les regards admiratifs des hommes et un peu envieux des femmes ? Ce serait un bref intermède, avant la tempête. Retenir son souffle avant de se noyer. Ses amis étaient capables de donner leurs vies pour elle ; ne devait-elle pas s'en montrer digne ?

Elle repoussa sa chaise et suivit Eowyn. Les rires éclataient dans la salle, les enfants couraient. On buvait beaucoup. Tous célébraient la vie, comme un pied de nez au Destin et surtout au Mordor qui avaient voulu les écraser. Elle contempla, amusée, Merry et Pippin faire une démonstration de leurs talents en danse et en chant, leur donnant un petit récital, qu'ils avaient dû montrer il y avait longtemps dans leur lointaine Comté, battant des pieds sur une table, leurs voix claires résonnant haut.

Elle frappait des mains en souriant, de même que Gandalf. Aragorn les rejoignit et demanda :

« - Aucune nouvelle de Frodon ?

-Non, rien, pas un mot, soupira le vieil homme, perdant son sourire.

-Nous avons le temps. Chaque jour Frodon se rapproche du Mordor, affirma le Rôdeur d'un ton assuré.

-Comment le savez vous ? interrogea Hoela, à brûle pourpoint.

-Que vous disent vos cœurs ? »

La jeune femme et Mithrandir échangèrent un long regard ; puis, ayant lu avec soulagement la même chose, répondirent d'une seule voix :

« Qu'il est encore en vie. »

Elle se rendait compte qu'Eowyn n'avait d'yeux que pour Aragorn. Pire encore, que Théoden contemplait cela d'un œil de père attendri, quand il voit sa fille amoureuse. Elle se mordit les lèvres ; elle avait que trop repoussé une conversation pourtant inévitable. D'un côté, cela aurait pu être un bien pour le Rôdeur, car son aimée devait être si loin à présent ! Mais cautionnant une telle union, elle aurait l'impression de trahir Arwen, même si celle-ci devait certainement être passée à l'Est depuis des jours et des jours à présent. Alors qu'elle s'approchait de la belle blonde pour la mettre en garde, et pour briser ses illusions, une main se posa sur son bras. Une main pâle et fine, à la peau presque lumineuse qui ne pouvait appartenir qu'à une seule personne dans cette assemblée. Elle croisa le regard sérieux de Legolas, vêtu à l'elfique, ses longs cheveux blonds soigneusement coiffés.

« - Gimli tient à ce que vous soyez là pour arbitrer une petite compétition.

-Quelle compétition ? s'étonna-t-elle.

-Les Hommes s'amusent à boire, d'après ce que j'ai pu comprendre. Etrange coutume, mais ce n'est pas la première bizarrerie chez eux. Notre ami le Nain m'a lancé un défi et il tient à ce que soyez là ; il prétend que vous serez un juge impartial, étant donné que vous êtes la seule à ne pas avoir touché à… cette substance pour le moment. »

Elle le suivit, trouvant Gimli attablé devant une multitude de chopines, sûr de son succès, avec le frère d'Eowyn qui les remplissait au fur et à mesure, guettant le moindre signe de faiblesse.

Ce fut sans conteste une humiliation pour le Nain, qui s'écroula au bout d'une vingtaine de chopines, battu à plate couture par l'Elfe, qui ne ressentait rien, mis à part « un picotement au bout des doigts ». Il s'écroula lamentablement à terre. Pour sa part, elle accepta une coupe d'Eomer, puis une autre et une autre. Jamais elle n'avait bu auparavant, jamais. Mais là… ses soucis pesaient moins lourd, elle envie de rire pour un rien, et elle se sentait si légère, si légère. Un oubli réconfortant de sa situation.

Au bout d'un moment, Aragorn ayant surpris son manège, prit la coupe des mains de la jeune femme et dit gentiment :

« - Suffit. Cela vous rendrait malade.

-Mais, ppaaas… pp…a s du tout, balbutia-t-elle.

-Non ?

-Non ! Je ne suis pas ivre ! Juste…un peu…

-Vraiment ? »s'amusa le Rôdeur.

C'était à peine si elle tenait debout. Etrangement, cela ne la rendait pas vulgaire ni même ridicule. Il eut pitié soudain, et ressentit une infinie tristesse. Il y avait quelque chose de tragique à la regarder oublier ses tourments dans l'alcool. Elle ressemblait plus à une petite fille qui se console avec des gâteries quand elle a un gros chagrin, qu'à la jeune femme implacable et dure qu'elle était d'habitude. Finalement, elle accepta ses conseils. Il la fit s'allonger dans une salle voisine, sur un lit fait à la va-vite avec les moyens du bord, et la recouvrit tendrement d'une couverture. Seulement quelques secondes après que la tête brune eut touché l'oreiller, elle s'endormit, d'un lourd sommeil comateux.

Elle se réveilla quelques heurs plus tard, alors que la nuit était noire ; le soleil ne se lèverait que dans un moment. Elle avait été déplacée ; en face d'elle dormait Eowyn, sur une couche surélevée, la rivière dorée éparpillée sur la cape bleue de ciel d'été. Elles étaient seules dans la salle du trône ; les tables avaient été poussées et le feu, dans un foyer au centre de la pièce, s'était éteint, ne laissant que des braises rougeoyantes.

Elle s'étira. Elle avait la bouche pâteuse. Elle vit qu'un grand baquet d'eau était posé dans un coin. Elle y fit sa toilette et remit ses habits de voyage, ainsi que sa cape. Elle s'arrêta devant Eowyn ; elle ressemblait à Galadriel en cet instant, cette même beauté souveraine et intimidante. Cette même apparente fragilité.

Elle chercha ses amis ; ils étaient dans une petite salle attenante qui avait été transformée en dortoir. Elle marcha précautionneusement, ne voulant pas écraser un dormeur, ce qui tenait du tour de force. Deux petites formes sous des couvertures lui indiquèrent que les deux Hobbits dormaient là, mais l'une des silhouettes était relativement agitée. Elle passa devant Gandalf, qui, particularité des Elfes et des magiciens dormait les yeux grands ouverts. Il serrait quelque chose tout contre lui, comme un trésor. Mais il manquait Aragorn et Legolas.

Dehors, l'air de la nuit sentait le printemps, un air frais et vivifiant. Elle eut un mal fou à rejoindre les deux compagnons, qui se tenaient loin sur la terrasse. Chaque pas était une torture, car il accentuait son mal de tête, conséquence sans nul doute de son impair. Ils se retournèrent tous les deux en la voyant.

« - Vous sentez vous mieux ? demanda Aragorn.

-Mieux ? Pas vraiment ! Cela m'a donné une bonne leçon. Plus jamais ça ! »

Ils rirent, mais un rire qui demeurait inquiet. Elle comprit vite pourquoi. La nuit était voilée. Aucune étoile, pas même Elbereth ne parvenait à percer l'obscurité.  
« Le Mordor accroît sa puissance » murmura Aragorn. Elle hocha la tête ; tout paraissait tellement sombre, tellement oppressant ! Ils avaient remporté une grande victoire en écrasant l'Isengard mais ils n'avaient pas encore gagné une guerre qui verrait la fin du monde qu'ils avaient toujours connu. Hoela le savait ; même s'ils remportaient, bon nombre de choses changeraient dans la Terre du Milieu, à commencer par les races. Elfes et magiciens quitteraient ces terres, laissant les Hommes face à eux-mêmes.

Elle poussa un profond soupir regarda ses deux amis ; l'un partirait, au-delà des Havres Gris, l'autre s'assiérait sur le trône du Gondor. Tout était si compliqué.

« Où est passée la petite fille que j'étais, qui s'amusait à faire tourner son propre père en bourrique, regardait sa mère faire des tours de magie, et était fascinée par les Elfes ? Capable de rire, de rire, de rire. Je n'aime pas la femme que je suis devenue, qui semble à la fois faible et sans coeur. » Ces pensées avaient été faites pour elle-même, mais une espèce de voix intérieure lui chuchota « Tu n'avais pas le choix. Tel le veut la nécessité de nos temps. »

Un hurlement la fit brusquement sortir de son dialogue ; un cri de souffrance et de terreur, qui venait de l'intérieur du château. Ils se précipitèrent dans la salle.

Pippin était à terre, comme en transe, tenant entre ses mains une boule noire incandescente. Merry criait lui aussi ; les dormeurs se réveillaient un à un en sursaut, effrayés. Aragorn se précipita vers le jeune Hobbit, qui avait le visage tordu par la souffrance et lui arracha la boule des mains. Il parut lui-même terrifié et la lâcha. Elle tomba avec fracas, et roula sur le sol de pierre, comme si elle se guidait seule. Gandalf y jeta une vieille cape et la boule arrêta son voyage.

Hoela avait reconnu un des Palantir ; on les disait tous perdu en Gondor. Celui-ci provenait sans doute du trésor d'Elendil, remontant à des jours si anciens qu'il en restait peu de traces. Ils servaient autrefois à ceux de sang royal à communiquer entre eux, par delà les terres, et au-delà de l'ombre. Mais aujourd'hui, on ne savait où se trouvaient les autres, ceux qui n'avaient pas été détruits. La jeune femme se doutait que le Mordor devait en posséder un et parlait par ce biais à son sbire Saroumane.

Elle se précipita vers Pippin ; couché à terre, le corps rigide, il était en état de choc, le visage figé , ses yeux clairs voyant des horreurs que les autres n'apercevaient pas.

« Crétin de Touque ! » éructa Mithrandir, avant de se précipite au chevet du jeune Hobbit. Il lui prit la main.

« - Regardez moi, ordonna-t-il.

-Gandalf… je suis désolé, balbutia le jeune garçon.

-Dites moi ce que vous avez vu.

-Il y avait un arbre blanc, dans une cour pavée. L'arbre était mort. La Cité était en feu. »

Hoela blêmit ; dans son esprit venait d'apparaître l'arbre des rois. La mort de cet arbre sonnerait le glas de tous leurs espoirs.

« - Minas Tirith. C'est ce que vous avez-vous ? insista le vieil homme.

-J'ai vu… je l'ai vu lui. J'ai entendu sa voix dans ma tête, gémit Pippin.

-Que lui avez-vous dit ? Répondez !

-Il a demandé mon nom. Je n'ai rien dit ; il m'a brutalisé.

-Qu'avez-vous dit à propos de Frodon et de son anneau ? » le pressa Gandalf.

Il y eut un silence. Puis Pippin ouvrit la bouche, hésitant :

« Rien ».

Le jour était là ; ils étaient dans la salle du trône, écoutant le magicien.

« Il n'y avait pas de mensonge dans les yeux de Pippin. C'est un crétin mais un crétin honnête au moins. Il n'a rien dit sur Frodon et l'anneau ; nous avons été étonnamment chanceux. Ce qu'il a vu dans le Palantir n'est qu'un aperçu du plan de notre ennemi. Sauron s'apprête à attaquer Minas Tirith. »

La jeune femme en eut les jambes coupées ; elle s'assit, sans élégance et se prit la tête entre les mains. Elle ouvrit la bouche :

« Il a peur de l'héritier d'Elendil ; les Hommes se sont pas aussi faibles qu'il le croyait, ils ont encore de la bravoure et de la force pour le défier. Il ne prendra pas le risque de voir tous les peuples de la Terre du Milieu s'unir sous une même bannière, autrement dit, la vôtre Aragorn. »

Gandalf acquiesça ; le Rôdeur ne répondit pas.

« - Il préfèrera raser Minas Tirith jusqu'à la dernière pierre, plutôt que de voir le retour d'un roi sur le trône. Si les feux d'alarme sont allumés, le Rohan doit se tenir prêt à entrer en guerre, ajouta le magicien.

-Dites moi, commença Théoden. Pourquoi devrions nous voler au secours de ceux qui ne sont pas venus au nôtre ? Que devons nous au Gondor ?

-Vous l'auriez eu, Monseigneur, répliqua vertement Hoela, si vous aviez daigné le demander. Il me semble que ça ne soit pas le cas. »

Plus de paroles ; regards hostiles. Ce fut Aragorn qui continua :

« - Je vais y aller.

-Non, s'exclama Gandalf.

-Ils doivent être prévenus !

-Ils le seront ; vous, vous vous y rendrez par une route sur laquelle on ne vous attendra pas. Souvenez vous des enseignements d'Elrond. J'irai à Minas Tirith, mais je n'irai pas seul. »

Il se tourna vers Pippin qui comprit le message et rougit ; puis, à Hoela :

« - Vous viendrez avec nous.

-Pardon ?

-Vous rentrez chez vous.

-Non ! Je serai beaucoup plus utile ici et en plus, je…

-Hoela ! Votre place est là-bas ! Et avec Aragorn comme guide pour ceux qui demeurent ici… vous n'avez pas besoin d'y être ! Alors, préparez vos affaires ! »

Ils furent près en un rien de temps. Au dehors, le soleil était chaud pour une première journée de printemps. Pourtant, même la lumière la plus pure et la plus éblouissante faiblissait ; un halo de brouillard semblait entourer l'astre, signe de mauvais présage. Elle ne put s'empêcher de penser à Frodon ; pouvait-il voir le soleil d'où il était ?

Pippin et Hoela se ressemblèrent plus que jamais en cet instant et beaucoup s'en amusèrent ; deux personnages traînant les pieds, un air à la fois désemparé, furieux et triste. Le roi Théoden, Eomer, Eowyn, et leurs compagnons de route les attendaient, devant les écuries. La dame du Gondor tenait les rênes de Brelad entre les mains. Elle les tendit à Hoela ; et comme celle-ci l'avait fait avec Arwen longtemps auparavant (cela semblait des siècles pour elle !), elle l'étreignit. Puis, elle se recula ; même Eowyn avait les larmes aux yeux ; et chez une personne si fière, c'en était presque douloureux. Mais Hoela avait lu autre chose en elle. Elle se pencha et lui chuchota à son oreille : » Faites attention. Prenez soin de Merry, il ne voudra pas rester derrière. Vous aussi, vous avez le droit de vous battre pour ceux que vous aimez. » Lorsqu'elle se recula, elle lut de la surprise et une immense gratitude dans les iris bleu gris. Elle salua le roi, le cœur serré ; quelque chose lui disait qu'elle ne le reverrait pas vivant. Et malgré leurs altercations, elle avait un grand respect pour lui. Gimli grommelait dans sa barbe des mots d'adieu, la voix un peu enrouée, par « le manque de sommeil » prétendit-il. Elle se pencha et déposa un baiser sur sa joue, ce qui eut pour effet de le rendre aussi rouge que les épices séchant sur les murs des maisons en hiver, et ce qui lui vaudrait d'incessantes plaisanteries tout le long du voyage pour le Gondor. Aragorn et elle ne dirent rien ; il se contenta de presser la petite main dans la sienne. Quant à Legolas, il paraissait toujours aussi impassible. Il serra la jeune femme contre lui et sortit quelque chose de sa poche ; une flèche qui avait brisée puis remise en un seul morceau. Elle la prit, perplexe. Puis elle se souvint de cette flèche qu'elle avait cassée volontairement en Lorien. Elle croisa ses yeux :

« Vous voyez ; si le bois se fend facilement, on peut aussi le réparer ». Elle hocha la tête et mit la flèche dans son sac de toile.

Merry et Pippin eurent un mal fou à se séparer ; le plus jeune devait aller dans une contrée qu'il ne connaissait point et ils se quittaient pour la première fois.

Chacun courait à son destin et les chances de tous se revoir étaient infimes. Gandalf enfourcha Gripoil, plaçant le Hobbit devant lui, qui cria le nom de Merry. Hoela monta également. Les deux chevaux partirent au galop, le premier devant ralentir pour que le deuxième parvienne à suivre. Il n'était pas le seigneur des chevaux pour rien…

Legolas les regarda s'éloigner, taches claire et sombre dans le doré des champs et dans le vert des prés, jusqu'à ce que sa vue perçante ne lui permette plus de rien voir. Il se détourna alors.

Hoela se répétait inlassablement ces mots « Je retourne à Minas Tirith ». La Cité Blanche la verrait donc revenir, après plus de trois ans d'absence. Elle la verrait peut-être mourir…


	26. Minas Tirith

Voilà, nous sommes de retour à Minas Tirith! J'ai pris un plaisir particulier à écrire ce chapitre, parce que j'adore la Cité Blanche!

Cette fois, même si je me suis servi un peu du dialogue du film entre Denethor et gandlaf, je me suis appuyée sur le livre, qui faisait de l'Intendant un personnage plus complexe et plus menaçant bref plus intéressant.

Comme d'habitude, désolée pour les fautes éventuelles; mais je serai pardonnée, parce que ce chapitre est plus long que les précédents (je crois que c'est le plus long d'ailleurs, je suis fière de moi!)

Merci pour vos reviews et n'hésitez pas à m'en laisser d'autres! Bonne lecture...

**Chap 26 ; Minas Tirith**

Le galop résonnait dans sa tête ; Pippin s'était assoupi, à en voir l'inclination du capuchon et la façon dont le magicien le serrait, un peu plus fort, un peu plus fermement. Cela faisait deux jours qu'ils chevauchaient, sans même avoir pris ne serait ce qu'une heure de repos. Elle était épuisée mais ne l'aurait reconnu pour rien au monde. Elle somnolait parfois. Les journées étaient plus chaudes, mais les nuits aussi glacées qu'en plein cœur de l'hiver.

Elle avait reconnu son pays avec une certaine émotion ; son père n'avait-il pas foulé les terres de l'Anôrien quand il n'était encore qu'un jeune homme, à la tête pleine de rêves et d'espérances ? Elle marchait dans ses pas.

La troisième nuit, la lune était ronde et brillante, éclipsant une partie des étoiles. Soudain la jeune femme arrêta Brelad. Au loin une boule de feu venait de s'illuminer et une autre et encore une autre. Le Hobbit poussa un cri de frayeur. Gandalf fit faire demi-tour à Gripoil pendant que la jeune femme s'écriait :

« -Les feux d'alarme du Gondor sont allumés !

-Oui, Hoela et nous ferions bien de nous hâter ! La guerre a commencé et il faut que la situation soit critique pour que Denethor l'orgueilleux accepte de demander de l'aide !

-L'Amon Dîn, l'Eilenach, le Nardol, le Min Rimmon, le Calenhad et l'Halifirien, aux frontières du Rohan, énuméra Hoela. Nos amis partiront bientôt eux aussi en guerre ! Il y a bien longtemps qu'ils n'avaient été allumés et dans l'ancien temps du Gondor, ils n'étaient pas nécessaires car ils avaient les sept Pierres ! »

Pippin s'agita, inquiet.

« N'ayez crainte, lui dit Gandalf, et rendormez vous. Nous allons à Minas Tirith, et nous serons là en sûreté qu'en aucun autre endroit à l'heure actuelle. Si le Gondor tombe, ou si l'Anneau est pris, la Comté ne sera nullement un refuge. »

Et les chevaux furent remis au galop. L'évocation de l'Anneau avait ramené Frodon dans l'esprit de la jeune femme, le Hobbit au courage inébranlable. Etrangement, elle ne se faisait pas trop de souci pour lui en un tel moment. Son cœur lui disait qu'il vivait encore et que Sam veillait sur lui. Oui, d'une manière ou d'une autre, tout n'était pas perdu.

L'aube froide arriva, ces minutes précédant le lever de l'astre, froides et grises. Des murs apparurent, en ruines. Tout ce qui restait du mur de Pelennor. La jeune femme prit soin, en voyant apparaître des silhouettes humaines de recouvrirson visage avec le capuchon, de sorte qu'on ne pouvait pas voir ses yeux, mais seulement une bouche et un menton volontaire. Des coups de marteaux, des cliquetis de truelle et des grincements de roues se faisaient entendre. Les soldats portaient tous des armures ; grands, les yeux clairs, l'inquiétude et la fatigue se lisaient sur leurs traits. Le chef des Homme s'adressa à Gandalf:

« - Oui, c'est vrai, nous vous connaissons Mithrandir, vous savez le mot de passe des sept portes et vous êtes autorisés à passer. Mais vos compagnons, qui sont-ils ? Celui là, est ce un Nain des montagnes ? Et celui là, un vagabond ? Nous ne désirons aucun étranger dans le pays en ce moment, sauf de vigoureux hommes d'armes, en la loyauté et l'aide desquels nous puissions avoir confiance.

-Je répondrai d'eux devant le Seigneur Denethor. Leur valeur ne s'évalue ni par leur taille ni par leur accoutrement, Ingold. Ils ont passé par bien plus de périls que vous tous réunis, et avec un courage et une vaillance égaux aux vôtres. Celui-ci s'appelle Perigrïn et c'est un homme très courageux.

-Un Homme ? s'exclama l'un d'eux et les autres rirent.

-Je suis un Hobbit, cria Pippin, et je ne suis pas plus vaillant que n'importe qui d'autre, sauf lorsque cela est nécessaire. Que Gandalf ne vous abuse point !

-Bien des auteurs de grands exploits ne pourraient pas en dire davantage. Mais lui, qui est-ce ? » demanda Ingold, en désigna Hoela.

Il y eut un silence ; elle hésita, mais elle serra un peu plus fort la bride de Brelad, tout en gardant la tête baissée. Elle ne pouvait pas se découvrir. Ne voulait pas. Pas maintenant .Gandalf eut un sourire mystérieux.

« - Il révèlera son identité en temps utile. Je m'en porte garant.

-Mmmmm… très bien.

-C'est une… heu, un de ceux qui ont voyagé avec moi, dit Pippin. Et Boromir de votre Cité était avec nous ; il m'a sauvé dans les neiges du Nord et a fini par être tué en me défendant contre de nombreux ennemis. »

Personne n'aurait pu le jurer, mais un gémissement de souffrance parut s'échapper de la bouche de l'homme dissimulé. Une espèce de sanglot, irrépressible. Hoela écrasa son poing dans sa bouche pour étouffer ce bruit. A chaque fois que son nom était prononcé, quelque chose se brisait en elle.

« - Chut ! le réprimanda Gandalf. La nouvelle de ce chagrin aurait d'abord dû être annoncée au père.

-Nous nous en doutions, dit Ingold. Il y a eu de funestes présages. Mais hâtez vous, le Seigneur Boromir serapressé de voir qui lui apportera les dernières nouvelles de son fils, Boromir le brave. Sa perte est cruelle et nous pèse chaque jour. Adieu !

-Adieu ! Mais vous n'avez que trop tardé à réparer ce mur ! Le courage sera maintenant votre meilleure défense contre la tempête imminente ! Abandonnez vos outils et aiguisez vos épées ! »

Ils repartirent, l'air fouettant leurs visages. Ils passèrent au-delà du Rammas Echor, sur les champs du Pelennor, riches terres fertiles. Ils avaient aperçu la ville d'Osgiliath, jadis le joyau du royaume de Gondor, qui devait être en plein siège, à en juger par les fumées qu'ils pouvaient voir de loin. Mais les habitations de ces terres, autrefois de grands villages ,étaient vides. La lumière croissait de plus en plus et ils arrivèrent en vue de la Tour de Garde.

Elle descendit de cheval ; même les remontrances de Gandalf n'auraient pu la faire repartir. La ville se dressait devant eux, les murs gris passant au blanc, au fur et à mesure que le soleil rose dardait ses rayons sur la Cité creusée dans la pierre, avec ses sept murs si forts et si anciens. La Tour d'Ecthelion se dressait, brillante, à l'assaut du ciel, à l'intérieur du mur le plus élevé. Elle se détachait sur le ciel bleu, comme une pointe de perle et d'argent, belle et élancée, avec son pinacle étincelant comme s'il était fait de cristaux. Des bannières blanches claquaient joyeusement dans le vent, et des bruits de trompettes vibraient.

« _L'avez-vous déjà vue Aragorn ? La Tour Blanche d'Ecthelion ? Scintillante comme une flèche de nacre et d'argent, ses bannières flottant dans la brise du matin…_ » Les paroles de Boromir, prononcées si longtemps auparavant en Lorien lui revinrent en mémoire. Elle pleura, mais pas de tristesse cette fois. Des larmes qui n'étaient pas amères mais des compagnes réconfortantes. « Je suis revenue chez moi » se dit-elle.

Des cris de joie retentirent à leur arrivée. La Grande Porte, qu'Hoela avait passée dans l'autre sens jadis avec peu de difficulté, était maintenant sans cesse surveillée ; elle s'ouvrit en grand à l'approche de Mithrandir. Les sabots des chevaux claquaient bruyamment sur la vieille pierre ; la jeune femme s'étonna. Il y avait peu de monde dans les rues, pas d'enfants et pas de femmes. En cette heure matinale, cela n'était pas inhabituel. Ce qui l'était, c'étaient les nombreuses maisons closes, qui paraissaient à l'abandon.

Ils parvinrent aux écuries, où Gandalf confia leurs montures. Ils montèrent jusqu'à l'immense terrasse qui surplombait aussi bien la ville que la vallée. Il regarda Hoela ; celle-ci rajusta son capuchon avec d'infinies précautions. Pippin trottinait derrière eux, mais il s'arrêta soudain en s'écriant :

« - Gandalf, Hoela, regardez, c'est l'arbre…

-Ne criez pas mon nom sur tous les toits, Pippin ! le rembarra la jeune femme. C'est l'arbre blanc du Gondor, l'arbre des rois.

-Oui, toutefois, le seigneur Denethor n'est pas le roi, il n'est que l'Intendant, » ajouta le magicien.

Devant les portes de la salle du trône se tenaient les Gardes, vêtus de noir, avec des heaumes brillants faits de mithril. Sur les tuniques couleur de nuit sans étoiles, un arbre blanc en fleur sous une couronne d'argent et des étoiles à nombreux rayons. C'était la livrée des Héritiers d'Elendil et nul ne la portait plus dans tout le Gondor que les Gardiens de la citadelle, comme l'avaient été Boromir ou Faramir, devant la Cour de la Fontaine où l'arbre des rois avait autrefois été fleuri.

Gandalf ne put se retenir de distribuer des conseils à Pippin.

« Ecoutez moi bien. Le Seigneur Denethor est le père de Boromir, et il ne serait guère sage de lui apporter les nouvelles de la mort de son fils bien aimé, bien que je craigne qu'il ne soit déjà averti et que cela lui ait rongé l'esprit. Et ne faites pas mention de Frodon et de l'Anneau, et ne dites rien sur Aragorn, et… »

Le pauvre Hobbit ouvrait de grands yeux inquiets, se demandant comment il allait retenir cette avalanche d'avertissements. Mais le vieil homme choisit une autre issue :

« En fait il serait mieux que vous ne parliez pas du tout. Et vous, Hoela, prenez garde ; pas un mot, pas un geste. Restez en arrière. Sauf si vous préférez vous dévoiler maintenant… »

Elle secoua la tête en signe de dénégation.

« Bien, à votre aise. Faites attention ; si Théoden était un vieillard bienveillant, Denethor est d'une autre race, plus fin et plus subtil, plus fier et plus puissant. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ? »

Deux murmures approbatifs et la porte fut poussée. La salle était telle qu'Hoela l'avait vue lors de la fête du printemps, des années auparavant. Aussi grande, aussi majestueuse. Mais beaucoup plus froide. Il n'y avait plus de rires, plus de coupes qui s'entrechoquaient, plus de paroles. Un profond silence régnait ; mais ce n'était pas un silence paisible. Lourd, oppressant. Les statues des rois passés veillaient toujours, sévères figures de pierres. Au fond de la salle, sur une estrade précédée de nombreuses marches, un trône, surmonté d'un dais de marbre en forme de heaume couronné ; derrière, l'image d'un arbre en fleur incrustée de pierres précieuses était gravée dans le mur. Mais nul ne s'y était assis depuis fort longtemps, depuis que les rois avaient failli. Au pied de l'estrade, sur la première marche qui était très large, dans un siège de pierre sans ornements et noir était assis un vieillard.

Voûté, il recouvrait de ses mains un objet sur ses genoux. Ils parvinrent devant lui.

« Salut à vous, Denethor, fils d'Ecthelion, seigneur et intendant du Gondor. Je viens vous apporter conseils et nouvelles en cette heure si sombre. »

La voix de Gandalf résonna. Denethor leva la tête, à l'ossature ferme, avec un nez busqué, et de chaque côté des yeux sombres et perçants. En le voyant, on ne pensait pas vraiment à Boromir, mais plutôt à Aragorn. La même prestance se dégageait d'eux, sans doute due au sang presque intact de l'Ouistrenesse qui coulait dans les veines de l'Intendant.

« Peut être êtes vous venu m'expliquer ceci. Peut être êtes vous venu me dire pourquoi mon fils est décédé. »

Et il prit entre ses mains les deux moitiés d'un cor fendu. Elle détourna son regard ; elle revoyait encore Boromir le faire tourner entre ses propres mains. Elle le revoyait tel qu'il était, tout juste mort, le corps transpercé par des flèches grossières. Ses doigts refermés sur son épée.

« Boromir est mort pour nous sauver, mon cousin et moi. Il nous a défendu contre nombre d'ennemis, Meriadoc et moi-même ! Je m'appelle Peregrïn et je vous offre mes services, si humbles soient-ils, en paiement de cette dette. »

Gandalf s'était avancé pour retenir le Hobbit mais Hoela n'avait rien fait. Elle savait que Pippin avait considéré Boromir comme l'un de ses amis. Il s'était agenouillé.

Un pâle sourire passa sur le visage de Denethor, comme un soleil froid par une journée d'hiver.

«-Voici mon premier ordre à votre encontre. Dites moi comment vous vous êtes échappé alors que mon fils ne l'a pas pu, tout puissant qu'il était.

-Même le plus puissant homme peut être tué d'une simple flèche et Boromir fut percé de nombreux traits. J'honore sa mémoire car il était très vaillant et s'il est tombé et a échoué, ma gratitude n'en n'est pas moins grande. »

Les traits de Denethor s'étaient contractés ; sans doute voyait-il devant ses yeux son fils s'affaisser. Gandalf donna un grand coup de son bâton à Pippin et la jeune femme le prit par le collet pour le faire se relever.

« - Monseigneur, vous pourrez pleurer la mort de Boromir mais pas tout de suite. La guerre est imminente et l'ennemi est déjà à votre porte. En tant qu'Intendant, vous avez la charge de défendre cette Cité. Vous avez allumé les feux d'alarme mais ont sont les armées du Gondor ?

-Vous vous croyez sage Mithrandir, mais malgré toutes vos subtilités vous n'avez pas de sagesse. Croyez vous que les yeux de la Tour Blanche sont aveugles ? J'en ai vu plus que vous ne le savez. De la main gauche, vous voulez m'utiliser comme bouclier contre le Mordor et de la main droite, vous cherchez à m'évincer. Je sais qui chevauche aux côtés de Théoden du Rohan. Oui, j'ai entendu parler de cet Aragorn, fils d'Arathorn, descendant d'une lignée en haillons et depuis longtemps privée de sa Seigneurerie. Mais je vous le dis sans détour, je ne m'inclinerai pas devant ce Rôdeur du Nord ! s'enflamma soudain l'Intendant.

-Vous n'avez en aucun cas le pouvoir de vous opposer au retour du roi ! s'exclama Gandalf.

-Quoi qu'il en soit, répliqua le vieil homme, je ne vous ai pas attendu pour faire quérir les armées voisines. Femmes et enfants finissent de quitter la Cité aujourd'hui, et les soldats les croiseront. »

La tension entre ces deux personnages était palpable, comme une ligne de feu prête à s'embraser. Ils se ressemblaient pourtant ; Denethor avait même plus que Gandalf l'apparence d'un magicien. Il était plus royal, plus beau et plus puissant. Cependant, on percevait que le pouvoir et la sagesse les plus profonds appartenaient à Gandalf. Les deux adversaires se regardaient les yeux dans les yeux, comme pour mieux deviner leurs pensées réciproques.

Il leur parla de chambres où ils pourraient se reposer ; demanda à Mithrandir qui était cet homme dissimulé sous ce capuchon et qu'il n'y avait que les gens qui avaient quelque chose à cacher qui ne se montraient pas. Le vieux magicien répondit vertement. Elle n'écoutait pas vraiment, trop occupée à noter les multiples changements qui étaient apparus chez l'Intendant. Ses mains tremblaient sans cesse, un tic nerveux agitait sa bouche. « Il est fou » pensa-t-elle avec effroi. Un bras prit le sien et Gandalf la tira vers lui, tout en faisant signe à Pippin de les suivre. Denethor continuait de serrer contre lui les morceaux du cor brisé.

«Tout est devenu vaine ambition ! Il se cache même derrière son chagrin ! » dit Gandalf, laissant éclater sa colère lorsqu'ils eurent franchi le seuil de la porte. Hoela ne releva pas ; la seule chose qui restait présente dans son esprit, c'était cette phrase poison « Mon Boromir ! Faramir aurait dû partir à sa place ! » Comment pouvait prononcer une phrase aussi atroce, au lieu de se réjouir qu'il lui reste encore un fils ? La réponse de Gandalf l'avait troublée « Boromir était un homme autoritaire, qui prenait ce qu'il désirait. Jamais il n'aurait laissé partir son frère à sa place. »

Dehors, le soleil était un peu plus haut et un peu plus chaud. Dès qu'ils furent assez éloignés des Gardes, elle enleva son capuchon et libéra ses longs cheveux bruns. Ils s'avancèrent sur la terrasse.

«- Cette Cité a tenu mille ans et aujourd'hui à cause de la lubie d'un fou, elle est prête à tomber. L'arbre du roi ne refleurira jamais.

-Pourquoi le gardent ils, alors ? demanda Pippin.

-Parce que nous espérons, répliqua Hoela. Qu'un roi reviendra et que cette Cité redeviendra comme elle était avant de tomber en ruine. »

Ils s'accoudèrent au mur, contemplant la vallée baignée de soleil. Hoela, instinctivement, retrouva la même position qu'elle avait eue lors de sa première rencontre avec Boromir, sur cette même terrasse. Comme elle le haïssait, alors !

« L'ancienne sagesse de l'Ouest a été abandonnée ; les rois ont construit des tombes plus belles que les maisons des vivants et chéri le nom de leur ancêtre plus que celui de leur fils. Des seigneurs sans descendance sont assis dans leurs vieilles salles, méditant sur leurs blasons dans de hautes et froides tours, interrogeant les astres. Ainsi le peuple du Gondor courut à la ruine, la lignée des rois échoua et l'arbre blanc se dessécha. Les rênes du Gondor furent confiées à de simples mortels. »

Ni Pippin ni elle ne répondirent. Ils regardèrent à l'horizon les nuages noirs, annonciateurs de tempête, surmontés d'une lumière rouge sanglante. Minas Tirith avait toujours été en vue du Mordor, qui rêvait d'écraser cette Cité. Comme si le ciel était blessé et qu'il saignait. Des roulements de tonnerre au loin. Hoela savait ce que cela présageait ; les Orques du Mordor détestaient la lueur du Soleil. Aussi une tempête les précédait, pour faciliter leur marche vers la guerre. Dès que l'ombre atteindrait la Cité, tout commencerait.

Pippin se tourna vers eux ;

« -Tout ça est très intéressant. Où irons nous après ?

-Voyons, Pippin, nous ne quitterons pas Minas Tirith. C'est ici que notre destin se jouera.

Et je vous rappelle, rit la jeune femme, que vous êtes au service de Denethor à présent. Il vous fera certainement prêter serment dans les heures qui vont suivre. »

Le Hobbit eut une moue boudeuse. Elle soupira ; devant une seule personne elle aurait pu se montrer. Mais Faramir n'était pas là. Comme s'il avait deviné ce qu'elle pensait :

« Moi aussi, Hoela, j'espère que Faramir sera bientôt de retour. Il protège Osgiliath en ce moment. Bien ; je vais aux nouvelles. Pippin, restez avec notre belle amie. Elle vous fera visiter la Cité, jusqu'à ce que l'Intendant vous fasse appeler. »

Et il les laissa, les bras ballants. Elle haussa un sourcil. La chevelure fut renouée, le capuchon remit et ils descendirent au niveau inférieur. Les femmes portaient des enfants qui pleuraient ; peu d'effets, un sac ou deux par personne. Les hommes quittaient leurs épouses et leurs enfants sans savoir s'ils les reverraient un jour. Les gens se retournaient sur leur passage ; jamais ils n'avaient vu de Semi Homme et rare étaient ceux qui avançaient masqués dans leur Cité.

Pippin s'assit sur le rempart, les jambes dans le vide, pendant qu'Hoela le retenait par les épaules. Les dernières brumes matinales s'élevaient, emportées par le vent d'Est. Au fond de la vallée se voyait le Grand Fleuve, gris et scintillant, serpentant paresseusement et se perdant au-delà de l'horizon où il irait se jeter dans la Mer, à quelques cinquante lieux. De nombreuses routes traversaient le Pelennor et vues de là-haut, paraissaient toutes encombrées, par des charrettes, des personnes et des bêtes. Toutes tournaient le dos à Minas Tirith. Hoela connaissait les refuges de Lossarnach, dans la montagne. Ils les abriteraient jusqu'à ce que le sort de la Terre du Milieu soit décidé.

Bientôt, ils furent rejoints sur les remparts par une foule nombreuse ; des cors résonnaient au loin et des cris s'élevaient des rangs.

« - Forlong ! Forlong !

-Qui est Forlong ? demanda Pippin.

-Forlong le Gros, le seigneur de Lossarnach, » répondit à voix basse la jeune femme.

En tête de la file, un cavalier aux larges épaules et à la vaste panse, portant côte de mailles et casque. Derrière lui, une colonne d'hommes armés, au visage farouche, avec un teint plus sombre et moins grands que les hommes de la Cité Blanche. Ils devaient être deux cents ; faible aide mais néanmoins indispensable. Toutes les compagnies défilèrent peu à peu, à chaque fois en nombre inférieur à celui qui était espéré, et qui était nécessaire. Les Hommes du Val de Ringlo, derrière le fils de leur seigneur. De la Grande Vallée de la Racine Noire, le grand Duinhir avec ses fils Duilïn et Derufïn, et cinq cents archers. Des Anfalas, des hommes équipés sommairement ; aucun d'eux n'était un soldat. De Lamedon, quelques farouches montagnards sans capitaine, et des pêcheurs de l'Ethir. Jirluin le Beau venu des Collines Vertes, avec ses hommes vêtus de vert sombre. Et, en dernier, mais non le plus fier, Imrahil, prince de Dol Amroth, parent de l'Intendant, avec des bannières à l'emblème du Navire et du Cygne d'Argent. Hoela en resta émerveillée. Son père lui avait souvent parlé de ce prince, qui était considéré comme un sage et un courageux guerrier. Elle avait l'impression de redevenir une petite fille, qui écoutait, la bouche ouverte, les yeux écarquillés, les histoires au coin du feu.

La nuit tomba, mais la tempête grondait toujours. Elle raccompagna Pippin à sa chambre, qu'il partagerait avec Gandalf. Il se jeta sur la nourriture, n'ayant rien mangé de toute la journée mais elle fit une grimace de dégoût. Ces derniers jours, elle avait continuellement la nausée, une affreuse envie de vomir. Elle ne voulait rien avaler. Le magicien ne réapparut pas.

Elle descendit jusqu'au niveau de la maison de sa tante. La porte était condamnée, mais une simple jetée d'épaules et elle céda. Elle murmura une parole, et une petite boule de lumière s'éclaira. La poussière recouvrait les meubles. Elle monta l'escalier, et poussa la porte de sa chambre. Tout avait été laissé tel quel. Elle s'approcha de la fenêtre. Retrouvant ses gestes de jeune fille, qu'elle avait eu si souvent ici, elle croisa ses deux mains et leva les yeux vers Elbereth. Tout avait commencé ici, un matin d'hiver, où ses iris avaient eu la teinte exacte du ciel. Et c'était ici que tout se terminerait. « _Protège moi_ »


	27. La folie de Denethor

Un autre chapitre, et avec 5000 mots, c'est la première fois que j'y arrive! La bataille de Pelenor est pour le prochain et autant vous le dire, l'histoire touche bientôt à sa fin... ce qui m'amène à vous demander si vous préféreriez une fin heureuse... ou malheureuse!

Profitez ce de chapitre, car le prochain mettra un peu plus de temps à arriver, bientôt un bac blanc, et la bataille est une scène tellement belle et que j'aime beaucoup, alors je n'ai pas envie de la rater!

Emilie: Tout d'abord, bienvenue, je suis toujours heureuse d'accueillir une nouvelle lectrice! Tu as encore une dizaine de chapitres avant que l'histoire ne se termine, pas de désespoir! Ah, Legolas et Hoela! Tout le monde m'en parle! C'est vrai qu'ils seraient mignons tous les deux… mais tu découvriras ce qui se passera un peu plus tard! je te remercie pour ta review et je te fais de gros bisous!

Bonne lecture et n'oubiliez pas de me donner votre avis!

**Chap 27 ; La folie de Denethor**

Ce fut un grand bruit qui la réveilla, alors qu'elle venait de céder au sommeil, sur la paillasse jetée à terre qui avait accueillit ses rêves et ses espérances des années durant. La maison tremblait sur ses fondations, telle une feuille bougeant au gré d'un vent violent. La nuit était sombre, toutes les étoiles avaient disparu ; mais à l'horizon, vers Minas Morgul, une grande colonne de lumière verte s'élevait, sinistre, comme un feu pâle, s'attaquant au ciel. L'ancienne cité d'Ithil, la Citadelle des Etoiles, déversait ses armées, qui venaient détruire la Cité Blanche. Elle se recoucha, le cœur lourd, mais ne réussit à dormir que quelques heures.

Quand elle se décida à mettre les deux jambes à terre, l'astre n'était pas encore sorti. Une brume froide s'élevait au loin ; les montagnes étaient teintées de rose, mais un rose délavé, comme voilé. La lumière était étrange. Elle resserra les pans de sa cape elfique contre elle, pour se réchauffer un peu dans la pièce dans laquelle elle grelottait et s'assit sur le rebord de la fenêtre en fronçant les sourcils, inquiète. Elle contempla l'horizon un instant puis sortit de la bâtisse ; les rues étaient désertes, et un silence angoissé y régnait. Elle alla chercher de l'eau à la fontaine, où toutes les autres femmes se réunissaient autrefois, y plongea une jarre et revint dans la grande pièce de la maison pour se laver.

Elle prit un bassin en cuivre sur une étagère et le déposa sur la lourde table de chêne. L'eau y fut versée, dans un bruit léger. Une fine couche de poussière recouvrait tous les meubles, comme une habitation abandonnée depuis longtemps, assez longtemps en tout cas pour que toute vie en ait complètement disparu. Elle y passa le doigt, dessinant une étrange arabesque, puis un ou deux signes elfiques. Elle chassa de son esprit les pensées qui avaient trait à son cousin et à sa tante. Elle les avait haïs, mais elle n'avait jamais vraiment souhaité leur mort,qui avait dû être cruelles en ces temps sombres.

L'eau était glacée ; elle claquait des dents tout en frottant sa peau. Une fois propre, elle remis ses vêtements, fatigués par le voyage. Elle remonta dans sa chambre ; le soleil s'était levé, mais comme elle l'avait craint, c'était un soleil terne dans un ciel gris perle. Ce n'était pas un temps de pluie ; mais l'ombre que le Mordor étendait sur Minas Tirith, prête à retomber sur la ville, comme un piège de brouillard . Un piège étouffant.

Elle se recouvrit de sa cape elfique, ses longs cheveux torsadés dans son dos, le capuchon baissé sur le visage. Elle courut jusqu'aux appartements de Gandalf et Pippin, situés dans une des tours de la citadelle en tambourinant à la porte. Un vieillard qui paraissait épuisé mais aux yeux incroyablement alertes lui ouvrit.

« -Hoela….

-Gandalf, le Mordor, il…commença-t-elle, sans même le saluer.

-Je sais, soupira-t-il. Entrez. »

Malgré la gravité de la situation, elle ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire en voyant Pippin. Il flottait dans une tunique noire, frappée de l'arbre blanc et tenait un heaume à la main. Sur un lit à la taille d'un enfant, une petite épée, dans un fourreau noir. Elle se découvrit, et ébouriffa les courts cheveux clairs dans un geste affectueux.

« - Denethor vous a trouvé une place, n'est ce pas ? s'amusa-t-elle.

-Oui, répondit timidement le Hobbit. Mais…

-Vous serez un des Gardes de la Cité, comme l'était mon père quand il était jeune, dit la jeune femme avec fierté. Venez là, que je vous arrange un peu. »

Elle resserra la tunique à la taille, tira sur les pans pour effacer les plis. Gandalf était sur le balcon, s'appuyant sur son bâton. Elle le rejoignit tandis que Pippin essayait son casque, tant bien que mal, qui lui retombait sur les yeux. Des bruits confus montaient des rues. Auparavant, au petit matin, on entendait les jeunes garçons qui s'entraînaient à l'épée, dans un fracas d'armes, les sabots des chevaux sur la vieille pierre, les rires des enfants qui courraient, les femmes qui donnaient les dernières nouvelles. A présent, plus personne ne parlait joyeusement, plus d'enfants, plus de femmes. C'était une cité en guerre, qui se préparait au pire. Qui se préparait à sombrer dans l'ombre et le chaos.

Les iris clairs stoppèrent leur va et vient. Une épaisse fumée noire s'élevait au loin, de l'autre côté du fleuve. Elle se tourna vers Gandalf, qui regardait dans la même direction. Osgiliath, l'ancien joyau du Gondor, brûlait, emportant avec lui des siècles d'histoire, de légende et de mémoire. Des cris retentirent ; ils sortirent en précipitation de la chambre, Pippin sur les talons.

Le magicien se dirigea vers les écuries ; il récupéra Gripoil, la jeune femme se saisit de Brelad. Ils montèrent prestement, Gandalf prit le Hobbit en croupe. Les sabots claquèrent sur les pavés, dans un trot rapide, sous l'œil effaré des hommes qui regardaient leurs compagnons revenir d'Osgiliath en hâte, pourchassés par les Nazguls. Les portes furent ouvertes ; elle renversa la tête vers le ciel. Des hideuses créatures ailées, noires comme le charbon, poussant des cris affreux, voletaient autour des malheureux défenseurs de la Cité renversaient les chevaux, attrapaient les hommes entre leurs serres pour les briser et les jeter sur le sol, jonchant le sol de cadavres.

« Hoela ! cria Gandalf. Couvrez les à droite ! »

D'un coup sec sur les rênes, Brelad fut dévié. Le vent sifflait aux oreilles d' Hoela , mais pas assez fort pour cacher les hurlement de terreur et de souffrance. Son cheval écumait, mais il était prêt à obéir à n'importe quel ordre. Elle vit Mithrandir lever son bâton ; une lumière plus intense que le soleil en sortit, aveuglante et pure. Elle sut ce qu'elle avait à faire ; une boule de lumière jaillit de ses mains et alla à la rencontre d'un Nazgul, qui se cabra, claquant ses ailes. Elle ne pouvait rien faire de mieux que d'effrayer ce monstre, mais elle pouvait au moins aider les Hommes à regagner Minas Tirith.

Elle amorça le demi-tour, et rejoignit Gandalf à l'entrée de la Cité. Certains étaient blessés mais plus encore gisaient morts sur les champs de Pelennor. Elle eut un sursaut en entendant une voix bien connue :

« - Mithrandir ! Ils ont fait une percée dans nos défenses et pris le pont de la rive Ouest ! Des bataillons d'Orcs traversent le fleuve !

-C'est ce que le Seigneur Denethor avait dit ! Il l'avait prédit depuis bien longtemps ! »

Un homme venait de s'exclamer ainsi, auquel la jeune femme jeta un regard peu amène bien qu'il ne put le voir. Elle avait reconnu un des fidèles serviteurs de Denethor, à qui la folie de l'Intendant ne semblait pas avoir effleuré l'esprit.

« Il l'a prédit et il n'a rien fait ! » répondit sèchement Gandalf.

Faramir était tel qu'elle l'avait vu dans son rêve, qui avait peut-être été plus. Ressemblant à Boromir de manière frappante ; les mêmes yeux, les mêmes cheveux, la même prestance et des airs semblables. Le jeune capitaine du Gondor portait une tunique brune, avec l'arbre du roi. Son visage amaigri était tendu, mais lorsqu'il jeta un regard à Pippin, ses yeux s'agrandirent de surprise.

« - Ce n'est pas le premier semi homme que vous rencontrez, n'est ce pas Faramir ? demanda Gandalf, ayant observé le changement d'expression du jeune homme, qui hocha la tête.

-Vous savez vu Frodon et Sam ! s'écria Pippin, joyeux.

-Oui, répondit Faramir, un air soudain coupable.

-Quand ? Où ? le pressa Gandalf.

-En Ithilien, il y a deux jours. Mais ils ont emprunté la route de Morgul et le…

-Le passage du col de Cirith Ungol, acheva Gandalf. »

Pippin les regarda sans comprendre. Hoela sentit un grand froid envahir son cœur. Ce nom était porteur de frayeur et de douleur. Gandalf confia son cheval à la jeune femme, lui demandant de les rejoindre dans leurs appartements. Il devait parler à Faramir avant que celui-ci ne voie son père.

Elle laissa les deux montures dans l'écurie. Son cœur battait à tout rompre. Ses jambes faillirent la trahir. Quand elle arriva, le jeune homme parlait de Gollum ; Pippin n'était pas là. Sans doute lui avait-on trouvé quelque tâche à accomplir dans cette cité au bord de la chute. Il se tourna vers le nouveau venu. Il était perplexe. Cet homme était venu les aider sur Pelennor, et semblait avoir les mêmes pouvoirs que Mithrandir. Mais il avançait dissimulé, de sorte qu'il ne pouvait voir que le bas de son visageet sa bouche. Une bouche étrangement ronde et sensuelle pour un homme.

Il leur raconta tout. Elle admira le courage qu'il avait eu de ne pas succomber au pouvoir de l'anneau, lui plus qu'un autre aurait pu le saisir, pour prouver sa valeur et se faire aimer par son père. Il se leva pour rejoindreDenethor dans la salle du trône ; son menton tremblait légèrement. Elle n'aurait pas voulu être sa place. La fureur de l'Intendant serait sans bornes.

Gandalf se tourna vers elle, les sourcils légèrement haussés. Elle hocha la tête et avant que Faramir n'ait pu atteindre la porte, elle l'arrêta en attrapant son bras. Il baissa les yeux ; la main était fine et blanche, mais marquée de diverses blessures. Une main qui devait souvent tenir l'épée.

Elle passa les mains sur les côtés de son capuchon et l'enleva, libérant une masse de cheveux bruns, voile sombre devant les iris clairs. Et elle dégagea sa chevelure. Il accusa le coup ; il pâlit. Il paraissait paralysé. Elle se balança d'un pied sur l'autre, redevenant la jeune fille timide qu'elle avait été.

« -Hoela, dit-il d'une voix rauque, une flamme s'allumant dans son regard.

-Je suis revenue, répondit-elle simplement.

-Mais comment… je veux dire, pourquoi…

-Pas maintenant. Votre père sera furieux. Personne ne sait que je suis ici. »

Cette voix chuchotant à son oreille, aussi frais que le zéphir un jour d'été , cette pression sur son épaule, quand il était en Ithilien, pensant à son frère. C'était elle. Plus mince, plus triste. Une ombre ternissait ses jolis yeux. Elle avait vieilli. Ils restèrent un moment à contempler les changements survenus chez l'un comme chez l'autre.

« Nous aurons beaucoup à nous raconter, dit Faramir. Vous étiez avec Boromir lorsqu'il est mort, n'est ce pas ? » Elle détourna son regard, pour qu'il ne puisse pas voir les larmes qui y étaient montées. Gandalf leur tournait le dos, mais elle aurait juré qu'il ne perdait rien de leur conversation.

Elle tint à l'accompagner jusqu'à la salle du trône ; l'Intendant recevait son fils en privé, mais elle avait apprit depuis longtemps à se dissimuler. Il fallait avoir un bon sens de l'observation pour découvrir quiconque avait appris son savoir-faire des Elfes et des Rôdeurs.

Le silence régnait entre eux tandis qu'ils marchaient sur la terrasse. Un silence comme il n'en n'existe qu'entre des personnes qui se connaissent assez pour qu'il soit confortable et non rompu. Elle entra avec lui dans la salle. Tous ceux qui s'y trouvaient en sortirent sur un geste de Denethor, mais elle n'eut aucun mal à se faire oublier vers une colonne.Si on la trouvait… tant pis. Elle voulait savoir ce qu'il allait dire à son fils.

Leurs voix résonnaient. Les mots de l'Intendant étaient tous plus secs les uns que les autres. Il accusa Faramir de toujours vouloir jouer le noble et le généreux ; mais encore plus, il lui reprochait de ne pas lui avoir amené l'Anneau. Une phrase broya le cœur d'Hoela « Boromir me l'aurait apporté, lui. Il se serait souvenu des besoins de son père ». C'était faux ; Faramir l'avait très bien compris, lui aussi. L'Anneau aurait dévoré Boromir ; il l'avait fait mentir, changer. Elle-même ne l'avait plus reconnu. Elle l'avait aimé avec ses faiblesses, mais pour lui, l'Unique avait été assez tentant pour l'oublier, elle. Elle n'avait pas besoin d'en entendre plus. Elle recula doucement et par une porte située sur le côté de l'entrée, elle passa dans un autre couloir. Elle erra un instant, un peu perdue, puis fini par trouver une sortie.

Le vent soufflait sur la terrasse, sans relâche. Elle aurait voulu hurler son désespoir, sa rage, et que les souffles emportent tout ça, loin. Elle se laissa glisser contre le mur qui retenaient d'une chute qui à cette hauteur, aurait été mortelle, la tête sur ses genoux. Plus loin dans la Cité, les hommes se préparaient à tenir le siège. La fin, quelle qu'elle soit, était proche.

Pippin balançait ses jambes qui ne touchaient pas terre. Il avait peur. Et à quoi pouvait-il servir, au milieu de tous ces hommes qui faisaient deux fois sa taille, et dont le courage était réputé ? Il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il parlait à voix haute.

« C'était bien. Un acte généreux n'aurait pas dû être accueilli avec tant de froideur. Vous rejoignez les Gardes de la Tour ! »

Faramir l'avait rejoint, un sourire bienveillant sur son visage, d'un ton assuré. Le Hobbit vit à quel point il ressemblait à Boromir, qu'il avait apprécié dès le premier abord, admirant la manière majestueuse mais aimable du grand homme. En Faramir, il voyait quelque chose de plus ; un air de haute noblesse, telle qu'en montrait parfois Aragorn, moins imprévue et vague. Un des Rois des Hommes, ceux dont parlait Hoela avec admiration etnostalgie, né à une époque ultérieure et touché par la sagesse et la tristesse de la Race Ancienne. Il comprenait pourquoi les soldats étaient si prompts à faire confiance à leur capitaine, et à le suivre jusque dans la mort. Le Hobbit se tenait sur ses deux pieds, le dos bien droit, et dit, un peu désabusé :

« - Je ne croyais pas qu'ils trouveraient une livrée à ma taille !

-Elle appartenait à un jeune garçon de la Cité, en vérité un jeune sot qui passait plus de temps à tuer des dragons qu'à s'adonner à ses études,répliqua tendrement Faramir.

-C'était la vôtre ? rit Pippin.

-Oui, elle était à moi, mon père me l'avait faite faire.

-Mais je suis plus grand que vous ne l'étiez. Sauf que je ne vais plus grandir moi, sauf en largeur. »

Ils éclatèrent de rire.

« - Boromir a toujours été le soldat, soupira Faramir, des souvenirs lui revenant. Ils étaient pareils lui et mon père. Fiers, têtus comme des mules… mais forts.

-Vous aussi avez de la force, assura Pippin, une force différente. Un jour, votre père s'en apercevra. »

Faramir eut un sourire ; il était troublé. Hoela lui avait déjà dit des choses semblables, il y avait longtemps…

Soudain, le Hobbit remarqua quelque chose dans l'encolure de la tunique. Une mince chaîne d'argent, avec un pendentif d'émeraude en forme de feuille. Il l'avait déjà vu… mais impossible de se rappeler où. L'Homme avait suivi son regard et il y porta la main et il le remit sous la tunique, pour le dissimuler. Il répondit à la question muette.

« Le fleuve n'a pas rejeté que le cor, mais aussi ce collier, accroché à un roseau. Je suppose que mon frère devait le tenir, dans une de ses mains. Je ne sais pas à qui il appartient. Mais si Boromir le possédait, je ne pouvais le laisser dans ces terres, où quelque créature malfaisante aurait pu s'en emparer. »

Il songeait à la fine chaîne qu'il avait vue au cou d'Hoela. Il avait reconnu le collier de sa mère, en or pur, d'une beauté et d'une finesse semblable à cette mère qu'il avait peu connue, qui avait seulement laissé dans son esprit l'image d'une femme belle et douce, qui avait dépéri loin de sa terre natale, malgré l'amour fou que lui portait Denethor, regardant vers la Mer avec mélancolie les jours de beau temps, quand on pouvait sentir les embruns.

Boromir avait-il aimé Hoela ? C'était tout à fait plausible ; il se souvenait des regards que son frère avait jetés à la jeune femme, lorsqu'elle avait paru devant eux pour la première fois, trois ans auparavant. Elle faisait alors plus enfant, plus innocente, mais non naïve. Elle leur avait plu à tous les deux, par sa fierté entêtée, ses paroles réfléchies, son désir de se hisser au dessus des autres femmes, et sa beauté. Jamais il n'avait revu des yeux aussi clairs et limpides…

Et elle, l'avait-elle aimé ? La tristesse que l'on lisait sur son visage en était le témoin. Elle l'avait vu mourir, et sans doute avait-elle préparé son dernier voyage, dans une barque qui, il l'espérait, était allée jusqu'à la Mer. Il aurait souffert s'ils les avaient vus revenir ensemble, mais il souffrait encore plus de la perte de son frère bien-aimé et des sourires mélancoliques de la jeune femme, même si la vie semblait plus être la plus forte et que le temps, il le souhaitait ,guérirait un jour ses blessures.

La Cité s'agitait ; les armées ennemies s'approchaient. Elles guettaient à présent depuis Osgiliath. Les Hommes s'armaient pendant que les Capitaines faisaient leurs derniers plans et leurs dernières recommandations.

Il ne servait plus à rien àHoela de se cacher, aussi bien pour des raisons pratiques que logiques; aussi s'était-elle dévoilée, en s'inclinant devant l'Intendant, qui l'avait regardée avec surprise, puis avec mépris.

Denethor n'avait fait aucun commentaire lorsqu'elle s'était démasquée, sans doute parce Gandalf était là, car ne c'était pas l'envie qui avait semblé lui manquer. Il lui avait simplement jeté un regard noir, qu'elle avait affronté la tête haute. Elle ne devait rien à cet Homme, même si elle le plaignait amèrement. Son esprit avait été dévoré par la mort de son fils, qu'il aimait chèrement. Elle avait pris soin de laisser la chaîne enroulée à l'un de ses poignets pour qu'il ne la visse pas. D'ici à ce qu'il l'accuse d'avoir causé la mort de Boromir, il n'y avait qu'un pas.

Dans le reste de la Cité, c'était l'étonnement qui avait primé. On se souvenait de sa fuite, la veille de son union. Mais son futur époux était mort depuis deux ans maintenant ; sa tante était réfugiée à Losarnach et son cousin avait péri à Osgiliath. Elle fut surprise de voir qu'elle ressentait de la peine. On la trouva changée ; elle n'avait jamais été comme les autres, mais elle était encore plus différente. Plus froide encore. Plus dure. Et en même temps plus fragile. Il n'y eut aucun commentaire ; étrangement, certains semblaient heureux de la revoir. Elle leur apportait une lueur d'espoir ; ils avaient vu ce qu'elle était capable de faire.

Dans la salle du trône, toujours aussi grande et sans chaleur, comme le serait un tombeau, une table était dressée, longue et couverte de mets. Fruits, viande, pichets de vin, cette abondance pouvait même écoeurer. Les fidèles sujets de l'Intendant, Hoela et Faramir regardaient Pippin prêter serment, un genou à terre, sa voix tremblant légèrement.

« Je jure ici d'être fidèle au Gondor et au Seigneur et Intendant du royaume, de les servir, de parler et d'observer le silence, d'agir et de laisser faire, de venir et d'aller en temps d'abondance ou de disette, en temps de paix ou de guerre, dans la vie et dans la mort, dès ce moment et jusqu'à ce que mon Seigneur me délie… »

Sa voix s'éteignit. On l'entendit déglutir avec difficulté.

« -… que la mort me prenne, ou que le monde périsse. Ainsi parlé-je, moi, Peregrïn fils de Paladin et de la Comté des Semi- Hommes.

-Et je l'entends, moi, Denethor fils D'Ecthelion, Seigneur de Gondor, Intendant des puissants Rois. »

Il se leva de sa chaise et tendit sa main vers Pippin qui embrassa la bague, puis s'assit devant la table, tout en remplissant son assiette.

« Je ne l'oublierai pas et je ne manquerai pas de récompenser ce qui est donné : la fidélité par l'amour, la valeur par l'honneur et le parjure par la vengeance. »

Sur ces mots, il se tourna vers son cadet, dont le visage se contracta douloureusement. Ses mains gantées se resserrèrent.

«- Je ne pense pas que nous devrions abandonner à la légère les défenses extérieures, défenses que ton frère a longtemps gardé intactes.

-Qu'aurai-je dû faire selon vous, demanda Faramir, tranchant.

-Je n'aurai cédé ni le fleuve du Pelennor, ni le fort, répondit-il en se versant du vin dans sa coupe d'argent, liquide rouge qui éclaboussa les parois, gouttes de sang s'échappant des veines. Osgiliath doit être reprise.

- Monseigneur, s'écria Hoela, s'attirant la réprobation du reste de l'assemblée, Osgiliath est occupée. Ce serait envoyer vos hommes à la mort ! »

Il ne se donna même pas la peine de regarder cette femme vêtue comme un homme, et qui avait la prétention de lui dire comment agir. Il avait compris pourquoi elle avait plu à ses fils, mais il savait mieux que quiconque que l'amour conduisait à commettre bien des impairs. Qu'il enlevait des forces et de la volonté. Qu'il n'apportait que de la souffrance. Il ne lui répondit pas, mais continua en s'adressant à son fils :

« Il faut prendre des risques à la guerre. Y a-t-il un capitaine ici qui ait le courage d'exécuter la volonté de son Seigneur ? »

Cette interrogation avait été faite tout haut, pour gêner son fils. Faramir n'eut pas à chercher ses mots pour poser la question qui tournait dans son esprit depuis un long moment. Hoela écouta ce cri d'amour déchirant :

« - Souhaiteriez vous donc que nos places eussent été échangées ? Que je sois mort et que Boromir soit en vie ?

-Oui, répondit Denethor sans même un silence, en buvant une gorgée de vin. Oui, je le souhaiterai.

-Puisque vous êtes privé de Boromir, je ferai ce que je pourrai à s a place, » dit-il en s'inclinant devant son père.

Hoela n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Une colère froide s'empara d'elle. Elle eut envie d'écraser la tête de Denethor dans son assiette. La rage faisait trembler ses mains. Faramir était un Homme digne des Numénoriens, avec du courage, de l'esprit, de la réflexion. Une main de fer dans un gant de velours. Sa seule faiblesse, c'était son manque d'amour. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à quitter la salle :

« - Père, si je dois revenir, ayez une meilleure opinion de moi.

-Cela dépendra de la manière dont tu reviendras. »

Elle eut une nausée. Il envoyait son fils à une mort certaine et cela ne le dérangeait pas pour manger et même pour se gaver, comme s'il se nourrissait de la vie de son cadet. Elle voulut suivre Faramir, mais il connaissait la Cité mieux que lui, et elle le perdit vite.

Elle retrouva Gandalf dans ses appartements ; elle lui dit tout ce qui s'était passé. Il ne l'autorisa pas à venir avec lui avant qu'elle n'ait revêtu une robe qu'il avait apportée pour elle. Elle l'interrogea :

« - Vous n'irez pas sur le champ de bataille. Vous soignerez les blessés. Ne me demandez rien, et je ne veux pas de protestations. Vous êtes trop faible pur vous battre.

-Je me suis battu au Gouffre de Helm, Gandalf ! Je vais très bien !

-Hoela, pour une fois, faites ce que je vous dit sans me contredire. »

Elle pinça les lèvres, comme elle le faisait lorsqu'elle était enfant quand son père lui refusait quelque chose. Mais Gandalf ne fléchirait pas, elle le savait pertinemment. Elle n'avait pu qu'à s'accomplir, sans discuter.

Les Hommes de la garnison de Faramir s'assemblèrent, en armures et à cheval. On murmurait dans Minas Tirith : « On ne lui a laissé aucun repos. Le Seigneur mène son fils trop durement et il lui faut à présent faire double travail : le sien et celui de son frère. » Ils descendirent les niveaux de la Cité. Les quelques femmes encore présentes, des guérisseuses, jetaient des bouquets de fleur, taches de couleur vives sur la pierre grise et froide. Les sabots résonnaient, les armures étincelaient dans la faible lumière du jour. Les visages de ceux qui observaient les soldats se jeter dans la gueule du loup étaient couverts de larmes.

Hoela et le magicien arrivèrent. Ils bousculèrent les autres spectateurs, et parvinrent au niveau de Faramir.

«- Faramir, votre père est devenu fou ! Ne sacrifiez pas votre vie sans réfléchir, lui cria Gandalf.

-Comment prouver mon allégeance si ce n'est en cet instant ? C'est la Cité des Hommes de Numenor. J'offrirai ma vie avec joie pour défendre sa beauté, sa mémoire et sa sagesse, répondit-il, en continuant à regarder droit devant lui.

En mourant ainsi ? s'exclama Hoela. Ce sera la fin de ta maison, Faramir, la lignée des Intendants aura échoué ! Je t'en prie ! »

C'était la première foisqu'elle letutoyait, excepté dans son rêve. Elle était assez proche pour saisir sa main gauche, qui tenait la bride. Il regarda les yeux clairs noyés de larmes, le beau visage pâle, la mince cicatrice qui courait sur la joue gauche. Il dégagea sa main doucement et la laissa là, frêle dans sa robe bleu nuit, toute simple, qu'elle avait revêtue sur les ordres de Mithrandir, qui voulait qu'elle reste aux maisons de Guérisons. Elle était trop faible pour se battre, lui avait-il dit. Elle avait vu une ombre dans ses yeux bleus, comme s'il redoutait autre chose. Les paroles de Saroumane lui étaient revenues. « _Je vous ai vue, Hoela. J'ai vu la vie s'éteindre en vous, votre peau blêmir, vos membres se raidir. Vous connaîtrez une fin douloureuse, très douloureuse,… Oui, vous connaîtrez le même destin tragique, celui de périr jeune_ »

Gandalf y accordait-il un quelconque crédit ? Il semblait que oui. Elle devait lui obéir, elle en était consciente mais une partie de son être, la plus forte et la plus véhémente, le refusait. Elle voulait se battre aux côtés des autres armées venues prêter main forte au Gondor. Elle voulait combattre sous la bannière de l'arbre blanc, sous laquelle son père s'était battu. Pour honorer la mémoire de ses ancêtres, pour ses amis, Frodon, Sam, Merry et Pippin. Pour Aragorn, Gimli et Legolas. Et pour Eowyn et Arwen.Se défendre pour toux ceux qu'elle aimait. Pour sa Cité. Elle ne voulait pas attendre que la mort vienne la prendre, sans avoir lutté pour sa vie.

Elle entendit le murmure de Mithrandir « Votre père vous aime Faramir. Il s'en souviendra avant la fin. » Elle remonta sur les remparts, où les soldats contemplaient leurs camarades. Les chevaux galopaient si vite qu'on avait l'impression qu'ils ne touchaient pas le sol.Le soleil avait réussi à percer l'ombre, nimbant de lumière armures, casques et lances. Le vent soufflait, secouant sa longue chevelure brune au même rythme que les gerbes de blé dorées et l'herbe verte. Ils formèrent une tête de colonne, tandis que de la Cité en feu des silhouettes sombres se levaient. Elle vit, avec un désespoir grandissant, Faramir brandir son épée, qui lança un éclat de lumière. La bannière du Gondor claquait, noire, comme un mauvais présage. Des flèches furent décochées et la moitié des Hommes chutèrent, se mourant dans l'herbe fraîche. Les autres avançaient puis disparurent dans la brume.

Aucune aube ne se lèverait pour les Hommes ; un crépuscule et ce serait la nuit, épaisse et sans étoiles, l'espoir mort à tout jamais.


	28. La destinée

Bonjour tout le monde! J'espère que vous allez tous très bien et que, contrairement à moi, vous n'avez pas des profs sadiques qui ont juré votre mort; en clair: bac blanc dans deux semaines et de grands encouragements légèrement hystériques "Votre bac est dans huit semaines et si vous continuez comme ça, vous ne serez jamais prêts!". J'aime quand on me rassure, lol.

Enfin, je vous préviens, je sens que vous allez me haïr à la fin de ce chapitre. J'avais annoncé qu'il en restait une dizaine avant la fin, mais j'ai changé d'optique. J'ai fini par pencher en faveur d'une fin pas très heureuse, tout du moins pour mon héroïne. Il me restera un dernier chapitre, et un épilogue.

En tous les cas, je ne m'arrêterai pas d'écrire sur la Terre du Milieu puisque j'ai l'intention d'entamer l'histoire d'Eithne, la mère d'Hoela.

J'interromps mon bavardage et vous laisse avec mon chapitre; n'oubliez pas les review, lol!

Bonne lecture!

émilie: je vois que tu aimes prévoir à l'avance, moi aussi, j'aime faire cela! Voila le chapitre qui répondra à toutes tes question, et merci pour ta review. Bisous

**Chap 28 ; la destinée**

Les spectateurs de ce massacre n'eurent pas à attendre longtemps pour avoir la réponse à leur attente angoissée. La brumes'était levée, mais le ciel demeurait gris mat. Avec impuissance, ils avaient vu les troupes ennemies quitter Osgiliath pour se rassembler aux portes de la Cité. Ils étaient des dizaine de milliers, Orcs et Trolls, tous solidement armés et haineux. Organisés. Sûrs de leur victoire sur ces Hommes faibles et dévorés par une peur insidieuse qui divisait leurs forces, et leur courage. De hautes tours d'assaut s'élevaient et on distinguait ça et là des catapultes. Tout ce qu'il fallait pour assiéger une ville et détruire jusqu'au dernier ses habitants.

« Regardez ! » dit un soldat, dont le visage était masqué par son casque d'acier, sa main crispée sur sa lance, en désignant un cheval qui s'avançait, traînant un homme accroché à un des étriers, que les adversaires avaient laissé passer avec des rires qui leur parvenaient, grinçants comme des portes rouillées, provoquant des frissons qui remontaient le long des échines. Elle se pencha un peu plus sur le mur, tentant de savoir de qui il s'agissait. Mais ce fut la couleur de la tunique en dessous de l'armure qui la renseigna. Elle blêmit ; Faramir était revenu.

« Ouvrez les portes ! » hurlait-on en bas. Une guérisseuse prit Hoela par le bras « Venez, ils vont l'emmener aux Maisons de Guérison s'il n'est pas mort ». C'était une vieille femme, ridée, les cheveux neigeux, etde beaux yeux verts baignés de larmes. Faramir était très aimé dans la Cité, et on devinait qu'il n'y aurait que lui qui reviendrait. Les autres ? Nul ne le savait et nul n'osait imaginer le sort qu'on leur avait réservé.

« Je vous rejoint là-bas » dit Hoela en se dégageant doucement, une douceur qui ne lui était pas coutumière, surtout dans ce genre de situation. Mais elle avait l'impression qu'elle aurait pu réduire la vieillarde en poussière si elle avait euun geste trop brusque. Elle descendit jusqu'à la grande porte, maudissant la robe qui empêtrait ses mouvements.

On enlevait le pied du jeune capitaine de l'étrier. Elle se précipita à ses côtés, glissant presque par terre dans sa hâte. Ses genoux heurtèrent le sol, mais elle n'avait cure de la douleur. Deux flèches étaient plantées du côté gauche. Elle ôta le casque, fendu sur le dessus, effleura son visage et posa deux doigts sur sa gorge. Le pouls battait encore, très faiblement, un simple sursaut du cœur qui n'avait pas été touché, par chance. Des fidèles serviteurs de Denethor, sans se préoccuper d'elle, le ramassèrent pour l'allonger sur une civière de fortune. Un des Gardiens, habitué à ce genre d'exercice, s'agenouilla, prit les deux flèches à leur base et tira d'un coup sec. Faramir ne réagit pas. Pourtant, Hoela avait déjà assisté à ce genre d'extraction, et généralement, la douleur était insupportable. Ils décidèrent de l'amener jusqu'à Denethor. Elle protesta, en vain :

« C'est de soins dont il a besoin, pas d'un père qui n'a plus toute sa tête ! »

Furieux, le Gardien fit volte face. On n'aurait pu dire lequel des deux était le plus en colère.

« Je me fais autant de souci pour notre Capitaine que vous ! Mais notre Seigneur a dû être averti et il voudra le voir, je le sais ! Nous n'avons pas le choix ; nous sommes sous ses ordres ! Alors, au lieu de geindre, suivez nous ou retournez là où se trouve votre place : auprès des autres femmes. »

Elle ne répondit pas ; chaque minute qu'ils passaient là à se disputer était une minute qui rapprochait Faramir de sa cruelle destinée. Elle ne voulait en être la cause. A aucun prix. Elle ne retourna pas aux Maisons, mais monta tous les niveaux, à leur suite, pour parvenir sur la terrasse. Ils rencontrèrent nombre defigures affligées sur leur chemin. Beaucoup aurait donné leur vie pour sauver celle de leur capitaine. Mais il était trop tard. Il s'était sacrifié pour une cause perdue d'avance. Un murmure grondeur contre l'Intendant s'éleva dans la foule. Le mot « mourant » fut bientôt sur toutes les lèvres.

Les nouvelles allaient vite. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, Denethor sortait de la salle du trône, Pippin sur les talons. Il s'écria :

« -Ne me dites pas qu'il est tombé !

-Ils étaient trop peu nombreux, murmura Hoela, la gorge serrée. Aucun d'eux n'a survécu. »

Il y eut des cris soudains. Elle tourna la tête. Ce n'était pas les cris de rage que poussaient depuis des heures les Hommes vers ceux qui voulaient les voir disparaître et qui avaient pour seule conséquence de les faire éclater de rire, devant ces petites manifestations de courage. Ils ne comprenaient pas les langues des Hommes de l'Ouest mais les insultes avaient faiblis.

Le désespoir rampait dans les rues, sournoisement. Hoela entendait encore Gandalf « Le roi sorcier d'Angmâr dirigera ses troupes et il tentera d'éteindre toute velléité de courage chez les Hommes. Plus efficace qu'un long siège et que la faim est la peur, Hoela. »

Elle fronça les sourcils. A présent, le ton était celui de la frayeur. Elle s'éloigna de Denethor, pour s'appuyer sur le rebord du rempart et voir les niveaux inférieurs. Des projectiles étaient lancés, mais elle n'arrivait pas voir de quoi il s'agissait. Elle força ses yeux à distinguer plus bas ce qui tombait ; quand elle comprit, elle serra les poings si fort que ses ongles entamèrent les paume de ses mains. Des têtes. Les têtes des prisonniers. Elle crut qu'elle allait vomir, et respira à grandes goulées. La voix de Denethor lui parvint :

« Mes deux fils sont morts. Ma lignée est brisée. La Maison des Intendants a failli… »

Mort ? Que racontait-il ? Elle se retourna. Elle courut aux côtés de Pippin qui avait posé sa main sur le front du jeune homme. Il respirait.

"Il est vivant, Monseigneur !" s'exclama le Hobbit.

Mais Denethor continuait de s'approcher du bord, avec une démarche maladroite. Il trébucha et tomba à genoux. Il poussa une longue plainte, déchirante. Il se releva, tremblant sur ses genoux de vieillard. Il paraissait avoir perdu toute raison, ses yeux sombres jetaient des regards hagards. Sur ce visage sec et dur coulaient, d'abord ruisseau puis torrent, des larmes, qui semblaient le ronger, l'acide mordant la pierre. Ces larmes étaient encore plus insupportables que sa colère ou son arrogance. Il vieillissait sous leurs yeux, en l'espace de quelques instants comme si quelque chose eut craqué sous son orgueilleuse volonté et que son esprit rigide se fut défait. Il arriva à l'endroit même où Hoela s'était tenue deux minutes auparavant ; mais ce ne fut pas la Cité qu'il regarda. Les Champs de Pelennor paraissaient être devenus vivants. On ne distinguait plus le vert de l'herbe, ou le doré des blés, renouveau du printemps. Ils étaient noirs d'ennemis qui appelaient la mort des Hommes, qui se mouvaient en vagues, tels un océan sous la proie du vent.

Il y eut un grand fracas, des pierres qui s'écroulaient, des bâtiments qui s'effondraient et des nuages de poussière qui assaillaient le ciel. Les catapultes commençaient leur travail Les premiers hurlements. Les morts coincés sous les décombres.

« Abandonnez vos postes ! les apostropha l'Intendant, de sa voix qui portait loin. Fuyez ! Fuyez pour vos vies ! »

Elle sursauta en entendant ces mots. Il ne retrouverait plus sa raison. Comme le soleil qui avait disparu derrière l'ombre du Mordor, la sienne avait sombrée dans le chagrin. Elle se releva ; s'il continuait, on finirait par l'écouter, guidé par la terreur et ce serait la débandade. Mais un autre la devança ; Gandalf venait d'arriver, prévenu par la rumeur du retour de Faramir, dans un état plus que critique.

Il l'assomma prestement. Il y eut un bruit mat, le bâton tapant sur le crâne. Denethor s'écroula, inconscient, un mince filet de sang sur la tempe gauche, des traces de larmes sur ses joues ridées. Hoela ouvrit tout grand ses yeux clairs. Jamais elle n'aurait pensé que le magicien puisse faire une chose pareille. Il se tourna vers elle.

« -Occupez vous de Faramir. Ne laissez personne s'approcher de lui sinon vous. Est-ce clair ? Je prendrai la défense de la ville. Faites ce que vous pouvez.

-Oui. » répondit-elle.

Il ordonna aux hommes de reprendre leurs postes. Denethor restait sur le pavé froid, ses serviteurs ne sachant s'ils devaient rester avec son fils ou le ramasser. Elle résista à son envie, néanmoins fort légitime, de lui donner un coup à son tour. Mais elle avait de la dignité. Elle ne frappait pas les hommes à terre. Même si cela se révélait tentant…Il y eut un cri strident. Un Nazgûl battait de ses ailes noires, surveillant ses troupes, sans encore s'approcher de Minas Tirith. Elle détourna les yeux. Elle avait assez d'inquiétude comme cela sans avoir besoin de s'en donner de nouvelles.

Pippin semblait perdu. Elle posa la main sur son épaule :

« Restez dehors. Surveillez le. Je ne lui fais pas confiance. Et vous êtes à son service, ne l'oubliez pas Pippin. Mais que cela ne vous empêche de faire ce que vous croyez juste. Suivre aveuglément des ordres et la volonté d'autrui peut conduire aux plus grandes catastrophes. »

Il hocha la tête, prêt à lui obéir. Il lui avait confiance dès le début, ce n'était pas le moment pour douter d'elle. Non, pas maintenant surtout en ces heures sombres.

Elle fit signe à ceux qui portaient le brancard de la suivre jusqu'aux Maisons, qui se trouvaient au niveau juste en dessous, sur le flanc de laCité, protégées par des murs plus solides et ayant l'avantage d'être moins à découvert que les autres bâtisses. Ils s'accomplirent avec une évidente mauvaise grâce, mais ils craignaient Gandalf et encore plus le feu qui couvait dans les iris froids de cette femme. Un feu de glace. Les femmes s'écartèrent, peinées comme l'avaient été les soldats plus bas en le voyant revenir. Elles étaient relativement nombreuses, toutes habillées de la même façon qu'Hoela, une robe de travail de couleur pastel, un tablier noué sur les hanches. On ne choisissait pas n'importe quelle femme pour ce genre de chose. Il fallait avoir être patiente, avoir un peu de jugeote. Ne pas craindre le sang ou les cadavres. Il y avait quelques hommes, des sages qui détenaient un certain savoir. La médecine du Gondor était encore sagace et habile à la guérison des contusions et des blessures. Les femmes, elles, avaient toutes une connaissance basique des herbes et étaient capables de soigner les blessures bénignes. Mais celles d'à présent seraient beaucoup plus graves….

Ils le déposèrent sur un lit. Elle affronta le regard à la fois dédaigneux et craintif des fidèles de l'Intendant, qui n'avaient aucune intention d'obéir à la jeune femme. Ils voulaient rester là, mais elle se méfiait d'eux. C'était viscéral. Un sentiment qu'elle ne pouvait expliquer. Ils faisaient peser une menace sur Faramir.

Elle ramena une lourde bassine d'eau, le dos courbé. La dizaine d'hommes n'avait pas bougé. Sans les regarder, elle épongea la blessure. L'armure avait été laissée à terre. Elle ne put que le bander, sans rien pouvoir accomplir de plus. Le sang avait cessé de couler. Mais il n'avait pas repris connaissance, loin, très loin, trop pour qu'on puisse l'atteindre. Puis, d'une voix sèche :

« Vous feriez mieux d'aller ramasser le seigneur Denethor. Seul, il aura du mal. Vous n'avez plus rien à faire avec Faramir. »

Ils ne répondirent pas, mais la tension grimpa un peu dans la salle. Elle les entendit s'éloigner, leurs pas lourds contre la pierre. Les autres guérisseuses ne s'approchaient pas. On avait compris qu'Hoela ne bougerait pas de sa place et qu'elle se chargeait de lui.

Elle déposa une éponge gonflée d'eau sur son front, pour faire baisser sa fièvre. Les flèches avaient été enlevées, et heureusement, aucune pointe n'était restée fichée dans son corps. Mais la blessure était grave. Elle se sentait impuissante et détestait cette impression. La frustration de ne rien faire et de voir les choses se passer, sans aucun pouvoir sur elles. Comme si quelqu'un d'autre décidait à sa place. Elle ferma les yeux tout en appliquant sa main sur son front. Sa mère avait le don de soulager certains maux, mais elle n'en n'avait pas tellement hérité. Pourtant, elle eutla sensationque sa température baissait un peu.

Un bruit d'effondrement et la salle trembla. Il y eut des cris. Elle se releva et sans hésitation, se retrouva dehors. Le vent soufflait, lourd et l'air était moite et étouffant. Elle ne sut pas ce qui lui avait pris de quitter la veille de Faramir. Mais attendre sans voir ce qui se passait au dehors lui était tout simplement insupportable. On la bouscula ; on emmenait les premiers blessés.

Un soldat l'appela « Vous ! Oui, vous ! Venez nous aider ! Vous ne serez pas de trop ! »

Ils tiraient des blessés de sous les décombres. Son pied accrocha quelque chose ; elle baissa les yeux et le regretta aussitôt.

C'étaient quelques unes des têtes qui avaient été lancées. Des visages figés pour l'éternité dans une expression d'horreur et de douleur. Une main l'agrippa et la voix de Gandalf s'éleva :

« Retournez tout de suite aux maisons de Guérisons Hoela ! »

Elle était tellement abasourdie de ce qu'elle voyait qu'elle ne songea même pas à protester. Elle jeta un long regard au magicien qui encourageait les soldats, puis partit. Elle avait déjà les mains pleines de sang. Les guérisseuses s'activaient ; on faisait bouillir de l'eau, on sortait les plantes médicinales, on préparait les lits…

Elle cherchait Faramir. Mais il n'était plus là où elle l'avait laissé, brûlant de fièvre et inconscient. Le lit était vide. Elle posa la main sur les draps. Ils étaient encore chauds. Elle eut un mauvais pressentiment ; comme si on avait profité de son absence pour venir le chercher. Elle attrapa une jeune fille, une jolie bonde fragile, dont les yeux étaient agrandis par la terreur.

«- Où est Faramir ? interrogea-t-elle durement.

-Il… il… balbutia la fille.

-Oui, il quoi ? s'énerva Hoela.

-Le Seigneur Denethor est venu le chercher. Il voulait le veiller dans une des chambres. »

Elle n'eut pas le temps d'en demander plus. On avait besoin d'elle.

Hoela entendait les cris, la rage au cœur. Les blessés arrivaient, toujours plus nombreux, avec des plaies horribles. Elles n'avaient pas les moyens de les soigner, et ils mourraient dans des souffrances atroces. A peine si elles pouvaient les soulager un peu. Hoela passa près des lits ; un homme agrippa sa main :

« De l'eau… je vous en prie… de l'eau… ». Elle fit une grimace, mais alla chercher une coupe. Les mourants avaient souvent soif, une soif dévorante, comme un dernier sursaut de survie, de vitalité. Celui-ci était un jeune homme, aux iris bleus foncés, candides, aux cheveux ébouriffés, les joues encore rondes, avec une fossette sur le menton, reste d'enfance. On lui avait fait un bandage au ventre pour étancher le flot de sang mais le tissu était imbibé, et les draps tachés. Il se vidait. Elle l'aida à soulever sa tête et lui donna l'eau.

« Merci, » dit-il en un souffle. Il se mit à pleurer soudain, de grosses larmes :

« - Est-ce que je vais mourir ? J'ai tellement mal…

-Non, » répondit-elle en un pieux mensonge, en se collant un sourire faux sur le visage, comme si elle n'avait envie de hurler sa colère pour ces vies brisées. Elle devait les réconforter. Leur faire croire jusqu'au bout qu'ils s'en sortiraient.

Il parut soulagé et se laissa tomber sur le matelas. Il aurait au moins la chance de périr confortablement. D'autres hommes avaient du être mis à même le sol, car il n'y avait pas assez de place pour tous les accueillir. Nombreux étaient ceux atteints d'un mal incurable, qu'ils appelèrent l'Ombre Noire, car elle était provoquée par les Nazgûl. Ceux qui en étaient atteints tombaient dans un rêve toujours plus profond, puis ils passaient au silence, à un froid mortel et succombaient. Hoela frissonna en songeant à la blessure de Faramir; n'était ce pas de ce mal qu'il était atteint? Les hurlements faisaient résonner la pièce, au loin, les bombardements faisaient s'écrouler la Cité. Le sol qui tremblait était rouge, rouge, rouge. Hoela n'avait aucune conscience du temps qui passait, jusqu'à ce que l'on allume des bougies, des chandeliers, bref , tout ce qui pouvait fournir un peu de lumière.

Elle s'arrêta. Les guérisseuses ne savaient où donner de la tête. On courait, on nettoyait le sang, on amenait les cadavres dans une salle attenante…Hoela eut un vertige. Elle s'appuya au mur, le cœur au bord des lèvres, son dos souffrant le martyre. Que faisait cette jeune femme aux longs cheveux bruns, trop mince, trop pâle, dans cette pièce qui retentirait jusqu'à la fin des temps des cris des mourants ? Sa place n'était pas ici, mais sur le champ de bataille. Elle ne pouvait pas demeurer là, en attendant que son destin la rattrape. Elle voulait se battre. Elle devait se battre. Elle n'était pas faite pour soigner mais pour tuer. Non, elle ne voulait pas que la mort la trouve ici.

Elle courut vers la porte, les pans de sa robe volant autour de ses chevilles. Personne ne tenta de l'interrompre. Chacun avait à faire. Le jeune homme qu'elle avait consolé semblait dormir, son visage enfin apaisé. . Mais ses yeux fixaient le vide, sa main pendait inerte. Elle s'approcha de lui et referma les paupières. C'était tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire pour lui. Il ne pouvait que reposer en paix à présent.

Au dehors, le spectacle qui s'offrait devant elle la désespéra. La nuit était tombée mais aucune étoile ne brillait. Le ciel n'était pas noir pourtant ; des colonnes de fumées le faisaient rougeoyer, comme s'il avait pris feu et flamboyait. Le premier niveau commençait à brûler de part et d'autre.

Elle courut jusqu'à en perdre haleine pour arriver chez sa tante, où elle avait laissé toutes ses affaires. Sa chambre. Ses vêtements. La cotte de maille. Elle aperçut un instant furtif son reflet dans un morceau de miroir. Son visage amaigri était plein de détermination. Elle n'aurait pas peur. Elle ne fléchirait pas. L'épée, sur laquelle elle apposa un baiser, perpétuant la tradition de la maison de son père. Elle en était la dernière descendante et ses ancêtres n'auraient pas à rougir d'elle. Elle leur ferait honneur, pour Minas Tirith.

Elle retrouva des soldats plus bas, terrifiés. Tous se précipitaient vers la grande porte d'entrée de la Cité, qui menaçait de céder, et de livrer ainsi les bases de la ville aux ennemis. Si elle cédait, leur chute ne serait qu'une question d'heures, sans renforts. Elle se demanda si ses amis viendraient. Aragorn abandonnerait-il le royaume qui lui revenait de droit ? Théoden avait-il trahi le Gondor ? Gandalf était là, sur Gripoil, le bâton fermement en main. Elle ne s'inquiétait pas ; il avait mieux à faire que se préoccuper si elle lui avait obéi. S'il avait été attentif, il n'aurait pas eu de mal à la voir ; elle était la seule à ne pas être en armure. Un sentiment de culpabilité la rongea un instant, bref mais intense. Faramir. On lui dit que le Seigneur Denethor l'avait installé dans une des pièces du château pour veiller lui-même sur lui, mais elle en doutait. Une intuition.

Le bois qui craquait lui fit oublier tout ceci. Cette porte avait résisté à nombre d'ennemis. Mais là, elle vibrait, tant et tant que les montants d'acier claquaient en un bruit clair. Le grand bélier retentit une dernière fois et il traversa la Porte de Gondor, énorme loup d'acier à la mâchoire enflammée. Comme frappée par un quelconque maléfice, la porte éclata ; il y eut un éclair et les battants s'effondrèrent.

« Vous êtes des soldats du Gondor. Peu importe ce qui arrivera par cette porte, vous maintiendrez vos positions ! » s'écria Gandalf.

Il en avait de bonnes ! Elle était bien placée pour savoir que les répugnantes créatures de Sauron ne manquaient pas, et qu'il fallait plus que du courage pour tenir devant elles. De la témérité. Elle en avait, et était prête à envoyer ses ennemis dans un monde où ils auraient rarement l'occasion de dépecer des hommes…

La porte s'ouvrit en grand, et laissa place aux plus immenses trolls qu'elle n'ait jamais vus. En armures, la massue à la main, ils firent des ravages dans les premiers rangs. Ceux là, rien ne pouvaient mieux les atteindre qu'une bonne volée de flèches. Elle se jeta à terre pour éviter celles des archers. Les Orcs entrèrent et ce fut un véritable massacre qui commença. Ils empalaient les Homme sur leurs lances ; elle hésita un court instant.

Elle voulait sortir de cette Cité qui ne serait qu'un piège, et dans l'agitation qui régnait, elle aurait passé sur le flanc de la Cité. Là, il y aurait moins d'Orcs, occupés à pénétrer dans Minas Tirith par la Grande Porte. Les cris se turent soudain, et même leurs ennemis parurent abandonner le combat un moment. Les arcs s'abaissèrent. Tout le monde semblait retenir son souffle. Le Capitaine Noir, encapuchonné, venait de surgir. Il prononça en quelque langue oubliée des mots de puissance et de terreur de nature à briser les cœurs et les pierres. Tous fuirent devant sa face. Hoela l'aurait fait, mais elle était comme paralysée. Gandalf attendait là, silencieux et immobile, monté sur Gripoil qui ne bronchait pas.

« Vous ne pouvez entrer ici, dit le magicien, et le seigneur des Nazgûl s'arrêta. Retournez à l'abîme préparé pour vous ! Tombez dans le néant qui vous attend, vous et votre maître ! »

Le Cavalier Noir rejeta son capuchon en arrière et il portait une couronne royale, qui n'était posée sur aucune tête visible. Il éclata d'un rire sépulcral.

« Vieux fou ! Mon heure est venue ! Ne reconnais-tu pas la mort quand tu la vois ? Meurs maintenant et maudis en vain ! »

Il leva haut son épée, et Hoela eut l'impression de voir des flammes bleues descendre le long de la lame. Gandalf ne bougea pas mais il leva en réponse son bâton. Il y eut un éclair et un craquement sec. Elle constata avec horreur que c'étaient des morceaux blancs. Le magicien était sans défense. Sans doute serait-il mort là mais un cor retentit soudain, faisant vibrer la vallée. Elle l'aurait reconnu n'importe où. Le cor du Rohan, qui avait vibré dans la vallée du Gouffre de Helm. Le cri de guerre des Eorlingas retentissait, pour une aube rouge. Elle releva la tête. Un pâle soleil levant réussissait enfin à percer le brouillard opaque. Le Roi Sorcier sursauta ; il s'enfuit, pour retrouver ses troupes.

Gandalf annonça la retraite. Elle, elle voulait sortir de ce piège. Les autres niveaux étaient consolidés et bientôt clos. Mais certains soldats devaient demeurer ici bas pour leur donner le temps de se préparer. Elle en fit partie. Elle n'entendit pas l'encouragement du Capitaine. Elle n'en n'avait pas besoin. Elle voulait survivre, plus que tout, elle le savait à présent. Elle voulait revoir le soleil se lever, la lune être ronde, sentir la caresse du vent sur sa peau. Elle voulait réapprendre à aimer. Des idées qui paraissaient stupides en un tel moment mais il lui fallait une raison de se battre. Un but à atteindre.

Ils se battirent avec l'énergie du désespoir. Un autre sacrifice. Les Orcs rirent de cette tentative. Peu à peu, elle vit ses compagnons périr. Mais les rires moururent dans la gorge de leurs ennemis. Car une rumeur leur parvenait ; les cavaliers de Rohan décimaient leurs troupes. Ils reculèrent ; ils avaient à renforcer leur défense. Mais ce fut un immense chaos ; ils commencèrent à se battre entre eux, ne sachant s'ils devaient continuer à entrer dans la Cité ou rejoindre les autres au dehors.

Elle profita de la confusion des Orcs pour sortir, non par la porte principale, ce qui aurait été complètement stupide et impossible, mais par une porte à flanc. Seule la cape elfique lui permis de rester discrète; se fondant contre les pierres.

Elle avait réussi à s'échapper, mais se trouvait sur le flanc de la Cité. Elle avait eu beaucoup de chance. Car l'ordre était revenu dans les troupes des Orcs. Plusieurs milliersdemeuraient dans la Cité, achevant les blessés et montaient vers les niveaux supérieurs.

Des bannières vertes, frappées du cheval blanc du Rohan claquaient. Les lances brillaient. Des chevaux passaient près d'elle, en coup de vent. A pied, elle était en position de faiblesse. Soudain, un cavalier s'effondra, tout près d'elle, une flèche dans la poitrine. Elle attrapa les rênes de sa monture et le chevaucha. Le cheval se cabra, mais elle le talonna. Elle imita ses compagnons. La rage de vaincre, sans craindre la mort.

Les coups pleuvaient et les Orcs semblèrent effectuer un semblant de retraite. Le roi levait son épée. « Gloire ! »hurlèrent les hommes. Hoela avait reconnu Théoden , à sa prestance, inimitable. La victoire était criée bien trop tôt.

Car un autre cor retentit. Elle se retourna. Et resta bouche bée, manquant lâcher son épée. Elle plissa les yeux, comme si elle n'était pas sûre de ce qu'elle voyait. Des oliphants traversaient le Champ, autrefois verdoyant, désormais rouge, des flaques qui miroitaient dans le semblant de lumière matinale. Enormes bêtes, grises comme des souris, grosses comme des maisons, menées par les Suderons. Ces Hommes étaient à la solde de Sauron depuis le début ; cruels, et enflammés d'une haine comme les Hommes Libres qu'on avait allumée dans leurs cœurs depuis des centaines d'années. Eux non plus ne feraient pas de quartiers.

Ils se battaient sans espoir à présent. Les Oliphants faisait beaucoup de dégâts dans les troupes. Une ombre noire survola le Champ et la peur fut dans les cœurs. La créature ailéepoussa un cri et elle se jeta sur Nivacrin, le cheval du roi, qu'elle enserra dans ses serres et le lança. Hoela aurait voulu l'aider;mais elle le crut déjà mort. Son corps devait être brisé après une telle chute. Elle vit un homme, pas très grand, aux longs cheveux blonds quicascadaient sous le casque courir vers le cheval. Hoela secoua la tête comme si elle avait eu uneillusion trompeuse.Elle avait cru reconnaître la démarche d'Eowyn…

Un grand coup dans son dos. Elle tomba de sa monture. Ce n'était pas une lame qui l'avait touchée, mais un bouclier, destiné à la faire chuter. Elle lâcha sonarme sous le choc,qui fut emmenée plus loin par le cheval qui l'accrocha. Elle se releva rapidement, en roulant sur le côté pour éviter un coup d'épée.

Elle se tourna vers son ennemi. Le visage dissimulé par un tissu rouge enturbanné, elle ne voyait que ses yeux, si noirs qu'on ne distinguait pas la pupille de l'iris. Des yeux incandescents, comme le charbon qui s'apprête à rougeoyer. Elle n'avait plus rien pour se battre. Son épée avait été envoyée trop loin pour qu'elle puisse espérer avoir le temps de la reprendre. Il s'approcha d'elle ; elle le frappa avec un bouclier, qu'elle avait ramassé, de toutes ses forces ce qui l'assomma, mais redoubla aussi sa colère. Ces Hommes étaient solides et il en fallait plus pour les abattre. Il se jeta sur elle. Elle se débattit et d'un coup de coude bien placé, lui brisa le genou, en un craquement sinistre. Il hurla de douleur ; l'os était à découvert. Mais il réussit à se relever, animé par sa rage. Il agrippa la taille de la jeune femme, tout en portant la main à sa ceinture.

Elle vit le mince couteau se planter dans son ventre. Elle eut un cri étouffé ; mais l'homme fut abattu d'une flèche perdue, qui se ficha dans son cou. Elle glissa à terre ; sa tunique s'imbibait de sang. Elle repoussa le corps de l'homme, d'un coup de pied. Elle rampa en gémissant, puis s'appuya contre le cadavre d'un cheval. Tout autour d'elle, on se battait et l'issue était incertaine. Elle agrippa le manche et tira d'un coup sec. Le couteau tomba à terre, la lame saignante. Mais le fracas des armes, les cris, tout cela se perdait peu à peu. Tout se brouillait devant ses yeux. Elle eut même une hallucination. L'impression de voir des silhouettes fantomatiques lacérer des Orcs et des Orientaux. Au loin, elle crut apercevoir un étendard qui remuait dans le vent, l'arbre du Gondor, mais entouré de sept étoiles et surmonté d'une couronne, tel qu'on n'en n'avait vu depuis l'échec de la lignée des Rois.Elle crut que le ciel se dégageait, et que le bleu était celui de ses yeux. Même la douleur disparaissait.

Elle essaya de ne bouger que la main mais l'effort lui parut insurmontable. « Je suis en train de mourir » songea-t-elle, avec calme et un peu d'étonnement. Et comme si elle avait regardé dans le miroir de Galadriel, les images défilèrent. Amis, ennemis, moments de vie, tout n'était plus qu'une ronde qui la berçait, valse des images entraînante. Frodon lui apparut, gravissant les flancs d'une montagne, sèche et aride. Il se traînait à terre. Elle eut un spasme et un flot de sang jaillit de ses lèvres, la vie qui s'échappait de son corps. Elle n'entendait plus rien, sauf une voix qui venait en s'approchant :

« Hoela… Hoela… » Elle ouvrit les yeux, péniblement. Elle connaissait cette voix ; Boromir se penchait au dessus d'elle. Elle sentit sa main se poser sur son front, il essuya l'écume sanglante. Elle pleurait. Il s'agenouilla.

« Je ne peux rien faire pour toi. » dit-il, un peu dur. Elle ne répondit pas. Elle ne le pouvait pas. Tout était paralysé en elle. Elle se contenta de la dévorer du regard. Il était tel qu'elle l'avait laissé, gisant pour son dernier voyage.

« Tu aurais dû écouter Gandalf. Et écouter ce que te disait ton cœur. Regretter les morts et vivre dans leur souvenir ne les a jamais fait revenir. Maintenant, je crains qu'il ne soit trop tard. » Il déposa un baiser léger sur les lèvres. La lumière s'estompait. Tout ne fut plus que ténèbres.


	29. Les dernières larmes

Voilà, voilà, je ne serai pas longue... Tout d'abord, mille fois désolée de ne pas avoir postée avant, je suis impardonnable, surtout que je suis en vacences, mea culpa, mais les révisions du bac commencent, alors vous m'en voudrez moins (j'espère!). la mort de mon héroïne vous affecté, je suis cruelle! mais... car il y a un mais..;

Ici, je me suis aussi bien inspirée du film que du livre. Encore une fois, désolée pour les fautes éventuelles et merci pour vos reviews.

N'oubliez pas de me dire ce que vous en pensez... bonne lecture

**Chap 29 ; Les dernières larmes**

De cet affrontement devant Minas Tirith, il restait un immense champ de bataille couvert de cadavres. Le soleil qui avait réussi à percer le ciel sombre du Mordor déclinait, une douce lumière orangée faisant scintiller les mares de sang. Là où les enfants de la Cité jouaient autrefois à se cacher dans les hautes herbes, il ne régnait plus que la mort et la peine.

On cherchait les siens ou on les enterrait. Un hurlement de douleur et de chagrin retentit ; Aragorn, qui venait de libérer son armée fantôme sans qui il n'aurait pu arracher la victoire se retourna. Eomer courait, lâchant ses armes, le visage ravagé. Il se jeta à terre, à genoux, devant un amoncellement de cadavres duquel il tira un corps. Avec horreur, Elessar le vit soulever une femme aux longs cheveux blonds. Son cœur se glaça. Eowyn.

A ses côtés reposait Merry, la main gauche crispée sur son poignet droit, une grimace de souffrance sur le visage. . Tous deux étaient atteints par cette ombre noire, qui entraînaient ceux qui l'avaient subie à une mort lente, aussi lente et irréelle qu'un rêve. On les amena aux maisons de Guérison, sous les lamentations ; Gandalf, et tous les compagnons de la Communauté suivaient. Il était dit que les mains de roi pouvaient sauver de telles plaies et Aragorn s'y employa avec l'athelas. On se souvenait encore dans la Cité de cette fable de bonne femme, que l'on chantait au coin du feu:

**Lorsque qu'arrive le souffle noir**

**Que croît l'ombre de la mort**

**Et que toute la lumière passe**

**Viens athelas ! Viens athelas !**

**Vie pour le mourant**

**Dans la main du roi contenue**

Le souffle de Faramir se fit bientôt plus profond, plus paisible et sa fièvre baissa. Merry reconnut Pippin à l'instant même où Aragorn l'arrachait de ce long sommeil macabre, et il lui sourit, un sourire las mais serein.

Eowyn fut la plus difficile à ramener de ce songe mortel. Elle finit par ouvrir les yeux, pleins de tristesse et de désespoir. Elle se détourna du futur roi, ne supportant pas sa vue qui lui rappelait son amour déçu.

Gandalf, qui assistait aussi le Rôdeur se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas vu Hoela. Pourtant, elle aurait du les accueillir dès le début. Il attrapa doucement une jeune fille et lui demanda :

« - Auriez vous vu Hoela ?

-Non, monsieur. »

Il réitéra sa question à toutes les guérisseuses, mais aucune ne put lui répondre. Soudain, une adolescente, presque une fillette, lui dit de sa voix cristalline, qui tremblait un peu :

« -Elle est partie.

-Comment cela, partie ? demanda Legolas, d'une voix forte.

-AU milieu de la nuit, lorsque la bataille faisait rage. Je l'ai vu se précipiter vers la porte et elle n'est pas revenue depuis. »

Gandalf pâlit. Non, elle n'aurait pas osé lui désobéir…Il jeta un regard alarmé aux autres et sortit précipitamment.

Il se rendit dans la maison de la tante d'Hoela, dans la chambre qui avait été la sienne. Il trouva la robe bleue abandonnée, froissée et roulée en boule. L'épée de son père n'était plus là. Un pressentiment l'envahit; elle s'était battue. Il rassembla ses amis, laissant Aragorn au chevet des malades. Il fallait la retrouver. Merry, malgré les recommandations, tint à venir avec eux. Il tenait à peine sur ses petites jambes mais son cousin vint le soutenir, prêt à lui être serviable à la moindre occasion.

Ils sortirent de la ville, pour battre les champs de Pelennor. Des tertres commençaient à être élevés ça et là. Des bûchers pour les corps des ennemis brûlaient, répandant une âcre et lourde fumée noire. De petites étoiles commençaient à piqueter le ciel, faibles lueurs d'espoir mais qui rendaient malaisées les recherches de ceux que l'on aimait. Les champs étaient immenses et si on n'avait pas dégagé la plupart des cadavres, ils auraient pu y passer des jours.

Legolas allait et venait, retournant tous les morts, la peur au ventre de finir par la découvrir ; tout d'un coup, portant son regard au loin, il se raidit. On eu dit qu'il était gelé sur place. Il courut, bousculant Gandalf, manquant de trébucher sur des membres ou sur des armes.

« Vous avez trouvé quelque chose ? »éructa le Nain, qui tenta de le suivre au même rythme, en vain.

Ils rejoignirent l'Elfe qui était déjà arrivé vers elle. Il ramassa le corps mince, appuyé contre un cadavre de cheval ; il l'avait reconnue à la longue chevelure d'or roux que nimbait la dernière lumière du jour. Il la souleva, la tête fragile partit à l'arrière. Il la reposa ; elle ne respirait pas . Une large tache rouge s'étalait sur la tunique. Ils avaient fait un cercle autour d'elle ; le couteau qui l'avait transpercée était dans l'une de ses mains fines. Ses superbes yeux clairs étaient ouverts, mais ternis . Jamais elle n'avait été plus belle qu'en cet instant ; le temps semblait avoir arrêté sa main sur elle. Le visage aux pommettes hautes était apaisé, la peau ivoirine, les cheveux ceints en bandeaux sombres. La mort était passée et avait jeté son dévolu sur elle.

Pippin et Merry pleuraient silencieusement devant leur amie ; Gimli avait rabattu son capuchon, pour dissimuler sa face. Et pour la première fois, Legolas ne ressemblait plus à un Elfe impassible ; la souffrance imprégnait ses traits et ses yeux hurlaient à l'injustice. Gandalf s'agenouilla et posa sa main sur le front et murmura quelques paroles. N'eussent été la poitrine qui ne se soulevait pas et les iris fixes, on eut pu la croire endormie. Soudain, il remarqua la mince chaîne d'or au cou. Il sursauta :

« - Mais… où est le pendentif de sa mère ?

-Elle l'a donné à Boromir pour son voyage vers la Mer, dit Gimli, sombre. Et maintenant, elle l'a rejoint.

-Non ! s'écria Pippin, la voix rauque, entrecoupée de petits sanglots. Le fleuve l'a rejeté, en même temps que le cor fendu !

-En êtes vous sûr ? interrogea le magicien, pressant.

-Oui. Faramir l'a gardé autour de son propre cou, lui assura le Hobbit.

-Par les Valars… Legolas, relevez vous ! Prenez la et portez la jusqu'aux maisons de guérison !ordonna le magicien.

-Mais Gandalf… elle est morte.

-Faites ce que je vous dis ! »

Legolas la prit dans ses bras ; lorsqu'il parvint aux maisons de guérison, Eowyn pouvait se tenir debout, et elle s'affligea en reconnaissant Hoela. Elle fut placée sur une couche basse ; tous ses compagnons s'étaient approchés, Aragorn le premier, Eowyn tout près.

Ils contemplaient tous le corps sans vie. La nuit était noire à présent, mais de multiples chandelles avaient été allumées, qui faisaient danser les ombres contre les murs et projetaient une douce lueur. Gandalf arriva, suivit de Faramir, le bras en écharpe, qui jeta un regard à la dérobée à Eowyn. Gandalf fit venir un guérisseur et lui ordonna de faire un bandage. Le vieil homme, barbu, aux cheveux encore bruns parsemés de fils blancs, au tablier couvert de sang, s'exécuta. Il demanda aux spectateurs de se retourner. Il déshabilla complètement la jeune femme, nettoya la blessure, et l'entoura du bandage avant de lui repasser la chemise blanche, tachée elle aussi.

« Vous pouvez vous retourner ».

Le magicien se pencha sur Hoela ; il tenait le pendentif que Faramir venait d'enlever. Il ôta la chaîne d'or qu'il enroula autour du mince poignet, et il remit le collier à sa place d'origine, en prenant soin de l'accrocher délicatement. L'émeraude parut s'illuminer de l'intérieur, jusqu'à se transformer en une pierre incandescente.

Le silence planait ; personne ne comprenait ce que cherchait à faire Mithrandir. La lumière du bijou commença à décliner,une flamme qui se mourrait . Legolas crut alors voir bouger la main de la jeune femme ; mais il se frotta les yeux, pensant avoir été abusé par un jeu d'ombre. Le pendentif s'éteignit complètement ; à cet instant, les cils bordant les yeux clairs papillonnèrent et elle se cambra, prenant une profonde inspiration, comme une personne privée d'air depuis longtemps. Gandalf sourit, les autres demeuraient incrédules :

« -Gandalf ? chuchota-t-elle en regardant autour d'elle. Je marchai dans l'ombre… tout était si noir. Si sombre. J'étais perdue."

Les larmes coulaient sur ses joues amaigries. Mais un mince sourire se dessina sur le visage, qui abandonnait peu à peu sa couleur blême de cadavre.

"Eithne savait ce qu'elle faisait en vous laissant ceci, dit le magicien en effleurant le bijou. Elle ne voulait pas laisser sa fille sans défense dans un monde qui était proche de basculer. »

Elle hocha la tête. Oui, sa mère avait toujours su ce qu'elle faisait. Elle avait placé une grande confiance dans sa fille et son avenir, sachant que celle-ci viendrait à Fondcombe. Elle avait pris un grand risque, mais elle avait eu foi en sa lignée. Cette nuit là resta gravée dans la mémoire des Hommes pour la résurrection des deux jeunes femmes ; mais également dans la mémoire des Elfes, car jamais Elbereth ne fut plus brillante qu'en cette nuit.

Le lendemain matin, Hoela se réveilla la tête lourde. Elle posa ses pieds sur la pierre froide et poussa un gémissement de douleur. Sa blessure l'élançait. Elle s'approcha de la fenêtre ; la pluie tombait, doucement, lavant le champ de tout son sang et de toutes ses cendres, emportant avec elle les cris, la mort. Elle frissonna et porta la main à son cou. Ses doigts butèrent contre le pendentif de sa mère. Elle l'ôta ; la pierre avait perdu tout son éclat. Un toussotement la fit se retourner ; Faramir, l'épaule bandée, portant une simple chemise de coton blanche, était appuyé contre une colonne. Elle s'avança.

Faramir la serra contre lui et se nicha contre son épaule, en prenant garde de ne pas effleurer le bandage. Ilsdemeurèrent un moment ainsi, sans bouger, se gorgeant l'un de l'autre. Ils se séparèrent. Il tenait encore le poignet gauche dans une de ses mains et il toucha la chaîne d'or. Elle hésita :

« Boromir m'a sauvé une fois, en refusant que je vienne avec lui. La deuxième fois en me faisant comprendre que je devais vivre ma vie. »

A ces mots, les larmes montèrent aux yeux du jeune homme. Il eut un sourire forcé et il murmura à voix basse :

« Il t'aimait. »

Ce n'était pas une question mais une affirmation. Elle hocha la tête.

Quelques heures plus tard, Aragorn la fit quérir. Elle entra dans la froide salle du trône, marchant lentement. Legolas se précipita vers elle pour l'aider et lui offrit une chaise sur laquelle elle se laissa tomber. Elle resserra les pans de la cape d'un rouge intense en velours qu'on lui avait prêtée, pour se réchauffer. Elle était faible, et ce froid qui la rongeait ! Gimli fumait une pipe, installé sur le fauteuil de Denethor ; Eomer et Legolas se tenaient debout, près de l'estrade, pendant qu'Aragorn faisait les cent pas.

« Frodon est passé au-delà de ma vision » annonça Gandalf. Il faisait de peits pas, les mains dans le dos.

« -Les ténèbres s'épaississent.

-Si Sauron avait l'Anneau, nous le saurions, remarqua Aragorn, les bras croisés.

-Ce n'est qu'une question de temps, lui objecta le vieillard. Il a subi une défaite c'est vrai, mais derrière les murs du Mordor, notre ennemi se regroupe.

-Et bien, qu'il y reste ! s'écria Gimli. Et qu'il y pourrisse ! Pourquoi s'en soucier !

-Parce que dix mille hommes se tiennent entre Frodon et la montagne du destin. »

Là-dessus, il y eut un soupir général. Hoela se mordit les lèvres, et tortilla une mèche de ses longs cheveux, une habitude qu'elle avait prise quand elle était à la recherche d'une idée.

« -Je l'ai envoyé à la mort, murmura le magicien.

-Non, il y a encore de l'espoir pour Frodon. De quoi a-t-il besoin ?

-C'est évident, dit la jeune femme, en haussant les épaules. De temps et d'un chemin sûr pour parcourir les plaines de Gorgoroth.

-Exact. Et cela, nous pouvons le lui donner.

-Comment ?

-En attirant les armées de Sauron Gimli ! En vidant ses terres ! Rassemblons toutes nos forces et marchons sur le Mordor !

-Nous n'obtiendrons pas la victoire par les armes, dit Eomer en s'avançant.

-Pas pour nous. Mais nous donnerons à Frodon sa chance si l'œil de Sauron reste braqué sur nous. Rendons le aveugle à toute autre chose en mouvement.

-Une diversion, lâchèrent Legolas et Hoela d'une même voix, avec un sourire.

-Une mort certaine, de faibles chances de succès… Qu'attendons nous ? demanda Gimli, les yeux malicieux en recrachant de plus belle de la fumée.

-Sauron soupçonnera un piège. Il ne mordra pas à l'appât, affirma Mithrandir.

-Oh, je crois que si, » acheva Aragorn avec un étrange rictus.

Les sourcils d'Hoela montèrent à l'assaut de son front, comme à chauqe fois qu'elle était surprise. Aragorn lui jeta un regard, comme si elle pouvait connaître ses plans. Puis, l'écho d'une rumeur de la Cité, une rumeur qu'elle avait entendue juste avant la bataille, les éclairs que l'on percevait parfois venant de la haute tour où Denethor passait des nuits entières. Ajouté à cela, le récit de Gandalf et le bûcher de l'Intendant, qui avait brandi un Palantir. Il avait été abusé, et bien que trop grand pour être soumis à la volonté de la Puissance Ténébreuse, il n'en voyait pas moins que ce que cette puissance décidait de lui montrer. La connaissance qu'il en obtenait luiavait étésouvent utile, mais la vision de la force du Mordor avait nourrit le désespoir de son cœur au point de détruire sa raison.

Aragorn était le futur roi ; il avait décidé d'affronter le Palantir et de provoquer Sauron. Hoela ne sut jamais ce qu'il y vit. Mais il revint le visage défait et complètement bouleversé.

Le départ était fixé deux jours plus tard, de quoi profiter de ses amis. Ils allèrent dans le jardin, se promenèrent et conversèrent, jouissant d'un bref instant de la paix et du repos sous le soleil du matin. Ils finirent par s'asseoir sous un saule, qui leur procurant une ombre fraîche.

Elle écouta l'histoire de Merry, de Gimli, de Pippin et de Legolas. Leurs voix s'entremêlaient avec des exclamations, des questions, des rires et des instants de tristesse. Elle ne retint vraiment que quelques nouvelles ; la mort de Forlong, de Duilin, de Hirluin, de Grimbold, d'Halbarad, et de tant d'autres, héros connus ou ignorés. Mais la disparition de Théoden lui causa un réel chagrin, un de plus. Et elle ne put que remarquer avec quelle voix nostalgique Legolas parlait des plaintes des mouettes qu'ils avaient entendues et qu'il ne parviendrait jamais à oublier. Toutes ses pensées et son cœur étaient tournés vers la Mer à présent, qu'il devrait un jour traverser pour rejoindre les siens.

Ce qu'il restait des troupes fut assemblé entrois ou quatre heuresle surlendemain. Hoela, à sa grande colère et sa grande honte, ne pouvait les accompagner. Tous furent obligés d'admettre qu'elle se remettait très vite car sa voix avait retrouvé toute sa superbe tandis qu'elle hurlait qu'elle ne resterait pas ici. Il fallut les forces conjuguées d'Aragorn, de Gandalf et de Faramir pour lui faire lâcher prise, ce qu'elle fit avec une évidente mauvaise grâce. Elle écourta les adieux, se contentant de leur souhaiter bonne chance et dans un élan d'optimisme un peu enfantin, de dire à Frodon, dès qu'ils l'auraient trouvé, qu'elle pensait à lui. Les trompettes retentirent, et les troupes se mirent en marche. Elle retourna aux Maisons de Guérison, où, d'une fenêtre donnant sur l'Est, Eowyn assistait au départ.

Les jours passèrent, sans la moindre nouvelle , et la crainte commença à s'insinuer de nouveau. Hoela se soignait. Finalement, une fin d'après midi, elle prit son courage à deux mains pour se rendre dans une pièce où elle n'avait osé aller jusqu'à présent, malgré les sollicitations de Faramir.

La chambre de Boromir. Une faible odeur flottait dans l'air. Un parfum indéfinissable, le cuir mêlé à la terre. Tout était intact. Denethor n'avait pas voulu toucher à la chambre de son aîné et l'avait laissée dans le même état que le jour de son départ. Elle effleura le lit où il s'était un jour couché, où il avait rêvé, à elle peut-être ? Il y avait peu de meubles, mais tout était riche. Elle ouvrit un coffre en bois et en tira une tunique. Elle la serra contre son sa poitrine et la respira. Mais elle ne trouvait pas ici ce qu'elle avait aimé chez lui. Elle aurait voulu sentir son coeur battre tout contre elle, ses lèvres sur les siennes…Elle referma le coffre en un claquement sec.

Un grand balcon donnait sur la plaine ; le soleil brillait faiblement, et un arc en ciel illuminait la vallée. Tout était d'une beauté calme et apaisante. Un peu plus bas, une cour intérieure, où elle vit Eowyn et Faramir. Ils passaient beaucoup de temps ensemble ; elle ne les blâmait pas. Elle savait que sa propre compagnie n'était pas très agréable. Elle avait besoin de solitude, d'une immense solitude pour faire le point. Pour savoir ce qu'elle voulait faire. Elle sourit en voyant le couple ; Faramir était le seul qui avait réussi à convaincre la Rohirrim de rester tranquille et de ne point se rendre au combat. Hoela avait essayé de la dissuader. Mais étant elle-même folle de rage de ne pouvoir participer à la dernière bataille, ses arguments n'avaient rien eu de convaincants. Les deux femmes avaient regardé les troupes s'éloigner en direction du Mordor. Hoela avait suivi ses amis des yeux. Pippin derrière Gandalf, Merry derrière Eomer, et Gimli derrière Legolas. Et Aragorn bien sûr, le seul qui avait pu rassembler le courage de ses hommes. La bannière du Gondor flottant dans le vent, qu'elles avaient regardé disparaître...

Son attention se reporta sur le couple. Eowyn était tout simplement royale dans cette mante bleue clair, rehaussée d'étoiles brodées, ses longs cheveux blonds cascadants sur ses frêles épaules. Faramir et elle avançaient au même pas. Hoela retint son souffle. Ils s'arrêtèrent, tous deux devant la vallée. La main de la jolie blonde se glissa dans celle du jeune homme et leurs doigts se resserrèrent. Elle appuya sa tête contre son épaule.

Hoela ressentit un profond sentiment de jalousie qu'elle tenta d'étouffer. Voir leur amour naître était douloureux car cela lui rappelait chaque jour ce qu'elle avait perdu. Elle quitta la chambre de Boromir pour se rendre dans la salle des tombeaux ; Faramir lui avait expliqué que son frère aimait se rendre là pour réfléchir, trouvant une paix et une sérénité, veillé par les rois et les intendants de jadis. Elle s'approcha d'une statue de femme qui avait été érigée pour Finduilas, la mère des deux garçons, l'épouse tant aimée de Denethor. Le sculpteur avait réussi à rendre l'éclat de sa beauté mélancolique. Hoela prit le collier d'Eithne et l'accrocha au cou de la femme de pierre. Personne n'oserait l'y enlever, elle en était convaincue. Elle parla, d'une voix hésitante :

« Ma mère m'a donné une deuxième chance, pour refaire ma vie. Vais-je la gâcher ? Tu me l'as dit toi-même Boromir. Regretter les morts et vivre dans leur souvenir ne les as jamais fait revenir. Tu avais raison. Ma vie m'appartient, et je n'ai pas envie de la gaspiller. »

Elle pleurait en disant cela ; mais ces larmes n'étaient pas amères. Pour la première fois, elles étaient sereines et sans véritable tristesse.

Il y eut un cri perçant qui la fit sursauter. Elle se retrouva dehors, le vent soufflait à grandes rafales. Un des grands aigles, venant de l'Est apportait des nouvelles des seigneurs :

**Chantez maintenant, ô vous, gens de la Tour d'Anor,**

**Car le royaume de Sauron est fini à jamais,**

**Et la Tour Sombre est jetée à bas. **

**Chantez et réjouissez-vous, ô vous, gens de la Tour de Garde,**

**Car votre guet n'a pas été vain,**

**Et la Porte Noire est brisée,**

**Votre Roi l'a franchie**

**Et il est victorieux.**

**Chantez et soyez heureux, ô vous, enfants de l'Ouest,**

**Car votre Roi reviendra,**

**Et il résidera parmi vous**

**Tous les jours de votre vie.**

**Et l'arbre qui fut desséché sera renouvelé,**

**Et il le plantera dans les hauts lieux, **

**Et la Cité sera bienheureuse.**

**Chantez, ô vous tous **

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Je vous ai bien eus! Je n'allais pas la faire mourir tout de suite, j'aurai eu trop de peine! Bisous à tous


	30. Le couronnement

Bonjour tout le monde! navrée du retard, mille fois désolée! mais l'inspiration m'a fait défaut et ... les examens!

Navré pour les fautes éventuelles. je sais que ce chapitre n'est pas mon meilleur, loin de là. j'ai fait le minimum, ce qu'il faut pour qu'il ne soit pas bâclé. Le nouveau couple était attendu, mais je l'avais prévu depuis le début!

Merci à émilie, karmilla, Jylly et Morticia pour leurs reviews, désolée de ne pas vous faire de réponses personneles cette fois, mais je manque de temps, à cause du bac.

Karmilla, j'espère te revoir sur msn, mais je ne te vois plus connectée, et je n'y vais pas souvent! Tu rentres bientôt en france? Et ton bac?

Je vous fait à tous des baisers et bonne lecture!

**Chapitre 30 ; Le couronnement**

Quelques jours plus tard, des cavaliers arrivèrent pour annoncer l'heureuse issue et la venue prochaine du roi. Toute la Cité s'y apprêtait, dans une incroyable effervescence, Hoela autant que les autres. La nouvelle avait parcouru la Terre du Milieu, et l'on attendait des visiteurs en grand nombre.

Un matin d'avril frais, Eowyn demanda à Hoela de la rejoindre pour qu'elle fasse une promenade dans les Champs de Pelennor. Aussi incroyable que cela pouvait paraître, malgré les désastres que cette terre avait connus, l'herbe recouvrait une bonne partie de l'ancien champ de bataille, une herbe verte et saine. L'air était plein d'humidité, d'odeur de fleur. Le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel, et se plaisait à illuminer la vigoureuse chevelure blonde et la lourde chevelure brune. Dans le ciel bleu, le vent faisait fuir quelques nuages blancs semblables à du coton. Il n'y avait nul autre bruit que celui des pas des jeunes femmes et le froissement de leurs robes. Elles marchèrent longtemps sans parler, et comme guidée sans le vouloir, Hoela emmena son amie dans la clairière où elle avait comploté son départ.

Elles s'assirent à l'ombre d'un mallorne, dont les feuilles bruissaient doucement. Hoela renversa la tête en arrière, appuyée sur ses mains, laissant les rayons la réchauffer. Eowyn hésita ; puis :

« - Faramir va m'épouser, dit-elle.

-Ah oui ? demanda Hoela, en regardant son amie droit dans les yeux, le sourire malicieux. Je m'en doutais.

-Vraiment ?

-Oui. »

Il y eut un silence, seulement rompu par le bruit ténu des branches secouées par le zéphyr.

« - Vous l'aimez ?

-Autant qu'il m'aime. Je ne désire plus être reine. J'ai eu le droit de me battre pour ceux que j'aimais. J'ai trouvé la paix. »

Elle parlait avec une voix douce qui ne lui était habituelle. Mais il suffisait de voir la façon dont ses yeux brillaient, le sourire sur son beau visage pâle, pour savoir qu'elle était sincère. Hoela, sans aucune rancune :

« - Je suis heureuse pour vous.

-Merci. Finalement, des bonnes choses arrivent, même quand tout espoir semble perdu... »

Elles restèrent un long moment à parler de choses banales, les querelles de voisins à Minas Tirith, avec le retour des femmes ; il y avait eu tant de pleurs, tant de deuils, qu'entendre un couple se disputer à propos d'une chose insignifiante était une véritable félicitée. La vie reprenait ses droits.

« - J'aime cet endroit, soupira Eowyn. Il est calme. Tranquille. Vous y veniez souvent ?

-Oui. J'aimais m'y réfugier, pour crier ma rage, ma colère. Pour pleurer. Pour me reposer. Pour jouer. C'est ici que Boromir m'a embrassé la première fois, » ajouta-t-elle, sans transition, suivant le cours de ses pensées.

Eowyn ne sut comment prendre cet aveu. Faramir lui avait parlé bien sûr. Elle-même avait vu le chagrin d'Hoela. Mais il n'y avait aucune amertume, aucune mélancolie dans le ton. Une simple nostalgie. Les beaux iris clairs étaient remplis de cette tendresse qu'ils prennent à l'évocation d'un souvenir heureux.

« - Il vous manque, affirma la jolie blonde.

-Tous les jours. Mais son absence se fait moins cruelle. Je finirai pas le retrouver, et si ce n'est pas dans ce monde, cela sera dans un autre. Ma mère est morte de chagrin quand mon père a disparu. Elle aurait pu faire de grandes choses si elle avait vécu. Je ne veux pas gâcher ma vie. Il n'aurait pas voulu cela. Il m'aimait assez pour me souhaiter d'être heureuse, même sans lui. Je ne l'ai compris que récemment, mais pas trop tard. On doit pas vivre dans le passé. Seulement y puiser des forces et des souvenirs...»

Les préparatifs se poursuivaient dans la Cité, qui débordait d'enfants roses et joufflus, qui couraient en criant et en se bousculant. Hoela revit sa tante ; ce n'était plus que l'ombre d'elle-même, détruite par la mort de son fils. La jeune femme n'arriva pas à avoir de la haine pour elle mais seulement de la pitié. Une immense pitié. Elle devinait que la vieille Dylis rejoindrait vite son fils.

Enfin, il vint un soir où, au loin, on put voir des tentes plantées dans la campagne et toute la nuit, des lumières brûlèrent et les hommes guettèrent l'aube. Quand le soleil se leva, toutes les cloches se mirent à sonner, toutes les bannières se déployèrent dans le vent. Au sommet de la Tour Blanche de la Citadelle, l'étendard des Intendants, d'argent brillant, sans charge ni emblème, fut levé pour la dernière fois.

Les Capitaines de l'Ouest menèrent leurs armées dans la vallée, en direction de la Cité. En tête, les Dunedains, en argent et gris, Aragorn les menant, le front ceint d'une pierre verte. Hoela trépignait comme une enfant sur les remparts. Elle n'en pouvait plus d'attendre. Ils entrèrent dans la Cité, parmi les cris de joie et de liesse. Elle ne mêla pas à la foule. Elle voulait voir ses amis seuls à seuls et pas converser au milieu de toute la populace.

Elle n'eut pas à patienter bien longtemps. Quelques heures plus tard, on la fit appeler. Aragorn la demandait dans la salle du trône. Elle arriva au pas de course, le cœur battant, les joues rouges, la gorge serrée. Dans l'immense salle, les voix s'entrecroisaient et résonnaient. La grande salle qui avait seulement répercuté le silence depuis des années revivait. Aragorn n'était pas assis sur le trône, mais sur celui de l'Intendant, nonchalamment. Plus elle avançait, plus lecalme se faisait. Gandalf, appuyé sur son bâton, Legolas, une flèche dans les mains, Gimli faisant tourner sa hache, Pippin et Merry qui croquaient chacun dans une pomme, se tenaient les uns contre les autres. Parvenue devant l'héritier d'Isildur, elle s'inclina très bas. Mais il ne la laissa pas faire et la releva, avec un sourire.

« - Je ne suis pas encore roi, Hoela. Vous ne pourrez vous incliner que dans quelques jours, lors du couronnement.

-Pourquoi attendre quelques jours ? demanda-t-elle.

-Parce que certains de vos amis ont besoin de repos, » rit le magicien, répondant à la place de l'ancien Rôdeur.

Il s'écarta ; les pans de sa cape blanche dissimulaient un petit homme, aux cheveux roux, joufflu, un air confus et timide. Hoela eut un cri de surprise. Elle se mit à genoux et serra le Hobbit tout contre elle.

« -Sam ! Sam ! C'est bien vous ! Mais… et Frodon ?

-Il se repose ma Dame. Mais selon Gandalf il sera bientôt sur pieds, juste pour le couronnement, » balbutia-t-il.

Hoela riait et pleurait en même temps. Un peu plus tard, ce fut Frodon qu'elle tint dans ses bras. Il avait maigri ; dans ses yeux, la lueur de ceux qui ont passé de grandes épreuves dont ils n'en sont pas sortis indemnes. La Communauté s'était réunie dans la chambre de Frodon. Il y eut un instant de silence pour celui qui manquait. Puis les conversations reprirent, chacun racontant ses exploits et ses périples. Gandalf jeta un regard aigu à Hoela ; elle était moins maigre,et paraissait s'être vite remise de sa blessure. Pourtant, elle n'avait pas bonne mine. Il s'apprêtait à le lui faire remarquer, mais Legolas le coupa dans son élan :

« - Ou irez vous Hoela après le couronnement ?

-Où irez** vous, vous** ? s'amusa-t-elle.

-Rejoindre les résidences de mon peuple.

-Et passer la Mer… » soupira-t-elle.

Il voulut ajouter quelque chose, mais il se retint. Il détourna la tête, et ne vit pas le regard que lui adressa Hoela de ses beaux yeux pensifs. La main de Gandalf se posa sur son épaule. Il lui conseilla d'aller voir les guérisseurs. Elle grimaça, protesta. Tout allait bien. Elle savait qu'elle avait mauvaise mine, le teint un peu brouillé mais c'était passager. Il insista et elle s'y rendit pour lui faire plaisir. Les Maisons s'étaient vidées peu à peu, avec les guérisons, ou malheureusement, les décès.

Le guérisseur, un homme débonnaire aux yeux sombres et à la barbe blanche mousseuse, lui décrocha un grand sourire. La jeune femme haussa un sourcil. Etait- malade ou non ?

« - J'ai une bonne nouvelle pour vous. Dieu merci, votre blessure ne se trouvait pas au ventre même, mais juste en dessous du sein gauche. Sinon… vous avez eu de la chance et lui aussi.

-Qui ça, lui aussi, s'énerva-t-elle. Je ne comprends strictement rien à ce que vous me dites.

-C'est pourtant clair. Vous êtes enceinte. »

Ces mots sonnèrent étrangement à son oreille. Enceinte. Elle le dévisagea, comme s'il lui faisait une bonne plaisanterie. Le temps retenait son souffle. Elle eut l'impression que tout se figeait autour d'elle et que sa vie n'était plus contenue que dans ce simple mot, enceinte. Mais non, tout était sérieux. Et elle fondit en larmes.

Faramir la retrouva dans la Cour Intérieure des maisons de guérison. Elle était assise sur un banc, se balançant légèrement d'avant en arrière. Avec sa robe toute simple, son visage mince, ses cheveux dénoués sans le moindre artifice, elle ressemblait à une petite fille. Il s'assit à ses côtés.

« - J'attends un enfant de Boromir, dit-elle, brusquement de cette façon qu'elle avait d'annoncer les nouvelles aux gens, sans y mettre les formes.

-Tu ne le voulais pas ? demanda-t-il, sans manifester sa surprise.

-Ce n'est pas si simple, s'exclama-t-elle en se relevant. Je… je veux refaire ma vie, changer. Je veux vivre avec son souvenir mais pas dans son souvenir, tu comprends ? Je veux… je ne me sens pas prête à être mère. Je ne me sens pas assez adulte, pas assez responsable.

-Comment ? Tu as vaincu des troupes entières et t'occuper d'un bébé te terrifie, se moqua-t-il gentiment, cherchant à masquer son émotion.

-Ce n'est pas comparable. Imagine que cet enfant lui ressemble! Ce serait à la fois la plus grande des joies… et la plus grande des souffrances. Cet enfant, c'est peut-être un cadeau, mais il est empoisonné.

-Hoela… »

Il lui prit les mains, la forçant à arrêter de bouger. Il prit le menton et le releva, pour qu'elle le regarde droit dans les yeux. Elle ne chercha pas à se dégager.

« - De quoi as-tu peur ?

-De ne pas être à la hauteur. De ne pas pouvoir vivre comme je le veux. »

Il s se turent. Elle s'approcha de la balustrade. Boromir avait bien dû s'amuser, comme tous les gosses de la Cité, à se pencher, se pencher, jusqu'à presque tomber, et se relever, le cœur battant, tout fier d'avoir frôlé le danger. Son enfant le ferait-il lui aussi ?

Elle posa la main sur son ventre. Il était encore parfaitement plat. Personne n'aurait pu deviner son état. Elle porta son regard sur les montagnes, sur les pics enneigés qui se confondaient avec la brume. Elle se tourna vers Faramir :

« - Je suis une égoïste. Je ne veux penser qu'à moi.

-Hoela ! Tu as passé ces dernières années à penser aux autres ! Bien sûr que tu as envie de penser à toi maintenant. Mais posons la question autrement. Maintenant que tu sais que tu portes son enfant, imagines tu la vie sans lui ? »

Elle ouvrit la bouche, la referma. Puis un petit sourire naquit sur ses lèvres et elle secoua la tête, ses longs cheveux balayant ses épaules. Devait-elle le prendre comme un don ? Elle ne le savait pas trop ; elle referait sa vie, oui. Mais avec cet enfant à naître. Pour tout l'espoir qu'il lui apporterait, pour tout l'amour qu'elle lui donnerait. Boromir n'était pas mort. Pas complètement.

Quelques jours plus tard, la foule était rassemblée sur la place de l'arbre blanc, chacun dans ses plus beaux atours. Nains, Hommes et même des Elfes, chacun fêtait la paix et le couronnement. Hoela admirait Aragorn, grand, droit et fier. Faramir s'avança, tenant une cassette. Il en sortit une ancienne couronne, de la même forme que les casques des gardes de la Cité mais plus haute, toute blanche et les ailes de part et d'autre étaient faites de perles et d'argent à la ressemblance des ailes d'un oiseau de mer, car c'était là l'emblème des rois venus par delà la Mer. Sept joyaux de diamants étaient sertis dans le bandeau et au sommet se trouvait un unique joyau dont la lumière brillait telle celle d'une flamme.

Mais il ne prit pas la couronne.A haute voix:

« Je suis venu en possession de mon héritage grâce au labeur et à la vaillance d'un grand nombre. En témoignage de quoi, je voudrais que le Porteur de l'Anneau me présente la couronne et que Mithrandir la pose sur ma tête, s'il le veut bien. »

Frodon s'avança, prit la couronne des mains de Faramir qui retrouva la blonde Eowyn, la tendit à Gandalf qui la posa solennellement sur la tête du roi.

« Maintenant viennent les jours du Roi, et puissent-ils être bénis tant que dureront les trônes des Valars ! »

Elessar sortait de l'ombre pour la lumière. Hoela leva les yeux vers le ciel, qui célébrait l'évènement en leur offrant un beau jour de mai, ensoleillé mais point trop chaud. La voix d'Aragorn retentit à ses oreilles, une profonde mélodie _Et Eärello Endorenna utùlien. Sinoma maruvan ar Hildinyar tenn'Ambar-metta,_ les mots qu'Elendil avait prononcés quand il était venu de la Mer « De la Grande Mer en Terre du Milieu je suis venu. En ce lieu, je me fixerai, moi et mes héritiers, jusqu'à la fin du monde ».

Une pression sur son bras. Elle tourna la tête. Legolas la regardait, une lueur sereine dans ses iris bleu foncé. Il était temps de s'avancer vers le roi. Aragorn parcourait la longue place, passant devant l'arbre refleuri, s'inclinait devant ses sujets. Hoela se retourna ; derrière elle, une foule d'Elfes suivaient. Elle aperçut Elrond, sans Arwen. Son cœur se serra, un bref instant. Il était accompagné d'une femme, à en croire la traîne de la robe, qui se dissimulait derrière un étendard frappé aux armes du Gondor. Aragorn s'arrêta devant eux. Il leur adressa une mimique espiègle, de celle qu'on réserve à ses amis. Legolas était vêtu à l'elfique, une tunique brodée d'or et d'argent. A ses côtes, une Hoela épanouie, aux joues un peu rondes, aux cheveux torsadés en lourdes boucles, le diadème de Galadriel étincelant. Une robe du même bleu que les saphirs et celui de ses yeux. Legolas eut un sourire mystérieux, que ne comprirent ni la jeune femme ni le roi. L'Elfe prit Hoela par le bras, délicatement. La femme dissimulée par l'étendard s'approcha, et se révéla. Hoela se retint de crier de joie . Arwen se tenait là, en robe vert amande, cette même beauté rappelant la nuit, brune, les yeux gris.

Ils se contemplèrent l'un l'autre. Mais Aragorn ôta le drapeau de la main de son aimée et l'embrassa, doucement, scellant leurs retrouvailles. Ils poursuivirent leur route ensemble, suivis de près par Hoela et Legolas. Et ce fut devant les quatre Hobbits, habillés de vêtements de la Comté, qui leur allaient large à présent, que tout le peuple s'inclina. Pour saluer leur courage, leur témérité. Pour les honorer. Pour les remercier.

La paix était venue. Le jour du solstice d'été, Aragorn, roi Elessar épousa Arwen Undomiel dans la Cité des Rois , et l'histoire de leurs longues peines se trouva achevée. Hoela les envia ; Faramir et Eowyn s'uniraient bientôt, quand la dépouille de Théoden reposerait en sa terre. Elle avait juré de les accompagner ; le départ était fixé au lendemain.

Elle préparait un sac ; on lui avait déconseillé ce voyage à cause de son état, mais elle ne voulait pas rester ici. Le roi de Rohan méritait tous les honneurs. On frappa un coup à la porte.

« Entrez ! ». La porte laissa place à Legolas, qui entra avec de multiples précautions. La jeune femme hésita à le regarder droit dans les yeux. Elle savait pourquoi il était là. Elle le devinait. Elle avait retrouvé Arwen et celle-ci était clairvoyante et avait obligé Hoela à regarder la vérité en face. Oui, elles avaient eu de nombreuses conversations, des fous rires, des larmes, mais aussi des mises au point.Tout était entre ses mains.

« Mes mains de mortelle » songea-t-elle amèrement. Legolas la regardait, appuyé tout contre la coiffeuse. Elle s'agitait tant que la pièce en paraissait réduite. La robe simple, grise, soulignait la taille fine, la poitrine à peine plus lourde. Pourtant, elle se mouvait toujours avec autant de grâce.

« Sortons sur le balcon. Il fait chaud à mourir ici » dit la jeune femme soudainement.

Il obéit. La nuit était claire, la pleine lune illuminait les champs de Pelennor. Ils s'accoudèrent tous deux à la rembarde. Des rires, des cris, des éclats de voix montaient de la cité. La vie, tout simplement la vie.

«- Je sais pourquoi vous êtes ici, attaqua-t-elle.

- Tiens donc?

-Oui.

-Me jugez- vous entreprenant ?

-Non, nullement. Je serai heureuse de passer des années avec vous. Mais vous ? Je suis mortelle, mon enfant le sera. Un enfant qui ne sera pas le vôtre et dont vous devrez supporter la vue tous les jours. Qui me rappellera celui que j'aimais. Et que j'aimeencore.Et le jour où je mourrais… il vous restera tant d'années à vivre ! Ne m'en voudrez vous pas de vous retenir loin des vôtres et de la mer ? Les Elfes quitteront la Terre du Milieu en peu de temps. Ils laisseront la place aux Hommes. Tiendrez vous ? »

Il ne répondit pas. Elle crut l'avoir découragé. L'aimait-elle ? Cela n'avait rien à voir avec la passion qu'elle avait ressentit pour Boromir. Cet amour serait plus tranquille, moins passionnel. Mais elle le voulait. Elle en avait besoin. Legolas se pencha au dessus d'elle et posa un baiser aussi léger qu'un frôlement d'aile sur ses lèvres. Il lui prit la main. « Plutôt rester loin des miens que d'errer toute une éternité sans vous. »

Elbereth recueillit les prières de la jeune femme cette nuit là. Des prières et des remerciements qui n'avaient jamais été aussi sincères…


	31. Le quatrième âge

hem, hem... Je ne sais plus où me mettre quand je vois le retard que j'ai pris dans cette fiction! Je fais mille excuses à mes lecteurs, j'espère qu'ils me pardonneront! Mais dès les résultats du bac (mention très bien, ça paie de travailler!), j'ai enchaîné avec les concours pour entrer en sciences politiques, ce qui représente une grosse charge de travail. Après, je suis partie en vacances (la lointaine Ecosse, le haggis, le brouillard, les kilts, ah, les kilts, lol) et dès que j'ai appris mon admission à sciences po, j'ai du me chercher un appartement sur strasbourg, et enchaîner avec mon job d'été!

Enfin bref, voilà le chapitre 31, avec mes excuses et mes voeux d'encouragements pour tous ceux qui ont repris.

La fin de la fiction arrivera avant mercredi prochain, car je déménage ensuite et je ne sais pas quand j'aurai de nouveau Internet. Il reste encore un chapitre et un épilogue avant les adieux, même si j'ai déjà commencé une nouvelle fiction à propos de la Terre du Milieu, mais chut! C'est un secret, lol.

Je vous embrasse, et vous souhaite une bonne lecture! N'oubliez pas les reviews!

**Chap. 31 ; Le quatrième âge**

Le lendemain, une grande compagnie se mit en marche vers le Nord. Les rois de Gondor, de Rohan, Frodon et Sam chevauchant aux côtés d'Aragorn, Pippin avec les cavaliers de Gondor, Gandalf sur Gripoil, Merry sur le chariot doré où reposait le corps du défunt souverain, Hoela, Legolas et Gimli en tête, Arwen et son père, Faramir et Eowyn. Tous emmenaient Théoden, roi de Rohan, dans sa dernière demeure, parmi les siens.

Sans hâte et en paix, ils passèrent en Anorien, et dans la Forêt Grise sous l'Amon Dîn. Enfin, après quinze jours de voyage, ils foulèrent l'herbe verte des champs de Rohan et parvinrent à Edoras. Les Hommes de la marche préparèrent les funérailles du roi ; il fut déposé dans une maison de pierre, avec ses armes et maintes autres choses ; et au dessus de lui fut élevé un grand tertre. Ainsi, ce furent huit tombeaux qui s'élevèrent sur le côté oriental du champ des Galgals.

Tous les cavaliers de la maison d'Eorl entonnèrent le chant qu'avait composé Gléowine le ménestrel, qui n'en fit plus d'autre par la suite. Même ceux qui ne connaissaient pas la langue furent émus par les accents lents et mélancoliques. Eowyn et Hoela s'avancèrent, vêtues de noir, leurs deux chevelures torsadées, et leurs deux voix s'élancèrent vers le ciel, en langue commune , l'une claire comme l'eau du ruisseau, l'autre profonde et grave comme le torrent déchaîné.

**Hors du doute, hors des ténèbres, vers le lever du jour**

**Il chevaucha, chantant dans le soleil et l'épée hors du fourreau.**

**Il ranima l'espoir et dans l'espoir il finit ;**

**Au dessus de la mort, au dessus de la peur,**

**Au dessous du destin élevé,**

**Hors de la ruine, hors de la vie, vers une durable gloire.**

Dès que le chant mourut, Merry, qui se tenait en larmes au pied du tertre cria :

« Théoden roi, adieu ! Vous fûtes comme un père pour moi, pour un temps trop bref ! Adieu ! »

Dès que les pleurs se furent calmés, on se rassembla dans la grande salle du château d'or. Là, Eowyn, blonde et blanche, ayant revêtu une robe couleur de neige, tendit la coupe des seigneurs à son frère, qui fut proclamé roi. Eomer se leva :

« Ecoutez donc mes hôtes, belles gens de maints royaumes ! Faramir, Intendant de Gondor et Prince d'Ithilien par la grâce d'Elessar, demande pour épouse Eowyn de Rohan et elle lui accorde sa main de grand cœur. Leur foi sera donc engagée devant vous tous. »

Il y eut des applaudissements et le couple s'avança, auréolé de leur bonheur neuf. Eowyn se tourna vers Aragorn, demandant sa bénédiction, qui lui dit, avec un grand sourire :

« Je t'ai souhaité la joie dès le premier jour où je t'ai vue. C'est une guérison pour mon cœur de te voir maintenant dans la félicitée. »

Hoela serra son amie dans ses bras et avec des larmes dans la voix, elle lui souhaita beaucoup de joie. Faramir reçut la même étreinte à la fois tendre et brusque. Il la lui rendit, songea à l'enfant qu'elle avait été, à la première fois qu'il l'avait rencontrée, lors de la fête du printemps, gracile et timide dans sa robe rouge. Elle était devenue femme, au sourire serein, aux yeux gardant une ombre de tristesse.

La nuit tomba, apportant un peu de fraîcheur. Les chants et les danses commencèrent. Les rires s'élevèrent, la gaieté fêtait mieux que n'importe quoi d'autre leur victoire, et l'hommage à leur roi défunt.

Hoela se rendit sur la terrasse. Le vent du Sud soufflait doucement, apportant une odeur de paille, et de fleurs odorantes. Le ciel était clair et dégagé, la lune pleine éclipsait les étoiles, qui mouchetaient la voûte. Elle sursauta en sentant des bras l'entourer.

« Legolas ! Je sais qu'un Elfe ne peut qu'avancer en silence, mais ne me fais plus jamais ça ! »S'exclama-t-elle, sans se retourner. Un rire lui répondit, aussi léger que ses pas. Ils restèrent un long moment sans prononcer un seul mot, écoutant les bruits qui venaient de la salle. Elle se tourna vers lui, se mit à ses côtés et lui prit la main.

« -Tu te souviens la première fois que nous étions ici ? L'espoir semblait si ténu ! On ne voyait plus les étoiles, l'ombre du Mordor s'étendait, rien ne pouvait l'arrêter. Nous nous tenions ici, avec Aragorn et nous ne pouvions que regarder la catastrophe qui s'annonçait. Qui aurait pu penser que nous en serions là aujourd'hui ! Tu te souviens ?

-Je me souviens que tu étais belle et malheureuse. Malheureuse à vouloir en mourir pour ne plus souffrir. Qu'il n'y avait plus de place pour le bonheur ou l'espoir chez toi. Qui aurait pu penser que j'en serai là aujourd'hui ? »

Elle sourit, et serra sa main un peu plus fort, dans une pression affectueuse. Elle frissonna ; il rentra, retrouvant Gimli, son inséparable compagnon, mais elle voulut demeurer dehors un peu plus longtemps. Elle se laissa glisser contre un mur, ramena ses genoux sous son menton. Frodon la rejoignit, toute petite silhouette, et s'assit tout près d'elle. Leurs yeux bleus se croisèrent. Il baissa la tête et regarda vers l'horizon. Ses joues étaient creusées, ses pommettes hautes. Ses cheveux sombres et bouclés encadraient son pâle visage.

« - Où irez vous ? demanda-t-il, d'une voix un peu enrouée.

-Je ne sais pas. Eowyn et Faramir veulent que je les rejoigne en Ithilien, Arwen et Aragorn veulent que je vienne en Gondor, où je pourrais revoir Celeborn et Galadriel. Legolas fera ce que je lui demanderai. Mais je sens que je dois poursuivre ma route ailleurs. Pourquoi pas en Comté, plaisanta-t-elle.

-Vous seriez la bienvenue ! sourit-il.

-Je le sais. Mais… je n'ai pas de chez moi. J'aurai accompagné Legolas parmi les siens mais les Elfes vont tous quitter la Terre du Milieu, c'est inéluctable. Le temps des Hommes est venu, celui des magiciens et des Elfes révolu. Ils prendront tous le bateau pour se rendre aux Havres Gris. Et moi, que ferai je ? je n'appartiens ni à la race des Hommes ni à celle des Elfes. Legolas attendra ma mort pour retrouver les siens ou il périra comme Arwen, découvrant l'amertume de la vie de mortel. »

Puis, elle tendit la main dans l'encolure de la chemise du Hobbit. Au bout d'une chaîne d'argent était accrochée une gemme blanche, de l'art elfique. Elle savait ce que cela signifiait. Frodon pourrait passer à l'Ouest s'il le désirait. Arwen lui en avait fait présent, renonçant définitivement à son immortalité. Il pourrait échapper à ses peines.

Le lendemain fut le jour des séparations, celui qu'Aragorn avait tant repoussé, refusant de dissoudre la Communauté. Mais les adieux devaient être faits. Hoela, malgré les demandes pressantes de ses amis, avait décidé de s'en aller loin. Elle voulait retourner à Fondcombe, là où tout avait vraiment commencé pour elle. A cette demande qu'elle fit à Elrond, un profond soupir de nostalgie lui répondit.

« - Ce n'est plus le lieu de lumière et de sérénité que vous avez connu Hoela, et ce ne le sera jamais plus. Nous partons tous à l'Ouest, pour ne plus revenir.

-Je le sais, vous et Gandalf. Les elfes et les magiciens désertent la Terre du Milieu. Le troisième âge était le vôtre, celui qui commence celui des hommes. Mais je ne suis pas immortelle, Elrond. Je veux vivre là bas. Je ne veux pas mourir sans y être retournée. Il n'y aura que le vent, les plantes, le soleil, la forêt, et vos demeures. Moi et Legolas, s'il supporte cette captivité. En fermant les yeux, j'entendrai les échos de vos voix entre les murs, le bruissement de vos atours, la pureté de votre musique. En regardant les vestiges de vos habitats, je me souviendrai de votre art ; en contemplant vos tableaux, je me souviendrai de votre beauté. Les Elfes ne seront pas morts tant qu'il restera des gens pour se souvenir d'eux.

-Si telle est votre volonté Hoela, vous êtes autorisée à y demeurer tant que vous le désirerez. Vous connaîtrez le bonheur, mais j'ai bien peur que vous ne trouviez jamais la paix.

-Certes. Je suis une guerrière, n'est ce pas ? Mais je reprendrai les mots de Dame Eowyn. J'ai eu le droit de me battre pour ceux que j'aimais, j'ai prouvé ma valeur au combat, et les enfants se rappelleront de mon nom, du moins durant un temps. Je ne veux plus être reine, je veux être moi. »

Le départ fut déchirant. Eowyn ne voulait pas la laisser partir, Faramir encore moins. Elle était la dernière personne, avec son enfant, qui la rattachait à son frère. Gimli cacha ses larmes, toussotant et déclarant qu'il avait simplement les yeux irrités. Elle serra Merry et Pippin tout contre son cœur, souriant de leur accoutrement. L'un resterait parmi les gardiens de la Cité et l'autre du côté de Rohan. Sam lui tendit un bouquet de fleurs sauvages ; en bon jardinier, il avait choisi les plus résistantes et les plus odorantes. Elle masqua son trouble en respirant à plein poumon l'enivrant parfum. Elle s'inclina devant Arwen et Aragorn. La descendante de Luthien eut un sourire mélancolique et déclara :

« Nous nous reverrons mon amie. Mon cœur et ma tête me le disent. Ce n'est pas un adieu. »

Gandalf ne dit rien, pas un mot pour sceller leur séparation. Il se contenta de presser la petite main dans la sienne. Le plus difficile fut de se séparer de Frodon. Les deux compagnons n'arrivaient pas se à lâcher l'un l'autre. Ils auraient pu repartir ensemble, leur route étant la même durant un temps, mais les Hobbits devaient partir plus tard, leurs effets n'étant pas prêts. Legolas suivait sa compagne, résolu. Elle fut étonnée de se sentir triste même devant Eomer, qui lui fit un clin d'œil discret, comme pour rappeler leur mésentente du premier jour. Elle enfourcha Brelad, tandis que l'Elfe se trouvait sur Hasufel.

Ils ne se retournèrent pas. Ils les suivirent tous du regard, jusqu'à ce qu'ils se perdent dans la brume, la silhouette à la chevelure brune vêtue de bleu, et celle aux cheveux blonds revêtue de vert. Leur chemin fut paisible. Ils ne pressaient le pas. Ils avaient le temps et Hoela devait prendre garde. Elle fit une demande ; elle voulait retourner en Argonath, maintenant que les terres y étaient sûres. Legolas se doutait bien de la raison et il la désapprouvait. Mais son amour pour la jeune femme, celui qui ferme les yeux sur les fautes et les caprices le fléchit.

C'étaient toujours les mêmes terres désertes et sans charme. Mais il n'y pesait plus la même aura de danger qu'à leur passage ici, qui datait de quelques mois. Hoela avait le sentiment que des années s'étaient écoulées. Ils attachèrent les chevaux à l'endroit où leurs barques elfiques avaient reposé. Elle marcha, aidée par Legolas. Elle trouva l'arbre, celui où Boromir avait expié. Nulle trace ne demeurait du combat. Pourtant, elle avait l'impression que l'air frémissait encore du fracas des armes, du son du cor, et ses hurlements à elle, de désespoir et de chagrin. Oui, il en restait quelque chose. Elle apposa la main sur le tronc, fermant les yeux. Mais elle ne pensa pas qu'à son amour mort. Dans les images des souvenirs qui défilaient, ce fut sa mère par là, se serrant contre son père, leurs deux rires s'élevant haut vers le ciel, ce fut Haldir qui lui chantait de sa voix basse la complainte écrite pour Eithne, ce fut Théoden qui levait sa coupe à la victoire. Ce fut Boromir qui l'embrassait. Et puis, ce fut l'image d'un enfant, un garçon aux cheveux bruns et aux yeux gris, qui courait en tous sens. Son enfant.

Sa main quitta le tronc ; Legolas patientait derrière elle. Elle passa les bras autour de sa taille et appuya sa tête sur son épaule : « _Merci d'être là._ » Il y eut un cri d'oiseau, qui les fit sursauter. Ils levèrent la tête. L'Elfe rit :

« On dirait l'oiseau qui était là lorsque Boromir prit les chutes de Rauros. T'en rappelles tu ? Il poussait une complainte déchirante. Il te ressemblait, ses plumes ayant la couleur de tes cheveux et une douleur pareille à la tienne. Et écoute…maintenant il chante. »

Fondcombe, comme la Lothlorien ne verrait plus jamais l'été revenir. L'automne y serait long, mais l'hiver viendrait, et tout serait emporté et oublié. Ils s'installèrent dans la chambre que la jeune femme avait eue lors de son premier séjour. Ils retrouvèrent Bilbon, que l'âge avait définitivement rattrapé. Il ne sortait plus guère de sa chambre, ses jambes le portant à peine. Il avait vu le déclin d'Imladris, qui l'avait chagriné.

Elrond n'avait pas menti. Ils étaient nombreux chaque jour à quitter Fondcombe, même si certains avaient promis de ne pas partir avant la délivrance d'Hoela. Elle n'aurait pu trouver meilleur endroit pour poursuivre sa grossesse. Elle se promenait chaque jour sous les voûtes dorées des arbres, lisait de lourds ouvrages, admirait les tableaux. Son ventre s'arrondissait de jour en jour, tandis qu'elle recouvrait la santé. Elle s'inquiétait seulement pour Legolas. Elle ne pouvait ignorer les regards d'envie qu'il jetait à ceux de sa race qui partaient aux Havres. Un soir, alors qu'il était assis auprès de la rivière, elle le rejoignit et plongea ses pieds dans l'eau. Il sut pourquoi elle était là.

« - Je ne t'abandonnerai pas Hoela.

-Mais Ulmo t'enlève déjà à moi. Jamais la nostalgie de la mer ne te quittera, depuis qu'il a sonné de ses trompettes d'argent. Tu attendras ma mort, et tu retrouveras ceux de ton peuple. Sois juste patient. »

Elrond revint des semaines plus tard, diminué par le départ de ses fils vers les terres immortelles et la pensée de sa fille qui devait faire face au destin des mortels. Ils eurent des nouvelles de la Comté, soumise au joug de Saroumane, qui prit fin avec le retour des quatre courageux Hobbits. Le magicien fut tué, et Grima, le pauvre Grima, également.

Ce fut au cœur de l'hiver qu'Hoela mit au monde son enfant. Ses cris de douleur résonnèrent dans toutes les demeures, remplacés par les pleurs du nouveau né. Elle sanglota en serrant l'enfant contre elle, un petit garçon : « Tu porteras le nom de mon père, Budic. Tu seras victorieux, mon fils. »

Legolas et elle entamèrent un long voyage, dès qu'elle se fut remise, avec le bébé. Ils se rendirent d'abord en Comté ; Frodon leur demanda des nouvelles de Bilbon, vieillissant à Fondcombe. Hoela trouva son ami affaibli et tourmenté. Sam s'était marié et vivait avec une Hobbit ressemblant à une poupée, aux joues roses, et aux cheveux bouclés. Merry et Pippin partirent avec leurs amis, l'un se rendant en Gondor, l'autre en Rohan. Le petit Budic grandit parmi ces êtres, tous de races différentes. De bébé, il devint un bambin aux joues rondes, vacillant sur ses petites jambes. Eowyn et Faramir, en Ithilien, accueillirent le couple et l'enfant avec ravissement. L'intendant en fut fou tout de suite ; pour cause, Budic étant le portrait craché de son père.

Il put rencontrer un grand roi des Hommes, régnant sur la Cité, et demeura fasciné devant la beauté d'Arwen, en délaissant même sa mère. Il aima les chevaux de Rohan et particulièrement le casque d'Eomer. De Gandalf, qu'ils retrouvèrent à Minas Tirith, il s'amusa à tirer la barbe, ainsi qu'à Gimli, qui se languissait de son compagnon l'Elfe. Budic avait déjà trois ans lorsqu'ils revinrent à Fondcombe, après des années passées loin de ce petit paradis.

L'hiver était tombé sur le lieu jadis plein de lumière, un bel hiver. Les arbres étaient nus, la lumière grise ; un charme froid, mais à la beauté encore plus ensorcelante. Cette fois ci, le départ de tous les Elfes était vrai. Hoela apprit par Elrond que Frodon et Bilbon les accompagneraient sur les rivages lointains. La jeune femme pleura beaucoup. Elle décida de venir avec eux jusqu'aux havres, pendant que Legolas s'occuperait de celui qu'il considérait comme son fils. Gimli les avaient rejoints, qui dès le retour d'Hoela, accompagnerait l'Elfe à Mirkwood, où ils verraient Thranduil qui désirait s'entretenir avec son fils, avant de prendre lui-même le bateau pour Valinor.

Elle fut, comme les autres, saisie devant la Mer. Le soleil rendait l'eau d'une teinte d'or liquide, surmonté d'un rose tendre, venu du crépuscule. Les mouettes poussaient leurs cris, Manwë et Ulmo jouaient de concert. Le sel se collait à la peau d'Hoela, et elle-même sentit s'installer en son cœur la nostalgie de la Mer. Elle ne voulut pas attendre le jour du départ des bateaux pour s'en aller. Elle voulait s'éviter une souffrance supplémentaire. Jamais elle ne devait revoir Frodon, Gandalf, elle le savait. Mais elle ignorait qu'elle ne reverrait pas non plus Sam, Pippin et Merry. La mort la rattraperait trop vite pour qu'elle en ait le temps.

De retour à Imladris, le silence qui y régnait la frappa. Où étaient donc ces voix claires et pures, ces silhouettes gracieuses ? Que restait-il de la beauté sur terre à présent ? De la sagesse ?

Plus rien peut- être, mais l'espoir ne s'en allait pas par delà les eaux vastes. Le bonheur non plus, se dit elle, en voyant son fils qui courait vers elle, en hurlant « Maman, maman, vous êtes revenue ! », et se jetant dans ses bras, dans une étreinte passionnée, à laquelle se joignit Legolas.

Ce quatrième âge était celui des hommes, mais il était aussi le sien, à elle.

A propos d'Ulmo et de Manwë, il faut se reporter à la mythologie élaborée par Tolkien; il s'agit des dieux de la mer et du vent.


	32. La statue

Voilà le dernier chapitre... Je ne sais pas trop quoi vous dire, sinon à quel point cela me fait étrange de laisser Hoela et son histoire, qu'il m'aura fallu un an pour terminer. Elle était presque devenue une amie. c'est fou comme on peut s'attacher à nos personnages...

Mais c'est surtout vous que je remercie, tous mes lecteurs, qui l'ont fait vivre, l'ont suivie, et l'ont aimée...

J'espère que cet ultime chapitre vous plaira, ainsi que l'épilogue (ma parole, je vais me faire pleurer moi-même!). pour continuer sur une note plus joyeuse, j'ai bien l'intention de commencer une nouvelle histoire sur la terre du Milieu, et j'ai quelques chapitres déjà prêts...

Je ne répondrai aux reviews que dans quelques semaines car je déménage demain et je n'aurai pas internet avant deux semaines...

Voilà, bisous à tous et bonne lecture!

**La statue**

Les années s'écoulèrent à Imladris, marquant de plus en plus le déclin de l'art elfique sur la Terre du Milieu. Budic grandissait entre ses deux parents ; il avait quinze ans ans lorsque Hoela prit sur elle de l'envoyer en Gondor pour achever son éducation.

Ce matin là, devant son miroir, elle brossait ses longs cheveux bruns, avec des gestes doux, lorsque son fils entra dans sa chambre. Elle ne se retourna pas, se contentant de l'observer dans la glace. Il se tenait debout, un peu nerveux. Une fois encore, elle admira la façon dont ses traits touchaient presque à la perfection. Ses cheveux bruns encadraient son visage pâle, dans lequel deux yeux gris brillaient d'intelligence. Il était déjà grand pour son âge, mais encore un peu frêle. Il n'avait pas hérité du caractère guerrier de son père et de sa mère ; il ressemblait à Faramir, se perdant dans les livres, les récits, les légendes; réfléchi, il ne prenait jamais une décision au hasard. Parfois, il avait des gestes, des attitudes qui rappelaient tant Boromir qu'Hoela se détournait pour cacher ses yeux pleins de larmes. Elle lui fit face et lui tendit les bras. Il ne s'y réfugia pas comme il le faisait comme il était enfant mais prit les mains fines de sa mère dans les siennes et les serra.

« - Ferez vous le voyage avec nous, Mère?

-Non, mon chéri. Je suis trop fatiguée. Mais Aragorn, Arwen et leurs enfants t'accueilleront bien. Tu découvriras la beauté de la Cité Blanche, la tradition des descendants de Numénor, et l'histoire agitée du Gondor. Tu pars à la rencontre de tes ancêtres. Faramir devrait t'y rejoindre.

-Vais-je voir la tombe de mon père ? »

Hoela se troubla. Il connaissait les exploits de Boromir, son courage, et elle ne lui pas caché ses failles non plus. Ni son amour. Pour elle et pour son peuple.

« - Ton père n'a pas de tombe. On dit que des chutes de Rauros, sa barque alla jusqu'à la Mer et même au-delà. Mais « La Tour de Garde toujours contemplera au Nord

Rauros, les chutes d'or de Rauros, jusqu'à la fin des temps »

Il prit soin de ne pas briser l'émotion de sa mère. Elle secoua la tête et lui sourit, ce sourire tendre qu'elle n'avait que pour les siens.

« - Vous allez me manquer, murmura Budic.

-Toi aussi. Mais j'ai vécu mon temps, à toi de vivre le tien. Tu rencontreras des personnes formidables, qui te conteront la fabuleuse histoire de la guerre de l'Anneau.

-J'aurai aimé connaître Frodon. Je me souviens à peine de lui.

-Tu n'avais que trois ans quand tu l'as rencontré. »

Elle se leva, vacillant un peu sur ses jambes faibles. Elle paraissait plus mince et plus pâle dans cette robe bleue de l'exacte couleur de ses yeux. Elle prit son fils contre elle et le l'étreignit.

« - Comme toutes les mères, je vais maintenant t'abreuver de conseils, voire t'assommer, plaisanta-t-elle. Je ne serai pas longue. Tu appartiens à deux grandes lignées de la cité des rois. Sois en fier mais n'en tire pas vanité. J'ai vu des hommes de grandes familles se conduire comme des lâches et des faibles. Et j'ai vu des hommes sans nom donner leur vie et leur sang pour leur cité. Aime ton pays et chéris tes ancêtres. Et le plus important : ne laisse pas l'histoire de ton peuple et de son courage tomber dans l'oubli. Ce serait les faire mourir une deuxième fois. Tant qu'il y aura quelqu'un pour se souvenir de ce qui a été un jour la Terre du Milieu, au temps des Elfes, des magiciens, des Nains, des Hobbits, des grands rois et de tous les peuples, alors… ils vivront encore.

-je n'oublierai pas, promit-il.

-Bien. Tu peux me laisser. »

Elle se rassit devant son miroir. La porte se ferma doucement derrière elle, mais ne tarda pas à se rouvrir. Legolas contempla la femme qu'il aimait. Elle se passa la main sur le visage ; effleura les quelques rides naissantes au coin de ses yeux, de sa bouche. Sa peau moins claire. Ses cheveux moins vigoureux. Lui, il n'avait pas changé. Les années passaient mais il était un Elfe. Le temps n'arrêterait pas sa main sur lui avant des centaines d'années s'il restait sur cette terre et tout simplement jamais s'il voulait rejoindre les siens. Il se pencha vers elle et lui posa un baiser sur sa joue.

Elle suivit des yeux son fils et son compagnon quitter Imladris. Elle se rappela son premier départ de cette demeure. Elle avait alors neuf compagnons, le cœur plein d'espoir. Fondcombe était encore un lieu de lumière et de beauté. Les eaux chantaient gaiement dans les ruisseaux et les torrents. Les arbres chuchotaient entre eux. Les couleurs rivalisaient pour être les plus chatoyantes possibles. On entendait les voix douces des Elfes, le bruissement de leurs vêtements. On admirait leur perfection. Que restait-il de tout cela ?

Les eaux ne chantaient plus gaiement, mais le clapotement était mélancolique. Les arbres gémissaient. Il n'y avait plus que du gris et du blanc. Tout était figé, pris par un gel soudain. C'était pour cette raison qu'elle avait envoyé son fils en Gondor. Il ne méritait pas cette vie austère, qu'elle et Legolas supportaient très bien après tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu.

L'Elfe partait souvent. Pour rejoindre Gimli, Aragorn ou leurs autres amis. Hoela l'avait accompagné au début, mais ces voyages la rendaient malade. Elle s'affaiblissait peu à peu. Le sang d'Eithne ne coulait pas dans les veines de Budic, et il était à présent impuissant dans celles d'Hoela. Plus rien ne renaissait sous la caresse de ses doigts. Elle en avait pleuré de rage, de colère et de désespoir. Puis elle s'était résignée. Elle devinait son corps usé prématurément par les épreuves. Elle ne deviendrait jamais une vieille femme aux cheveux de neige, aux yeux délavés. Avec elle s'éteindrait la lignée de sa mère.

Pour son compagnon, il était clair qu'Hoela aurait dû suivre les Elfes par delà la Mer ; la magie en elle mourrait au fur et à mesure que les Elfes partaient, et sa vie la quittait de la même façon, telle Arwen qui avait failli périr sous l'Ombre Noire du Mordor

Pourtant, elle ne regrettait rien. L'immortalité n'était pas un don pour elle mais une fatalité. Sa vieaurait été courte, à coup sûr, mais tellement belle et chargée de tant et tant de choses. Rien ne remplaçait cela. Elle avait aimé, souffert, ri, pleuré. Elle avait vécu auprès de personnes qu'on ne verrait plus jamais en ce monde. Elle avait vécu pendant quinze ans complètement heureuse. Peu de gens pouvaient en dire autant.

Lorsque Legolas revint, il la trouva alitée, dans la chambre la plus grande de la demeure. Elle paraissait perdue dans ce lit immense, toute blanche. Il prit sa main glacée. Elle se mourrait. Il voulut dire quelque chose mais elle l'en empêcha. Elle lui dit combien elle avait été heureuse à ses côtés, le bonheur de leur union. Budic qu'ils avaient élevé ensemble et qui deviendrait un homme plein de qualités. Puis vinrent les souvenirs. Leur rencontre. La tendresse de Legolas envers elle. L'amour qu'il lui avait porté. Frodon, Sam, Pippin, Merry, Gandalf, Gimli, Aragorn, Boromir et tant d'autres.

« Retrouve ton père Legolas. Les tiens. Ecoute Ulmo et suis les mouettes blanches. Je sais que jamais je te l'ai dit, mais à présent je le fais sans crainte. Je t'aime. Merci pour toutes ces années. Merci. »

Il pleura. Voir la femme qu'il aimait faiblir sous ses yeux lui brisait le cœur mais il savait que c'était son choix. Elle retrouverait Boromir dans la mort. Et lui ?

« Trouve toi une compagne. Tu n'auras pas de mal. Tu es si parfait, mon amour. Une Elfe comme toi. Qui ne vieillira pas. Qui sera toujours là pour toi. Mais ne m'oublie pas, s'il te plaît. »

Elle se tourna vers la fenêtre. Le vent entrait, les rideaux dansaient. Elle respirait l'odeur du jardin. Et puis, il n' y eut plus cette lumière grise. Il n'y eut plus ce silence entrecoupé de sanglots. Tout changea. La lumière se fit dorée, et le vent frais se transforma en doux zéphyr. Les voiles passèrent du blanc au rose tendre. Le bout de ciel devint bleu foncé. Les cris des oiseaux envahirent la pièce, les rires des Elfes, le bruit léger de leurs pas. Une femme se tenait à présent dans l'encadrement. Vêtue d'une robe de soie verte, ses longs cheveux noirs cascadaient dans son dos. Elle se tourna vers Hoela. De grands yeux verts illuminaient son visage hâlé.

« Maman » chuchota Hoela. Mais sa mère fut bientôt rejointe par son père, par Haldir, par tous ceux qu'elle avait perdu. Et enfin Boromir vint, tout près d'elle. Il souriait tendrement, ses yeux gris pétillant.

« Je t'attends ».

Hoela mourut deux jours plus tard, sans un bruit, sans un gémissement. Ses funérailles eurent lieu à Minas Tirith, et tout le peuple vint faire un ultime adieu à la jeune femme. Aragorn et Arwen avaient choisi la plus belle salle du mausolé habituellement réservé aux rois et aux intendants. Hoela reposait sur un autel en pierre. Habillée d'une robe bleu clair, ses cheveux sombres allant jusqu'à la taille, ceints par le diadème de Galadriel, elle resplendissait.

« - Elle a l'air vivante, chuchota Budic à Faramir, d'une voix rauque.

-C'est vrai, répondit celui-ci, en admirant une dernière fois le visage aux pommettes hautes, le menton pointu, le dessin splendide des sourcils sombres contre la peau diaphane, l'arc émouvant des lèvres, ses mains fines reposant sur son ventre. Comme un très long sommeil. »

Mais ce fut un infime détail qui frappa les membres de la Communauté présents. Le sourire qu'avait Hoela était le même que celui qu'elle avait adressé à Boromir durant leur courte période de bonheur.

La tombe fut scellée, et à la manière des rois et des intendants, une statue de la jeune femme fut élevée dans son tombeau. Assise sur un siège, dans une robe elfique drapée élégamment, une épée dans une main, la pointe à terre, et un livre dans l'autre, Hoela verrait passer des milliers de personnes lui rendre hommage durant des siècles, immuable statue de pierre, rappelant à tous son courage, son intelligence, sa beauté et sa vie tumultueuse.


	33. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

On raconte que de l'autre côté de la Mer, là où les Elfes se sont tous rendus, demeurait un Elfe que la mort d'une femme avait rendu inconsolable, et qui finit par se laisser mourir. On dit qu'il pleura cette mortelle, belle comme l'aurore, dure comme l'acier, au courage inébranlable et qui avait choisi de renoncer à l'immortalité qu'on lui offrait. Il pleura jusqu'à ce que les longues années de sa vie se soient écoulées ; mais il savait qu'elle ne serait jamais à lui, et il erra sur Terre, sans trouver le repos.

Durant de nombreuses années, les enfants écoutèrent l'histoire d'Hoela, avec de grands yeux émerveillés ; mais elle se perdit au fil du temps. Les siècles passèrent, les Hommes oublièrent le nom de leurs illustres ancêtres, oublièrent qu'autrefois la terre sur laquelle ils étaient abritaient d'autres Etres, oublièrent ce que furent les Nains, les Elfes, pour ne les garder que dans des contes. Les tombeaux des rois furent enfouis sous les hautes herbes, et le souvenir de la Terre du Milieu telle qu'elle fut disparu tout à fait.

Le monde n'est plus ce qu'il était, et ceux qui y habitent délaissent les anciennes croyances. Mais les quelques hommes qui ont su conserver un reflet de ce qu'était le savoir de ces jours anciens disent que certaines nuits, à côté de l'étoile la plus brillante du ciel, s'en illumine une autre, d'une étrange couleur bleuté. Et ces nuits là, on raconte qu'une femme aux longs cheveux sombres, à la peau pâle et aux immenses yeux bleus clairs comme un ciel d'hiver, vêtue d'une robe couleur de lune, se promène sous les arbres, en chantant d'une voix claire en une langue depuis longtemps éteinte. Elle porte à son cou une mince chaîne d'or, à son front est ceint un diadème de la teinte exacte de ses iris. Elle se promène jusqu'à ce que les étoiles s'éteignent, et lorsque l'étoile bleue disparaît, elle part à cet instant, au moment exact où se lève le soleil, qui darde la Terre de ses rayons.


	34. Remerciements

**Remerciements**

****

Je profite d'avoir un peu de temps pour moi pour clore complètement cette fiction. Certes, on peut penser que l'épilogue est le moyen de la finir, mais je n'oublie pas qu'une histoire n'est rien sans ses lecteurs.

Aussi je remercie: Jylly Brandebouc, Lalolie, Helleni, Morwen den' Andel, Emilie, Karmilla, Melounette, Morgana, Eleni, Little angel anariel, Luciole, Célina, Bulette alias Woodinounet alias seanny chéri alias sam alias lilil (dis moi ma chewie, quelle imagination!), et Annabanana-the-cold. Désolée d'écorcher les noms si c'est le cas.

Merci aussi à tous les lecteurs qui n'ont pas laissé de reviews mais qui ont apprécié la fiction. A tous ceux qui ont fait vivre Hoela, qui a été une sorte d'amie pour moi jusqu'à la fin.

J'espère vous revoir bientôt pour une autre aventure en Terre du Milieu.


End file.
